Roter Schirm und graue Spatula
by Chibi Shiina
Summary: Dies ist eine FF, wie sie sonst nicht zu Ranma zu lesen ist. Wenig Humor, viele tiefgreifende Gedanken. Nur lesen wenn ihr euch sicher seid. - komplett Beendet und hochgeladen ! -
1. Neues Vorwort

**Titel:**

Roter Schirm und graue Spatula

**Autoren: **

**Chibi Shiina  
**

und

**hydroxion** (animexx-Name) (auch bekannt unter dem Namen give me novacaine - ICQ - zu ihr habe ich leider keinen Kontakt mehr, findet aber weiterhin hier erwähnung. Falls du das liest, dann melde dich mal wieder bei mir. Würde mich sehr freuen.

**Vorlage: **

Die Ranma ½ Bände 1 – 38 (es geht direkt nach dem 38sten Band los)

**Genre:** angst, romantic, violence

_Vorwort:_

Ohne von der Story jetzt zuviel zu verraten (das sagt der Titel ja schonaus), möchte ich nur ein bisschen der Form Heit Halber etwas erklärendes anführen:

1. Diese FF ist aus einem RPG heraus entstanden, das von den beiden Autoren Chibi Shiina und hydroxion geschrieben wurde. Die Absätze, die in Kursiv gehalten wurde, sind von Chibi Shiina (mir) und die in der normalen Schriftweise von hydroxion.

2. Die Kapiteltitel sind jeweils in Japanisch gehalten, mit deutscher Übersetzung versteht sich.

3. Diese FF ist lang, aber wer sich darauf einlässt, der wird reich belohnt werden, mit einer spannenden Geschichte, die sich von den sonstigen Ranma ½ FFs deutlich unterscheidet, denn hier ist nicht der Humor im Vordergrund, sondern es geht tiefer in die Gefühlswelt der einzelnen Charaktere ein. Wer also eine humorvolle Geschichte sucht, ist hier etwas fehl am platze, ansonsten seit ihr Willkommen, wenn ihr mal eine Geschichte lesen wollt, die etwas vollkommen anderes ist als die Mangas sonst hergeben.

4. Eine kleine Crossover ist auch noch enthalten, wobei wir uns bei diesem Chara mehr auf seine Kampftechnik und Aussehen beschränkt haben, als auf seine Eigenschaften und sein Wesen. Aber wer ihn kennt, der wird ihn auch erkennen. Ansonsten ist es auch nicht wichtig diesen Charakter zu kennen, es bricht der Story nichts ab. Um nicht zuviel zu verraten, werden wir nicht einmal den Anime/Manga, aus dessen dieser Chara entnommen wurde, benennen.

5. Wir bitten um Kommentare, denn wir sind allemal gespannt auf die Fans die sich daran wagen etwas Außergewöhnliches zu lesen. Wir versprechen, ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht werden.

Solltet ihr euch noch nicht abgeschreckt fühlen, dann bitte ich jetzt gemütlich platz zu nehmen, das Rauchen einzustellen, einen Tee/Kaffee/heisse Schokolade und sonstiges Lieblingsgetränk gleich neben dem Popcorn und der Schoki zu platzieren, denn hier geht es auch gleich los.

Aber zuerst noch ein kleiner Excurs zum Vorwort meiner Schreib-Partnerin, die mir einen wirklich lieben Dankesbrief in Form eines Vorwortes zugesandt hat, den ich euch nicht vorenthalten will. Solltet ihr daran kein Interesse haben, dann klickt gleich weiter zum ersten Kapitel:

_Nachtrag zum Vorwort(von Hydroxion - nachfolgend wird die Autorin Chibi Shiina hier nach ihrem alten Nickname benannt, Rosette):_

Ich möchte das Vorwort an dieser Stelle nutzen, um mich zunächst einmal herzlich bei meiner Rpg-Partnerin Rosette zu bedanken, die inzwischen, wie ich finde, sowas wie meine Freundin geworden ist.

Dank ihrer oder, wenn du das jetzt liest, deiner Hilfe habe ich gemerkt, dass eine Geschichte zu schreiben kein einfaches Unterfangen ist und nicht einfach halbherzig nebenbei erledigt werden darf. In jeder veröffentlichten Geschichte liegt ein Teil von den Autoren und ihrer Liebe zum Thema der FF selbst.

Deshalb möchte ich an dieser Stelle nochmal die Leser/innen dieser FF aufrufen, diese Geschichte doch bitte nicht "schwarz"zulesen, sondern bitte eine Rückmeldung an uns zu hinterlassen, sei es anonym per Ens oder als Kommie-Schreiber/in. Somit würden wir die Sicherheit erhalten, dass unsere Geschichte, unser Gedankengut, auf Resonanz stößt und dies würde zumindest mir auch sehr helfen den Mut zu finden nicht mit dem Schreiben aufzuhören und mir den Willen geben mich weiter zu verbessern...

Damit komme ich auch schon zu dem Teil, an dem ich euch mitteilen wollte, wie diese FF überhaupt entstanden ist. ;) Dies tut natürlich zur Geschichte selbst nichts zur Sache, doch irgendwie liegt es mir am Herzen mir dies nocheinmal in geschriebener Form vor Augen zu führen. (Wenn ihr den folgenden Schmus nicht lesen wollt, dann klickt schnell zum ersten Kapitel der FF):

Angefangen hat alles damit, dass ich beim berühmtberüchtigten "Rumsurfen / -gammeln" auf Mexx auf ein Fanart von Rosette gestoßen bin. Thema war natürlich Ranma 1/2und das Motiv war Ukyo eine meiner Lieblings-Charas. Ich habe mich gefreut sozusagen einen "Mit-Fan" gefunden zu haben und habe schön gewissenhaft einen Kommie zum Bild gegeben. ... Ja das wars eigentlich schon, so hat unser Kontakt angefangen. Hätte ich dieses Bild nicht gesehen, bzw. mich nicht per Kommentar bemerkbar gemacht, würdet ihr jetzt nicht hier sitzen und diese FF lesen können.

Zunächst einmal kannten wir uns natürlich nicht und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung was für ein Typ Mensch mir mit Rosette gegenüber gestellt war. War sie eine kleine aufgekratzte Jung-Erwachsene, die nicht viel mehr im Sinn hatte als Party, Spass und Rock ´n Roll? War sie nur eine gute Zeichnerin, hatte aber vom Schreiben keinerlei Ahnung? Würde sie die FF überhaupt ernst nehmen? (an Rosette: Diesen Satz lese ich bewusst mit einem ironischen Unterton, denn wir wissen ja, WER am Ende geschludert hat -.- sich versteck)

Ich habe sie erstmal in einem meiner damals noch betriebenen Rpg´s aufgenommen...doch von dem Trip so unsere FF schreiben zu können, sind wir sehr schnell wieder runter gekommen. Wir mussten unser eigenes Rpg aufmachen und entschieden uns das Rpg natürlich nicht in dem von vielen hier so heißgeliebten ...-Stil zu schreiben, sondern als richtige Geschichte ohne Smileys oder sonstigem Chat-Gewusel.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich zunächst einmal das dargestellt habe, was mir jetzt im Nachhinein als Hassvorstellung im Kopf herumschwirrt:

einen kleinen, jungen, rumhüpfenden Fan, der sich zuviele oberflächliche, wenn nicht gar utopische oder sexistische FF´s reingezogen hat..was leider den Hauptteil der FF´s ausmacht.

Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was auf mich zukam mit Rosette als meiner Partnerin und hättet ihr mich damals gefragt, so versichere ich euch, dass ich, beim dem Gedanken muss ich jetzt tief schlucken, schreiend davon gelaufen wäre. ... Doch glücklicherweise geschah das Gegenteil (diesen Smiley kann ich mir an dieser Stelle nicht verkneifen)

Über die Handlung haben wir uns im Vorhinein nicht wirklich so große und detailierte Gedanken gemacht, das meiste ist während des Schreibens entstanden und stammt aus der Fantasie meiner lieben Rosette.

Ich sah meine Tätigkeit am Anfang auch nur darin mal was zu schreiben und irgendwie passt das dann schon, bloß viel Comedy und Romantik rein.

So kam es auch schon zum ersten Clash zwischen uns beiden im Rpg.

Ich hatte das Prinzip rein gar nicht verstanden..ein FF-Rpg ist natürlich so aufgebaut, dass in den beschriebenen Teilen natürlich die Sicht der einzelnen Charaktere zum Ausdruck kommt, nicht die eines allwissenden Erzählers, der in einem Absatz die Gefühle des einen und im nächsten Absatz parallel die Gefühle des anderen wiederspiegelt! (Klar, dass du meine Liebe ;) da sauer warst '')

In dem Moment fiel der erste Groschen bei mir, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine normale FF handeln würde, da meine Partnerin viel Wert auf Form und Stil der einzelnen Abschnitte legte. So gab sie mir auch immer per icq nach jeder Schreib-Session von mir eine Kritik zu lesen, die mich in kleinen aber immer steigenden Schritten wachsen ließ, wachsen an meinem Schreibstil und Wachsen an meiner Fantasie.

Doch noch immer war ich leider mit dem Virus des "schnellen Endes nach 5 Seiten"

und der "gehörigen Unterbringung von Romantik in die FF" infiziert.

Doch auch hier sollte Rosette mein Antibiotikum darstellen.

Es folgte der zweite Clash von uns beiden. Spätestens jetzt wurde mir klar, dass sie mehr als nur ein paar Arbeitsstunden in diese Geschichte legen würde. Jetzt wurde mir klar, dass ihr guter Schreibstil nicht von ungefähr kam. Er kam aus knallharter Übung und Kritik, auch an sich selbst.

Ich fand immer mehr Gefallen daran so hart in die Mangel genommen zu werden und jedemal auch stolz auf mein Ergebnis sein zu können, das von ihr abgesegnet wurde, und ich sah mich und tue dies auch jetzt noch als ihre Schülerin.

Wie sie selbst einmal sagte, hatte sie etwas in mir geweckt, die kleine Autorin in mir wurde herausgekitzelt.

So nahm das Rpg seinen Lauf, die Handlung wurde immer komplexer, und ich freute mich schon den ganzen Tag darauf abends meine Schreib-Session mit parallem Chat-Kontakt zu meiner Partnerin aufzunehmen.

Trotz weiteren leichten Clashs, die immer wieder an der Tagesordnung standen, festigte sich unsere Zusammenarbeit und es entstand eine Freundschaft, die zum Glück bis jetzt erhalten ist, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin.

Nun kam es langsam in die heiße Phase des Rpg´s, wenn nicht sogar schon die End-Phase. Nur noch knapp eine Woche intensiver Arbeit und wir würden unsere Arbeit vollendet haben...würden. Ja ich habe bewusst den Konjunktiv angewandt.

Wie das Leben nunmal so ist, kam nun der Alltag dazwischen und machte dem ganzen Unterfangen einen Strich durch die Rechnung...

Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich an sich ein sehr fauler Mensch bin und dass ich, wenn zuviel Belastung auf mich zukommt, meine Arbeit minimiere, wo ich kann. Schulisch bedingt geriet ich in so eine Phase und stellte das Rpg anfags nur für ein paar Tage zurück. Rosette übernahm verständnisvoll meine Schreib-Abschnitte und ich versicherte ihr, dass ich sofort wieder weiterschreiben würde, wenn ich wieder Luft in meinem Alltag fände.

Doch wie sagt man so schön, Pausen einzulegen ist gut, aber für das Entwickeln einer neuen Fähigkeit in meinem Fall der Ausprägung und Verbesserung meines Schreibstils, tödlich. Ich fand keine Inspiration mehr, die Abschnitte wollten mir nach meiner Pause nicht mehr gelingen,..ich hatte den Faden verloren.

Vergeblich versuchte ich mir selbst ein Limit zu geben und versprach sogar meinen finalen Teil zu schreiben, versuchte mir somit selbst wieder Druck zu machen, doch ich schaffte es nicht.

Natürlich war meine Partnetin da sehr enttäuscht von mir, und sie hatte absolut recht in der Situation auch ausfallend zu werden. Es kam zum letzten Clash von uns beiden, der fast unsere Freundschaft zerstört hätte. Ich kam tagelang nicht mehr abends on, was natürlich den Eindruck erweckte, dass ich mich drücke, doch dem war nicht so. Ich verkroch mich in mein Schneckenhaus und flüchtete zu Freunden, da mir meine ganze private Situation, jetzt ganz abgesehen vom Rpg, zuviel wurde. Teilweise hatte ich zuhause auch keine Möglichkeit ins Netz zu kommen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...

Es gibt verschiedene Ansichten zum Schreiben und seiner Wichtigkeit. Für manche ist es nur ein Hobby, für andere ist es nur eine Beschäftigung in der Langeweile und andere nehmen es sehr ernst, wie man eigentlich alles in seinem Leben mit ganzer Seele tun sollte.

Wenn ihr bis hier gelesen haben solltet, bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr auch zu der Fraktion gehört, die es sehr ernst oder zumindest nicht für irgendeine Freizeitbeschäftigung nimmt, oder ihr denkt gerade ich sei verrückt. Mit beidem kann ich gut leben.

Wie ihr seht hat die FF aber doch ein glückliches Ende gefunden, wir haben sie zuende gebracht und nun ENDLICH können wir sie veröffentlichen freu hysterisch im Kreis rumhüpf

Ich denke ich habe mit meinem "Nachtrag" zum Vorwort noch einmal alle Register gesprengt OO und hoffe nur, dass ihr die FF jetzt überhaupt noch lesen wollt XDDDD aber genau deshalb habe ich sie kapitelweise veröffentlicht o, damit ihr euch erst einmal rantasten könnt. Wenns euch nicht gefällt, c´est la vie, legt es weg und werft nie wieder einen Blick darauf ''

Alles klar nun geht es aber wirklich los!

Bis dann

Kekse & Softdrinks verteil


	2. miboe Erinnerung

Kapitel 1

_mioboe - Erinnerung_

_Draußen schien die Sonne und erwärmten den sauber gefegten Straßenabschnitt. Die Wimpeln flatterten im lauen Lüftchen während eine Schar Schüler schwatzend näher kam. Sie hatten Schulschluss und wie immer gingen einige in Gruppen oder allein durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach einer guten Gelegenheit zum Essen._

Leise Musik dudelte durch das Restaurant, doch es war kaum zu hören, denn in "U-chans Okonomyaki" Restaurant herrschte Hochbetrieb, denn immerhin war es Mittagszeit.  
Konatsu und sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun jeden Gast anständig zu bedienen. Da sein Gehilfe Konatsu noch nicht so gut Okonomyakis backen konnte, hatte Ukyo, die Inhaberin des Restaurants, ihn erstmal an die Kasse gestellt. Natürlich achtete sie peinlich genau darauf dass der ehemalige Ninja auch ja die richtigen Preise für die Speisen einnahm, aber er machte seine Sache inzwischen schon ganz gut. Ukyo war zufrieden, vor allem weil er genügsam war und kaum Geld für seine Dienste verlangte.

„_Frau Ukyo, die nächste Bestellung ist viermal Okonomyaki mit viel Käse und einer Schicht Peperoni und als Unterlage Tomatenmark." dröhnte es über das Schwatzen der Kunden hinweg.  
Wie eine Weltmeisterin schwang Ukyo die Spatula und hatte bereits die vier kreisrunden Teigfladen fertig, auf denen später die Zutaten verteilt werden sollten._

„_Schon verstanden, Konatsu!" rief sie zurück und in Windeseile heizte sie den Ofen an, riss das Tomatenmark aus seiner Verpackung und noch während sie es hoch in die Luft warf und die Schwerkraft es auf den Teig niederdrücken konnte, war Ukyo schon dabei den Käse zu raspeln und die Peperoni zu zerhacken. Das ganze dauerte nicht länger als ganze 20 Sekunden._

„_In fünf Minuten verfügbar!" rief sie zur Ladenzeile zurück und schob die vier Okonomyaki mit ihrer Spatula in den Ofen.  
Hitze glühte auf ihrer Wange, die Geschäfte liefen gut. Doch noch etwas anderes sollte an diesem Tag passieren, etwas das ihr ganzes Leben noch mehr auf den Kopf stellen sollte als es ohnehin schon war..._

Auch Ranma und Akane hatten schon Schluss gehabt. Obwohl die beiden vor einigen Monaten ihre zugegebenermaßen missglückte Hochzeit hinter sich hatten, hat sich kaum etwas an ihrem Alltag geändert. So machten sich die beiden auf ihren gewohnten Heimweg, aber Ranma hatte noch etwas anderes vor.

„Ranma, bleib endlich stehen! Wo willst du eigentlich so schnell hin!", schrie Akane dem sichtlich gehetzten Jungen hinterher.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen Akane! Ich habe etwas sehr Wichtiges vergessen, mach dir mal keine Sorgen", erwiderte dieser knapp und kurz angebunden, während er weiter über die Baumwipfel sprang.  
In Akane entbrannte dadurch aber wieder Mal in Wut, denn wenn dieser Idiot ihres Beinahe-Ehemannes auch nur denken soll, er bedeute ihr etwas, dann hatte er sich da ziemlich geschnitten...Allerdings war sie sich da nicht mal so sicher, ob dies auch der Wahrheit entsprach...

„RANMA!" brüllte sie ihm hinterher, „Wage es ja nicht zu denken..!" doch zu spät. Er war schon über alle Berge. Etwas enttäuscht machte sich Akane weiter daran ihrem Weg zu Folgen, als sie schließlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Beide fielen zu Boden und die junge Frau rieb sich den Kopf. Gerade wollte sie ihre Gegenüber ordentlich die Meinung sagen, da bemerkte sie, dass es der verloren Junge, ihr Freund Ryoga war.

„Ryoga, was machst du denn hier, in solcher Eile?", fragte sie diesen musternd.

"Ohh… Ähhm, Hallo Akane-chan", sagte dieser. Und auch er wirkte sichtlich in Eile.

Akane fragte sich wo er denn bloß so eilig hin müsste und irgendwie erinnerte sie dieses Verhalten an jemanden.

„Ryoga, du siehst aber total hungrig aus", stellte sie danach aber besorgt fest. "Willst du nicht mitkommen zu U-Chans. Ich war eigentlich auch gerade auf den Weg dorthin", log sie. Ryoga hatte der Schlag auf den Kopf nicht so wirklich gut getan und was er nun WIRKLICH in Nerima wollte, nämlich ein Duell mit seinem ärgsten Kontrahenten, zugleich aber besten Trainingspartner und Freund, ist ihm doch tatsächlich entfallen. Also willigte er ein und irgendwie freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind darauf seine gute Freundin Ukyo wieder zu sehen. Er war schließlich schon solange, eigentlich schon seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr in Nerima und die Zeit hatte er zum Nachdenken genutzt.

_Langsam ebbte der erste Ansturm auf U-chans Restaurant wieder ab, denn die meisten Gäste, die nicht an den vielen bereitgestellten Tischen essen wollten, waren bereits mit einem Okonomyaki zum Mitnehmen gegangen. Nur noch drei Leute standen an der Kasse, doch Ukyo war nicht sehr traurig darüber. Hier hinten am Ofen zu arbeiten, zur Mittagszeit während es draussen sommerlich warm war und die Hitze sogar durch das offene Fenster hereinstrahlte, obwohl es ja eigentlich die Hitze aus dem Raum tragen sollte, war nicht sehr angenehm.  
Sie lehnte gegen die dicke Eisentür des Kühlraums, das einzige was überhaupt noch kühl war in diesem Hinterzimmer, und pustete erschöpft ein und aus während sie ihre nun kühle Hand gegen die Stirn presste und wohlig schnurrte. Genau das war es worauf sie sich nach Feierabend heute Abend freuen würde, ein schönes Bad und dann endlich aus diesen verschwitzen Klamotten heraus.  
Ihr Blick wanderte wachsam zum Ofen herüber, die Okonomyaki durften auf keinen Fall zu lange backen, sonst würden sie Schwarz werden, aber so wie sie es durch die saubere dicke Scheibe hindurch sehen konnte, war alles in Ordnung. _

_Sie gönnte sich kurz den Luxus durchs Fenster zu den Kirschblütenbäumen hinaus zu blicken während eine Hand gedankenverloren ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
Irgendwie wurde ihr bei diesem Anblick schwer ums Herz während sie den Ästen beim tanzen im Wind zusah. Und schlagartig wurde ihr auch bewusst warum sie so schwermütig wurde. Die Kirschblüten erinnerten sie an die Beinahe-Hochzeit von Ranma und Akane... Kirschblüten waren dort geworfen wurden und hatten den Weg für die Braut geebnet. Sie selbst war höchstpersönlich angereist und wollte den beiden ein Okonomyaki Spezial zur Hochzeit schenken, aber am Ende war alles im Chaos versunken - wie schon so oft im Hause Tendo.  
Am Abend, als aller ärgster Chaos beseitigt gewesen war, waren sie und ihr Okonomyaki, das wie durch ein Wunder die Schlacht überlebt hatte, wieder Richtung Restaurant gewandert in der merkwürdigen Gewissheit Ranma für immer verloren zu haben. Wie durch einen merkwürdigen Zufall stand dort unter der Laterne, direkt nur drei Häuser weiter Ryoga voll bepackt und anscheinend bereit für eine lange Reise. Er hatte seine Karte aufgeschlagen und hielt sie so dicht vor seine Nase das Ukyo beinahe befürchtete er könnte in sie hinein steigen und so auf einfacherem Wege an sein Ziel gelangen.  
Sie musste über diese Szene schmunzeln damals und auch jetzt glitt ein Grinser über ihren Mund. Sie war damals näher herangetreten, hielt ihr eingepacktes Okonomyaki bei sich und blieb erst kurz vor ihm stehen. Er bemerkte sie zuerst gar nicht, redete mit sich selbst oder vielmehr mit der Karte. Als Ukyo ihn dann antippte sprang er hoch in die Luft und hielt sich schließlich am Laternenmast fest, bibbernd und vollkommen erschrocken._

„_Komm runter", hatte sie damals gerufen, "Ich tue dir bestimmt nichts...!"_

_Schließlich hatte er doch herunter geschaut und sie erkannt. _

„_Ach, du bist es Ukyo." meinte er und rutschte an der Laterne herab._

„_Schade dass auf der Hochzeit alles schief gelaufen ist..." murmelte er nun doch. _

_Ukyo spürte dass hinter diesen Worten noch mehr stand und da er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes meine. Eigentlich ging es sie ja nichts an, aber so wollte sie ihn auf keinen Fall sehen. So schnappte sie ihn sich am Arm und zog ihn zur Bank, die gleich neben der Laterne stand._

„_Bitte sei nicht traurig, du hast doch noch Akari." meinte sie dann und beide setzten sich._

„_Ich habe schließlich niemanden, ausser meinen Laden und meinen Gehilfen."  
Ryoga hatte damals beide Fäuste auf seine Knie gestemmt und hatte mit den Tränen gekämpft als er beinahe flüsterte: "Ja... nein... es ist... ich meine... nun ja..."  
Ukyo merkte, dass sie diesen Jungen nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte und schob stattdessen ihr Päckchen auf seinen Schoß. _

„_Bitte nimm es an. Das was drauf steht ist zwar etwas unpassend, aber lass es dir trotzdem schmecken... es muntert dich vielleicht etwas auf." mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und er blinzelte ungläubig und mit großen Augen hinterher. _

„_Na komm schon... sei nicht so deprimiert!" Ryoga schaute noch immer aus als würde er nicht so recht wissen was um ihn herum geschah und Ukyo war es von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer geworden. So sagte sie: „Also gut, wenn du aus Nerima raus willst, dann nimm den Weg und wenn du vielleicht doch noch mal in meinen Laden kommen willst, dann nimm den Weg." passend dazu wies Ukyo mit den Fingern in die entsprechenden Richtungen ohne zu wissen dass sie Ryoga damit nur noch mehr verwirrte.  
Er blickte ihr immer noch ungläubig in die Augen und Ukyo ertrug diesen Blick nicht mehr, beugte sich hinab und zwickte ihm in die Wange. "Na komm... jetzt lach doch mal!" befahl sie ihm damals und mit einer halb zerkniffenen Wange hatte er gelächelt - und sie hatte zurückgelächelt._

„_So ist es schon besser..." grinste sie, ließ ihn los und erhob sich. _

„_Es ist spät...", meinte sie und blickte in den Sternenhimmel hinauf. Er tat es ihr gleich..._

„_Machs gut Ryoga und verlauf dich nicht...", war ein gut gemeinter Rat von Ukyo bevor sie ging..._

„_Fräulein Ukyo, nur noch drei Kunden sind am Tresen und... Fräulein Ukyo geht es ihnen gut?" meldete sich Konatsu, der kurz nach hinten gegangen war um nach seiner Chefin zu schauen.  
Diese rutschte erschrocken ein wenig von der Eisentür weg und sah erst zu Konatsu und dann zum Ofen herüber. Die Okonomyaki waren gerade gut geworden und schnell griff sie nach der Spatula._

„_Nein Nein, alles in Ordnung mit mir, geh nach vorne und bediene weiter die Kunden." beruhigte Ukyo ihn und scheuchte Konatsu aus der Küche heraus. Noch während sie den Ofen öffnete und ihr wieder ein Hitzeschwall ins Gesicht blies und sich ihren Kopf schüttelte fragte sie sich wieso sie gerade jetzt an diese Szene gedacht hatte..._

Akane nahm Ryoga an die Hand und führte in durch die ihr so bekannten Straßen Nerimas. Sie ging diese Wege schließlich tagein tagaus entlang, sei es morgens, wenn sie ihre gewohnten Runden lief oder später am Tage, wenn Ranma ihr meist auf dem Zaun folgte. Während sie Ryogas Hand hielt, musste sie daran denken, als Ranma zuletzt ihre Hand gehalten hatte. Wie lange konnte das nur jetzt schon her sein? ... Bei dem Gedanken seufzte sie leicht auf. Ryoga, der zwar noch tief in seinen Gedanken war, blickte Akane daraufhin leicht von der Seite an. Er fragte sich, was passiert war, seit er gegangen ist. Ob sie und Ranma nun endlich zusammen gefunden hätten? Ob sie ihre Hochzeit noch einmal wiederholt hätten? ... Er bemerkte nun noch stärker wie lange er eigentlich weg gewesen ist. Irgendwie hatte er sie alle vermisst… Akane und den Rest der Tendo Familie… und ja auch Ranma. Seine Einstellung gegenüber ihm hatte sich geändert. War er damals nur noch enttäuschter, als er merkte, dass Akane Ranma wirklich liebte, so war er heute umso glücklicher darüber. Eines wusste er mit Sicherheit, er wusste von Ranmas Gefühlen. Schließlich war er doch irgendwie so etwas wie sein Gefährte geworden. Das Wort Freund mochte nicht so Recht, selbst nicht in seinen Gedanken, über seine Lippen kommen. Ranma war nämlich zugegebenermaßen, wenn auch unfreiwillig ein ziemlicher Frauenheld. Das störte ihn an sich nicht weiter, doch hatte er früher oft genug in die leeren Augen eines Mädchens sehen müssen, dass immer etwas zusammenschrak, als Akane und Ranma sich näher kamen. Niemand bemerkte damals diese Reaktionen ihrerseits, er selbst hatte das Gefühl wie sehr sie es unterdrückte, doch er, er spürte es. Dies tat ihm so weh...und wenn er daran dachte, dann brodelte beim Namen Ranma immer etwas Wut in ihm auf.  
Akane bog schließlich rechts in eine kleine Gasse ein und nun waren die beiden höchstens einige Meter von dem köstlichen Duft entfernt, der immer stärker in ihre Nasen stieg. „Ryoga, wir sind da? He, Ryoga hörst du mich?", fragte Akane ihren Begleiter.

Dieser wachte abrupt aus seinen Tagträumen auf und blinzelte etwas. An dieser Stelle war er schon einmal gewesen... Es war kurz vor seiner Abreise. Das machte ihm zu schaffen.

„Der Laternenpfahl", wisperte er kaum hörbar, so leise, dass nicht mal Akane es höre konnte. Akane zupfte dem Jungen nun schon etwas entnervt am Ärmel. Ryoga kam nun allmählich doch in die Realität zurück und schaute erneut in Akanes leuchtend braune Augen. Doch dieser Anblick, das Gefühl dabei, es hatte sich verändert, vollkommen... er fühlte auf keinen Fall mehr dasselbe wie damals.  
Mit dieser neuen aber unerwarteten Gewissheit ging er nun auf das Restaurant zu. Akane folgte ihm und war etwas überrascht, als Ryoga sich plötzlich schlagartig von ihrer Hand löste. Sie fragte sich, was denn bloß los sein könnte. Er wirkte so nachdenklich, fast nachdenklicher als sie es ohnehin an diesem Tag schon war. Aber sie folgte ihm wortlos hinein.

„Hallo Akane, guten Tag Ryoga!", strahlte ihnen ein freundlicher aber sehr beschäftigter Konatsu entgegen. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen hier."

_An der freundlichen und strahlenden Stimme Konatsus konnte Ukyo erkennen dass jemand das Restaurant betreten hatte, den er gut kannte. Sie hustete und wischte mit einer fächernden Handbewegung den Rauch aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld. Ihr war warm, nein ihr war heiss und nichts sehnlicher wünschte sie sich als jetzt ein Bad nehmen zu können. Ein schönes, gemütliches Schaumbad, wo sie die Augen schließen konnte und einfach dem plätschern des Wassers lauschen konnte und endlich diese komischen Gedanken sie in Ruhe lassen würden...  
Sie verpackte die vier Okonomyakis und schob sie durch die Durchreiche in den Verkaufsbereich. Gerne wäre sie hinaus gekommen aus dem Hinterzimmer um die Bekannten zu begrüßen, doch sie hatte noch drei Bestellungen zu erledigen.  
Just in diesem Augenblick rief auch noch Konatsu: „Zweimal Okonomyaki Spezial für zwei gute Freunde von uns."  
Ukyo schob die Spatula mit den gerade fertigen Okonomyaki in den Ofen hinein und stellte die Zeit._

„_Wer ist es denn?" rief sie zurück und ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab...vielleicht war es ja Ranma, vermutlich in Begleitung von Akane, aber das störte sie schon lange nicht mehr - es hielt sie nicht davon ab Ranma noch immer schöne Augen zu machen, ganz gleichgültig was sie vorhin gedacht hatte._

„_Komm doch und schau selbst..." rief Konatsu und seine Chefin die gerade die zwei Okonomyaki Spezial zubereitet hatte und sie noch in den Ofen schob, streckte nun den Kopf aus dem Hinterzimmer hinaus in den Vorraum. Sie platze beinahe vor Neugierde und rief: „Und wer ist es...nun?"  
Doch Konatsu stand allein am Tresen, ausser ihm und der Registrierkasse war dort Niemand. _

„_Oh tut mir Leid, du hast sie gerade verpasst... sie haben sich bereits hingesetzt."  
Entschlossen zogen sich Ukyos Augenbrauen zusammen._

„_Welchen Tisch haben sie genommen?"  
Konatsu sah auf das kleine Zettelchen, dass er sich vorhin notiert hatte. „Tisch fünfzehn, aber warum...?" setzte er an doch Ukyo hatte schon wieder ihren ganz eigenen Blick und ballte entschlossen eine Hand zur Faust._

„_Er wird ein Okonomyaki Spezial bekommen das ihn ganz hin und weg sein lässt." rief sie entschlossen und ehe Konatsu noch etwas sagen konnte war Ukyo schon wieder hinten in der Küchenzeile verschwunden. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte er die Stimme seiner Chefin: „Ich werde die Okonomyaki persönlich an den Tisch bringen."_

„_Chefin, willst du nicht erst wissen wer..." setzte Konatsu an der ja wusste wer den Laden betreten hatte._

„_Sei Still, sonst hören sie uns!" rief Ukyo zurück und einige der Gäste im vorderen Teil des Ladens blickten sich erstaunt um._

Schon nach wenigen Minuten war das Okonomyaki fertig und Ukyo, die ihre Spezialsauce angerührt hatte extra für diesen Anlass, nahm die Spritztüte und schrieb in Schönschrift:

„_Lieber Ranma, bitte geh noch einmal mit mir aus und du wirst sehen dass ich die einzige bin für dich. In Liebe, deine Ukyo" murmelte sie zufrieden mit sich selbst vor sich hin. Vergessen war das was sie vorhin gedacht hatte, vergessen war die immerhin misslungene Hochzeit und wer wusste es schon? Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja doch noch umstimmen.  
Sie schob die beiden Okonomyakis auf ein großes Tablett und rief während sie die Tür aufstieß: „Zweimal Okonomyaki Spezial für Tisch Fünfzehn!" _

_Schnell glitt sie aus der Tür heraus, es war eine Schwungtür die direkt in den hinteren Teil des Restaurants hinein wies. Kleine, lauschige Nischen in denen sich verliebte oder Gruppen die ungestört sein wollten, verkriechen konnten. Ukyos Blickfeld glitt herum und erfasste Tisch Fünfzehn, doch was sie sah war so ganz und gar nicht das was sie erwartet hatte. Ihre anfängliche Euphorie verwandelte sich sofort in einen kleinen Klumpen und verschwand auf nimmer Wiedersehen in ihrem tiefsten Inneren. Sie hatte sich aber immerhin nur teilweise getäuscht, es war Akane die dort am Tisch saß aber der den sie eigentlich noch mit erwartet hatte, saß dort nicht... sondern... weiter kam sie mit dem Gedanken nicht, denn die Schwungtür kam zurück. Das ganze hatte nicht mal ganze drei Sekunden gedauert und jetzt war es zu spät zum ausweichen. Die Tür traf Ukyo direkt ins Rückrad hinein und ließ sie nach vorne Taumeln. Natürlich verlor sie dabei beide Okonomyaki Spezial, die durch den Schwung der Tür eine ungeahnte Karriere als Ufos antraten und einmal quer durch das ganze Restaurant flogen mit direktem Landeanflug auf Tisch Fünfzehn während Ukyo hilflos taumelnd dem Boden immer näher kam..._

Akane und Ryoga blickten erstaunt zu Ukyo herüber, die von der Tür angestoßen worden war und auf den Boden hinab segelte. Irgendwie war es merkwürdig, die ganze Welt drehte sich auf einmal. Ukyo hatte so einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr beide Arme nach vorne strecken, doch den Boden erreichte sie nicht...

Die Okonomyaki flogen einmal quer durch die Luft, ein weiterer Gast hatte just in diesem Augenblick den Laden betreten und ging gemächlich direkt in die Wurfbahn der Köstlichkeiten hinein, ohne es zu bemerken. Er drehte sich nur herum, grinste und erblickte Akane die wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen an ihm vorbei starrte zu etwas was ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
„Hey, Akane, was ist denn los?" meinte Ranma und drehte sich in die Richtung. Genau in diesem Augenblick landete ein Okonomyaki direkt auf seinem Gesicht und er taumelte zurück, riss beide Arme empor und ruderte hilflos damit in der Gegend herum, empört über die plötzliche Finsternis.  
Akane war die die das Zweite Spezial abbekam. Etwas heisses vor Fett triefend, traf ihr Gesicht und bedeckte auch dieses, hüllte es in Finsternis ein.

„_Oh Ranma, was hast du jetzt wieder gemacht?" schrie sie erbost und griff blind nach ihrem Verlobten, packte ihn am Schlaffitchen und riss ihn zu sich herunter._

„_Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!" rief dieser erbost zurück und griff nach dem Teig auf seinem Gesicht während Akane hinter ihm das gleiche tat.  
Doch kaum hatten sie den Teig von ihren Gesichtern bot sich ein anderer Anblick der die beiden sofort verstummen ließ._

Ukyo, die sich gerade noch im Sturzflug befand, lag nicht auf dem Boden, sondern wurde von zwei kräftigen Armen gehalten, die die beiden sehr gut kannten.

„Ryoga...", schluckte sie kurz, als sie langsam die ganze Situation wahrnahm, in der sie sich nun ziemlich hilflos befand… Auch ihm war nicht wirklich bewusste, was er gerade getan hatte. Er ist einfach aus dem Affekt heraus auf das fallende Mädchen zugesprungen, doch nun bemerkte auch er, dass dies ja Ukyo war. Diese hatte gerade in diesem Moment ihre Arme etwas um ihn gelegt um nicht abzurutschen.  
Akane und Ranma blieb einfach die Spucke weg. Sie wollten sich gerade natürlich wie immer gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, doch dieser Anblick war zu ungewohnt.

Kontasu, der nun panisch hineingestürmt kam, lief sofort weinend zu seiner Chefin

„Oh Fräulein Ukyo! Was ist denn bloß passiert!" Die junge Frau lag immer noch schwer geschockt gefangen in dem Griff ihres Retters, der mittlerweile ziemlich rot geworden war und leicht zu zittern begann. Eine ganze Menschenmenge hatte sich nun um die beiden versammelt. Vorne dran natürlich ihre beiden besten Freunde Ranma und Akane. Die beiden beäugten sie von jeder Richtung oben unten recht links...

Als Ukyo nun in Ranmas Gesicht blickte erschrak sie. Er sollte sie doch nicht so sehen, und Ryoga ging haargenau dasselbe durch den Kopf!

„LASS MICH AUGENBLICKLICH LOS!", keiften sich da die beiden Hauptpersonen dieser Situation gleichzeitig an.  
Mit einem Schwung hatte sich Ukyo wieder auf die Beine gestellt und sah wütend zu Ryoga hinunter. Auch er war zurückgesprungen und befand sich nun in Ranmas Armen, der ihn halb aufgefangen hatte. Scher atmend, als ob er gerade einen anstrengenden Kampf hinter sich hatte, keuchte der Junge mit dem Stirnband da vor sich hin.

„Was glotzt ihr denn alle so blöd!", fuhr Ukyo da sie erstaunten Gäste an, die sich um den Ort des Geschehens versammelt hatten. Es waren fast alles Personen, die sie kannte, ihre Mitschüler, Freunde oder Stammkunden. Ihr war das alles zu peinlich gewesen, dass sie sich vergessen hatte. Einfach so ihre Kunden anzubrüllen war überhaupt nicht ihre Art und Akane machte sich daran sie zu beruhigen. Nach diesem kleinen Faux-Pas verabschiedete sich die eine Hälfte ängstlich und wortlos und die anderen machten sich verwundert über das gerade Gesehene wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen. Konatsu begriff, dass er nun kurz das Ruder in die Hand nehmen musste und machte sich gleich wieder an die Bestellungen. Die vier Freunde waren währenddessen komplett verstummt uns starrten sich nur paarweise an.  
Es war an Ranma die Situation aufzulockern. Er blickte auf die Fetzen der Okonomiyakis, die ihn und Akane getroffen hatten. Dabei entdeckte er Schriftzüge auf ihnen, doch diese waren nun unkenntlich. Er schnappte sich Ryoga, der noch immer an ihn gelehnt stand und zog ihn ins Hinterzimmer mit sich.

„Putzlappen, Eimer!", sagte Ranma kurz angebunden und schon schupste er Ryoga wieder nach draußen.

„RANMA, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein!""", schrie ihn sein perplexer Freund an.

_Akane hatte Ukyo nun zu einem der nun freien Plätze des Restaurants geführt, an dem noch vor wenigen Minuten Gäste gesessen hatten. Sie Schämte sich und ärgerte sich auch gleichzeitig doppelt über ihr Missgeschick, das alles so daneben gelaufen war, dass sie die Gäste vergrault hatte und ... und dass sie so gemein über Akane gedacht hatte die nun einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte währen sie selbst zu Boden starrte.  
Diese Szene die sich gerade mitten in ihrem Restaurant abgespielt hatte ließ ihre Hände hilflos zu Fäusten ballen und ärgerlich knirschte sie mit den Zähnen während ihr die Schamesröte unpassend ins Gesicht geschrieben stand._

„_Schon gut Ukyo... alles in Ordnung, es ist ja nichts weiter passiert...", murmelte Akane nun beruhigend, doch Ukyo hätte sie am liebsten von sich gestoßen und sie stattdessen beim Kragen gepackt, sie angeschrien das überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war, das alles schief gelaufen war was schief laufen konnte, das sie sich total in etwas verrannt hatte, das ihr schönes Okonomyaki Spezial in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde gelandet war, ausgerechnet das mit den Schriftzügen war in Ranmas Gesicht gelandet, das hatte sie noch gesehen.  
Das Restaurant war nun beinahe leer, bis auf ein paar hartnäckige Gäste die sich nur durch ein Erdbeben von etwas abbringen lassen konnten und die Freunde.  
Ranma schubste nun Ryoga wieder aus dem Putzraum heraus. Er schrie ihm irgendetwas zu, doch es interessierte sie nicht was er schrie. Er hatte alles vermasselt, er hatte sie aufgefangen und das vor Ranmas Augen, ach was, vor den Augen aller Anwesenden. Sie glaubte das Ranma noch nie so in weite Ferne gerückt war wie in diesem Augenblick.  
Und jetzt saß sie mit ihrer Erzfeindin an einem Tisch, ließ sich von ihr den Arm um die Schultern legen und ihre Gedanken trudelten hin und her, auf und ab, nach links und rechts, von oben nach unten und wieder zurück._

„_Alles wieder in Ordnung bei dir? Hast du dir auch nichts getan?" murmelte nun eine angenehme Stimme neben ihrem Ohr und erstaunt hob sie den Kopf, blickte nun Ranma direkt ins Gesicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Ryoga sehen der den Boden aufwischte unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Gäste._

„_Er bringt wieder in Ordnung was er angerichtet hat..." meinte er. Ukyo öffnete den Mund, wollte protestieren, denn sie war es ja die den Okonomyaki hatte fallen lassen, aber dann schloss er sich wieder und ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster herüber._

„_Tut mir Leid dass ihr die beiden Okonomyaki abbekommen habt... ich mache euch neue, zum Mitnehmen, auf Kosten des Hauses." murmelte sie.  
Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut, aber sie hatte gelernt damit umzugehen und sie nicht an guten Freunden auszulassen.  
Akane nahm ihren Arm herunter und lächelte ihr zu. „Nein ist schon Ok, wir werden natürlich bezahlen."  
Ranma legte nun stattdessen seine Hand auf ihre Schultern und Ukyo drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum. Blickte wieder in sein Gesicht hinein... ihr Herz schlug schneller, ihr war zum Heulen zumute. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen dass Ryoga zu ihnen herüberstarrte, er fegte schon seit einer geraumen Zeit immer wieder dieselbe Stelle.  
Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat noch eine weitere Person den Laden und steuerte auf die Freunde zu._

„_Oh Ryoga, mein Schatz, arbeitest du jetzt hier?" hörte man die fröhliche Stimme von Akari und Ukyo sah wie sich sein Blick ihr entgegen richtete. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn herum als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit und er lächelte hilflos.  
Aus irgendeinem inneren Reflex heraus griff Ukyo nun nach der Hand Ranmas und wischte sie von ihrer Schulter._

„_Lass... ist schon gut...", murmelte sie und erhob sich, glitt an Ranma vorbei ohne ihn anzusehen und ging zu Ryoga herüber. Ohne darauf zu achten was er mit Akari tat, griff sie nach dem Mopp und riss ihn aus seinen Händen._

„_Nein er arbeitet nicht hier, er beseitigt nur die Sauerei die er angerichtet hat!" knurrte sie eisig. Natürlich wusste sie dass es nicht stimmte, genauso wie auch Ranma, Akane und schließlich auch Ryoga selbst, aber wenn man es von allen Seiten zu hören bekommt, dann glaubte man schließlich das was alle sagen, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit ganz anders ist. Ryoga wich ein Stück zurück. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch die blitzenden Augen von Ukyo ließen ihn verstummen.  
Sie nahm nun ihren Mopp und stieß ihn in seine Kniekehlen._

„_Verschwinde da, ich muss sauber machen!" knurrte sie und er ging ein paar Schritte während sich Akari mit einem irritierten Blick an Ryoga heftete und ihn langsam aus dem Laden heraus zog._

„_Was ist mit der denn los?" flüsterte sie ihm erschrocken zu._

Ryoga war mittlerweile ziemlich sauer geworden. Es kam einfach eines zu dem anderen. Er hatte sich zum Gespött gemacht und das vor Ranma und AKANE ! Dabei hatte er doch nur helfen wollen. Sicherlich hatte er Ukyo nicht mit Absicht aufgefangen, nur weil SIE es war. Was denkt Ukyo denn von ihm! Das er ein Perversling war, weil er sie so eng in seinen Armen hielt! Könnte er alles Rückgängig machen, so war er sich sicher, würde er sie ganz einfach fallen lassen. Ja genau, das würde er. Und was fiel Ranma eigentlich ein ihn für das Chaos verantwortlich zu machen! Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Und während er dann die Drecksarbeit betreiben musste, vergnügte sich Ukyo wieder mit Ranma. Er hatte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter genau bemerkt. Wütend biss sich der Junge mit seinen Eckzähnen etwas in die Lippen. Glücklicherweise war Akari ja nun da. Mit ihr hätte er zwar am wenigsten gerechnet, doch es war so erleichtert sie zu sehen. Sie gab ihm irgendwie Kraft und Ehre zurück. Sie stand zu ihm und war sein Fels in der Brandung. Er war ihr so unendlich dankbar. Seine kleine Akari...sehnsüchtig und verletzt drückte sich Ryoga nun an seine Freundin. Er wurde seinen Gefühlen nicht mehr Herr und fing an zu weinen. Er weinte sich seine ganze Wut, seine Anspannung, seinen Frust von der Seele. Akari war ganz gerührt von dieser Geste. Ryoga musste sie wirklich ziemlich vermisst haben. Wie er sich nun an sie schmiegte. Das war einfach zu schön. Er hatte das noch nie getan… Leicht seufzend nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme und wollte ihn küssen. Doch genau in diesem Moment drehte sich Ryoga weg. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal bemerkt, dass das Mädchen zum Kuss ansetzte, er blickte einfach wieder dorthin wohin sein tiefsten inneres ihn drängte. Seine Blicke fielen wie die eines Falken wieder zurück ins Restaurant, führten an allen Menschen vorbei und setzten bei Ukyo auf. Er starrte sie regelrecht an. Akane, die sich inzwischen mit Ranma an einen nahe gelegen Tisch gesetzt hatte, schweifte rüber und sie erschrak etwas bei dem Gesichtsausdruck Ryogas. Auch Ranma bemerkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien und er blickte in Akanes geschockte Augen. Er folgte ihrem Blick und nun sah auch er Ryoga. So hatte er ihn noch niemals gesehen. Seine Kampfaura schien wahrhaftig zu lodern, für einen so erfahrenen Kampfsportler wie Ranma war dies leicht zu erkennen. Er schluckte kurz auf, denn nun fiel sein Blick wieder auf seine Freundin Ukyo. Er kannte sie schon seit Kindheitstagen, genauso wie Ryoga und auch sie hatte er noch niemals so gesehen. Sie sah so niedergeschlagen aus. Nicht einmal, als er sie damals mit seinem Vater und dem Okonomiyaki-Wagen verlassen hatte, besaß ihr Gesichtsausdruck solch eine Traurigkeit und Wut...  
Akari blickte etwas verdutzt drein, doch Ryoga hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu ihr gewandt. Entschlossen nahm er ihre Hand und winkte Ranma und Akane noch einmal zum Abschied ab. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg. „Akari, gehen wir zu mir?", fragte er seine Freundin ganz behutsam und liebevoll. Sie merkte nicht, dass trotz allem etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

„Natürlich! Ich freue mich ja so" und schon hackte sie sich bei Ryoga ein und die beiden bewegten sich Richtung Horizont.

„Wo denkst du gehen die beiden hin?", fragte Akane Ranma während sie langsam ein kühles Glas Orangensaft trank. „Wenn sie zu Ryoga wollen, dann ist es die falsche Richtung", sagte Ranma platt. "Da geht es nämlich zu uns…"  
Ukyo hatte beim Anblick der beiden draußen ihren Mopp beinahe durchgebrochen.

„Ryoga, du kannst etwas erleben", murmelte sie leise vor sich daher...


	3. konrau Verwirrung

Kapitel 2

_konran – Unordnung, Verwirrung_

_Es war spät geworden an diesem Tag. Akane und Ranma waren kurz nachdem Ryoga von Akari abgeholt worden war, ebenfalls gegangen, aber erst nachdem Ukyo sie beinahe hinausgeworfen hatte, weil sie ständig nachfragten ob denn auch wirklich alles in Ordnung wäre.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt hatte sie die beiden schließlich nach Hause geschickt. Die Sauerei war schon lange beseitigt gewesen und um sich abzulenken und auch der blöden Fragerei und der ständigen Bemutterung aus dem Wege zu gehen, hatte sie Konatsu den halben Tag frei gegeben. Sie hatte sich danach so sehr in Arbeit gestürzt und alles allein erledigt, dass keine Zeit mehr blieb an das Geschehen vom Nachmittag zu denken. _

_Jetzt jedoch, wo der stille Mond mit den vielen anderen Lichtern am Himmel stand und der Abend versprach eine laue und warme Nacht zu werden, wurde sie wieder schwermütig. Sie hatte bereits den Boden gefegt, die Stühle mit den Sitzen nach unten weisend auf die Tische gestellt und die Tücher in die Wäsche gegeben. Das Geschirr, die Arbeitsgeräte und die Herdplatten glänzten, sie hatte so sehr gescheuert und geputzt, dass sie richtig ins Schwitzen gekommen war. Jetzt schnallte sie sich ihre Spatula auf den Rücken und klimperte mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand. Ihre Arme und Beine schmerzten und nicht sehnlicher wünschte sie sich jetzt ein Bad ... und vielleicht jemanden der zuhause auf sie warten würde um ihr den Rücken zu scheuern...  
Aber dem war nicht so... sie war allein, sehr allein...  
Sie trat vor die Tür des Restaurants und eine schwül-feuchte Luft empfing und umgarnte sie. Die Sommernächte waren angenehm, im Gegensatz zu der heissen Mittagssonne wenn sie hinter dem Ofen stand.  
Der Schlüssel rastete im Schloss ein, es war abgeschlossen. Undeutlich konnte sie ihren Schatten auf der Tür sehen, es war Vollmond und sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Unterleib. Dieses verfluchte kleine rote Etwas das sich immer im falschen Moment zu ihr gesellte meldete sich mit Nachdruck zurück und sagte mal wieder auf seine eigene widerwärtige Weise: Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Keine Sorge ich bleibe nicht lange, nur ein paar Tage und dann sehen wir uns im nächsten Monat wieder...  
Ukyo ließ den Kopf hängen und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Tür ab. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche wie die von heute Nachmittag kannte sie einfach nicht von sich... vielleicht hing es ja mit dem unangemeldeten Besucher in ihrem inneren zusammen, aber das war natürlich keine Ausrede für das was sie mit Ryoga angestellt hatte. _

_Es war ja klar dass er sich so revanchierte wie er es mit Akari getan hatte, auf seine Weise, eiskalt und verletzend, aber sie war ja genauso gewesen...  
Ihre Wut war schon lange verraucht und wich Schuldgefühlen. Vielleicht, vielleicht sollte sie sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit entschuldigen. Es war ihr sogar schon egal das Ranma alles gesehen hatte, er war mit Akane zusammen, das hatte er heute mehr als deutlich bewiesen. Diese helfenden Gestiken von ihm waren nichts weiter als freundschaftlicher Natur. Sie schluckte schwer und seufzte während sie sich langsam herumdrehte und ihr Blick in den Himmel hinauf glitt..._

... und plötzlich etwas Gegenüberstand mit dem sie heute Abend nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Aber Etwas war nicht der richtige Ausdruck, sondern eher Welchen Gestalten. 

_Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach meldeten sich die drei Nervensägen vom Dienst:_

„_Die drei Ninjas sind wieder unterwegs... Kodea... Kosume und die wunderschöne Kotetsu. Los Ukyo von U-chans Restaurant. Gib uns Konatsu wieder und dein gut laufendes Restaurant gleich dazu und wir verschonen dich!"  
Entnervt schlug Ukyo sich mit einer Hand ins Gesicht und schüttelte mit dem Kopf während sich ihre Augen entnervt zum Himmel drehte.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, war es denn schon wieder soweit? Diese drei Witzfiguren von Ninjas kamen mindestens einmal, wenn nicht sogar zweimal im Monat abends, kurz nach Feierabend zu ihr und versuchten sie auf diese Weise zu erpressen. Es ging ihnen nicht um Konatsu, es ging ihnen vielmehr um Geld, denn sie waren, seit dem Konatsu bei ihr arbeitete, Chronisch Pleite, was darauf zurück zu führen war dass sie ihre schönste männliche Kellnerin verloren hatten und das Restaurant der Sexy Ninja-Frauen nun Pleite gegangen war. Normalerweise war sie großzügig, gab ihnen ein bisschen was und ließ sie dann verschwinden, aber heute Abend hatte sie alles andere, nur keine Lust auf diesen Blödsinn._

„_VERPISST EUCH. ICH HABE SCHLECHTE LAUNE!" schrie sie erbost und kickte alle Drei gleichzeitig davon. Sie flogen mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen dem Mond entgegen und warn nicht mehr gesehen.  
Jetzt hatte sie endgültig die Nase von diesem Tag voll. Sie nahm ihren Schlüssel und die Einnahmen und machte dass sie nach Hause kam. Ein Bad und eine Nacht schlaf und morgen würde wieder alles ganz anders aussehen... vielleicht würde sich sogar mit Ryoga noch alles wieder einrenken... ihr musste nur was einfallen und sie musste ihn allein sprechen...  
Frohen Mutes und glücklich einen Teil ihrer miesen Laune an den drei Ninjas hatte auslassen können und kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben brauchen, ließ sie gleich positiver Denken._

Doch sie hätte ihnen lieber ein paar Yen geben sollen statt sie davon zu kicken, denn sie hatte die drei Ninjas direkt vor die Füße einer verhüllten Person geschossen die sich nun herabbeugte und die drei Ninjas interessiert beäugte...  
Schwach nahm er einen Geruch an den beiden wahr... einen Geruch den er sehr gut kannte... und der ihn interessierte... der Geruch nach Okonomyaki...

Ryoga und Akari waren nun schon fast sechs Stunden auf den Beinen. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären…

Verwirrt kramte er wieder in seiner Tasche herum, bis er auf das kleine vergilbte zerknüllte Etwas stieß, was er und seine Familie Hibiki Karte nannten.  
Geschäftig drehte er das kleine Stück Papier, das viel eher an eine Kinderzeichnung erinnerte, hin und her, während Akari ihn mit ihrer Taschenlampe beschien, die die Form eines kleinen rosa Ferkels hatte.

„Ryoga, es ist doch ganz egal wie lange wir noch brauchen", flüsterte das Mädchen in sein Ohr. „Hauptsache wir sind wieder beisammen."

Ryoga hörte ihr gar nicht richtig zu, da er mit seinen Gedanken an tausend Orten in der Welt war, nur nicht hier und schon gar nicht bei der Karte. Er dachte an all das, was er schon erlebt hatte, daran wie Ranma ihn geärgert hatte, als Akane und Akari bei ihm zuhause waren und er nicht wusste, zu wem er gehen solle, er dachte an den Showdown in Mount Phoenix, an Saffron, an Shampoo und Mousse und an seine Kindertage mit Ranma. Irgendwie, er konnte sich nicht helfen, waren seine Gedanken in dem Moment nur für eine Sache gut, zum verdrängen, verdrängen des heutigen Tages, den Tag seiner Ankunft in Nerima, nach so langer Zeit...

Hatschi dieses Geräusch weckte Ryoga aus seinen Erinnerungen. Akari hatte sich wohl etwas erkältet, obwohl die Nächte ziemlich warm waren. Ryoga nahm seinen Rucksack ab und reichte ihr seine Decke. „Hier das wird dich wärmen", lachte er sie an und dann nahm er sie kurz in seine Arme. Akari freute sich sehr darüber und ohne es zu bemerken, war sie daraufhin eingeschlafen.

Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief, dachte sich der Junge, aber friedlich war sie doch immer... Ryoga nahm sie auf seinen Rücken und machte sich Huckepack mit ihr auf den Weg vielleicht einmal Nerima wieder zu finden...  
Wie es der Zufall wollte, bewegte sich Ryoga wieder Mal in einem Kreis, er war in dem kleinen Wäldchen angelangt, das neben der Furinkan-Oberschule lag. Er war schon so oft dort gewesen doch dies half ihm auch nicht weiter. Während Ryoga so vor sich hin trottete. Da entdeckte er zwei Gestalten in dem Wald, Schatten huschte auf dem Weg. Kampfbereit brachte sich Ryoga in Stellung, nachdem er Akari und seinen Rucksack sicher hinter einem Busch versteckt hatte. Er versteckte sich ebenfalls hinter einem Busch und wartete ab was passieren möge. Doch die Personen schienen sich nicht wirklich ihm gegenüber zu nähern. Stattdessen fanden die beiden nach einiger Weile viel mehr einen Gleichklang im Takt und setzen sich auf den alten Baumstumpf, der ganz in seiner nähe war. Als Ryoga etwas hervorlugte, bemerkte er, dass die beiden wohl in Liebespaar zu sein schienen, denn ihre Schatten lagen nun nahe beieinander. Sehnsüchtig dachte Ryoga nun auch daran wie er dort sitzen würde, mit ... Schnell schüttelte er diese wirren Gedanken ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Personen dort vorne, um sie nach dem Weg zu fragen. Beim genaueren Hinsehen wurde ihm nun endlich klar, um wen es sich handelte.

„Akane? Ranma...? Was … was macht ihr denn hier?" brachte er da erstaunt von sich. Ranma war der erste, der sich bei diesen Worten rührte. Irgendwie hatte Ryoga das Gefühl die beiden bei etwas ertappt zu haben.

„Hey Ryoga!..", lachte sein Freund.

„Wir...wir haben dich gesucht.", führte Akane den Satz schnell zu Ende. Dies war allerdings wirklich der Fall gewesen. Nachdem sie mit Ranma vom Tendo-Hause bei Ryoga angerufen hatten und wie sie sich schon dachten niemand abgenommen hatte, machte sich Akane Sorgen und Ranma wusste, dass Ryoga nicht weit gekommen sein mochte. Allerdings haben die beiden während ihres Spazierganges nicht nur über Ryoga geredet...

Ranma schlug Ryoga daraufhin vor, die Nacht erstmal bei ihm und Akane zu verbringen, da es nun ohnehin zu spät war, um Ryoga nach Hause zu bringen. Der Junge willigte ein und Ranma nahm ihm Akari ab, da Ryoga ziemlich erschöpft dreinblickte. So machten sich alle drei auf den Weg.

Akane und Akari hatten sich mittlerweile schon Schlafen gelegt, als Ryoga und Ranma ein Gespräch im Garten der Tendos führten. Ryoga war so lange weg gewesen und Ranma wollte wissen, was er alles Neues gesehen hatte. Das war genau das, was Ryoga nun brauchte. Ranma brachte ihn auf total neue Gedanken und das tat ihm richtig gut. Begeistert erzählte er von allem, was passiert war, und dass er auch in China war, im Dorfe der Amazonen, wo er Shampoo und Cologne wieder getroffen hatte. Sie waren nach der Hochzeit auch erstmal wieder zurückgegangen, doch nun müssten sie sich auch wieder auf den Weg nach Nerima befinden, um das Cat Café weiterzuführen und Shampoo wollte Mousse Wiedersehen, da er sie zu einem Duell herausgefordert hatte. Dies konnte sie sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Dabei hatte sie ihm einige Exemplare ihrer Seife mitgegeben, durch die sich die Flüche von Jusenkyo für einige Stunden abhalten ließen. Er kramte zwei davon aus seiner Tasche und gab sie Ranma

„Als verspätetes Hochzeitsgeschenk", fügte Ryoga noch lächelnd hinzu. Doch sein Freund schüttelte schnell ab und so erfuhr Ryoga, dass die Hochzeit noch gar nicht wiederholt wurde. Ranma nahm die Seife trotz allem dankend an sich aber er verspürte einen Drang nun schnell das Thema zu wechseln, denn wenn es um Akane ging, wollte er mit niemandem darüber reden, außer mit sich selbst und natürlich mit Akane, wenn es die Situation ergab.

„Ryoga, wegen heute noch Mal", begann Ranma ernst. „Du solltest dich bei Ukyo entschuldigen...", Ranma war in dem Moment gar nicht mehr klar, wie alles passiert war und dass Ryoga nun wirklich keine Schuld traf. Ryogas Miene wurde sofort düster und er erhob sich mit einem Grummeln.

„RANMA! Wieso sollte ich das denn überhaupt tun! Mich hat keine Schuld getroffen, ich wollte nur helfen!"

Ryogas Gegenüber erhob sich daraufhin auch und grinste ihn an. „Was lachst du denn so blöd?", wollte Ryoga wissen. Da hob Ranma nur seine Ellenbögen an und verschränkte seine Arme nicht wissend hinter dem Kopf.

„Also das ist doch egal. Was ich meine, ist dass ihr euch aussprechen solltet ...denn", nun hielt er kurz inne, „…Denn Freunde verzeihen sich doch und du wirst auch ihr verzeihen können, außerdem kannst du sie dann wieder sehen."

Gerade wollte Ryoga Ranma anbrüllen und ihn fragen weshalb er denn so brennend darauf bestehen solle dieses Weibsstück wieder zu sehen, doch er beherrschte sich, da es ja schon mitten in der Nacht war, also knirschte er nur mit den Zähnen und ballte eine Faust. Andererseits hatte Ranma irgendwo Recht.

Beide beendeten so ihr Gespräch und fanden sich im Dojo ein, wo sie nun neben Genma ihre Nachtruhe fanden.

_Ukyo hatte es nach diesem endlos erscheinenden Tag endlich geschafft ihre Kleider unordentlich auf den Boden des Vorraums zu ihrem Bad zu verteilen, sich ordentlich abgeschrubbt und sich gleich wohler in ihrer Haut gefühlt. Ganz so als hätte sie den schlechten Tag einfach von sich herunter gewaschen. Ihre Kleider würde sie später in den Wäschekorb schmeissen, das hatte Zeit. Was keine Zeit mehr hatte war das Bad das schon viel zu lange auf sie wartete.  
Endlich glitt sie mit einem Fuß in das angenehm heisse Wasser hinein und hielt sich geschickt am Rand fest während sie das andere Bein hinterher zog. Warme Nachtluft quoll herein, sie hatte das Fenster geöffnet, aber immerhin den Vorhang davor gehängt, schließlich wollte sie keine Spanner anziehen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen glitt sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper ins Wasser hinein und schloss geniessend die Augen während ihr Kopf auf der Kissenrolle zum liegen kam.  
Der pochende Unterleib war jetzt nur noch ein schwindender Gedanke der jemand anderem gehörte... aber die Gefühle, die gehörten noch immer ihr...  
Das flackern der Kerzen, die die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum darstellten und eine romantische Atmosphäre schafften, ließen sie ein wenig wehmütig werden. Leise plätscherte das Wasser als sie sich bewegte und einer Kerze beim flackern zusah.  
Jetzt tat es ihr erst recht leid was sie mit Ryoga abgezogen hatte... nichts würde sie jetzt davon abhalten sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, schließlich war es ein langjähriger Freund, der ihr sogar schon geholfen hatte, vielleicht mit Ranma anzubändeln... aber geholfen war eher das falsche Wort, sie hatte ihn als Mittel zum Zweck missbraucht, jedenfalls wenn sie an die Szene in den Geistergrotten dachte.  
Sachte schloss sie ihre Augen und ihre schmerzenden Glieder entspannten sich. Es tat ihr jetzt sogar Leid dass sie ihn missbrauchte denn irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren pochte sehr stark gegen ihre Brust wenn sie an ihn dachte... und das war vor diesem heutigen Tage nicht gewesen.  
Sie würde sich bei ihm entschuldigen sobald sie ihn wieder traf und sie würde versuchen die Freundschaft zu retten... sie würde es schon hinbekommen, irgendwie...  
Langsam drifteten ihre Gedanken ab. Die wärme lullte sie ein, sie begann zu dösen..._

Ryoga währenddessen hatte sich den Vorschlag Ranmas noch einmal deutlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen und beschloss nun auch noch einmal mit Ukyo reden zu wollen. Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen, konnte ja nur Gutes an sich haben und zu schämen brauchte er sich auch für nichts.

„Also was solls...", murmelte er kurz, als er sich langsam aus Ranmas Fanggriff befreite, denn Ranma hatte im Schlaf alle Vieren weit von sich geschlagen und Ryogas Hals war darin eingeklemmt. Ryoga wollte lieber früher als später aufbrechen, da er ja wusste wie es um seinen Orientierungssinn stand. Aufgrund der Tatsache dass es zu U-chans an sich von den Tendos nur um einen Fußmarsch von fünfzehn Minuten handelte, dürfte er in rund vier Stunden da sein, rechnete er kurz nach.  
So machte er sich früh in der Morgendämmerung auf den Weg.  
Er bog gerade in eine der für ihn zahllosen Gassen Nerimas ein und ihm kam bei diesem Stück des Weges ein mulmiges Gefühl auf. Ist hier nicht früher auch immer etwas passiert, als er mit Ranma, Mousse und den anderen im Kampf durchhetzte? Doch weiter kam der Junge mit seinen Überlegungen gar nicht, da traf ihn schon ein Schwall kaltes Wasser von der alten Frau, die durch einen wohl unerklärlichen Zufall erneut Wasser aus ihrer Schöpfkelle auf die Strasse warf. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, dachte er ziemlich genervt, doch das Glück sollte ihn noch weiter verlassen. Ziemlich eilig war er nun auf dem Weg schnell heißes Wasser zu finden, doch er konnte seine Kleider nicht einfach auf dem Gehweg liegen lassen, sonst wäre er ja nackt, wenn er sich wieder zurückverwandelt. Irgendwie musste es ihm gelingen die Kleider mitzunehmen.  
Genervt kraxelte er zu dem Haufen Klamotten, der sich nun nass neben ihm befand, doch es sollte noch nicht dazu kommen, dass er sie wieder in seinen Besitz bringen konnte.  
Der Nebel der frühen Morgendämmerung ließ zunächst nur einen flüchtigen Schatten am Horizont erscheinen, doch dieser kam umso schneller und gewaltiger auf Ryoga zu, besser gesagt der Schatten benutze einfach den Fahrradweg des Bürgersteiges. Kaum versah sich das Ferkel, da flitzen auch schon die Reifen eines altbekannten Fahrrades knapp vor seinen Augen vorbei und eine kleine Gestalt mit einem Stock hüpfte der Erscheinung hinterher. Das konnten nur Shampoo und ihre Urgroßmutter gewesen sein, die nun wieder in Japan angekommen zu sein schienen. Aber Zeit für ihn diese Tatsache zu verdauen blieb nicht, denn der Fahrtwind hatte seine Kleider hoch gewirbelt und diese befanden sich nun auf der Kühlerhaube eines vorbeibrausenden Autos.

„QuIIkekKkKK", schrie der Kleine da von sich und versuchte so schnell wie möglich wieder an den Wagen heranzukommen.

Als der Wagen beim nächsten Haus auch schon stehen blieb, gelang es ihm sich auf die Kühlerhaube zu schmeißen und in seine Klamotten zu schlüpfen so gut das eben als Ferkle möglich war. Allerdings war er wohl mit zuviel Wucht auf den Wagen gesprungen, sodass die Haube mit einem gewaltigen Knall rückwärts aufsprang. Schon im nächsten Augenblick befand sich der Junge, in Gestalt eines kleinen schwarzen Ferkels, im Sturzflug in eine andere Richtung. In ihm drehte sich alles und die Welt bestand nur noch aus vielen Sternen. Aber da jeder Flug ja ein Ende haben muss, so hatte es auch dieser und Ryoga flog durch eines der offenen Fenster in eines der Häuser in der Nähe. Er setzte hart auf und merkte nur noch wie er eine Kanne voll heißem Wasser umwarf und mit der Gewissheit nun wieder ein Mann zu sein, fing auch schon erneut sein Tiefschlaf an, da sein Schädel nun auf die harte Wand des Raumes zuraste.

_Ukyo wurde mit einem unfreiwilligen Ruck aus ihrem Tiefschlaf gerissen... was war denn das? Lauwarmes Wasser umspülte ihren Körper, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne schien strahlend zum sperrangelweit geöffneten Fenster hinein, in dessen Blickfeld Ukyo lag und jetzt etwas an diesem Anblick vermisste... _

„_Wo... wo ist denn mein Vorhang abgeblieben?" murmelte sie noch halb im Schlaf und schüttelte ihren Kopf während sie sich halb aufrichtete. Verschlafen rieb sie ihre Augen, sie hörte wie die Kissenrolle ins Wasser fiel mit einem platschen. Schnell drehte sie sich herum und fischte das Ding aus dem Wasser heraus. „Verdammt, ich muss mir abgewöhnen in der Wanne zu schlafen!" mahnte sie sich selbst und bemerkte ihre runzelige Haut. „Ich sehe aus wie ein verquollenes Spanferkel..." heulte sie empört auf als sie ein Blubbern neben sich bemerkte. Schnell warf sie das Rollenkissen beiseite und blickte sich um, doch da war niemand der das Blubbern verursachen konnte... Sie blickte auf das Badewasser hinab und erkannte dort unter der Wasseroberfläche etwas. Sofort zog sie ihre Beine zu sich heran und kreischte laut auf, als sie erneut Blasen an der Oberfläche sah und drückte sich an das andere Ende der Wanne. _

„_Ein... ein Spanner... ein Perverser!" schrie sie bibbernd und griff mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem erstbesten Handtuch in ihrer nähe.  
Das war ja ein herrlicher Start in den nächsten Tag hinein.  
Wieder blubberte es und sie wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Doch schließlich hielt sie inne... was war sie eigentlich, eine Kampfsportlerin oder eine Maus?_

„_Eine Maus jedenfalls nicht!" zischte sie nun entschlossen und erhob sich langsam aus dem Wasser, vollführte dabei eine grazielle Bewegung mit beiden Armen und band sich das Badetuch um die Brüste, es reichte zum Glück bis unter die Hüften hinab._

„_Du kannst was erleben... dich schmeisse ich achtkantig wieder hier raus!" knurrte sie und griff nun nach ihrer Spatula, ohne die sie niemals badete.  
Doch sie wollte nicht sehen wer da in ihr Bad eingedrungen war, und ausserdem hatte sie doch ein bisschen mädchenhafte Angst. Also griff sie erstmal nur nach der Waffe während ihre Knie gegeneinander schlugen weil ihre Beine so sehr zitterten. Wieder blubberte es... nicht mehr lange und der Spanner würde ertrunken sein. Wenn es etwas Schlimmeres gab als einen lebenden Spanner in der Badewanne dann war es ein toter Spanner in der Badewanne.  
Es half nichts, sie musste es hinter sich bringen.   
Mit einem wütenden Schrei stapfte sie nun durch die Wanne hindurch, schloss die Augen während sie die Spatula über ihr kreisen ließ und den Kopf zur Seite neigte._

„_FAHR ZUR HÖLLE DU ELENDER SPANNER!" schrie sie, traf ihren Peiniger ziemlich zielgenau und schleuderte ihn und einige Wassermassen mit ihm hinaus durch das große und breite Fenster in den strahlenden Morgen hinein.  
Sie hörte den Flugwind des Spanners und wie er sich langsam entfernte. Ein erleichterter Seufzer verließ ihre Brust und sie entspannte sich langsam während sie die Augen öffnete.  
Das Bad war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Der Vorhang war herab gerissen und das Bad stand unter Wasser.  
Entnervt seufzte Ukyo nun auf und ließ den Arm der die Spatula hielt, herabhängen. _

„_So was Blödes ... so einen Tag zu beginnen." murmelte sie und machte sich daran das Chaos wieder aufzuräumen._

Ryoga erwachte aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlaf, doch es waren nicht die Vögel im Wald die ihn weckten, es war auch nicht sein Wecker daheim, den er, wenn er denn mal zuhause schlief, auch gleich immer benützte, es war sein Schädel der gewaltig dröhnte. Mit einem schmerzlichen Laut richtete er sich langsam auf und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Er rieb sich die Stelle die am meisten wehtat, direkt auf seiner Stirn.

Er spürte bereits den Bluterguss, auch Beule genannt, die sich langsam unter seiner Hand wölbte.

„Na toll, so sollte ein Tag immer beginnen. Erst in ein Ferkel verwandelt werden, dann die Klamotten verlieren und schließlich und letztendlich auch noch...", er verstummte und blinzelte in die Gegend. Angenehm kitzelte das Gras auf seiner nackten Haut während die Sonnenstrahlen seine nasse Haut trocknete, aber ihm keine Wärme brachte. Er nieste und blickte bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich an sich herab. Er war Splitterfasernackt! Wo waren denn seine Klamotten schon wieder? Wo waren sie gelandet nachdem die Motorhaube ihn und seine Kleidung durch die Luft geschleudert hatte? Aber war es nicht viel wichtiger zu fragen wo er gelandet war dass er wieder ein Junge war? Doch irgendwie war auch diese Frage nicht wichtig, denn viel wichtiger war dass er hier nackt wie Gott ihn Schuf in einem Vorgarten vor einem Haus in Nirema saß und sämtliche Leute ihn sehen konnten, unter anderem auch Akane... oder noch schlimmer Akari... oder ganz schlimm... Ukyo...

Sofort riss er seinen Kopf empor und sah sich mit einem Mal Mousse gegenüber, der in den Vorgarten hineinblickte, in dem er saß. Er war leicht hinter einem Busch versteckt, wie er schnell und erleichtert bemerkte, doch er quietschte doch erschrocken auf als Mousse nun seine Brille zurecht rückte und sich über den niedrigen Zaun beugte. Ausgerechnet der, er war doch so blind wie ein Maulwurf.

„Was machst du da, Shampoo? Machst du Sonnenbaden? Ich dachte du musst arbeiten." meinte er und ein merkwürdiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Soviel nackte Haut..." murmelte er verträumt und Ryoga erkannte dass der Blindfisch anscheinend in der Lage war Farben zu unterscheiden.

„Ich bin nicht Shampoo und nun verschwinde du Maulwurf!" schrie er, sprang auf, bedeckte dabei seine Blöße und glitt hinter den Busch der hinter ihm stand, nahe der Hausmauer.  
Mousse zuckte zurück, wurde leicht rosa um die Nase und murmelte ein „T´schuldigung, die Dame", ehe er sich umdrehte und endlich verschwand. Er war anscheinend nicht nur halb blind sondern auch noch halb taub, denn er hatte Ryoga an der Stimme nicht erkannt. 

Dieser hockte nun hinter dem Busch und vergrub die Hände ins Gesicht. Wie sollte er nur in diesem Zustand Ukyo unter die Augen treten und mit ihr reden? Es war immer dasselbe wenn er sich in ein Ferkel verwandelte... immer passierte etwas, immer verlor er seine Klamotten, immer war er der Dumme am Ende. Er lehnte sich genervt gegen die Hausmauer, und zuckte wieder zurück. Es hatte sich nicht kalt angefühlt, sondern eher weich, wie Baumwolle...  
Er drehte sich gänzlich herum und ein breites lächeln erschien mitten in seinem Gesicht als er seine Hose und sein Hemd erkannte, die irgendwo an einem Mauervorsprung hängen geblieben sein mussten. Erleichtert pflückte er sie, zog sich noch hinter dem Busch an und trat wieder auf die Straße hinaus. Er zog es vor sich wieder bei den Tendos zu verkrümeln, sofern er sie vor dem Mittagessen fand, was er sich wünschte, denn er hatte bereits jetzt Hunger. Ärgerlich schlurfte er Barfuß über den staubigen Boden und dachte daran dass er wohl hätte Frühstücken sollen ehe er sich auf den Weg zu Ukyo gemacht hatte. Wieder nieste er, sein Schädel brummte, er würde sich bei den Tendos erstmal verarzten lassen.  
Der jemand mit dem ich mich anscheinend angelegt habe, hatte einen ganz schön harten Schlag an sich , dachte er etwas wehleidig und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn während die Leute ihm hinterher blickten und sich wunderten warum er nass, ohne Schuhe und anscheinend planlos, durch die Straßen lief...


	4. yúzai Schuldig

Kapitel 3

_yúzai - schuldig_

_Ukyo seufzte und war schließlich zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Ihre Arme schmerzten bereits wieder und damit musste sie jetzt noch den halben Tag lang im Restaurant stehen, aber zum Glück hatte sie heute, am Samstag, erst nachmittags geöffnet, vorher lohnte es sich einfach nicht. Am Samstag waren die meisten Leute in der Stadt, in Tokyo oder in Kyoto, um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen, und würden erst im Laufe des Tages zurückkehren um hier ihren Hunger zu stillen. So hatte sie nun Zeit ihre hübschesten Klamotten rauszusuchen und ihre Spatula wieder gerade zu biegen. Tja, sie hatte es wohl doch etwas Übertrieben als sie zuschlug, aber es geschah dem Spanner auch Recht, dass sie ihm eine übergebraten hatte. Was hatte er auch in ihrem Bad zu suchen? Aber wenn man es genau betrachtete, was hatte sie die ganze Nacht im Bad zu suchen gehabt... es schickte sich nicht in der Badewanne zu schlafen... ausserdem hätte sie leicht dabei ertrinken können...  
Gedankenverloren strich sie ihre Haare zurück und Band sich die wieder gerade gebogene Spatula um den Körper.  
Sie überlegte... heute wollte sie es in Angriff nehmen sich bei Ryoga zu entschuldigen, aber wo könnte sie ihn finden? Er war wer weiss wo gelandet wenn er gestern die Stadt verlassen hatte. Da gab es ja eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit, zu den Tendos und Ranma besuchen und ihn fragen... und vielleicht gleich bei dieser Gelegenheit Ranma ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlen und ein bisschen anbändeln, ein bisschen flirten... warum eigentlich nicht? Sie lächelte sich aufmunternd im Spiegel entgegen und nickte sich selbst entschlossen zu. Und gleich danach würde sie Ryoga suchen gehen, das wird vermutlich den halben Tag in Anspruch nehmen, aber das war es ihr Wert und ausserdem hatte sie so einen triftigen Grund die Tendos zu besuchen.  
Schon machte sie sich auf den Weg, nicht ohne sich vorher noch besonders heraus zu putzen und ihre Haare statt mit der langweiligen Weißen Schleife lieber mit den beiden Kugeln zu einem Zopf zusammen zu binden. Dazu ein lilafarbener Pullover und ein orange-rotes Kleid mit gelben Wimpeln, die von den Hüften herab hingen. Einfach unwiderstehlich.  
Der Tendo-Dojo lag nur ein paar Minuten Fußweg von ihr entfernt und das freute sie doppelt, so würde sie schnell bei Ranma sein. Aber sie verstand nicht warum Ryoga sich ständig in ihre Gedanken schlich..._

_  
Sie erreichte das Tendo Anwesen recht schnell und schon von weitem konnte sie Ranma im Garten, nahe des Teiches der Tendos, stehen sehen und beobachtete wie er etwas zu zwei Gestalten, die hinter der dünnen Wand verborgen waren.  
Doch es kümmerte sie nicht, heute nicht... dafür war sie jetzt zu glücklich. Gleich sprang sie durch das Loch, das Happosai mit seiner Feuerfaust beim letzten Mal in die dicke Mauer, die das Grundstück umgab, gesprengt hatte und rannte auf Ranma zu. _

„_Ranma, mein Liebling... bitte du musst mich beschützen! Heute Morgen ist ein widerwärtiger Spanner zu mir ins Bad hinein gekracht und hat mich furchtbar erschreckt!"  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum, erblickte Ukyo und erstarrte, öffnete die Augen weit und streckte die Arme von sich, abwehrend: „Bitte, Ukyo... wa wa... warte! Lass mich dir etwas...!" begann er, doch Ukyo war so sehr im Freudentaumel, dass sie das ganz einfach überhörte, ihren Ranma ansprang und beide Arm in Arm mit einem lauten Platschen im Tendo-Teich landeten..._

Erschrocken drehten sich Ryoga und Akane prustend herum, als sie beim Tee saßen, den Kasumi ihm angeboten hatte, da er ja erneut zu Besuch war. Ihn selber wunderte es, wie schnell er doch letztendlich zu den Tendos gefunden hat, aber er schien doch innerlich wirklich einen Magneten zu haben, der ihn unweigerlich immer wieder, egal in welcher Situation, zu den Tendos zurückführte. Erklären konnte er sich das nicht...

Nun formte sich vor den beiden Freunden das Bild, das sie eben gerade aus ihrer Ruhe gerissen hatte. Ukyo lag etwas verdutzt aber doch sehr eng um Ranma-chan geschlungen im Teich. Ryoga ließ das ganze Geschehen dann aber doch ziemlich kalt, er war nur froh, dass er diesmal von Wasser verschont blieb und niemand ihn hier störte. Ukyo wollte ja offensichtlich zu Ranma.  
Akane währenddessen war aber schon aufgesprungen und hatte sich die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Nein sauer auf ihre Freundin Ukyo war sie nicht, zugegebenermaßen etwas eifersüchtig, aber sauer war sie nur wirklich auf Ranma. Die Situation wie es zu dieser Pose kam, in der sich nun die beiden befanden, kannte sie mal wieder nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal. Nun machte er auch schon als Mädchen mit seinen vielen Verehrerinnen rum.

„RANMA", brüllte sie das klitschnasse rothaarige Mädchen an, das sich schon wie wild versuchte aus Ukyos Griff zu befreien. Doch da hatte Ranma schon den Holzhammer auf dem Kopf und streckte seine obligatorischen drei Finger von jeder Hand. Ukyo stieg grinsend aus dem Wasser und schüttelte ihre nassen Haare.  
Ryoga konnte sich nicht helfen und bei dem Anblick musste er doch schon deutlich auf den Schauplatz des Geschehens gucken. Erbost über sich selbst drehte er sich entschieden schnell weg, verschluckte sich dabei mit dem heißen Tee, der ihm nun im Rachen brannte.  
Bald schon öffnete sich die Schiebetür des Dojos und Akane zog eine kümmerliche nasse Figur hinein. Ukyo stolzierte stolz neben her hinein und setzte sich dann mit an den Tisch, wo nun auch Akane wieder Platz genommen hatte. Ryoga sah Ukyo nur aus den Augenwinkeln an, er wollte sich zwar immer noch entschuldigen aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn in diesem Moment daran. Also beobachtete er die Situation lieber und erhob seine Augen keinen Millimeter von der Teetasse. Doch üblicherweise folgte bei so einem Zusammentreffen immer eine gemütliche Unterhaltung von Akane und Ukyo, welche heute aber ausblieb, geschweige denn anfing.

„Hallo Ryoga", sagte ihm das braunhaarige Mädchen sanft ins Gesicht. Nun richtete er doch seinen Blick auf, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er wusste ja wie stur dieses Weibsbild sein konnte und dachte schon, dass er seine liebe Not damit haben würde es zu einer Aussprache kommen zu lassen.

„Hallo", erwiderte er darauf kurz angebunden. Er hatte einfach schlechte Laune. Dieser Morgen war einfach zuviel für ihn gewesen. Doch auf einmal starrte ihn Ukyo total entgeistert an. Sie sah fast so aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen und Ryoga wusste nun erst recht nicht was er von der Situation zu halten hatte. Fragend blickte er weiter nach oben, da sich die junge Frau nun wutentbrannt erhoben hatte und ihre Faust ballte. Auch Akane und Ranma, dem oder vielmehr der es derweil wieder besser ging, schauten erstaunt auf Ukyo.   
„Duu...duu...DUUU.", fing sie an ärgerlich zu knirschen und ihre Kampfaura loderte förmlich auf. Weiter kam sie aber nicht, weil sie sich dann schon prügelnd auf Ryoga eingelassen hatte. Sie schnappte nach Luft und setze hinzu: „Elender PERVERSER !... SPANNER !"

WhooahHhahAaa, was ist denn jetzt los , dachte der arme Junge, Leidet sie seit neustem unter Wahnvorstellungen! Und schon bildete sich eine Rauchschwade um die beiden Zankenden herum, von denen wohl vielmehr nur eine die Angreiferin war und der andere sich Verteidigende.

„Was habe ich dir denn schon wieder getan Ukyo-chan, schrie Ryoga sie an, während er gerade wieder einer ihrer Fäuste auswich.

„He, kommt schnell", sagte da eine neu auftauchende Stimme. „Es gibt einen Streit. Hohohooo, wo ist die Kamera?" Und schon befand sich Nabiki wieder auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer um mit der Situation im nachhinein ordentlich Geld zu scheffeln. Schließlich ließ sich alles verkaufen.

Ranma und Akane versuchten die beiden auseinander zu kriegen, um so vielleicht auch erstmal zu erfahren worum es ging. Denn involviert waren die beiden auch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Schließlich wurde im Moment schon wieder ihr Dojo demoliert. In Windeseile hatte sich auch schon der Rest der Tendo Familie um die beiden versammelt. Nachdem alle sie ungläubig musterten, schließlich waren sie so etwas nur von dem verlobten Paar des Hauses gewohnt, gingen schon die ersten Wetten bei Nabiki ein, wobei Soun auf Ryoga setze und Genma vielmehr auf die ihm schon so lang bekannte Ukyo. Nur Kasumi versuchte ebenfalls wie Ranma und Akane Ordnung in die Situation zu bringen. Ryoga war stinksauer und wollte zur Hölle noch mal wissen, was hier vorging. War Ukyo etwa auch in eine verwunschene Quelle Jusenkyos gefallen, die sie bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in ein wutschnaubendes unberechenbares Monster verwandelte?

Den nächsten Augenblick, in dem er Luft bekam, wollte er nutzen, um diese wild gewordene Furie zur Rede zu stellen. Doch soweit kam es nicht.

„Ohhhh Shampoo, habe ich dich endlich gefunden meine Liebste!" und schon war Ryoga in den Griffen eines Weiteren gefangen, bei dem es sich ohne Zweifel um Mousse handelte. „Gyhhaaa", erschauderte Ryoga. Und auch Ukyo sollte nicht verschont bleiben.

"RANMA SAOTOME!" Stell dich! Ich bin wieder da!" nun lag Ukyo ziemlich verdattert in dem Klammergriff einer verrückten halbblinden menschlichen Ente.

„Yo Mousse", versuchte der echte Ranma das Geschehen nun zu klären. „Aiiiiyyyaaaa!" schon fiel ein Fahrrad wie aus Zauberei vom Himmel und landete auf Mousse Schädel. Krachend ließ dich derselbige auf den Boden stürzen und Ukyo war nun wieder in Freiheit. „Ranma, ich sein wieder in Japan, hier in Nerima, nur bei dir!", schnurrte das purpurhaarige Mädchen den armen Ranma an, der ja eigentlich noch immer ein Mädchen war. Nun befand er sich in ihren Armen und auch Akane fuhr schnell dazu.

„RANMA, schon das zweite Mal heute!", schrie sie ihn an und setzte ihm ordentlich zu. Dieses Bild war einfach zu amüsant, wenn auch nicht unbekannt für Ukyo und Ryoga, die nun wie gebannt auf den neuen Ort des Geschehens blickten und verwundert mit den Wimpern blinzelten. „Heee, wir streiten gerade!", fauchte Ukyo den anderen zu, doch sie hörten nicht. Das war Ryogas Chance. „He Ukyo, warte hier ich hole heißes Wasser...", sagte er entschlossen und erntete einen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck von Ukyo.

„Dann wirst du wieder normal!" erklärte er.

„Bei dir pieps wohl Monsieur Voyeur! Schau dich doch mal genauer an!" Ryoga verstand absolut gar nichts und Ukyo platzte beinahe der Kragen. Sollte er tatsächlich nicht mal wissen, wenn er bespannt hatte? Wütend griff sie ihm an den Kragen und schleifte ihn wieder rein zu den Tendos, vorbei am neuen Kampfplatz.  
Ukyo hielt vor einem Spiegel an und schmiss Ryoga auf das gläserne spiegelnde Utensil zu. „Sieh selbst!", blaffte sie. Ryoga konnte nichts weiter erkennen als sich selbst und Ukyo. Nur seine Beule und der rote Abdruck am Kopf fielen ihm auf. Er... er hatte die Form einer SPATULA! Erschrocken fiel er auf die Knie.

„Wa--was geht hier…vor!", würgte er.

„Du hast dich selbst verraten mit diesem Abdruck! DU LAGST HEUTE MORGEN IN MEINER BADEWANNE!", schrie sie ihn erneut an. Ryoga wusste zwar absolut nicht, was passiert war, aber er wusste auch, dass er einen gehörigen Blackout hatte, als er zu sich kam. Und wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann lagen da auch einige Schaumperlen auf seinen Kleidern, als er sie sich von der Hauswand abriss.

„Ukyo... es tut mir Leid", brummte er daraufhin. „DU GIBST ES ZU!", fragte sie halb siegessicher halb empört, da sich ihr schrecklicher Verdacht und Beweis auf seiner Stirn nun bestätigten. Verdattert winkte Ryoga da mit seinen Armen ab.

„ES IST NICHT SO WIE DU DENKST...!", warf er energisch ein, doch man merkte wie ihm das Geschehene das Rot ins Gesicht und um die Ohren brachte.

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt...", ließ sich Ukyo nun auf den Jungen ein und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden, wobei sie ihre Kampfstellung aber beibehielt…

---...---

„Verstehe...", seufzte das Mädchen daraufhin. Ryoga hatte ihr gerade versucht zu erklären, was wirklich an diesem Morgen geschehen ist. Er sagte ihr alles, angefangen von der alten Frau mit dem Wasser, bis dahin, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, was war und nackt im Gras mit einer riesigen Beule wieder aufwachte. Dabei ließ er nicht aus, dass er sich eigentlich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und tat dies damit auch. Er entschuldigte sich, vor allem aber auch für das Ereignis im Bad. Wobei ihn dabei wirklich keine Schuld traf.  
Ukyo sank danach erleichtert zusammen. Ryoga fragte sich schon, wann der nächste Schlag ansetzte, denn seine Geschichte klang einfach zu verrückt, dass sie sie ihm abkaufen würde. Aber stattdessen lächelte sie ihn daraufhin nur an und sagte: „Na gut, ich glaube dir... wir reden hier immerhin über Ryoga Hibiki, dem das passiert sein soll, also dann." Frech kniff sie ihm in die Seite und Ryoga wich vor Schmerz etwas zurück. Schließlich hatte sie ihm vor ein paar Minuten noch ordentlich eins auf den Deckel gegeben. „Waffenstillstand", ertönte da von ihrer Seite aus. Diese Geste unterstreichend streckte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand aus. „Aber glaub nicht, dass du das noch mal machen kannst oder auch nur ein Okonomiyaki in meinem Restaurant von deiner Hand aus auf den Boden fallen darf. An dem Chaos von gestern Hang ich ziemlich lange."  
Ryoga frass dieser Kommentar erneut ziemlich an, da er im Grunde weder für gestern noch für heute etwas konnte und er immer nur gute Absichten hatte, aber er hatte erreicht, was er erreichen wollte. Eine Versöhnung, oder zumindest einen Waffenstillstand wie sie es nannte.

„Wir waren meiner Erinnerung nach zwar nie ihm Krieg", begann der Junge zögerlich,

„…doch wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich das ablehnen würde."

Schnell aber denn noch mit einer Spur Gleichgültigkeit hielt auch er ihr seine Rechte hin, die sie nun kräftig umfasste. Er würdigte sie immer noch keines Blickes, denn beleidigt war er dennoch. Überhaupt so etwas von ihm zu halten, zu DENKEN...tzzzz

„Freunde", sagte da plötzlich die Stimme, die eigentlich zu Ukyo gehörte, von der Ryoga aber nicht dachte, dass diese so etwas sagen würde. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille oder besser des unverhofften aber angenehmen Schocks ließ auch Ryoga verlauten: „Freunde" und sie schüttelten sich die Hand.

_Ukyo seufzte erleichtert, sie war froh dass das aus der Welt war. Natürlich bemerkte sie dass er noch immer ein bisschen beleidigt war, aber die meisten Männer reagierten so. Er bräuchte nur ein bisschen von ihr noch betütert werden dann würde sich das alles schon wieder einrenken. Mit betütern dachte sie ihm hier und da vielleicht mal ein Okonomyaki zu schenken oder ihn dorthin bringen wo er hinwollte, zum Beispiel zu den Tendos. Sie wusste ja um seinen Orientierungssinn...  
Zufrieden über ihren eigenen Plan lächelte sie und Ryoga grinste etwas unsicher zurück. Vermutlich, so überlegte Ukyo, dachte er dass er wieder Prügel bezog wenn er ein falsches Wort sagte, so hob sie nun einen Arm, Ryoga zuckte zurück und sie klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern._

„_Ich finds gut das wird das nun geklärt haben." meinte sie und klopfte ganz sachte, bis er sich wieder entspannte.  
Sie lächelte verschmitzt und erhob sich langsam während er ihr misstrauisch dabei zusah._

„_Wo willst du hin?" murmelte er leiser als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.  
Ukyo lächelte noch immer und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, eine Gestik um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. _

„_Es ist fast Mittag und ich muss mein Restaurant auf Vordermann bringen, wenn du verstehst... Konatsu krieg das allein nicht hin..." murmelte sie etwas genervt und Ryoga griff nach der ihm hin gehaltenen Hand._

„_Sei doch nicht so streng mit ihm..." meinte er und rieb sich die Beule an seiner Stirn.  
Ukyo verzog ihren Mund zu einem Flunsch. „Nur so lernt er was anständiges... also dann wir sehen uns garantiert... komm doch heute Nachmittag vorbei, ich gebe dir ein Okonomyaki aus.", lächelte sie und Ryoga ließ anscheinend nur widerwillig ihre Hand los, ohne es zu bemerken. Ukyo tat so als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, warf ihr Haar in den Nacken und nahm den Hinterausgang, weil vorne im Garten noch immer Ranma lauthals beteuerte rein gar nichts gemacht zu haben. Mousse und Akane prügelten als Antwort abwechselnd auf ihn ein, Shampoo hing an seinem Körper, Kasumi versuchte verzweifelt_

_aufzuräumen während Nabiki ein gemeines Gelächter im Takt ihrer Kamerafahrten abließ...  
_


	5. sei unterwerfen

Kapitel 4

_sei - Unterwerfen_

_  
Ukyo war nun wieder vollauf beschäftigt im Restaurant und sie war doch einigermaßen Froh Konatsu zu haben, denn er stand wieder an der Kasse und bediente freundlich, zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit und höflich die Kundschaft, die den Laden betrat, während sie, um der Küche zu entkommen an diesem warmen Nachmittag, das Servieren gleich mit übernommen hatte. Zeit dafür fand sie zwischen den Backzeiten der einzelnen Okonomyaki und irgendwie fühlte sie sich heute leicht und beschwingt, beinahe einem Rausch gleich, einem Rausch der dem von zuviel Sake gleich kam, nur dass sie sich diesen Rausch nicht genau erklären konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran dass es doch kein perverser Spanner gewesen war der in ihre Badewanne gekracht war, sondern nur der arme, vom ewigen Pech verfolgte Ryoga... sie hatte ihm auch schon während sie ihn angeschrien hatte, dieses Missgeschick bereits verziehen und sie war glücklich über den Händedruck, der auch etwas sanftes an sich gehabt hatte..._

„_Noch ein bisschen Sauce, der Herr?" rief sie übereifrig dem Herrn an Tisch siebzehn ins Gesicht. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zurück und murmelte so etwas in der Art dass er genug hätte und sich melden würde wenn er welche bräuchte.  
Ukyo hielt den Atem an, setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf und überspielte so ihr Gedankenchaos... was hatte sie da nur gerade gedacht? Sie wollte doch schließlich Ranma, warum zum Teufel schlich er, Ryoga, sich ständig in ihre Gedanken ein!  
Mit knirschenden Zähnen verschwand sie in der Küche und bereitete in der Hälfte der Zeit gleich doppelt so viele Okonomyakis zu wie üblich, aber die Kundschaft verlangte es auch._

_Leise Musik dudelte aus dem Radio, der erste Strom an Gästen war bereits gegangen und Konatsu stand gerade ein bisschen verlassen an der alten Registrierkasse die tatsächlich noch mit einem scheppernden Geräusch aufsprang. Es dröhnte bereits ein bisschen in seinen Ohren und er freute sich auf seinen Feierabend. Wenn das Geschäft gut lief dann machte seine Chefin auch schon mal früher Schluss. Er hatte vor sich heute noch ein bisschen zu amüsieren und bei dem herrlichen Wetter wäre das Ideal.  
Doch alles was ihm blieb war sehnsüchtig durch die offene Tür zu blicken, in die Sonne hinaus... die mit einem Mal verschwand, als sich ein Schatten erhob. Dieser Schatten verschlang die Sonne, saugte sie förmlich auf. Ein Frösteln glitt über Konatsus Haut und er erhob sich von dem kleinen Hocker, der bei ihm an der Kasse stand. Seine Ninjainstinkte waren erwacht und er blickte aufmerksam während die Schritte immer näher kamen und mit ihnen der Schatten, der sich immer schneller auf ihn zu bewegte. Schließlich wurde eine Hand ausgestreckt und der Gast räumte die herabhängenden Vorhänge beiseite um eintreten zu können.  
Konatsus Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, irgend etwas gab es an dem Gast das er nicht mochte, doch es war nicht das einzige was seinen Blick trübte. Die Gestalt war in vollkommene Dunkelheit getaucht. Wie ein einziger wandelnder Schatten betrat er nun das Restaurant.  
Die klappernden Schritte ließ sogar die Musik aus dem Radio aus einer anderen Dimension kommen und Konatsu, etwas geblendet von der Sonne, hielt sich eine Hand vor Augen und versuchte die Gestalt auszumachen, doch er konnte sie noch immer nicht erkennen. Etwas Bedrohliches ging von ihr aus, es konnte natürlich auch am Schattenspiel liegen, aber seine Instinkte waren doch noch im Takt.  
Ruckartig drehte er sich herum, sollte er seiner Chefin bescheid geben? Seine Instinkte waren in allerhöchster Alarmbereitschaft, doch als der Gast sich räusperte war der Moment verflogen, ungenutzt.  
Schnell drehte er sich herum und blickte in das freundlich lächelnde und um nicht zu sagen, hübsche Gesicht eines männlichen Gastes. Seine kurzen, roten Haare standen ihm etwas wirr vom Kopf ab, was ihm aber ein deutlich vorwitziges Aussehen verlieh. Die markelosen blauen Augen wetteiferten im Glanz mit dem markelosen Haar. Um dem ganzen noch den letzten Schliff zu geben hatte er einen dunklen Anzug an und sah aus als würde er irgendein Geschäftsmann sein, der sich hier im Restaurant geirrt hatte und vollkommen fehl am Platze schien.  
Mit einem schneidigen Lächeln, das Konatsus Instinkte mit einem wisch zum Teufel jagte und all seine Befürchtungen im Wind zerstreuen ließ, schnurrte er: „Ich hätte gerne einen Tisch für eine Person, möglichst ruhige Lage, mit einem freien Sitz, direkt neben mir... dazu einmal das beste Okonomyaki das ihre Köche zubereiten können..."  
Konatsu blinzelte zuerst, er war noch immer geblendet von der Schönheit und dem auftreten des jungen Mannes, doch dann besann er sich endlich seiner Aufgabe.  
Er drehte sich herum und rief in die Küche. _

„_Einmal Okonomyaki Spezial für Tisch zehn." danach drehte er sich sogleich wieder herum, mit einem mehr als weichem Lächeln und glitt um die Theke herum „Bitte, ich möchte sie zu ihrem Platz geleiten, das Okonomyaki wird ihnen dann in den nächsten Minuten serviert werden."  
Die anderen Gäste blickten erstaunt hinterher, wer war der Typ denn bloss, mit diesem schneidigen Anzug und den markelosen Gesicht und den so unpassenden roten Haaren?  
Konatsu ließen diese Blicke unberührt und er wies dem edlen Gast seinen Platz. _

„_Haben der Gast sonst noch einen Wunsch?" fragte er beinahe kriecherisch.  
Der ominöse Gast lächelte verschmitzt. „Nein, aber ich werde es der reizenden Kellnerin mitteilen..." schnurrte er wieder und sein Blick glitt an Ukyo vorbei, die gerade das Restaurant durchquerte um einen Gast zu bewirten. Später sollte Konatsu sich an nichts erinnern können, auch nicht an seine Instinkte, die zuvor Alarm schlugen..._

Ukyo selbst glitt zurück in die Küche ohne den Gast zu bemerken, doch das würde sich gleich ändern, denn das Okonomyaki Spezial für Tisch zehn war fertig.  
Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und den Gedanken schon wieder halbwegs bei Ryoga glitt sie mit dem riesigen Tablett aus der Schwungtür heraus und in den Restaurantbereich hinein.  
Sie blinzelte und ihr Blick glitt zu Tisch zehn herüber...und da saß er... ein schneidiger Mann in einem markelosen Outfit mit wunderschönen roten Haaren und einem markelosen Gesicht ... und er lächelte ihr direkt entgegen.  
Sie vergaß sofort was sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden gedacht hatte, schon befand sie sich auf dem Weg zu dem netten Herrn am Tisch.  
Direkt davor blieb sie stehen, der junge Mann ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, hatte die Beine locker übereinander geschlagen und Ukyo starrte auf ihn herab.

„_Für sie... ein Okonomyaki Spezial, unsere Spezialität des Hauses." flüsterte sie andächtig und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen ließ sie den riesigen Teller vor seine Nase gleiten.  
Der junge Mann lächelte zurück und murmelte: „Wenn die Okonomyakis so gut schmecken wie sie hübsch sind, dann muss das hier geradezu ein Gaumenschmaus sein."  
Ukyo kicherte hinter hervor gehaltener Hand, das war ganz untypisch für sie und murmelte: „Sie sind ein Schmeichler..."  
Er lächelte ihr noch immer zu während er Messer und Gabel in die Hand nahm und andächtig ein Stück Abschnitt.  
Im hinteren Teil des Restaurants verlangten nun mehrere Leute die Bedienung, doch Ukyo hörte sie anscheinend nicht, starrte auf den jungen Mann herab und sah ihm anscheinend beim Essen zu.  
Der junge Mann ließ sich davon nicht stören, nahm geschickt seinen Bissen und aß während Ukyo einfach dastand und ihn beobachtete._

„_Schmeckt ihnen das Okonomyaki Spezial, mein Herr?" hauchte sie und ihre Augen wurden weich während sie wie ein junges, unschuldiges, zum ersten Mal verliebtes Schulmädchen einen Fuß mit der Zehenspitze auf den Boden rieb und ständig mit den Augen klimperte.  
Der Gast nickte und ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus._

„_Es schmeckt einfach hervorragend... zauberhaft, köstlich... beste Grüße an den Koch..."  
Ukyo lächelte nun wieder. „Ich danke ihnen..."  
Der Gast öffnete verblüfft die Augen._

„_Sie... sie haben das hier... dieses Leckere...?" dabei deutete er mit der Gabel auf seinen Teller und Ukyo nickte.  
Hätte sie gewusst was sie mit dieser an sich harmlosen Antwort auslöste, hätte sie es bestimmt nicht Preis gegeben. Aber andererseits, hätte sie jemals eine Wahl gehabt es nicht zu sagen? ..._

Ryoga hatte den Rest des Vormittags bei seinen Freunden Ranma und Akane verbracht und war vollends damit beschäftigt sich um Ranma zu kümmern, der nach der Schlacht im Garten ziemlich demoliert im Dojo auf einer Trage lag. Noch immer beteurte er Akane seine Unschuld doch die wollte ihm selbst dann nicht so Recht zuhören. Nur Kasumi war die einzige, die sich Ranma mit mütterlicher Sorge annahm. Und als ob das nicht noch genug sein sollte, meckerte auch Genma mit seinem Frauenheld von Sohn rum. Ryoga musste dabei wieder etwas schmunzeln, denn obgleich er so ziemlich dasselbe Bild von Ranma hatte, wusste er, dass sein Freund dies sicher nicht mit Absicht tat, doch das wurde ihm nie geglaubt.  
Doch länger wollte Ryoga die Gastfreundschaft von den Tendos nicht in Anspruch nehmen und da Akari sie auch schon so schnell verlassen hatte, wie sie gekommen war, dachte auch er daran vielleicht nun endlich nach Hause zu finden. Wer weiß, möglicherweise hätte er Glück und nicht nur Checkers würde ihn dort fröhlich empfangen, die Chancen lagen gut, dass seine Eltern nun auch zurückgefunden hätten.  
Vorher wollte er jedoch Ukyos Angebot nicht ungenutzt lassen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag über noch nichts gegessen und ein Okonomiyaki, welches es zudem noch auf Kosten des Hauses geben würde, das ließe er sich nicht entgehen. Bei diesen Gedanken fing der Junge an wie verrückt mit seinen Daumen zu drehen und Kratzer ins Furnier auf den Boden zu malen. Gedankenverloren saß er nun dort einen Moment, fing sich aber langsam wieder. Wahrscheinlich waren das noch Nachwirkungen von den vielen Hieben und Schlägen auf seinen Kopf, die den ganzen Tag über nur so auf ihn einregneten, denn anders konnte er sich sein pubertäres Verhalten nicht erklären. So verabschiedete er sich höflich bei Ranma, Akane und dem Rest der Tendos und ging wieder in die mittlerweile belebten Straßen und Gassen Nerimas.

„Ryoga, warte!", rief ihm ein etwas besorgter Ranma noch nach, denn der Junge war allein auf den Straßen und jeder der Anwesenden wusste, was das bedeutete.

Ein Hauch des Schweigens füllte das Dojo, doch niemand folgte ihm. Letztlich war Ryoga doch ein einsamer Kämpfer der seinen Weg allein suchte.

Kurz danach widmete sich jeder wieder seiner Tätigkeit: Akane machte Ranma fertig, Kasumi pflegte ihn, Genma gesellte sich zu Soun und begann eine Partie Go und Nabiki suchte die schönsten Fotos von Ranma-chan aus, während sie verspielt mit dem Telefonkabel spielte und Kuno am anderen Ende hatte.

Ryoga dachte heute gar nicht mehr an seinen so charakteristischen Orientierungssinn, sondern er war irgendwie fröhlich und beschwingt, als er durch die Straßen schlenderte. Allen Menschen, denen er begegnete sagte er freudig „Hallo!" und mit seiner rechten Hand wirbelte er seinen Schirm etwas herum. Sein Anblick glich etwas einem Komödianten der frühen Dreißiger, der lustig vor sich hinsteppte und dazu mit seinem Regenschirm tanzte. Neugierig und verwundert wurde er schon von einigen Leuten beäugt, doch das störte ihn nicht. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht mal richtig bemerkt. Er war einfach nur froh, jetzt etwas sehr Leckeres zu essen zu bekommen...dabei würde er natürlich auch Ukyo wieder sehen, seine neu wieder gewonnene Freundin, seine Kameradin, und auch wenn er manchmal kurz beleidigt an das Geschehene zurückdachte, so war umso glücklicher, dass das nun alles geklärt war. Sie hatte ihm die Hand gegeben. Ja ja, er hat nicht damit angefangen auch wenn er sich davor entschuldigt hat… also musste auch ihr etwas daran liegen, dass sie wieder Freunde waren. Diese Gedanken ließen ihn immer ein Stückchen höher hüpfen, wenn seine Füße im Takt wieder gegeneinander stießen.  
Als er U-chans von weitem erblickte, konnte er es gar nicht glauben. Die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, was bedeuten musste, dass es noch Mittag war. Dies wieder rum hieße, dass er nicht mehr als wenige Minuten von den Tendos hierher gebraucht hat. Es war einfach ein Wunder und stolz auf sich war er irgendwo auch. Euphorisch spielte er mit dem Verdacht, dass leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf wohl nicht nur das Denkvermögen erhöhen, sondern vielleicht auch einen verloren geglaubten Orientierungssinn wiederherstellten. Stolz wie Oscar machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür des Restaurants, aus der schon ein köstlicher Duft nach draußen ins Freie drang. Doch Ryogas Euphorie sollte nicht lange halten...  
Er befand sich nicht mal eine Minute im Laden und schon gefror seine ganze Mimik. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu ungewohnt, zu merkwürdig, zu untypisch, zu...ärgerlich?  
Ukyo befand sich lauthals und beinahe hysterisch kichernd an einem Tisch zusammen mit einem Gast. Dieses Verhalten alleine war schon untypisch für die junge Meisterköchin, doch was Ryoga vielmehr störte, war das dieser Fremde ziemlich vertraut mit ihr tat. Neugierig musterte Ryoga den Jüngling vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Was ihm gleich auffiel waren ein edler Kleidungsstil, die im krassen Gegensatz feuerroten Haare und die bestechend blau glänzenden Augen. Dieser Typ sah wirklich alles andere als gewöhnlich geschweige denn schlecht aus.

Ruhig Blut, Ryoga , redete sich der etwas verwirrte Junge ein, Das ist nur ein Gast und das ist eben die Inhaberin des Restaurants. Alles ganz harmlos... Moment mal, was hat mich das eigentlich zu interessieren! 

Provozierend ging Ryoga dicht an dem Tisch der zwei vorbei und hoffte, dass einer der beiden Notiz von ihm nahm, hoffte das Ukyo ihn wie gewöhnlich mit einer netten Begrüßung empfing und ihn fragte, was es denn sein solle. Allerdings geschah nichts dergleichen. Er war einfach nur Luft für die beiden,... aber das würde er sich nicht so einfach gefallen lassen. Schließlich war er genauso Kunde wie der ominöse Fremde auch. Während er an diesem vorbeiging, umlief Ryoga eine kalte Aura und etwas tief in seinem Inneren warnte ihn, ebenso wie Kontasu vorhin, vor diesem Mann, doch erklären konnte er es sich nicht. Dieses Gefühl blieb aber und verschwand nicht so schnell wie bei Konatsu. Ryoga wollte wissen, worum es bei ihren doch so angeregten Gespräch geht und so setzte er sich an einen kleinen Einzeltisch in der Ecke des Restaurants, welcher einerseits nicht zu weit entfernt stand, dass er nichts mehr hören konnte, andererseits auch genauso weit weg war, dass niemand den Verdacht schöpfen konnte, dass er sie belauschte. Konatsu lief Ryoga schon entgegen und wollte freudig und höflich wie immer seine Bestellung aufnehmen. Ryoga winkte erstmal nur beiläufig ab, gerade als Kontasu wieder kehrt machen wollte, griff sich Ryoga ihn an der Schürze und schleifte ihn wieder zu sich. Mit vorgehaltener Hand flüsterte er fragend: „Konatsu, Heh, sag mal kennst du diesen Mann?" Konatsu blickte in die Richtung wohin Ryogas Zeigefinger deute und sofort fingen die Augen des Halbninjas glänzend an zu strahlen. „Ahh, Ryoga-kun, du meinst den Herrn-Okonomiyaki-Spezial", sabberte er Ryoga entgegen. „Wie auch immer", blaffte der angesprochene kurz zurück. „Und?" Konatsu machte ihm Angst...seit wann interessierte er sich für Männer!  
Konatsu fing zu Kichern und dieses Kichern wurde immer lauter, bis er plötzlich total in Rage war. Ryoga wurde bleich im Gesicht und sank etwas auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Als er merkte, dass Ukyo ihren Blick erhob, wahrscheinlich um zu erfahren woher das Geräusch stammte, klingelten bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken und er zog Kontasu flink zu sich unter den Tisch. Geschwind legte er ihm bestimmend die Hand vor den Mund und zischte: „Ppppsschh!"

Konatsu fing sich wieder und blinzelte Ryoga nur etwas verdutzt an. Dann beantwortete er seine Frage: „Nein, offensichtlich, wie du siehst...sonst würde ich mich so freudig mit dem Herrn unterhalten. Er scheint sehr nett zu sein und versteht was vom Kochen." Ryoga wurde kreidebleich bei diesen Worten. Konatsu schien durchzudrehen. Dieser Mann schien einen schlechten Einfluss auf alle hier zu haben, stelle Ryoga fest. Er schubste Konatsu wieder von sich und flüsterte ihm noch geschwind hinterher: „Einmal Okonomiyaki-Spezial bitte. Dank dir." Konatsu machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, doch wie Ryoga hörte, sehr tollpatschig, es schepperte sofort sehr laut aus der Küche und der Ryoga fragte sich schon wieso Ukyo nicht einschritt...

Konatsu würde noch ein riesiges Durcheinander anrichten und er hatte weiß Gott nicht wieder Lust dafür verantwortlich gemacht zu werden.

Wieder auf seinem Stuhl sitzend machte sich Ryoga daran sie Unterhaltung zu verfolgen und stelle schon nach kurzer Zeit entsetzt fest, dass dieser Macho ein übler Aufreißer zu sein schien. Die Wortfetzen, die bis hinten zu seinem Tisch drangen, trieften nur vor Lob und Anmache. Wenn es etwas gab, was Ryoga überhaupt nicht abkonnte, dann war es so etwas! Ranma fand er schon schrecklich, obwohl dieser eigentlich gar nichts dafür konnte, aber dieser Möchtegern Casanova...das ging gar nicht! Und Ukyo ließ sich auch noch darauf ein?  
Was war hier nur wieder los...vielleicht kannte Ukyo diesen Mann sogar. Ryoga war solange nicht hier gewesen und auch er hatte viele Leute kennen gelernt... je länger darüber nachdachte, desto stärker keimte der Verdacht in ihm, dass dies Ukyos Freund war. Und dieser Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. Schnell versuchte er seinen Gedankengang zu stoppen, indem er das Glas Wasser runter schlang, was sich typischerweise für U-chans auf jedem Tisch befand. Allerdings hatte er es wohl zu eilig mit dem Wasser, so dass er prustend und hustend anfing um Luft zu röcheln.


	6. nómu dichter Nebel

Kapitel 5

_nómu – dichter Nebel_

_Ukyo stand schon seit geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten am Tisch des Unbekannten und hätte in der Zeit Konatsu nicht die Leute bedient, wären ihnen nicht nur einige nicht unerhebliche Einnahmen des Tages verloren gegangen sondern auch noch ein paar Stammgäste, die schon ein bisschen mürrisch waren dass ein aufgetakelter Typ, ein Fatzke, ums mal so auszudrücken, eine solche Supersonderbehandlung erhielt.  
Der Typ, der sich als Haru vorgestellt hatte, hatte seinen Teller beinahe geleert und hatte nicht ein Krümel gefunden, an dem er etwas auszusetzen hatte.  
Er lobte weiterhin ihre Kochkünste in den Himmel hinein und Ukyo merkte überhaupt nicht dass sie ihrem Laden schadete, ihre Gäste verstimmte und was vielleicht das schlimmste an alledem war dass ihr Verstand sich ausgeklinkt hatte und sie nur noch aus einer einzelnen Person bestand die ohne die schmalzigen Worte ihres Gegenübers leben konnte... auch hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt dass der arme Ryoga schon seit fünf Minuten an seinem Platz saß und gerade dabei war zu ersticken...  
Sie hörte das Röcheln, das Husten, das Schnaufen, aber sie hörte sie nur aus der ferne, wie ein fernes Donnern aus einer anderen Dimension. Die Worte, die Haru benutzte, waren wie bei einer Bassanlage auf voller Lautstärke._

„_So ein ausgezeichnetes Essen, Fräulein Ukyo... dürfte ich erfahren ob sie noch ledig sind?" säuselte er und ignorierte vollkommen dass diese Frage bei jemanden vollkommen unangebracht war den man gerade erst seit ein paar Minuten kannte und einige Gäste drehten sich erschrocken herum. Von Ryoga glitt ein erstickter, lauter und schmerzhafter Keuchlaut herüber. Er war bereits Dunkelrot angelaufen und das Röcheln war in eine Art Todeskampf ausgeartet. Die anderen Gäste starrten ihn nur aus Mitleidig-Erschrockenen Augen an, aber keine kam ihm zu Hilfe...  
Ukyo indessen kicherte wieder hinter hervor gehaltener Hand während die anderen Gäste von ihr zu Ryoga und wieder zurück blickten... wollte sie ihren Gast einfach so sterben lassen? Wieso tat sie nichts... sie schien es vollkommen zu ignorieren. Haru starrte sie mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen an, hatte sie vollkommen in seinen Bann gezogen. Eigentlich hätte er sich die Frage von vorhin sparen können, allein ihr verhalten war aufschlussreich genug gewesen... doch das was jetzt kam, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Ukyo blinzelte nun, ihr Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, hatte sie da nicht etwas gehört? Ihre Augen waren noch immer gebannt auf das strahlende tiefe Blau gerichtet, unempfänglich für andere Eindrücke, und doch, sie hörte etwas... das Donnergrollen kam näher. Sie hatte es für einen flüchtigen Traum gehalten, doch es war kein Traum...  
Die säuselnde Stimme versuchte sie noch einmal zurück zu ziehen, doch dieses Mal funktionierte es nicht. Ukyo hatte sich selbst aus dem Bann befreit, sie hörte nun das Röcheln und Husten Ryogas, der bereits auf dem Boden kniete, eine Hand an seinen Tisch gestützt, die andere auf den Boden. Blau waren seine Lippen angelaufen und seine Augen traten unnatürlich aus seinen Höhlen..._

„_OH NEIN, RYOGA!" schrie Ukyo entsetzt und stürzte die paar Schritte die sie noch trennten auf ihn zu. Heftiges Herzklopfen empfing sie, sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wann oder wie das passiert war... um es genau zu sagen hatte sie nicht einmal bekommen dass er überhaupt in das Restaurant gekommen war. Das alles dachte sie innerhalb von den drei Sekunden die sie brauchte um bei ihm zu sein.  
Unter den entsetzten Blicken der anderen richtete sie Ryoga auf, drehte ihn herum, schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und schrie: „Bitte nicht Erschrecken!" und drückte die Faust der beiden Hände in seine Magenkuhle, quetschte ihre Daumen unter seinen Brustkorb und ein gurgelnder Laut drang aus seiner Kehle hervor. Gut so... sie hatte anscheinend den richtigen Griff erwischt. Bisher hatte sie es nur in der Kochschule einmal in einer Übungsstunde angewendet und gehofft dass so etwas niemals passieren würde. Ihr Herz pochte heftig gegen ihre Brust während sie ihre Augenlider aufeinander presste und innerlich flehte: Bitte lass es nicht zu spät sein! , als sie das nächste Mal zudrückte und ein speiendes Geräusch von Ryoga zu hören war. Das Wasser war endlich aus seinen Lungen, er konnte wieder Atmen. Mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch landete das Wasser, vermischt mit dem Speichel auf dem Boden und Ukyo ließ ihre Arme locker. Ryoga fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus, riss Ukyo noch mit sich und schließlich saßen sie auf dem Boden, Ryoga in einer seltsamen Haltung und vollkommen verdrehten Beinen in den Armen Ukyos die ebenso schnell keuchte wie Ryoga. Rote Flecken waren auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen und der Angstschweiß drang aus jeder ihrer Pore nach draussen. Sie musste jetzt stinken wie ein Iltis, aber irgendwie war ihr das auch egal...  
Sie blickte empor und in die vielen Augenpaare der Gäste.  
Mit ruhiger, aber dennoch zittriger Stimme sagte sie: „Es ist alles in Ordnung... bitte ... lassen sie sich nicht weiter störten beim Essen..." mit diesen Worten kam sie mit Knien wie Pudding auf die Beine und stützte den kalkweissen Ryoga auf sich.  
Unfähig für einen Gedanken oder auch nur ein Wort glitt sie mit dem Geretteten und unendlicher Schuldgefühle, dessen sie sich noch nicht einmal recht bewusst war, aus dem Restaurantbereich und ging mit ihm in eines der hinteren Räume die für Gäste reserviert waren die sich unwohl fühlten oder zuviel gegessen hatten. Manchmal schlief auch Konatsu hier wenn es zu spät geworden war.  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass Haru gegangen war ohne zu bezahlen... und keiner der anderen Gäste würde sich hinterer überhaupt an seine Existenz erinnern..._

Ryoga ging es immer noch nicht recht besser und obwohl Ukyo ihn auf sich stützte, hatte er doch das Gefühl, als würde er gleich wie ein großer Reissack zusammensinken. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, doch jede weitere Minute wäre zu spät gewesen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, einfach so Wasser in sich reinzupumpen, als ob er gerade etwas derartig scharfes zu sich genommen hätte, etwas derartig würziges, das es vermochte seinen ganzen Körper in Wallungen zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte er so etwas zwar gerade eben nicht gegessen, doch er hatte es gesehen...

Ukyo ließ den erschöpften Jungen langsam behutsam auf ein Sofa gleiten, das ähnlich wie ein Bett mit einer weißen Decke bezogen war und auf dem sich ein großes Daunenkissen befand.   
"K-Kann ich et … was für dich tun?", stotterte die junge Frau ihn perplex an. Während sich Ryoga langsam fing, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, was eben vorgefallen war. Er hatte das Restaurant betreten und wurde schlichtweg von ihr und dieser Person ignoriert. Er wurde von Konatsu bedient und hatte danach das ganze Geschehen etwas genauer unter die Lupe genommen, dabei verschluckte er sich an dem Glas Wasser.

Die verblüfften und ängstlichen Augen der anderen Gäste sah er immer noch vor sich, doch ein Augenpaar fehlte dabei, das von Ukyo! Sie... langsam brodelte der Zorn in ihm auf, SIE, hatte ihn einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen und nicht einmal gefragt, was  
denn mit ihm los sei, obwohl dies ja offensichtlich war. Er war am Ersticken! Was tat sie stattdessen die ganze Zeit über! Ja genau, sie flirtete mit diesem aufgeblasenen Kerl herum, während einer ihrer Gäste am Krepieren war; was ihn aber noch viel mehr aufregte, war dass es sich bei diesem Gast um ihn handelte, Ryoga Hibiki, mit dem die achso feine Spitzenköchin noch vor wenigen Stunden Frieden geschlossen hat. Wieso also  
hatte sie das getan, sie musste ihn doch sicher schon früher bemerkt haben, sonst wäre sie blind...oder, Ryoga schluckte kurz schmerzlich auf...oder sie war...verliebt! In diesem Typen von schwarzem Anzug. Liebe war schließlich in der Lage einem alle Sinne zu rauben. Es musste sie schwer erwischt haben.

Zerknirscht, halb aus Wut über sich selbst, halb aus Wut auf Ukyos unverantwortliches Verhalten, ballte Ryoga die Faust und schmetterte sie auf den Boden. Was störte ihn eigentlich mehr? Dass Ukyo ihr Restaurant vernachlässigt hatte, oder dass sie sich verliebt hatte?

„Ryoga, ist wirklich alles okay?", durchbrach Ukyo seinen Gedankengang. Das war einfach zuviel, er merkte nicht einmal, wie besorgt sich die Stimme seiner Freundin  
anhörte, er fand ihr Verhalten einfach nur dreist.

„Das fragst du noch!", schrie er sie an und seine Augen wurden glasig. „Ich wäre  
fast erstickt und du hast nichts Besseres zutun, als dich um was anders zu kümmern!"

Ukyo sah ihn daraufhin nur perplex an. Sie schien nicht zu verstehen. „Achso, für dich ist es also normal mit Kunden zu flirten, statt jemand anderem das Leben zu retten oder vielleicht Konatsu im Zaun zu halten, denn er hat, denke ich, vorhin ein ziemliches Chaos hinterlassen. Er tat eben, was er kann, schließlich musste er das Restaurant allein führen"  
Ryoga nahm bei diesen Worten nicht mal einen Zug Luft, er bretterte damit einfach ohne Punkt und Komma auf Ukyo los. Er war merklich sauer, und selbst das war noch gar kein Ausdruck. Ukyo legte verständnislos ihren Arm auf Ryogas Schulter, woraufhin dieser zusammenzuckte. „Ryoga...wovon redest du?", fragte sie ihn hilflos.

„DAS FRAGST DU MICH! Ich kenne diesen Kerl nicht!", fauchte er los.

Ukyo konnte ihm anscheinend keineswegs folgen. Es war, als hätte jemand ihr da gerade eben das Gedächtnis und die Erinnerung an die letzen Minuten geraubt. „Sag mal spinnst du?", fuhr in Ukyo etwas verletzt an. „Da war kein Kerl außer dir und ich habe dich doch  
gerade eben vorm Ersticken gerettet oder nicht! Das können alle bezeugen."  
„Oh erspar mir das! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, schau dich doch in deiner Küche um und du wirst das Chaos sehen, was dort hinterlassen wurde. Oder schau auf den leeren Teller auf dem Tisch dort...drüben" Die letzen Worte verschluckte Ryoga ein bisschen, denn als er gerade auf den Tisch deuten wollte, an dem sich die beiden vor wenigen Minuten noch befanden, war dort keine Spur mehr von dem Teller, nicht mal ein Krümel oder eine Fettspur waren zurückgeblieben. Und wie sich später zeigen sollte, war auch nichts mehr von dem anfänglichen Chaos Konatsus zurückgeblieben...

Was geht hier vor..? fragte sich Ryoga verwundert, doch Ukyo war aus irgendeinem Grund der Geduldsfaden gerissen: „Sag mal, warum führst du dich eigentlich wieder  
so auf? Bits du etwa auch aus Absicht fast erstickt? Würde ja zu die passen! Weiß Gott was du dir dabei wieder gedacht hast!" Ryoga schaute sie daraufhin nur gekränkt an, wie konnte sie so etwas nur von ihm denken! Aber als er ihr in die Augen sah,... „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt mit deiner dämlichen Aktion", flüstere sie ihm entgegen, wobei sie ihren Blick leicht senkte. Dadurch befand er sich vollends in einem Gefühlschaos. Er merkte wie sich brennend Eifersucht in seinem Brustkorb breit machte, zugleich pochte ein mysteriöses Unbehagen gegenüber dieses Kerls in seinem Schädel und in seiner Bauchgegend tummelte Unsicherheit und Wut darüber, dass Ukyo ihm nicht glaubte und es wirklich so schien, als ob er alles nur geträumt hätte. Doch  
er hatte nicht geträumt, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ukyo,hör mal", hauchte er ihr zu, aber sie fuhr nur verbittert auf und brüllte ihm zu:  
„Wieso sollte ich zuhören? Nur weil du gerade so getan hast, als ob du stirbst? Nur weil du dir gerade eine bunte Lügengeschichte ausgedacht hast, für die ich nicht mal den Grund kenne? Nur weil ich…Ach hau einfach ab, okay?"

Traurig richtete sich der Junge wieder auf, klopfte den Staub von seinen Kleidern. „Ich hatte sowieso vor nach Hause zu gehen", erwiderte er kalt.

_Ukyo hörte das Klopfen auf Ryogas Kleidern und setzte sich ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt auf das Sofa. Ihr Blick war stur auf das Fenster gerichtet, in entgegen gesetzter Richtung.  
Während sie mit der Hand ihre Haare nach vorne kämmte knurrte sie ungehalten: „Falls es dich interessiert, ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst oder was hier passiert sein soll. Ich weiss nicht von welchem Typ du gesprochen hast... ich weiss nur dass ich einen riesigen Schreck bekommen habe als du am Ersticken warst und ich hab einfach nur das getan was ich tun musste... dich retten..." Sie stockte und bemerkte dass Ryoga sich noch einmal herumdrehte... sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren._

„_Machs gut Ryoga, wir sehen uns nicht wieder..." murmelte sie eiskalt, griff mit der linken Hand auf ihren rechten Arm und drückte ihn, so stark dass sie darauf nachher vier Abdrücke ihrer Fingernägel finden würde, aber im Moment spüre sie nur den Schmerz der gut tat und sie von ihrem inneren Schmerz ablenkte.  
Mit diesen Worten glitt sie mit gesenktem Kopf an ihm vorüber und ließ ihn einfach im Regen stehen.  
Schnellen Schrittes glitt sie durch den Servierbereich auf die rettende Schwungtür zu, glitt noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf hindurch und rannte beinahe Konatsu über den Haufen der gleich vier Okonomyakis gleichzeitig verteilen wollte._

„_Fräulein Ukyo, Vorsicht, ich hätte beinahe die Okonomyaki fallen lassen." rief er erschrocken, doch Ukyo ließ ihn einfach links liegen, glitt zum Ofen herüber, schnappte sich ihre Spatula und begann wie eine Furie in der Küche herumzuwerkeln. An den gelben Klebezetteln glitt sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick herüber und kümmerte sich wieder um die Bestellungen.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf und Feuereifer vermischte sie sämtliche Zutaten, wollte nicht an das Denken an das sie nun dachte, wollte nicht den Schmerz spüren den sie jetzt spürte...  
Ärgerlich zischte sie nun durch die Zähne und zog ihren Finger zurück, sie hatte auf die heisse Herdplatte gefasst. So ein dummer Fehler war ihr seit mindestens zehn Jahren nicht mehr passiert. Tränen standen ihr nun in den Augen während sie hinabblickte auf ihre Hand hinab in dessen Mitte der Finger sich dunkelrot färbte._

„_MIST!" schrie sie giftig und trat gegen den Herd.  
Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, sie ärgerte sich über ihr Verhalten, sie ärgerte sich über alles...  
Es war heute alles daneben gelaufen...  
So etwas Bescheuertes... _

„_Warum tut es nur so weh?" murmelte sie und meinte damit nicht unbedingt ihren Finger...  
_

„_Kann ich ihnen Helfen, Fräulein Ukyo?" säuselte es nun dicht an ihrem Ohr und sie drehte sich erstaunt herum. Dunkelblaue Augen wie das Meer ließ sie sofort entspannen und ihre Gefühle in geordnete Bahnen lenken. Vergessen war Ryoga, vergessen war der Vorfall...  
Zögerlich streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen und kicherte verschüchtert, während sie schnell mit der anderen die Tränen aus den Augen wischte... sie wusste noch nicht einmal mehr warum sie gerade geweint hatte._

„_Das muss man mit kaltem Wasser kühlen... kommen Sie, ich helfe ihnen..." säuselte er und führte sie in ihrer eigenen Küche zur Spüle herüber..._

Ryoga hatten Ukyos Worte von eben sehr hart getroffen. Wie als ob er in Trance stand, drang das Echo wieder zu seinem Ohr: "Machs gut Ryoga, wir sehen uns nicht wieder..."... es drang immer wieder in seinen Kopf und pochte mit immer stärker werdender Gewalt an sein Inneres. War das Real? Konnte das sein? Hatte er Schuld daran? Hätte er sich lieber doch nicht in Ukyos Angelegenheiten einmischen sollen? Verloren und tief getränkt mit dem Gefühl der Einsamkeit stand Ryoga jetzt wenige Meter entfernt von ihrem Restaurant. So eine Traurigkeit hatte er noch niemals in seinem ganzen Leben gespürt. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er innerlich zerrissen werden. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte gerade seinen ganzen Lebenswillen verloren. Seine Augen verloren jeglichen Glanz und stumpften zu kleinen unbeweglichen tiefbraunen Objekten ab.  
Die ersten Tropfen fielen schon auf die Straßen. Es war ein Gemisch aus Tränen und dem Gewitter, das sich gerade zusammenbraute. Blitze zuckten über den schwarzen Himmel Nerimas, Donnergrollen machte sich breit. Der Junge zuckte zusammen und schlug sich die Hände gegen die Ohren. Dieses Grollen war nichts dagegen, was in ihm selbst stattfand. Er musste loslassen können, er musste vergessen, er musste hier weg, einfach weg und zwar schnell.

„Nnnneeiinnn!", schrie er noch lauthals und die Vögel aus den angrenzenden Bäumen verabschiedeten sich aufgrund dieses Schreis mit lautem Flügelschlag ´gen Himmel. Er rannte und rannte, einfach nur davon, so schnell er konnte, so schnell sein Körper ihn ließ und vielleicht sogar ein Stückchen schneller. Die Regentropfen berührten ihn gar nicht, sondern wurden von dem enormen Windstoß, der sich seines Tempos wegen um ihn gebildet hatte, einfach davon geschleudert.

Das ist nicht wahr...das ist nicht wahr! , versuchte er sich einzureden, doch genauso wusste er, dass das Unsinn war. Er hatte es gerade deutlich gehört. Er sollte verschwinden, aus ihrem Leben treten, einfach ausgelöscht werden. Sein Kämpferinstinkt weigerte sich und befahl ihm umzudrehen, sich zu stellen und nicht einfach so aufzugeben, doch sein rationaler Menschenverstand deutete ihm, dass es das einzig Richtige wäre ihr diese letzte Bitte ihm gegenüber zu erfüllen. Seine Eckzähne blitzen auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Mund weit geöffnet zum Schrei bereit, aber er war verstummt, kein einziger Ton wagte sich heraus. Wieso war er so traurig, so zerschmettert, wieso fühlte er sich so verloren? Was war bloß los mit ihm? ...Was wollte er eigentlich verdammt noch mal? ...Diese Frage ließ ihn zusammenzucken, er fiel zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus und auf die Knie. Der schlammige Boden unter ihm gab nach und spritze an ihm hoch. Wütend und traurig begrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ehrfürchtig richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß nicht, was ich will...oder doch...?", redete er sich ein während seine Kleider immer mehr durchnässten. Gleich würde sein Fluch wieder die Oberhand über seinen schwachen Körper gewinnen, doch dies war ihm egal, völlig gleichgültig... Ryoga machte sich innerlich dazu bereit und ging in die Hocke.  
Doch auf einmal spürte er die Regentropfen nicht mehr wie harte Schläge auf seinen Rücken klopfen, der Geruch von Reis und Fisch machte sich in seiner Nase breit und eine rote Hose befand sich direkt vor seinen Augen.  
Die fremde Person half ihm auf und Ryoga ließ es gewähren. Er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, er wusste um wen es sich handelte. Ranma hatte seinen Regenschirm aufgespannt und diesen gerade eben schützend über Ryoga gehalten. Schnell packte er sein Sushi und die Reisbällchen in seine Tasche und half ihm auf. Er sah wie schlecht es ihm ging und spürte auch bei sich einen Stich im Herzen. Befand er sich nicht auch schon mal in so einer Situation? Deshalb kam ihm das so bekannt vor. Es war in Ryugenzawa, in dem Wald der großen Tiere, dort wo sie Shinosuke getroffen hatten... Etwas sagte ihn, dass Ryoga genau dasselbe fühlte, wie er damals, nur dass es bei Ryoga noch viel schlimmer sein musste, da sein Freund ohnehin nie eine Person war, der es blendend ging und die vor Glück nur so sprühte. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, griff er Ryoga unter den Arm und lenkte in Richtung Dojo ein. Ryoga musste sich erstmal beruhigen, er war total aufgelöst.

Apathisch saß Ryoga nun auf einer kleinen Decke im Tendo Dojo und Akane hatte ihm eine Decke um die Schulter gelegt. Besorgt hatte sie sich an ihn gelehnt und umarmte ihn sanft. Ranma sah sich das alles an, während er nachdenklich im Dojo auf und ab marschierte, aber es störte ihn keinesfalls das zu sehen. Ryoga brauchte Hilfe und Akane würde ihm sicher wieder etwas Wärme vermitteln, so dachte er zumindest. Doch auch Akanes Erscheinung brachte Ryoga nicht wirklich wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Akane? Läst du uns kurz allein?", bat Ranma seine Verlobte, welche daraufhin nur schweigend nickte und sich aus dem Raum schlich. Ranma fragte sich ob Ryoga sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte.  
Das Gewitter machte keinen Anschein sich zu beruhigen und Ranma war andächtig ans Fenster getreten. Irgendwie musste dieser Idiot von Ryoga doch aufzumuntern sein. Während Ranma also angestrengt nachdachte, erhob sich Ryoga hinter ihm mit, was das leichte Knirschen des Holzbodens vom Dojo preisgab. „Ryoga, na endl...", fing Ranma an. ... „Ranma, kämpf mit mir...kämpf und nimm keine Rücksicht"


	7. himei Aufschrei

Kapitel 6

_himei - Aufschrei_

Ryoga wollte seinem Frust mal ordentlich Luft lassen und war es nicht eigentlich sogar sein erstes Ziel gewesen eine Revanche an Ranma zu nehmen, wenn er zurück nach Nerima kam? Leider ist viel zu viel dazwischen gekommen, viel zu viel Schmerzhaftes, viel zu viel hat sich in ihm geklärt, hat sich geöffnet und wurde nun Brutal zerschmettert. Dies tat alles so weh. War er eine Memme oder ein echter Kämpfer? Das würde ihn doch nicht so einfach aus der Bahn werfen. Kampfbereit ging er in Stellung und winkte Ranma mit einer Handbewegung zu sich. Doch sein Rivale zögerte. Warum tat er ihm das an? Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand Mitleid mit ihm hat. Das alles musste er mit sich selbst klären, niemand hatte sich da einzumischen. Könnten sie nicht alle so tun, als sei nichts passiert.

„Ranma, mach dich bereit!", schrie er den Jungen im roten Kampfanzug haltlos an. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst Ryoga, komm her!", erwiderte Ranma schließlich selbstsicher. Genau das wollte Ryoga hören. Wie wild stürmte er auf Ranma zu und hinterließ bei seinen Schritten Löcher im Holz des Dojos. Mit voller Kraft bretterte er auf Ranma zu und setzte zum Schlag an. Ranma wich ihm aus. Ryoga versuchte es gleich noch mal, doch auch diesmal ohne Erfolg. Das alles machte ihn noch viel wütender. War er denn zu nichts in der Lage, nicht einmal zu einem Treffer?

„Ranma, greif an!", befahl Ryoga zähneknirschend. Ranma stürmte nun auch auf ihn zu und traf in prompt mitten in die Bauchgegend. „Ryoga, es...", sagte Ranma, doch Ryoga winkte nur ab: „Genauso will ich es." Dieser sorgenvolle Blick von Ranma machte ihn nur noch wilder. Er sollte sich raushalten...und Ryoga konnte sich nicht helfen, in Ranmas blauen Augen sah er auf einmal die dieses Typen wieder. Sein Verstand setzte aus. Brüllend rief er seinem Kontrahenten entgegen, dass nur er daran, an allem Schuld sei. Ranma sah ihn daraufhin nur fragend an. Er verstand überhaupt nicht wovon er redete, doch er wusste auch, dass Ryoga nicht mehr er selbst war. Allmählich hatte Ranma immer mehr Schwierigkeiten diese Angriffe abzuwehren. Ryoga war stärker geworden über die Monate, in denen er weg war. Ob er wohl auch neue Techniken gelernt hatte?

„Mach dich bereit zu sterben FREMDER!" Ryoga sah wahrhaftig den Mann aus U-chans in Ranma, obwohl dieser wirklich nicht viel mit ihm gemeinsam hatte außer vielleicht den blauen Augen. Akane hatte das genau gehört und es war ihr langsam zuviel geworden draußen zu warten. Was hatte Ranma Ryoga wieder getan? Neugierig und gleichzeitig wütend ausgeschlossen zu sein schlug sie die Tür des Dojos auf und traute ihren Augen nicht! Ryoga sah noch niemals so entschlossen aus.

„AKANE, mach das du hier wegkommst!", rief Ranma ihr zu und schon wurde Ranma von der harten Rechten Ryogas getroffen. Krachend flog er an die Steinwand des Dojos und hinter ihm breitete sich eine riesige Ausbuchtung breit.

„Ranma", heulte Akane auf und hielt sich die Hand an die Brust. Er schien bewusstlos zu sein. Ryoga währenddessen war nur noch mehr in Rage gekommen und dieser Treffer machte ihn nur noch ungeduldiger darauf seinen Gegner endlich in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu befördern. Er sah schon lange nicht mehr Ranma vor sich, sonst hätte er natürlich aufgehört, denn so wie Ranma früher sein Rivale um Akane gewesen ist, so war es nun dieser Kerl mit dem schneidigen Gesicht und den blauen Augen... nur dass es diesmal nicht um Akane ging.

„Ryoga, sag mal spinnst du!", keifte Akane ihn an. Doch Ryoga hörte sie gar nicht. Seine Aura loderte...und strahlte eine gewisse Kälte aus.  
Langsam fing sich Ranma wieder und machte sich auf die Beine. Er war sich nun ziemlich sicher, was kommen würde. Ryoga würde das gewaltigste Shishi Hokodan auf ihn loslassen, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Er konnte keinesfalls die genügende Kraft mobilisieren um zum rettenden Hiryuu Shotenha anzusetzen. Er musste ihn anders stoppen, er musste ihn glücklich machen, ihm einen Teil seines Pessimismus nehmen. Doch leider wusste er nicht einmal was Ryoga so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Akane", wies Ranma das Mädchen an, „Akane, sag Ryoga, dass du ihn liebst!"

Akane zuckte erschüttert zusammen. „Sag mal, du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle Ranma! Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit um unsere Verlobung zu lösen! Und außerdem...", pfiff sie ihm entgegen.

Ryoga sammelte inzwischen wirklich seine Kräfte und es sah alles so aus, als würde er sie gleich vernichtend auf dieses Dojo und das gesamte Tendo Anwesen loslassen.

„Nun mach schon Akane! Keine Zeit für Erklärungen!", befahl ihr Ranma erneut. Akane starrte Ranma nur ungläubig an, tat ihr aber dann wie geheißen. „Ryoga...", fing sie an, den letzen Teil des Satzes brüllte sie einfach nur verzweifelt aus. „Ryoga, ich liebe dich!"  
Getrippel machte sich bemerkbar und eine riesige Dampfwolke näherte sich dem inzwischen halbdemolierten Dojo. Die ganzen anderen Bewohner des Hauses hatten sich an der offenen Tür versammelt und fixierten Akane mit merkwürdigen Blicken. Soun und Genma brachen schon in Tränen aus, diesmal Tränen der Trauer und Nabiki fiel fast die Kinnlade runter. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen ihr Diktiergerät an zu machen. Viele tausend Yen glitten ihr gerade durch die Finger und so brach auch sie in einem Tränenschwall aus. Nur Kasumi war die einzige, die noch halbwegs zurechnungsfähig da stand und Akane prüfend musterte.

„Es...ist nicht so wie ihr denkt", schrie das arme Mädchen die übrigen beleidigt an. Diese Worte Akanes prallten nur an Ryoga ab, es war so, als würde er aus weiter Ferne jemanden rufen hören, doch genau hören konnte er es auch nicht, stattdessen vertiefte sich seine Depression nur, weil immer wieder die selben Worte in seinem Schädel hämmerten … "Machs gut Ryoga, wir sehen uns nicht wieder..."... .

„Dafür wist du büßen", schrie er Ranma noch einmal entgegen. Dieser war total verblüfft. Sein Plan war nicht aufgegangen, dabei war er sich doch so sicher... Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war nicht Akane, um die es ihm hier ging.

„Ryoga", rief er lauthals, „Ryoga, hör sofort auf, es ist wegen Ukyo, hab ich Recht!"  
Ryogas Konzentration sank sofort ins Bodenlose zurück, leise verpuffte seine Aura und er fiel auf die Knie. Diesen Namen… er wollte ihn doch nie wieder hören, doch wenn er ihn hörte, durchflutete ihn wieder irgendwie ein Gefühl des Glücks, dagegen konnte er sich nicht wehren. So wurde das nichts mit dem Shishi Hokodan und als er nun geschockt mit den Augen blinzelte, erkannte er endlich, was er angestellt hatte, Ranma stand vor ihm! Nicht dieser Mann... wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen können. Doch schon machte sich wieder Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen breit, und er fiel wieder in eine Art Dämmerschlaf.

_Das Plätschern des Wasserhahns und das beruhigende Durchatmen der jungen Frau, dessen Hand er unter den kühlen Wasserstrahl hielt, ließ ihn sich wieder entspannen.  
Beinahe wäre alles schief gelaufen, gerade noch hatte er sich aus dem Staub machen können und den Vergessens-Zauber anwenden können, was gar nicht so einfach gewesen war bei so vielen Zeugen rund herum. Warum musste dieser Junge auch ausgerechnet an der Wichtigsten Stelle einen Erstickungsanfall bekommen?  
Er knirschte ärgerlich mit den Zähnen und seine Hand strich im Gegenzug sehr vertraulich über Ukyos Handrücken die wieder ein wohliges Seufzen ausstieß. Er bewegte unbemerkt die andere, noch freie Hand und schon hob sie ihren Kopf, strahlte sie mit ihren tiefen Augen an und ihre braunen Haare glänzten wunderbar in der Sonne. Die weiße Schleife unterstrich das ganze noch. Er betrachtete sie sich ganz genau, bald würde sie ihm gehören, mit Haut und Haaren, mit Leib und Seele, ihr Körper und ihr Geist und natürlich ihre Kochkünste. Noch nie war ihm ein Okonomyakikoch oder -Köchin untergekommen die so hervorragende Okonomyakis herstellte wie dieses Mädchen. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, er war den Okonomyakis verfallen. Er liebte sie, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und er würde alles dafür tun um die besten Okonomyakis zu bekommen, koste es was es wolle. Selbst wenn er dabei eine Seele kaufen musste...  
Schade um das Mädel, aber wenigstens ist sie hübsch und anscheinend nicht mit irgendjemandem zusammen. Natürlich war dieser Gedanke überflüssig: wäre sie mit jemandem zusammen gewesen hätte der Bann gar nicht erst funktioniert. Er ging nur bei Menschen, die nicht in jemanden innig verliebt waren...  
Er ließ sie wieder nach unten blicken, das plätschern des Wassers erfüllte den ansonsten stillen Raum.  
Er dachte natürlich an diesen Jungen dessen beinahe ersticken sie aus seinem Bann gezogen hatte. Die einzige Möglichkeit seinem Zauber zu entkommen, Prägung. Wie bei Küken die das erste Lebewesen nach dem Schlüpfen als ihre Mutter ansehen, nur das es sich hier um eine Stimmenprägung handelt und die Küken aus seinem Bann erlöst sobald sie seine Stimme hören würde..._

Schwer stützte er sich nun an dem Waschbecken und grinste ölig von einem Ohr zum nächsten.

„_Geht es wieder, Fräulein Ukyo?" in spätestens ein paar Woche würde er diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln den Bach hinunter spülen, dorthin wo sie hingehörten: ungebraucht und ungeliebt!  
Diese blickte wieder empor und lächelte ihr strahlenstes Lächeln ihm entgegen. Es war schon merkwürdig, so ein hübsches Mädchen und keinen Freund an der Seite... aber vielleicht war ja dieser Junge gerade dabei gewesen mit ihr Anzubändeln...  
Ein Zähneblitzendes Grinsen erschien zwischen seinen Zähnen und er schaltete den Wasserhahn aus.  
Kindergartenkleinkind... Gegen diesen Milchbubi der noch nicht mal in der Lage war ein Glas Wasser auszutrinken, bin ich, Haru, der Magister Magi, ihm weit überlegen.  
Vertraulich legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog Ukyo zu sich heran.  
Erwartungsvoll und mit heißen, vor unechter Liebe erfüllten Augen blickte Ukyo zu ihm empor._

„_Fräulein Ukyo, möchten sie gerne mit mir ausgehen? Ich würde mich gerne für das hervorragende Okonomyaki bedanken dass sie mir zu speisen gegeben haben. Ausserdem möchte ich so meine Schulden bezahlen." Es war besser die Schulden zu erwähnen, eine Kasse ließ sich nicht mit Zauber beschwindeln und Yen konnte er leider noch nicht zaubern - noch nicht!  
Ukyo kicherte hinter hervor gehaltener Hand währen Haru ihre Hand ergriff und sie drückte._

„_Bitte, sie würden mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf der ganzen Welt machen." Bah, wie er dieses Liebesgesäusel hasste, aber er tat alles für Okonomyaki also biss er in den sauren Apfel und ließ Ukyo die vorprogrammierte Antwort aufsagen: „Sehr gerne, Herr Haru..." hauchte sie und ihr Kopf reckte sich ihm entgegen.  
Haru lächelte, er hatte den Fisch bei der Angel, jetzt musste er nur ganz langsam die Leine einholen bis der Fisch tot am Harken hing ... und dann würde er ihn ausweiden und geniessen...  
Dieser Junge wird mir nicht noch einmal in die Quere kommen und ich werde dafür sorgen dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall, unter keinen Umständen wieder sieht. Wenn er meinem Zauber noch einmal ins Gehege kommt dann Gnade ihm Gott... _

_Ukyo glaubte im siebten Himmel zu schweben während Ryoga die Hölle auf Erden erlebte, doch sie ahnte nicht einmal etwas davon... Um es genau zu nehmen dachte sie nicht einmal mehr an Ryoga und welche Qualen er durchzustehen hatte mit den acht Worten mit denen sie sein Herz zerschmettert hatte. Sie dachte nur noch an Haru und sein strahlendes, warmes Lächeln, dass ihre Gedanken ihr durch Haru vorgaukelten.  
_

…_Wenig später…_

_  
Vor ihr saß er und blickte ausdruckslos und teilnahmslos zurück. Im teuersten Restaurant der Stadt waren sie an diesem Abend noch eingekehrt. Auf Anraten der drei Ninjas, die er angergiert hatte, war er mit Ukyo weiter weg gefahren um den ganzen Freunden von ihr aus dem Wege zu gehen. Er war über alles vollstens im Bilde, ihm würden keine Fehler unterlaufen, er war ein Perfektionist.  
Gelangweilt strich er seine Haare zurück und betrachtete sich die Dekoration an den Wänden. Das Restaurant war uninteressant für ihn, hier gab es kein Okonomyaki. Auch war er nur aus zwei Gründen mit Ukyo hierher gegangen: einmal um sie von ihren Freunden fern zu halten und zum anderen um in Ruhe mit ihr etwas zu besprechen, und dabei musste er den Bann etwas lockern, weil sie sonst nur programmierte Antworten geben würde und das brachte nichts._

Wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen saß Ukyo in ihrem perfekt sitzenden herrlichen Kleid vor ihm und schmachtete ihn an. Ihre Hände waren weich zusammengefaltet und ihr Kinn ruhte auf den Handrücken. Den Kopf hatte sie etwas schief gelegt während ihre Augenlider klimperten und von zeit zu zeit ein verliebter Seufzer ihre Kehle verließ.  
Das Essen war bereits verspeist und jetzt warteten sie auf das Dessert. Haru war sehr Charmant gewesen während des Abends, hatte ihr die Tür auf gehalten, hatte ihren Stuhl zurecht gerückt, hatte Angeboten die Rechnung zu übernehmen um wie er es sagte, seine Schulden zu bezahlen, obwohl sie immer wieder beteuerte das alles so in Ordnung sei wie es war.  
Jetzt waren sie in ein sanftes Schweigen verfallen in dem Ukyo gespannt ihr Gegenüber betrachtete und auf eine neue Überraschung ihres Schwarms wartete.

Haru lächelte wieder, das Dessert würde noch ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen. Langsam rückte er seinen Stuhl zurecht und seine Ellenbogen stützten sich ungalant auf dem Tisch ab, doch er beachtete es nicht, gaukelte Ukyo ja sowieso ein etwas verzerrtes Bild der Wirklichkeit vor.

„_Fräulein Ukyo, ich möchte mich bei ihnen bereits jetzt für diesen herrlichen Abend bedanken den sie mir geschenkt haben." Er wusste dass er zur Höchstform auflief wenn er etwas haben wollte und der Sache schon ziemlich nahe war.  
Sein Gegenüber lief leicht rötlich im Gesicht an und das altbewährte Kichern glitt wieder über ihre rosigen Lippen. Ihr markeloser Teint ließ gar keinen Schluss aufkommen dass sie beinahe jeden Tag der Woche in der Küche ihres Restaurants verbrachte und Okonomyakis herstellte.  
Haru glitt nun mit einer Hand über den Tisch und ergriff die nun frei schwebende Hand Ukyos._

„_Sie sind ein Schmeichler." säuselte sie und klimperte kokett mit ihren Wimpern.  
Er lächelte ölig. „Ich bitte sie, bei solch einer wunderbaren Dame wie ihnen..."_

„_Ach bitte, sagen sie doch Ukyo zu mir..." schnurrte sie und Haru war begeistert. Sie fraß ihn regelrecht aus der Hand._

„_Fräulein sie sind zu gütig zu mir... ach wie dumm von mir..." er schlug sich scheinbar gegen die Stirn. „Ich soll sie ja Ukyo nennen."  
Diese nickte eifrig. Ihre Ohrringe klimperten und ihre Haare glitten in Wellen auf und ab._

„_Okay... Ukyo. Jetzt muss ich ein Lob auf sie aussprechen. Sie führen ein wunderbares Restaurant, mit hervorragendem Personal und der besten Köchin der Welt."_

„_Sie schmeicheln mir schon wieder..." gurrte sie. Es war nicht mehr viel von der alten Ukyo zurück geblieben.  
Er seufzte schwer und hatte Ukyos Mitgefühl mit dieser harmlosen Geste bereits erweckt._

„_Was haben sie Herr Haru?" murmelte sie besorgt und hielt seine Hand._

„_Naja... Ukyo, ich möchte dich damit nicht belasten..." murmelte er.  
Ukyo lächelte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie belasten mich doch nicht... nun sagen sie schon was sie auf dem Herzen haben."_

„_Ukyo du bist zu gut zu mir." säuselte er wieder und gab sich eine kurze Minute Bedenkzeit. _

„_Also gut, ich werde ihnen erzählen was mich bedrückt. Wissen sie ich bin ein reicher Mann, der Tagein Tagaus nur in seinem Schloss residiert und vor Langeweile und Geldzählen beinahe um den Verstand kommt. Sie haben mir heute die Himmelstür geöffnet, denn in meinem Leben gibt es eine Leidenschaft: Okonomyaki! Und sie, Ukyo, sind die beste Köchin die mir jemals untergekommen ist... was ich aber damit ausdrücken will ist, ich will ihnen helfen. Ihr Lad... ich meine ihr Restaurant verdient eine Unterstützung durch mich. Noch mehr Menschen sollen in den Genuss kommen dem ich verfallen bin und das können wir erreichen, gemeinsam! Bitte, ich möchte ihnen helfen mit meinem Geld ihr Restaurant noch schöner zu gestalten und auszubauen als er ohnehin schon ist. Oh nein, bitte, sagen sie nichts, lassen sie mich erklären..." er hielt inne und legte vertraulich einen Finger auf ihre Lippen um die Proteste bereits im Keim zu ersticken. Erst musste alles Gesagt werden dann konnte sie reden. „Bitte unterbrechen sie mich nicht Ukyo. Ich möchte einen Vorschlag machen. Ich beteilige mich an ihrem Restaurant, helfe beim Ausbau, kaufe Lebensmittel, kaufe die ganze zusätzliche Einrichtung und unterhalte die zusätzlichen Angestellten die dann benötigt werden. Im Gegenzug verlange ich nur zweierlei: Bitte, bleiben sie bei mir und bereiten sie mir jeden Tag mindestens ein Okonomyaki zu und zum anderen möchte ich an der Hälfte des Restaurants beteiligt werden."  
Für manche musste dies sich wie ein schlechter Scherz anhören, doch Haru hatte keinerlei Skrupel oder Probleme damit. Geld hatte er wirklich, sein Schloss, das es wirklich gab, lag nur ein Stück ausserhalb Nerimas. Für ihn war alles kein Problem, doch er wusste das Ukyo niemals darauf eingegangen wäre hätte sie unter Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte dieses Geschäft gehört. Dies war nämlich beinahe ein Lehnsvertrag, ein Knüppelvertrag, ein gemeines Unterschlagen, doch Ukyo spürte es nicht, merkte es nicht... sie lächelte geschmeichelt und murmelte etwas in der Richtung hin dass sie das Geld gar nicht annehmen könne, dass sie doch so gut zurecht kam und dass er aber gerne bei ihr Essen könne sooft und soviel er wollte.  
Doch Haru unterbrach sie. „Bitte, lassen sie mich ihnen helfen. Bitte lassen sie noch andere Zeuge ihrer Gaumenfreude werden... Bitte lassen sie mich nicht mehr allein..." er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie, blinzelte, seine blauen Augen kamen wieder zum Einsatz, er musste den Bann wieder fester anziehen, er hatte sie zu sehr wanken lassen..._

Während er nun kurz wegsah und seine Augen ausruhte und um dem Bann Gelegenheit zu geben sich zu entfalten, wäre er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen bei dem Anblick der sich ihm nun bot.  
Ärgerlich biss er die Zähne aufeinander und knirschte mit ihnen. Er war nur froh dass er es Gesehen hatte bevor es zu spät war. Einen Augenblick zuckte ein gemeiner Gedanke durch seine Windungen. Vielleicht konnte er dies zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzen, er musste nur den richtigen Augenblick abpassen…

Ukyo indessen blickte auf die blütenreine Tischdecke hinab und konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Keine einzige Sekunde kam sie auf den Gedanken dass dies ihr mehr schadete als nützte. Doch sie merkte es nicht, war vollkommen in seinem Bann und zerschmolz beinahe vor unerwiderter Liebe zu dem skrupellosen Kerl ihr Gegenüber. Gerade als sie nun ihren Entschluss in Worte gefasst hatte und ihren Blick erhob, griff Haru nun auch noch ihre andere Hand, glitt mit dem anderen Arm um ihren Hals und rückte rasch über den Tisch zu ihr herüber.  
Ohne ein weiteres Kommentar zu dieser Handlung pressten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und sie verfielen in einen lieblosen Kuss den Ukyo im Normalzustand niemals zugelassen hätte...  
Sie ahnte nicht dass sie nicht nur von den Gästen beobachtet wurden...


	8. yokei überflüssig

Kapitel 7

_yokei - Überflüssig_

Ryoga war nicht lange bei den Tendos geblieben. Kurz nachdem er wieder zu sich kam, war er unbemerkt aufgebrochen. Doch er hatte eine Nachricht für Ranma und Akane hinterlassen: „Liebe Akane, Ranma, nun, da ich wieder seit längerem in Nerima angekommen bin, wird es, so denke ich, Zeit, dass ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause mache. Checkers wartet, nicht wahr Yoiko? Bis bald, euer Ryoga.."

Mit dem letzen Satz spielte Ryoga leicht auf den lustigen Tag vor nun wohl mehr als einem Jahr an, an dem Akane bei ihm zuhause zu Besuch war. Sie wollte sich Checkers Welpen ansehen. Ranma gab sich aus Eifersucht als Yoiko aus, die Neue kleine Schwester Ryogas, aus. Schmunzelnd dachte Ryoga an den Tag zurück und konnte sich damit kurz aus seiner Einsamkeit befreien. Das blieb ihm ja noch, seine Freunde, auch wenn es sich dabei eigentlich nur um Ranma, Akane und...und… Nein, es handelte sich nur noch um Ranma und Akane und natürlich um Checkers, seine treue Gefährtin. Traurig schlenderte der verlorene Junge mit dem gefleckten gelben Stirnband durch die Straßen dieser Stadt. Er war müde geworden, nicht nur körperlich. Er wollte wirklich nach Hause gehen und nichts würde ihn diesmal davon abhalten.  
Seufzend griff er wieder mal in seine Tasche, die sich in Form eines Lederbeutels rechts unterhalb seines Gürtels befand. Er suchte die Karte, die ihn zwangsläufig, wie sie es immer tat, in spätestens einer Woche mehr oder wenig sicher nach Hause führen würde. Er hoffte so sehr, dass es sich diesmal vielleicht nur um fünf Tage handeln würde, denn sein Proviant war ausgeschöpft und er hatte keine Lust jemandem Bekannten zu begegnen, weder Shampoo noch Mousse oder anderen.

Mittlerweile war die Nacht über Nerima hereingebrochen und obwohl Ryoga dort wohnte, befand er sich schon in einem der Vororte der Stadt, zumindest war er noch in Japan.  
Der Hunger nagte an seinen Knochen und er stütze sich auf seinen Regenschirm, den er nun als Spazierstock zweckentfremdete. Knurrend meldete sich wieder sein Bauch, er hatte ja nichts gegessen und das schon seit Tagen, immer kam etwas dazwischen, das letzte Mal war es wohl am schlimmsten.

... "Machs gut Ryoga, wir ... , weiter wollte und konnte er nicht mehr denken, denn etwas anderes nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

Es stieg ihm auf einmal ein köstlicher Geruch in die Nase. In der Nähe musste sich ein Restaurant befinden. Diesmal schien ihn das Glück nicht vollkommen verlassen zu haben. Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg und vertraute dabei seiner Nase, die im Vergleich zu seinem Orientierungssinn doch um einiges verlässlicher war.

„Da ist es!", murmelte er leise und freute sich schon. Er hatte noch etwas Geld von seiner Reise übrig und dies würde wohl reichen, um ihm diese letzen Tage seiner Reise über Wasser zu halten. Gierig machte er sich auf den Eingang des Lokals zu und warf etwas ungehalten mit einem Satz die Tür auf. Es sah hier ziemlich nobel aus, Ryogas Geldbeutel würde also bluten, aber was sollte es! So schnell würde er nichts Essbares mehr ausfindig machen können.

Ryoga versuchte sich einen Überblick zu machen, wo sich noch leere Tische befanden. Sein Blick schweifte also so durch das Restaurant, ging über das Inventar, bis über das Personal und blieb schließlich geschockt an einem Tisch kleben. Ryoga blinzelte so schnell wie niemals zuvor. Das muss ein Traum sein, ein Albtraum! Die... selbst in seinen Gedanken stotterte er,...die weiße Schleife,... das br-braune Haar,… die Silhouette!

Es war Ukyo! Doch dies war nicht, was ihn so dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte. Wer lag dort halb über ihr gebeugt! Die wilden, unbändigen, roten Haare! Was tat diese Person da? Ryogas Gedanken verarbeiteten die Situation so langsam wie eine Sanduhr, obwohl sich das schreckliche Bild schon etliche Minuten vorher in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt haben sollte. Es war der Mann aus U-chans, und... er küsste Ukyo! Ryogas Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Schock und ein stummer Schrei entwich ihm. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor so etwas gespürt. Er war sich sicher, so musste sich der Tod anfühlen. Ukyo schien diese Geste zu gefallen und er wusste, dass Ukyo,... seine Ukyo, sich niemals einem Kuss so leicht hergegeben hätte, wenn sie nicht wirklich viel für ihren Gegenüber empfand. Ukyo war förmlich in den Armen dieses Kerls versunken. Seine Ukyo…? Nein, die hatte er wohl für immer verloren…

Während Ryoga sie so anstarrte, öffnete sich auf einmal das Auge des Mannes. Glühend und hämisch blitzte ihm das ozeanblaue Auge des Fremden entgegen. Ryoga durchzuckte wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er schon beim ersten Anblick dieses Kerls hatte. Er war beunruhigt! Sehr beunruhigt! Doch länger wollte er sich das nicht antun. Er hätte hingehen können, diesen Typen verprügeln können, er hätte sich provozierend neben sie stellen können, er hätte sie auch anschreien können... doch was… was zum Teufel noch mal gab ihm das Recht dazu? Ukyo hatte sich klar geäußert. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, nie wieder! Ryoga ließ seinen Schirm aus den Händen gleiten, welcher krachend den Boden des Restaurants beschädigte. Taumelnd stürzte er sich hinaus und rannte weg, er musste nun Nerima verlassen, er wollte Nerima verlassen. JETZT konnte er nicht mehr nach Hause gehen, er konnte es nicht ertragen in der Stadt zu leben, wo auch sie lebte, er wollte es nicht ertragen sie noch einmal mit ihrem Freund, Verlobten oder...was auch immer zu sehen. Es gab nur noch ein Ziel, dass er kannte, die Berge. Dort würde er Frieden finden, oder es wäre zumindest um einiges leichter für ihn. Tausend Gedanken zischten ihm durch den Kopf, doch er konnte keinen so klar erfassen, aber etwas machte sich neben der Wut, Eifersucht und Niedergeschlagenheit immer weiter ihn ihm breit. Es war die blanke Angst, etwas sagte ihm, dass sich seine Freunde schon bald in Gefahr befinden würden auch … Ukyo. Doch er verdrängte diese Gedanken, die ihn möglicherweise von der Abreise abbringen hätten können und rannte einfach weiter. Sein Gesicht war von Tränen gezeichnet. Wenn er dieses Tempo beibehielt, würde er noch am frühen Morgen die Fähre nach China erreichen…

_Haru hatte den Kuss gelöst und Ukyo glaubte im siebten Himmel zu schweben. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern dass sie jemand jemals so geküsst hatte... geschweige denn dass sie sich daran erinnern konnte ob sie überhaupt jemals geküsst worden war. Hätte sie auch nur im Entferntesten Geahnt, dass er ihr gerade den ersten Kuss ihres Lebens geraubt hatte hätte sie ihn unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt, denn er war weder ihr Typ noch annähernd der Junge ihrer Wahl. Hätte man sie im Normalzustand gefragt von welchem Jungen sie sich hätte küssen wollen hätte sie klipp und klar Ranma benannt, aber im Herzen hätte sie gewusst dass die Antwort auch anders ausfallen konnte. Doch so schwelgte sie im Überschäumenden Glück während Haru zufrieden Richtung Ausgang starrte und ein gemeines Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erblühte, das für Ukyo aussah wie Sahne mit Erdbeeren.  
Er hatte ihn vertrieben, sie würde nie wieder seine Stimme hören, er würde sie bald für sich ganz allein haben..._

„_Sie sind... so stürmisch Herr Haru..." hauchte sie und errötete leicht._

„_Es tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht mehr länger verborgen halten..." säuselte er zurück.  
Während er das sagte drehte er sich wieder zu Ukyo herum, erhob sich galant und streckte unterwürfig eine Hand nach ihr aus._

„_Darf ich bitten, Miss Ukyo." murmelte er mit seinem schmierigsten Lächeln und die Angesprochene griff mit einem Seufzen nach der Hand und erhob sich vom Tisch.  
Während Haru den Kellner heranwinkte ließ er Ukyo kurz von der Leine, sie sollte zum Ausgang gehen und dort auf ihn warten. Auf das Dessert hatte er keinen Appetit mehr, alles was nicht mal im Entferntesten nach Okonomyaki schmeckte, war ihm zuwider.  
Während er den Kellner anpöbelte warum in diesem Sauteuren-Laden nicht ein Krümel Okonomyaki gereicht wurde, glitt Ukyo mit schmalen Schritten zum Ausgang herüber.  
Seit dem Ryoga den Laden betreten und gleich wieder verlassen hatte, waren nicht mal ganze drei Minuten vergangen und noch niemand hatte bisher das Restaurant betreten oder verlassen. Hätte es jemand getan wäre ihm vermutlich der Regenschirm aufgefallen der mitten im Weg lag und mindestens eine Tonne wog. Hätte dieser jemand versucht ihn wegzuschaffen hätte er sich daran die Arme ausgerissen, doch es war Ukyo die ihn fand, indem sie mit einem ihrer Stöckelschuhe, die ihr Haru erst kurz vor dem Ausgehen geschenkt hatte, gegen stieß. Verwundert blickte sie herab, Haru war ein Stück entfernt, hatte ihr sogar den Rücken zugedreht. Der Bann hatte etwas nachgelassen und so war sie empfänglicher für äußere Eindrücke.  
Sie blinzelte und beugte sich herab, betrachtete sich den roten Schirm mit der schwarzen Haube und dem ebenso farbigen Griff. Ihre Augen sahen es, ihre Gedanken konnten dieses Bild jedoch nicht zuordnen. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor, aber wo hatte sie ihn schon mal gesehen?  
Merkwürdig... so ein hübscher Schirm, so etwas lässt man doch nicht einfach auf der Türschwelle eines edlen Restaurants Fallen und Liegen.  
Leicht legte sie den Kopf schief und eine Hand streckte sich vor, griff nach dem Schirm und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch, so als würde es ein ganz normaler Schirm sein den man in jedem Laden kaufen konnte.  
Es war merkwürdig, aber dieser Schirm löste bei ihr ein wohliges Gefühl der Vertrautheit aus. Sie kannte den Schirm, wusste aber nicht woher. Sie kannte dann wohl auch die Person der sie gehörte, aber sie konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern. Aber wenn sie sich daran erinnerte dann würde sie zu dieser Person hingehen und ihr den Schirm wiederbringen, schließlich war diese Person garantiert traurig das sie so einen schönen Schirm verloren hatte und ihn nicht wieder fand.  
Sie hörte Haru hinter sich auftauchen, der mehr als genervt aussah, sein Jackett zu recht rückte und schnaufend in das Restaurant brüllte, so als krönenden Abschluss._

„_Schafft euch vernünftige Okonomyaki Köche an ihr Versager..." erst dann drehte er sich zu Ukyo herum die den Schirm fest in ihrer Hand hielt. _

„_Komm mein Liebling, ich werde dich nun nach Hause begleiten und morgen regeln wir alles Geschäftliche..." er griff sie sanft aber bestimmend unter den Armen und zog sie hinter sich her. Den roten Schirm bemerkte er nicht, er ging in dem wallenden Kleid, das ebenfalls in rot gehalten war, unter. Hätte er den Schirm jetzt bemerkt, wäre er seiner Wut zum Opfer gefallen... ausserdem wusste er dass der Junge einen solchen Schirm dabei gehabt hatte..._

_Es war schon Merkwürdig wie einfach, ja geradezu schnell alles ging. Und er hatte nicht einmal viel dafür tun brauchen. Er musste nur Ukyo immer in seinem Bann halten und die Abstände und das Locker lassen zwischen seinem Auftauchen und wieder Verschwinden dazwischen gering halten. Er musste zwar seine Kräfte immer wieder Überstrapazieren, aber genauso gut wusste er auch dass dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange anhalten sollte, denn es dauerte nicht mehr lange und er würde den Bann ohne die geringste Kraftanstrengung aufrecht erhalten können...  
Er hatte den Jungen schneller vertrieben als er dachte und freute sich noch immer wie einfach alles gewesen war.  
Er hatte am nächsten Tag bereits die Vollmacht über die Hälfte des Okonomyaki Restaurants erhalten und sofort legte er auch schon los. Er setzte Anzeigen in die Zeitung, suchte weiteres Hilfspersonal und geschulte Bedienung.  
Gleichzeitig kaufte er das Nachbargrundstück und ließ das ganze Haus niederwalzen dass sich darauf befand. Dort errichtete er, während der Verkauf und Verzehr im Nebengebäude weiterging, den Anbau für U-chans und Harus - Okonomyaki-Palast. _

_Es war seine Idee gewesen das Restaurant so zu benennen und Ukyo hatte mechanisch zugestimmt. Ihre Freunde sah sie nun kaum noch, aber dank Haru dachte sie ja kaum noch an sie. Von Morgens bis abends stand sie in der Küche und stellte Okonomyakis her, selbst am sonstigen Ruhetag Sonntag. Haru meinte daraufhin dass es besser für die Umbaukosten und fürs Geschäft sei, wenn das Restaurant jeden Tag in der Woche geöffnet hatte. Ukyo hatte wie immer, keine Einwände erhoben und stand schwitzend vor dem Herd, dachte kaum an Schlaf oder Essen, bekam dunkle Ringe unter die Augen und war noch Verliebter als sonst wenn sie ihr eigenes Magenknurren wahrnahm. _

_ Alles für meinen liebsten Haru... dachte sie dann aufopferungsvoll und stellte weiter Okonomyakis her.  
An den roten schweren Schirm, der in ihrem Haus, im Schlafzimmer stand und auf seinen Besitzer wartete, dachte sie im Moment nicht mehr. Haru hatte ihn nicht entdeckt, er war entweder in ihrem nun gemeinsamen Restaurant, futterte Okonomyaki´s Tonnenweise und schien dabei kein Gramm zuzunehmen, erteilte an die verliebte Ukyo Anweisungen, oder erteilte den drei Ninjas Aufträge.  
Dies ging seit zwei ganzen Wochen bereits so..._

Indessen war Ranma nach zwei Tagen zu den Hibikis rüber und hatte nur Checkers und seine Welpen vorgefunden, aber keine Spur von Ryoga. Es schien als hätte er sich entweder wieder Hoffnungslos verlaufen oder die Stadt freiwillig verlassen. Ranma fand keinerlei Nachricht oder Hinweise darauf das Ryoga überhaupt Zuhause gewesen war.  
Nach einer kurzen Beratung mit Akane kamen sie gemeinsam drüber ein dass er sehr überstürzt die Stadt verlassen haben musste, nicht einmal seine Mitbringsel hatte er ausgepackt, die er noch stolz den Tendos gezeigt hatte und ein paar sogar an sie verschenkte.  
Normalerweise tat er das sonst immer...  
Sie beschlossen Ukyo aufzusuchen und waren mehr als erstaunt als sie die Umbauarbeiten am Haus wahrnahmen. Aber noch erstaunter waren sie über das Schild, das nun über dem Eingang prangerte.

„_Wer ist denn dieser Haru?" fragte Akane erstaunt und verzog das Gesicht während Ranma nur überfragt mit den Schultern zucken konnte._

„_Keine Ahnung, fragen wir doch einfach Ukyo, es scheint jedenfalls ein neuer Geschäftspartner zu sein..."_

„_... oder ein ganz neuer Partner..." meinte Akane darauf hin leise und folgte Ranma in den Laden hinein.  
Dort jedoch trafen sie nur auf den Manipulierten und vollkommen übermüdeten und überarbeiteten Konatsu der sich an der Registrierkasse festhielt und kaum noch gerade stehen konnte.  
Ranma fragte ihn was mit ihm los sei, doch er gab ihm keine klare Antwort darauf. Dann fragte er nach Ukyo, doch die sei nicht zu sprechen für niemanden._

„_Und was ist mit Haru?" fragte nun Akane leicht genervt. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während ein knirschen der Dielenbretter, die gerade noch ausgetauscht wurden, sie zusammenfahren ließ.  
Hinter ihnen stand jemand und beide, Akane und Ranma, drehten sich herum. Ein gestriegeltes Etwas von einem Lackaffen stand dort auf der Türschwelle, kämmte sich die Haare mit Gel und fragte an den beiden vorbei Konatsu, warum diese beiden Kunden noch immer unabgefertigt hier standen und noch keine Bestellung aufgenommen worden war.  
Ranma und auch Akane wichen vor diesem seltsamen Ungetüm davon. Konatsu sandte einen verliebten Blick zu Haru herüber und sagte dass sie sich nach Ukyo erkundigt hatten und nach ihm...  
Jetzt war Harus Konzentration geweckt und irgendwie bedrohlich drehte er sich zu den Verlobten herum._

„_Ähm es ist nichts. Wir wollten sie nur kurz sprechen, kurz Hallo sagen und sonst nichts weiter. Aber wie ich höre ist sie zu sehr beschäftigt, wir kommen ein anderes mal wieder."  
Akane nickte bekräftigend und verschränkte dabei einen Arm hinterm Rücken, überkreuzte zwei Finger. In dieses Restaurant mit diesem unheimlichen Typ bekamen sie keine zehn Pferde mehr während sie mit Ranma an ihrer Seite Rückwärtsgehend das Restaurant verließen..  
Da lächelte der Typ sein öligstes, schmierigstes Lächeln und rief: „Bitte kommt mal wieder und probiert die herrlichen Okonomyaki Spezial, zu allen Jahreszeiten eines und..." doch um den Rest noch mit zu bekommen waren sie schon draussen.  
Ein frösteln glitt ihnen über den Rücken als sie nun endlich wieder unter den Sonnenstrahlen auf der Straße standen. Dort drinnen war es eisigkalt gewesen, trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen.  
Akane rieb sich mit einer Hand den Oberarm und blickte entsetzt zu Ranma empor._

„_Hast du die Einrichtung gesehen? Das muss doch alles sauteuer gewesen sein..." flüsterte sie schließlich und Ranma griff sie, glitt mit ihr weiter vom Restaurant weg und von den Presslufthammern die gerade in diesem Moment wieder eingesetzt hatten. Es dröhnte über die ganze Straße hinweg. Als sie jedoch im Restaurant gewesen waren, hatten sie keinen einzigen Laut wahr genommen._

„_Akane, da stimmt was nicht. Von dem ging eine unglaubliche Aura aus und Konatsu sah aus als hätte er seit einer guten Woche keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen. Ukyo wird wohl nicht anders aussehen..."_

„_Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Akane ängstlich und Ranma, der sie nun endlich losließ blieb abrupt stehen._

„_Wenn ich das wüsste... Ich hab das Gefühl da ist mehr im Spiel als diese Geschäftsfreundschaft, die auf dem Schild über dem Eingang präsentiert wird und das dass Ganze etwas mit Ryogas verschwinden zu tun hat..."  
Akane ergriff seinen Unterarm. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa..." _

„_Nein...", erwiderte Ranma und schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Er ist kein Schwächling, vielleicht ein bisschen Dumm und naiv, aber kein Schwächling..."  
Akane schlug Ranma gegen die Stirn und fauchte. „Rede nicht immer so von Ryoga... aber du hast Recht, da stimmt was nicht, ganz und gar nicht..."_

„_Was wir im Moment tun können ist Ukyo in einem unbewachten Moment abzupassen und auszufragen..." meinte Ranma, doch es erwies sich als unmöglich diesen Moment zu finden denn Haru verfolgte sie auf Schritt und Tritt und ließ ihr selbst nach Feierabend keinen Freiraum.  
Akane und Ranma mussten weit nach Mitternacht die Belagerung aufgeben und unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause trotten... jetzt gab es nur noch eines was sie tun konnten, abwarten und die Augen offen halten._

Inzwischen war der Morgen angebrochen, Ryoga stand an die Rehling gelehnt und die stürmische Meeresböe fuhr im durch sein zerzaustes, rabenschwarzes Haar. Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Schneller immer schneller spürte er den Horizont auf sich zukommen, den rettenden Himmel, an dem die Sonne nun rot glühend aus der Versenkung auftauchte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über nicht geschlafen, er war einfach nur gelaufen auf dem Weg zum Hafen und glücklicherweise hatte er das Schiff oder genauer gesagt den Kutter in letzter Sekunde erreicht. Seine Überfahrt würde er sich durch kleinere Arbeiten an Bord verdient machen, so wie er es immer tat. Doch im Moment gab es noch nichts zutun, außer dem Kapitän schliefen alle noch, aber dazu war er nicht in der Lage.

Das Meer tat ihm gut, der frische Wind sollte allmählich Klarheit in seine Gedanken bringen. Schwermütig dachte er an das zurück, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war. Er konnte nichts daran ändern... und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht. Wenn es etwas gab, das er wollte, dann war es das, dass seine Freunde glücklich waren und vor allem Ukyo. Sie hatte es so verdient. Auch wenn es ihm wehtat, das war egal...

Ein trauriges Lächeln fuhr über seine Lippen. Der Groll in seinem Herzen wich zurück. Ruhig begann er ein und auszuatmen. Nun endlich musste er erkennen, dass er Ukyo liebte. Es war ihm schon seit so langer Zeit klar, aber eingestehen, dass konnte er sich nicht. Zu tief saßen die Wunden wegen Akane, was aber an sich nur eine Ausrede war. Schon seit dem ersten Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und Ukyo spürte er etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen. Er fühlte eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft und daraus entwuchs eine wundervolle Freundschaft. Was haben sie nicht alles zusammen unternommen? Ihr Hauptziel bestand wohl darin Ranma und Akane auseinander zu bringen, obwohl zumindest er für sich schon längst gemerkt hatte, dass dieses Unterfangen zwecklos war... Wieso sie immer noch nicht wirklich zusammen waren, das war ihm ein Rätsel… Wie viele endlose Nachmittage verbrachte er in Ukyos Restaurant, wie oft hatte sie versucht ihn aufzuheitern, wenn er mal wieder am Boden zerstört war, wie viele Male waren sie nach langen Gesprächen müde zusammengesunken und eingeschlafen..? Diese Freundschaft war ihm mehr wert als alles andere, und während seiner Reise nach China, gleich nach dem Heiratsversuch von Ranma und Akane, war es ihm langsam wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen…

Wenn er an sie dachte, dann pochte sein Herz schneller, er kannte dieses Gefühl, es ähnelte dem, was er für Akane empfand, es bestand aus Gefühlen, die er für Akari empfand, doch es war nicht dasselbe, es war vielmehr. Aber es war wahrscheinlich schon damals zu spät gewesen... Das alles würde ihm nichts ausmachen, er würde damit klarkommen, allerdings konnte er nicht damit fertig werden, dass er aus ihrem Leben verschwinden sollte. Was hatte er denn getan?

Dieselben Worte hallten wieder in seinem Kopf umher. Aber seine Gedanken waren klarer geworden...Langsam ebnete sich sein Gleichgewicht in ihm ein, Ausgeglichenheit.

Er schloss erneut die Augen und zog mit einem tiefen Zug die salzige Meeresluft in seine Lungen. Aber immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, wuchtete wieder dieses Unwohle Gefühl in ihm auf. Er sah dieses mysteriöse Augenpaar vor sich...diese strahlend ozeanblauen Augen, sie waren unnatürlich, beängstigend… Gänsehaut richtete sich unter den Ärmeln seines ockergelben Hemdes auf.

„Ryoga, he komm her, die Taue!" Schnell wurde der Junge aus seinen Überlegungen geworfen. „Zu Befehl", erwiderte er geschäftig…

Endlich war es soweit, China! Das große Land im Herzen Asiens… Ryoga fragte sich, ob er wohl wieder bekannte Gesichter treffen würde? Bei seinem Glück wohl eher nicht, niemals würde er zweimal dieselbe Gegend durchstreifen. Eigentlich hatte er ja nur ein Ziel, die Berge, er wollte zu einem der zahllosen Gebirge in China. Vielleicht würde er ja wieder eine Höhle finden in der er sich zurückziehen könnte und dann am folgenden Morgen weit über die Landschaft, die sich unter ihm befand, blicken konnte…

…

Ryoga war mittlerweile schon fünf Tage in China, er hatte tatsächlich das Glück gehabt eine großzügige Bleibe zu finden und dazu noch in Einsamkeit. Das war perfekt, um sich in seine Nachforschungen zu vertiefen. Obwohl er Frieden hatte finden wollen in China, ließ ihm der eine absurde Gedanke nicht los, dass irgendetwas schrecklich schief lief, dass sich bald seine Freunde in Gefahr befinden würden. So sehr er es wollte, er konnte nicht hier bleiben, oder er würde sich sein ganzes Leben lang Vorwürfe machen. Vielleicht wurde er schon verrückt und entwickelte schreckliche Verschwörungstheorien, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass er zurück musste, er musste sie alle beschützen, es lag an ihm, ihm alleine. Ukyo hatte er vergeblich versucht in den Hintergrund zu rücken, aber auch dies gelang ihm nicht. Wenn er zurückkehren sollte, dann würde er ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen...Außerdem gab es noch einen Grund zurückzukommen, Akari, er musste es ihr sagen, er musste ihr sagen, dass er sie niemals heiraten kann...es ging einfach nicht. Dies würde die letzte Nacht sein, in der er sich in seinem kratzigen aber warmen und vertrauten Schlafsack zur Ruhe legen würde.

„Nerima,...ich komme zurück, ich werde es klären, wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue…", murmelte er noch leise bevor er unruhig einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ryoga mit brummendem Schädel auf.

„Hatschii", stieß er lauthals von sich. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich erkältet. Müde blickte er sich um, die Höhle war wirklich ziemlich dunkel, selbst bei Tag. An den Wänden tropfte feucht das kalkige Wasser entlang. Das alles war ihm die vorherigen Tage gar nicht weiter aufgefallen. Mühselig kramte der Junge seine Habseeligkeiten zusammen. Sein Rucksack quoll schon fast über, denn er hatte ihn gar nicht entleeren können in Nerima, da er so schnell wieder gegangen war… Eines stand jedenfalls fest, HIER konnte er nicht bleiben, sonst würde er sich des Nachts den Tod holen, auch wenn es Sommer war, die Nächte waren kalt hier oben. Also würde er wohl notgedrungen wieder herunter ins Tal gehen und von dort vielleicht langsam, ganz sachte seine Rückreise nach Japan organisieren. Denn so entschlossen er gestern Nacht noch vor dem Einschlafen war, desto unentschlossener war er nun am darauf folgenden Morgen. Dies ging nun schon über eine Woche so. Gemächlich gurtete Ryoga seine Utensilien um und schnallte sich den Rucksack auf. Brummig machte er den ersten Schritt, doch dann stutzte er.

Moment...irgendetwas fehlt doch… oder! er wusste zwar noch nicht, was es war, aber es war ein komisches Gefühl beim gehen..., dass es ihm noch nicht vorher aufgefallen war. Er fühlte sich so leicht an, fast schwerelos. Fragend fuhr Ryoga mit seinen Händen hinter seinen Rücken und fuchtelte suchend damit herum.

„WhahuHAHHahuUa!", schrie er in die Höhle, welche es ihm mit einem schallenden Echo dankte. „Mein Schirm! Mein Regenschirm...er ist nicht da?" Betäubt von dem erneuten Schallen der Höhle rannte Ryoga nach außen und hielt noch gerade rechtzeitig das Gleichgewicht. Um Haaresbreite wäre er die Schlucht nach untern abgestürzt. Dummkopf, er befand sich doch auf einem Felsvorsprung und da gab es nicht so etwas wie eine Garageneinfahrt davor. Sein Herz war ihm in die Hose gerutscht. Seufzend und keuchend glitt er den Fels entlang, bis er sich endlich setzen konnte. Das alles war mal wieder typisch Hibiki, so etwas konnte einfach nur ihm passieren. Wie konnte er nur seinen Schirm verlieren? So etwas merkt man doch, gerade bei dem stattlichen Gewicht! Gerade seinen Schirm, wie sollte er denn nun einen Regen überleben ohne ihn!

Na toll, die halbe Strecke als Schwein , grummelte Ryoga genervt, denn zu dieser Jahreszeit war hier Regenzeit, und was ja nicht erschwerend hinzukam, war dass er ja seit heute morgen noch erkältet war...  
Während er nun die kantigen Ecken des Berges hinunter kletterte in der Hoffnung auf der richtigen Seite des Berges runterzukommen, hatten seine Gedanken ein neues Thema um das sie geschäftig kreisen konnten: seinen roten Schirm. Patzig stampfte der Junge daher.  
Unten angekommen hatte er doch tatsächlich, wie er aber leider schon erwartete die falsche Seite des Berges genommen und befand sich nun mitten in einem Wald wieder. Vollends entnervt trottete er daher und dachte nun neben dem Regenschirm wieder an Nerima und natürlich an Ukyo.

Plötzlich stieß er mit einer Person zusammen. „Können Sie nicht aufpassen"; schrie der Junge den Fremden brüsk an. „Oh es tut mir Leid, ich…", begann dieser doch Ryoga erkannte seine Stimme wieder. „SIE? Sie haben beinahe mein Leben ruiniert!", blaffte Ryoga ihn an. "Erinnern Sie sich nicht an mich? Ohh, Herr Gott ich glaube das war sogar in diesem Wald hier!" Ungläubig starrte der alte Mann Ryoga an, der vor Wut nur so zitterte. Das alles war nun wirklich zuviel für Ryoga gewesen, er platze einfach. Wieso musste er auch gerade jetzt diesen alten Greis wieder finden, der ihm damals dieses hässliche, abscheuliche, erniedrigende Zeichen auf den Bauch gemalt hatte, dass ihn fast gegenüber Akane verraten hätte.

„Dafür werden sie mir büßen", kreischte Ryoga und griff obligatorisch hinter seinen Rücken, um den Alten mit seinem Schirm gehörig eins überzubraten. Dass der Mann alt und zerbrechlich schien, ließ Ryoga in dem Moment so total kalt, er hätte sich ja sein verdammtes Zeichen für den stärksten Mann der Welt selber auf den Bauch tuschen können. Mitten im Anflug hielt Ryoga dann aber wieder erstaunt inne. Ungläubig drückte er die Luft aus seinen Händen, bis es ihm aber wieder einfiel. Seinen Schirm hatte er ja verloren..! Völlig aufgelöst segelte Ryoga wieder zu Boden, wobei nicht gerade sanft aufschlug.

Es war schon mitten in der Nacht, als Ryoga endlich wieder zu sich kam. Wegen des Schlages hätte er nun wirklich nicht solange geschlafen, doch er holte auch etwas Schlaf nach. Hier fühlte es sich warm an und als er noch müde mit den Augen blinzelte, bemerkte er, dass der Alte ein Feuer angezündet hatte. „Ich erinnere mich wieder an dich", flüstere ihm von hinten die Stimme des Alten entgegen.

„AhhahahhRGgGGgghh", Ryoga fuhr vor Schreck fast aus der Haut, er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sich der Alte an ihn geschlichen hatte.

Da beide nun am Feuer versammelt waren, erzählte Ryoga ihm die Geschichte von damals und wie er nur durch Glück dieses Ding eines Kampfzeichens wieder losgeworden ist. Der Alte verstand ihn zwar nicht, was denn so schlimm daran war, aber Ryoga ließ es sich dabei beruhen. Als der Mann wissen wolle, warum er denn eben so einen Sturzflug hingelegt hätte, beichtete Ryoga ihm, dass er seinen Schirm verloren hatte.

„Dieser Schirm ist besonders wichtig für mich", erzählte der Junge „Ich habe ihn von meinem Großvater zum Trainieren erhalten... danach habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen..."

„Ist er gestorben?", wollte der Mann wissen.

„Nein", antwortete Ryoga schmunzelnd. „Er ist mit dem Alter verloren gegangen. Wer weiß was aus mir wird, wenn ich mal so alt bin!" Der Alte knickte leicht ein und beäugte Ryoga nur ungläubig, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und räusperte sich: „Nun, wenn man etwas verloren hat, dann muss man es suchen und zwar dort, wo man als letztes gewesen ist, Junge."

Da hatte er Recht. Wo war er gewesen? In Nerima... leise schluckte Ryoga auf. Er hatte Nerima für diesen Tag erfolgreich aus seinem Kopf verbannt, doch nun fiel es ihm wieder ein und zu den tausend Gründen, die er bislang ohnehin schon hatte zurückzukehren reihte sich einer hinzu. Das sollte genügen um sein inneres Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Entschlossen sprang er auf und rief: „Nerima, dort bin ich gewesen...dort befindet sich alles, was mir wichtig ist…"

„Ja, mein Junge. Dein Schirm ist dir wohl sehr wichtig, wenn du vor hast einmal um die ganze Welt zu laufen, bis du nach Japan kommst" Ryoga knickte kurz um und drehte sich fragend um: „Wieso?" Der Alte konnte es nicht fassen und brüllte ihn etwas gereizt an: „Dort geht es weiter ins Landesinnere du Depp! Das Meer liegt dort!" und weisend richtete er seinen Zeigefinger in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. Dankend und etwas beschämt wandte sich Ryoga nun dem richtigen Pfad hin und begann seinen nächtlichen Lauf zurück nach Hause.

Nach einer endlosen Nacht und einem halben Tag war es nun endlich wieder soweit. Ryoga betrat wieder Festland. Die Zeit auf dem Schiff war nicht sehr angenehm gewesen. Er musste die Überfahrt als blinder Passagier hinter sich bringen, denn das Glück eine Überfahrt zu finden, die er sich wieder mal durch Arbeit bezahlt machen konnte, war ihm diesmal nicht beschert. Doch wie hätte er sich anders an Bord unbemerkbar in eine Lagerkiste zurückziehen können, wenn nicht als kleines windiges schwarzes Ferkel? Ja genau, Ryoga hatte eine Rückfahrt als P-chan hinter sich, weshalb er auch nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus dem ersten öffentlichen Bad Japans wieder als Mensch auf die Bildfläche trat. Etwas gereizt versuchte sich der klitschnasse Ryoga wieder zurechtzufinden. Doch diesmal würde er es nicht gern dem Zufall überlassen, wann er wieder in Nerima ankam. Jede Stunde ohne seinen Schirm machte ihn einfach krank, er war einfach nicht mehr derselbe ohne ihn und auch, wenn er sich sonst nichts aus derartigen Kleinigkeiten machte, so war dies bei seinem Schirm etwas anderes. Entschlossen schaute sich der Junge auf dem Marktplatz um, auf dem er sich befand und dann sah er ihn, den Transporter! Wohin führte er, ja doch tatsächlich nach Nerima. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Freudig überrascht tapste Ryoga dem Fahrzeug entgegen und befand sich nach einem geschickten Sprung schon mitten in dessen Ladefracht. Im ersten Moment bekam er jedoch kaum noch Luft. Um ihn herum war es merkwürdig kalt und glitschig. Zudem stank es hier noch wie die Hölle. Zu dunkel war es, dass er sich hätte genauer umsehen können, dabei wäre alles so einfach gewesen, wenn er sich doch nur einmal die Aufschrift des Lasters durchgelesen hätte. In großen chinesischen Lettern stand dort: "Fische aller Art, frisch vom Pazifik"

Zu Ryogas Pech gehörte aber auch, dass er, genauso wenig wie Genma oder Ranma, auch nur ein Wort Chinesisch verstand. Doch nun war es zu spät, wie hieß es so schön? Augen zu und durch... oder in diesem Fall Nase zu und durch. Angewidert rümpfte er seine Nase und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Da er aber noch erkältet war, hielt sich der Gestank glücklicherweise in Grenzen. Am Abend spätestens würde er Nerima erreichen, so rechnete er kurz nach.

Der Mittag war schon angebrochen, als Ryoga plötzlich erneut zum tausendsten Mal ein lautes Rumpeln vernahm. Unangenehm wurde er wieder durchgeschüttelt, während sich Karpfen und Kugelfische über seinem Kopf zu einer Lawine verbündeten. Das war ihm mittlerweile so oft schon passiert. Dieser Fahrer musste sich zigmal verfahren haben, denn man merkte deutlich, wie des Öfteren angehalten wurde und draußen ein angeregtes Gespräch lief. Und, was erschwerend hinzukam, war, dass er nun schon einen halben Tag Verspätung hatte. Es war mal wieder klar, dass sich gerade DIESER Fahrer verfahren würde. Schließlich transportierte er unbemerkt einen Hibiki... Aber nun schien es endlich soweit zu sein. Die Ladeklappe öffnete sich. Ein kurzes Rumpeln war zu vernehmen und schon befand sich Ryoga wieder in Freiheit und Tageslicht. An den Geruch hatte sich seine gequälte Nase in den letzten Stunden schon gewöhnt, doch wie seine Umwelt auf ihn reagieren würde, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Seinen Schirm, den galt es jetzt zu finden. Ukyo war inzwischen wirklich etwas in Vergessenheit geraten, denn es schien alles so zwecklos zu sein und wenn Ryoga etwas gelernt hatte in Sachen Liebe, dann dass sie einen nicht das ganze Leben fertig machen sollte, vor allem, wenn nichts daran zu ändern war. Akane war es, die ihm dies einst beibrachte und er versuchte nun dies in die Tat umzusetzen, was ihm aber nur schwer gelang…  
In Gedanken ging Ryoga die Plätze ab, an denen er vor nun neun Tagen in Nerima gewesen ist. Da war als erstes das Tendo Dojo - genau Ranma würde seinen Schirm schon längst gefunden haben oder Kasumi. Hoffnungsvoll ging Ryoga nun durch die Straßen Nerimas und seine Eckzähne blitzen auf. Die Straßen sahen so einsam und verlassen aus, obwohl es ein herrlicher Tag war, die Sonne strahlte nur so vom hellblauen Himmel. Es war vergleichsweise Heiß für einen Frühlingstag. Aber alles schien wie ausgestorben. Schuld daran trug allerdings Ryoga selbst, denn bei diesem Gestank, der von ihm ausging, schlugen alle Passanten im Umkreis von einem halben Kilometer schon eine andere Richtung ein. Aber Ryoga sollte andere Begleiter an sich binden...

Gegen Abend erreichte der Junge nun das Anwesen. Höflich wie er war, klopfte er erstmal sachte an die Tür des Haupthauses an. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber nun verspürte auch er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Prüfend drehte er sich um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Also wandte er sich wieder der Tür zu, die ihm freudestrahlend von Kasumi geöffnet wurde. „Oh Ryoga, wie schön, komm doch...pphhmmpff..", sagte Kasumi gegen Ende immer leiser werdend. Schützend hielt sie sich den Zeigefinger unter die Nase und starrte Ryoga nur verdutzt an. Wieso stank er bloß so fürchterlich?... Irgendwoher kannte sie diesen Geruch doch, es roch eindeutig nach... totem Fisch. Zutiefst angeekelt aber stets freundlich wie ein Engel geleitete sie ihren Gast in die Wohnstube. Danach machte sie sich gleich auf den Weg um Ryoga schnellstmöglich ein Bad einzulassen.  
Ryoga indessen vermutete etwas hinter sich kommen zu hören, und es hörte sich sehr groß an... Es wurde immer lauter. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Ein Junge stürmte die Treppe runter und fragte lauthals in Richtung Küche: „He Kasumi, warum riecht es hier so verdorben, kocht etwa Akane?" Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen betrat Ranma nun die Diele.

„Ryoga", rief er dem Jungen in der Tür freudig entgegen, aber dann wurde der Schädel des Zopfträgers auch schon zwischen zwei Bratpfannen platt gewalzt, die ein vor Wut tobendes Mädchen in den Händen hielt.

„RANMA! Wie kannst du es wagen!", schrie Akane ihn bebend an und verpasste ihm einen Spezialkick, mit dem Ranma nun wie ein Pfeil direkt neben Ryoga weit nach draußen geschleudert wurde. Obwohl Ryoga Situationen wie diese schon so bekannt waren, war er doch jedes Mal aufs Neue erstaunt, wenn er Zeuge eines solchen Ereignisses wurde und lachend sah er Ranma nach. „Hallo Ryoga!", empfing Akane ihn warm und herzlich. Strahlend lief sie auf ihn zu und er fing sie mit offenen Armen auf. So begrüßten sie sich schon immer seitdem die Hochzeit in Sichtweite gewesen ist. Es musste also wieder soweit sein. Ryoga grinste, denn er hatte schon damals den Verdacht, dass Akane durch diese neue Freundlichkeit Ranma einfach noch mehr eifersüchtig machen wollte, als er ohnehin immer schon war und natürlich spielte Ryoga jedes mal dieses falsche Spiel mit, denn diese Umarmungen bedeuteten ihm natürlich ewig schon nichts mehr als Freundschaft. Aufgrund Ryogas strengen Geruchs wich Akane dieses Mal aber schneller zurück. Allerdings war Ranma auf einem Freiflug und konnte sich das gar nicht ansehen. Er kam jedoch schneller zurück als erwartet, denn er war auf Ryogas Verfolger getroffen.

„HIIILLFFeeÄEeeeEEEE!", heulte eine armselige männliche Stimme ihnen von draußen entgegen. „KA-KAT-K A T Z E!", schrie Ranma in Todesangst und raste auf die Eingangstür zu. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu köstlich. Akane begriff erst jetzt, dass Ryoga der Katzenmagnet war und laut kichernd stellte sie sich an die Tür, bereit sie sofort zu schließen, wenn Ranma wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Währendessen kugelte sich Ryoga vor Lachen am Boden. Mit letzter Kraft erreichte Ranma das rettende Ufer und sank sofort hinter der zugeschlagen Haustür zusammen, als sie Katzenmeute immer noch fordernd an der Außenseite der Tür kratzte...

„Dein Schirm!", fragte Ranma verwundert. „Wie konntest du diese Tonne von Masse nur so einfach verlieren Ryoga Hibiki!"

„Rede nicht so mit mir", befahl Ryoga seinem Freund, während er sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelte. Nach diesem Bad fühlte er sich doch schon viel besser und roch auch angenehmer, menschlicher.

Kasumi servierte das Abendessen und die Tendos versammelten sich im Wohnzimmer. Tausend weitere Fragen regneten auf Ryoga ein, der ja seit seiner Rückkehr keine richtige Gelegenheit gehabt hatte von seiner Reise zu erzählen. „Was hast du schönes mitgebracht! Banknoten aus China?", fragte Nabiki neckisch und gierig.

„Gibt es neue Kampftechniken mein Junge?", wollten Soun und Genma gleichzeitig wissen. Und so ging es den ganzen Abend.

Später waren nur noch die drei Freunde Ranma, Akane und Ryoga selbst übrig. Sie wollten wissen wieso Ryoga Nerima so stürmisch verlassen hatte, doch darauf wollte er nicht antworten.

„Helft mit lieber meinen Schirm zu finden", maulte er schließlich los. „Tzzööphee", schielte ihn Ranma daraufhin mit halb geschlossenen Augen an.

„Suchen musst du schon selber können. Hier ist er jedenfalls nicht."

„Sei nicht so gemein zu ihm", keifte Akane zurück und wand sich dann erneut an Ryoga. „Es ist ganz leicht, außer bei uns, warst du nur bei Ukyo. Dort muss er sein." Nachdenklich sank Ryoga in die Hocke. Er konnte dort doch nicht einfach wieder auftauchen...


	9. ushinau verlieren

Kapitel 8

_ushinau - verlieren_

_Ranma und Akane blickten sich über den zusammengesunkenen Jungen hinweg verschwörerisch an. Akane war es schließlich, die energisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte und mit dem Mund die Worte formte: „Nicht mehr über Ukyo sprechen!" Ranma verstand natürlich und nickte zustimmend.  
Ryoga hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, er stemmte nun eine Hand auf den flachen Tisch und erhob sich langsam.  
Ihm war eingefallen wo er noch gewesen war, nämlich das Kapitel in seinem Gedächtnis das er liebend gerne raus streichen würde und für immer tilgen wollte. Die Szene die ihn zu dem überstürzten Aufbruch aus Nerima gezwungen hatte._

„_Was ist Ryoga? Wo willst du denn so spät noch hin?" fragte Ranma und erhob sich ebenfalls._

„_Mir ist eingefallen wo ich noch nicht gesucht habe und woran ich gar nicht mehr gedacht habe." murmelte er, nahm seinen wieder zusammengepackten Rucksack und warf ihn sich über die Schultern._

„_Danke für eure Gastfreundschaft und vor allem für das Bad. Dort wo ich jetzt hingehe würden sie mich sofort vor die Tür setzen wenn sie mich von weitem nur sehen."  
Er lächelte, doch es war ein schiefes lächeln, irgendwie gequält, als müsste er an den Ort seines Begräbnis oder zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung und würde es versuchen mit Humor zu nehmen._

„_Warte, ich begleite dich." bot sich Ranma an, doch Ryoga hob eine Hand und schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. „Nicht nötig, alter Freund, bleib bei Akane und macht euch keine Sorgen um mich..."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum, öffnete die Trennwand und verschwand über die Terrasse aus dem Garten der Tendos.  
Ranma setzte sich mit einem lauten Plumps wieder auf das Kissen und Akane blickte ihm besorgt hinterher._

„_Er sah gar nicht gut aus." meinte sie und Ranma blickte zu ihr herüber. „Ich finde wir sollte ihm das mit Ukyo und diesem Haru erzählen wenn er das nächste Mal kommt, sonst bekommt er einen hysterischen Anfall wenn er den beiden begegnet..."_

„_Ja, du hast Recht. Aber heute Abend konnten wir es ihm einfach nicht sagen, er sah schon niedergeschlagen genug aus, wegen dem Schirm."  
Ranma stütze mit einer Hand seinen Kopf vom Tisch ab. „Ich glaube nicht das es nur um den Schirm geht..."_

Ryoga hatte merkwürdigerweise keinerlei Probleme das teure Restaurant am Stadtrand wieder zu finden. Es war schon merkwürdig, wenn er seine Liebsten oder seine Erzfeinde suchte hatte er Probleme sie zu finden, doch den Ort der ihn so viele Schmerzen bereitet hatte, fand er auf Anhieb.  
Das Restaurant war sogar noch geöffnet und als er es betrat glitt sein Blick gleich vom Speisesaal davon und zum Ausschank herüber, an dem sich gerade ein paar angetrunkene Gäste und zwei Kellner aufhielten.  
Höflich fragte er dort nach seinem Schirm, doch beide verneinten dass ein solcher bei ihnen abgegeben sein soll, ausserdem könne man sich nicht an ihn hier erinnern.  
Ryoga merkte dass er hier unterwünscht war, schließlich sah er nach allem anderen aus, nur nicht nach zahlender Kundschaft. Also zog er nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung und einem höflichen Dank wieder Leine.

Tief waren nun seine Hände in den Taschen vergraben während er mit hängendem Kopf die Straßen entlang lief. Es gab jetzt nur noch einen einzigen Ort wo er noch nicht gesucht hatte, aber er traute sich nicht dorthin zu gehen. Seine Zähne bissen aufeinander und ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um den Schirm und um Ukyo. War der Schirm wirklich so wichtig? Ja, entschied er. Aber war er so wichtig dass er es schaffte sich Ukyo und diesem Haru zu stellen? Vor dieser Frage wich er zurück und sein Blick glitt von einer Straßenlaterne zur nächsten. Dunkel... hell...dunkel... hell...  
Er überlegte ob er wieder zurück zu den Tendos gehen sollte, heute Nacht konnte er dort ja doch nicht aufkreuzen und morgen früh war ja auch noch ein Tag...  
Als er endlich von seinen Grübeleien aufblickte, bemerkte er dass die hellrote Sonne bereits aufgegangen war und die Vögel um ihn herum zwitscherten.  
Völlig entnervt ließ er die Arme sinken und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf voran an einen der Laternen, die nun endgültig ihre Lichter löschten und dem neuen Tag Platz machten.  
Ihm wurde jetzt schmerzlich bewusst dass er die ganze Nacht grübelnd durch Nerima gelaufen war und es nicht mal bemerkt hatte.  
Erschöpft und unter den einigermaßen erstaunten Blicken der Passanten drehte er sich herum, stieß mit dem Rucksack gegen die Laterne, so heftig, dass sie ein klingendes Geräusch von sich gab und glitt daran hinab in die Hocke. Er musste jetzt wieder von vorne überlegen.   
Das erste an das er dachte war sein Magen, das zweite seine Müdigkeit. Die Autos hupten wenn sie vorbei fuhren, die Abgase ließen ihn Husten. Neben ihm befand sich eine Hauptstraße und es war Rush Hour.

„_Zum Kotzen, ich bin doch echt der vom schlimmsten Pech verfolgte Pechvogel der man nur sein kann!" rief er erbost und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Seine Eckzähne blitzten in der aufgehenden Sonne. Aber es half nichts, er würde wieder zu den Tendos marschieren, dort kurz Schlafen, vielleicht einen Happen Essen abstauben und dann einen Versuch Starten zu Ukyo zu gehen. Er schlug mit der Faust in die offene Handfläche und erhob sich langsam aus der Hocke._

„_Das ist eine gute Idee... eine Portion Schlaf und Essen wird mir gut tun...!" rief er erfreut und seit langem zeichnete sich bei den erfreulichen Gedanken ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab. Für einen Moment vergaß er seinen verlorenen Schirm und sogar Ukyo.  
Gerade als er sich zum gehen wandte, nämlich in genau die Richtung in die er gerade laufen wollte, die unweigerlich vom Tendo-Haus weg führte, ertönte mit einem mal eine Vertraute Stimme über den Fußgängerweg hinweg zu ihm herüber.  
Er blinzelte erstaunt und blieb stehen. Diese Stimme kannte er. Langsam drehte er sich um und da lief sie schon auf ihn zu, mit wehende Haaren, einem Korb unterm Arm und den anderen Arm weit in die Luft gestreckt._

„_Ryoga... bitte warte... ich hab dich schon so lange Gesucht." rief sie und auf Ryogas Gesicht erblühte nun ein richtiges Lächeln. Er breitete beide Arme aus, als wollte er fliegen und fing das Mädchen, das noch gehörig Tempo drauf hatte, in seinen Armen auf._

„_Akari, mit dir habe ich hier gar nicht gerechnet." rief er erstaunt und biss sich sogleich auf die Zunge. Erstens weil er wirklich nicht mit ihr gerechnet hatte und Zweitens weil man so etwas nicht zu einer Frau sagte.  
Doch Akari, die viel zu sehr ausser Atem war und sich viel zu sehr Freute, überging diese Fauspax und schob einen Korb zwischen sich._

„_Hier... ich hab... ein kleines Picknick, nur für uns beide, vorbereitet. Hast du Zeit jetzt gleich?" sie strahlte ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich im Takt ihres Atems.  
Ryoga lächelte erneut und ergriff den Korb nach Gentleman Art._

„_Für dich habe ich immer Zeit, meine Liebste Akari." und er konnte sehen wie das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht noch einmal die Doppelte Größe annahm während ihre geröteten Wangen beinahe etwas von einem zu weit aufgeblasenen Luftballon hatten._

„_Lass mich das tragen, du bist ja vollkommen ausser Atem." meinte er und hatte jetzt nicht nur den Schirm und Ukyo sondern auch noch seinen Plan zu den Tendos zu gehen vergessen. Er schwebte irgendwo zwischen Wolke sieben und siebzehn und es konnte jetzt keinen Glücklicheren geben als ihn. Akari war in dieser dunklen Stunde wie ein Lichtstreifen am Horizont, in den er sich nur zu gerne Stellte und die Wärme spürte und die Kälte aus seinem Herzen vertrieb.  
Akari war Feuer und Flamme, glitt an seine Seite und legte beide Arme um seinen Arm. Leicht legte sich ihr Kopf gegen seine Schultern und irgendwie schämte er sich dass er die Situation so ausnutzte, aber konnte er denn nicht auch mal, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten, auch Egoistisch sein?  
Er entschied dass er konnte und ließ sich nur zu gerne von Akari Richtung Park begleiten..._

_Was Ryoga jedoch nicht ahnte war, dass genau auf der anderen Straßenseite Haru mit Ukyo am Arm ging. Sie hielt sich ähnlich wie Akari fest, doch es war nichts Liebevolles in dieser Geste, es lag etwas falsches, etwas mechanisches darin, doch Haru war es egal. Ihr war es sogar egal das Ukyo in ihrem besten Kimono an diesem Sonntag durch die Straßen spazierte auf direktem Wege zu ihrem gemeinsamen Restaurant. Er holte sie jeden Morgen ab und brachte sie auch jeden Abend wieder nach Hause. In den Nächten stellte er grundsätzlich einen der Ninjas als Wachtposten auf, doch bisher hatte es keinerlei Zwischenfälle gegeben und er war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher. Er rechnete nicht damit dass der einzige Störfaktor der ihm noch gefährlich werden konnte, ihm noch einmal in die Quere kam, doch er sollte sich gewaltig getäuscht haben.  
Ukyo hing mit dem ewig ausdruckslosen Augen und den tiefen dunklen Augenringen, die in diesem blassen Gesicht noch stärker zur Geltung kamen, als man es auf den ersten Blick für möglich hätte halten können, an ihm wie eine Stoffpuppe..  
Ihre Haare sahen Stumpf und etwas ungepflegt aus. Das passierte wenn man rund um die Uhr in der Küche stand und nur noch Okonomyakis herstellte.  
Gegen Haru, der gesund, kräftig und muskulös in seinem stolzierenden Gang neben ihr her schritt, sah sie klein, unbedeutend und unscheinbar aus. Selbst ihr Kimono konnte diesen Eindruck nicht mehr erheben.  
Heute war Sonntag also war Kimonotag... heute würde er ihr ein paar Stunden Freiraum genehmigen, das hiess dass sie in diesem Kimono die Kunden bediente. Er kam sich vor wie der großzügigste Herr auf der ganzen weiten Welt und an diesem Sonntagmorgen war es wohl ganz nach seinem Geschmack wie alles verlief. Er ging die Zahlen der Einnahmen durch, er ging die Okonomyakis durch die Ukyo noch für ihn herstellen sollte an diesem Tag... _

_Doch an das was er nicht dachte war der Junge der nun auf der anderen Straßenseite mit Akari vorüber glitt und lauthals Lachte, so laut, dass es selbst über den Verkehr und den Straßenlärm, und das Stimmengemurmel und auch das Hupen hinweg zu hören war..._

_... und es wurde von einer Person gehört. Ganz laut drang es in ihr Bewusstsein, es war als hätte jemand die Lautsprecherboxen mit einem einzigen Dreh an den Knöpfen auf volle Lautstärke gedreht. Es war das erste Geräusch seit vielen, vielen unendlich vielen Stunden dass sie selbst hörte und das nicht erst durch den Filter von Haru durchgegangen war. Es glitt durch ihr Ohr hindurch, wanderte über die Muschel, über Nervenbahnen direkt ins Gehirn hinein und dort erfasste es sie, schüttelte sie durch, innerlich und rüttelte an ihrem Bewusstsein, versuchte es wach zu rütteln, es schlief schließlich schon viel zu lange und es wurde doch eigentlich so dringend gebraucht.  
Mit einem Keuchlaut und einem heftig, stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf erwachte sie aus dem Bann, so abrupt dass sie den Arm, an dem sie sich gerade noch drangehängt hatte, nun zum abstützen benützte._

„_Au... was... was ist los?" fragte sie, kam sich vor wie aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht. Sie glaubte geträumt zu haben, doch sie hatte keine schönen Erinnerungen an diesen Traum. Es war ein hässlicher Traum gewesen in dem Monster vorkamen und gemeine Dinge sagten und anstellten und sie hatte daneben gestanden und nichts tun können.  
Der jemand, dessen Arm sie noch immer hielt, war ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Fragend blickte sie nun diesen Arm an, sie kannte ihn nicht, dieser Arm war ihr Fremd!  
Sofort entriss sie beide Arme und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Erbost blickte sie sich nach allen Seiten um nur um festzustellen dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte wie sie hierher gekommen war._

„_Verdammt wer sind sie?" schrie sie erbost, Unpässlicherweise stellte sich nun das Magenknurren ein und sie blickte an sich herab._

„_Warum trage ich meinen besten Kimono mitten auf der Straße!" schrie sie noch lauter und noch erboster während ihr Gegenüber ein ärgerliches Zischen ausstieß.  
Die Leute auf der Straße schauten sich bereits nach den beiden um, doch er war es der sich am allermeisten umsah.  
Ukyo versuchte ihrem Gegenüber ins Angesicht zu blicken, doch dieser gab ihr keine Gelegenheit._

„_Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" schrie sie während eine Hand von Haru vorzuckte und sie am Arm packte._

„_Was soll das? Lassen sie mich los, sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht!" schrie sie und versuchte sich los zu reissen, doch genau in diesem Augenblick hatte sich Haru wieder seiner wichtigen Aufgabe bedacht und drehte sich zu ihr herum, erfasste sie mit einem einzigen Blick und fesselte sie in weniger als ein paar Augenblicken in seinen Bann. Doch es war schwieriger als beim letzten Mal und der Schweiss stand ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben. Er hoffte das der verdammte Rotzbengel den er auf der anderen Straßenseite erkannt hatte, nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Er hatte nicht mal im Entferntesten damit gerechnet dass bereits so ein harmloses Lachen den Bann wie mit einem Fingerschnippen aufheben konnte..._

_Ryoga ging mit einem überglücklichen und zufriedenen Lächeln mit Akari am Arm auf der anderen Straßenseite in direkte Richtung des Parks, als er ein wütendes Geschrei vernahm.  
Irritiert, und auch ein bisschen neugierig wie er und auch viele andere Menschen im Umkreis von mindestens fünfzig Metern waren, drehte auch er sich um und versuchte den Grund dieses Geschreis ausfindig zu machen.  
Auch kam ihm diese Stimme irgendwie bekannt vor, nur nicht in dieser hohen und überaus empörten Tonlage.  
Akari, die das Geschrei natürlich auch mitbekam, blieb zwangsläufig mit ihm stehen und blickte zu ihm empor._

„_Was ist da los, Ryoga?" fragte sie erstaunt und schaute schließlich über ihre eigene Schulter hinweg, als Ryoga ihr auch keine Antwort darauf geben konnte und nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte._

„_Ich ... ich weiss nicht..." murmelte er schließlich und seine Augen wanderten über die Straße direkt auf die andere Seite herüber, wo sich ebenfalls noch ein Fussgängerweg befand. Einige Leute waren stehen geblieben und er begann den Blicken der Leute zu folgen, doch er konnte kein Geschrei mehr hören, er sah nur auf einmal einen großen Kerl im weißen Smoking und daneben eine viel kleinere Person in einem wunderhübschen Kimono. Das Gesicht der kleineren Person konnte er nicht erkennen, aber als sich die größere herumdrehte zogen sich seine Augenbrauen nach unten.  
Unbeabsichtigt ließ er den Picknickkorb, den Akari so wunderbar hergerichtet hatte und mit vielen Leckereien gefüllt hatte, einfach auf die Straße fallen._

„_Das... dass ist er ja!" schrie er erbost und seine nun freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust während Akari sich herabbeugte und den Korb wieder aufhob.  
Gerade in diesem Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke, Haru zuckte erschrocken zurück. Ryoga erkannte dass er nicht mit ihm hier gerechnet hatte und sein Körper drehte sich blitzschnell herum. Jetzt war wieder ein Keifen zu hören. Ryoga verstand zwar nicht was gesprochen wurde, aber er erkannte die Stimme Ukyos und anscheinend war sie mit irgendetwas, was dieser Typ mit ihr machte, nicht einverstanden.  
Ärgerlich bleckte er die Zähne während Akari sich wieder aufrichtete, mit dem Korb in der Hand und ihn vom Schmutz befreite._

„_Warum lässt du ihn einfach Fallen Ryoga? Jetzt ist garantiert mein Törtchen ganz eingedrückt." doch als sie bemerkte dass er ihr nicht zuhörte und stattdessen auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite starrte, folgte sie seinem Blick.  
Der Kimono, der eben noch heftige Gegenwehr anzeigte, erschlaffte. Der Kampf war anscheinend vorbei. Schlaff hingen die langen Ärmel, die ihre Hände bedeckten herab, doch schon im nächsten Moment konnte er sehen wie sie sich hoben, beinahe mechanisch und auf den ausgestreckten Arm von dem Kerl zusteuerten.  
Ryoga hatte sich anscheinend nicht getäuscht, hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Eigentlich war der Hauptgrund seiner Wiederkehr gewesen seinen Schirm wieder zu finden und das Gefühl dass Gefahr lauerte, war in den Hintergrund getreten. Doch jetzt kämpfte es sich an die Oberfläche in Ryogas Inneren und vermischte sich mit trockener Wut gegen diesen Kerl der Ukyo anscheinend schlecht behandelte._

„_Bleib hier Akari." sagte er im leicht befehlenden Tonfall._

„_Ry... Ryoga!" schrie nun Akari erschrocken, hob einen Arm um nach ihm zu greifen, doch er war zu schnell für sie. Er löste sich ohne vorher noch ein Wort zu verlieren von ihr und preschte vor, hetzte über die Absperrung, die die Fußgänger von den Autos trennten, rannte über die Straße, begleitet von Quietschen, einem unschönen Hupkonzert und einigen unflätigen Ausdrücken ehe er über die Absperrung auf der anderen Seite sprang und wie ein wildes Raubtier direkt vor Ukyo und diesem unheimlichen Kerl stehen blieb.  
Die blauen Augen starrten verächtlich auf ihn herab und leicht gereizt rümpfte er die Nase._

„_Was ist da denn vor meine Füße gelaufen? Eine Kakerlake im rotzgelbem Anzug und brauner Hose." Er legte den Kopf etwas seitlich während er so tat als würde Ryoga wie ein alter, gammeliger Fisch stinken, und hätte er ihn einige Stunden früher getroffen, hätte das sogar noch gestimmt, doch jetzt entfachte es in Ryoga noch eine größere Wut._

„_Was hast du mit Ukyo gemacht?" diese Frage war durchaus berechtigt, denn diese sah aus wie der Tod persönlich. Tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, weiße Haut und einen starren, immer gleich bleibenden Blick anhaftend.  
Selbst ihre Augenlider hoben und senkten sich beinahe mechanisch. Es war beinahe als hätte er einen Schlecht Konstruierten Cyborg vor sich und nicht die echte Ukyo.  
Haru blinzelte gespielt erstaunt und blickte auf ihn herab als wäre er ein niederes Insekt.  
Ryoga baute indessen seine Kampfaura auf, doch Haru ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken._

„_Irgendwo... irgendwo hab ich dich schon mal gesehen und da bist du auch so Unangenehm aufgefallen." murmelte er gefährlich leise während Ukyo keinen einzigen Ton von sich gab, ihn noch nicht mal begrüßt hatte. Nur die beiden Arme die sich um Harus Arm geschlungen hatten, schmerzten Ryoga in der Seele._

„_Ich frage noch einmal, was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Das ist nicht mehr die Ukyo die ich kannte!" rief er erbost und bedrohte ihn mit der Faust, obwohl er wusste dass es nichts brachte.  
Haru legte seinen Zeigefinger auf das Kinn und er gab vor zu überlegen. _

„_Hmm... hmmm... ach ja, jetzt weiss ich es wieder." er schnippte mit den Fingern und Ukyos Körper zuckte etwas zusammen. _

„_Du kennst ihn aus meinem Restaurant." sagte Ukyo mechanisch und ihre Augen blickten zu ihm herauf, doch Haru nahm davon gar keine Notiz und er lächelte triumphierend._

„_Meine Ukyo, wenn ich dich nicht hätte." murmelte er zufrieden und in Ryoga sank alles wieder in sich zusammen. _

_Es war wirklich babyleicht dem kleinen Kerl seine Gefühle nieder zu trampeln. Um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen ließ er Ukyo sagen: „Wieso? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung ich weiss gar nicht was du hast. Wir gehen hier doch nur spazieren, warum bedrohst du meinen Haru?"  
Ryoga beobachtete Ukyos Arme, sie zitterten während sie dies sagte und das Lächeln das sie hinten dran hängte, war mehr als unecht. Haru setzte dem ganzen jetzt noch einen letzen schliff indem er Ukyo zwang ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen.  
Ryoga sank noch mehr in sich zusammen. Trotz der eindeutigen Signale war es ihm als würde man ihm alles was in seinem Körper auch nur im Entferntesten mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte, zerhackt werden wie auf einem Hackbrett.  
Er seufzte schwer, doch er ließ seine Kampfaura nicht abebben._

„_Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, und ich werde nicht eher ruhen als bis ich das herausgefunden habe!" stieß er hervor.  
Haru knurrte unwirsch und zuckte etwas zurück. Nun war er es der seine magische Kampfaura langsam aufbaute und auf den Rotzjungen hinab blickte._

„_Hier ist alles in Ordnung, das einzige was stört bist du!" zischte er giftig zurück.  
Ryoga knurrte nun und seine Zähne knirschten während die Faust am Ende des Arms vibrierte._

„_Ich werde nicht eher ruhen als bis ich es herausgefunden habe!" war seine Kampfansage._

„_Ich frage mich nur was du, Rotzbengel, beabsichtigst herauszufinden. Hier ist nämlich alles in Ordnung!" warf Haru giftig zurück. Die Kontrahenten knurrten sich an, die Kampfauren waren voll ausgebreitet, es stand eigentlich kaum noch etwas das gegen einen Kampf sprach.  
Noch bevor Haru oder auch Ryoga etwas Weiteres tun konnten, schob sich keuchend und völlig ausser Atem eine weitere weibliche Person zwischen sie und hängte sich an Ryogas ausgestreckten Arm, ohne mitzubekommen dass es sich hierbei bei einem Auftakt zu einem Kampf handelte.  
Haru zuckte etwas bei diesen harschen Worten zurück, doch schnell besann er sich und murmelte mit einem gemein wissenden Grinsen: „Wieso? Was soll denn nicht stimmen? Ich bin mit meiner Freundin hier und du anscheinend mit deiner, wenn ich mich nicht irre."  
Eine verschlagene Hand deutete auf Akari und Ryoga drückte die Hand seiner Freundin.  
Seine Augen wanderten besorgt zu Ukyo herüber, im Moment war er ausser Stande ihr zu helfen. Zu groß war die Gefahr das Akari etwas zustieß und sie wollte er auf keinen Fall auch noch in die Sache mit hineinziehen. _

„_Sind das Freunde von dir? Sie können uns doch begleiten!" fragte Akari nun im Plauderton und hielt den Picknickkorb empor.  
Harus und Ryogas Kampfaura war sofort auf den Nullpunkt herabgesunken und Ryoga musste mit ansehen wie er Ukyos Hand ergriff. Diese lächelte mechanisch von einem Ohr zum nächsten._

„_Lass uns gehen Haru. Wir verschwenden nur unsere Zeit." murmelte sie, doch es klang keine Sekunde lang ernst._

„_Nicht nötig das zu sagen, wir wollten sowieso gerade zu einem Picknick aufbrechen." erwiderte Ryoga, seine Augen vibrierten, gerade noch konnte er seine Wut zurückhalten._

„_Komm Akari, hier sind wir nicht erwünscht." und mit diesen Worten nahm er sie an der Hand, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging mit einer völlig perplexen Akari in die Entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon._

„_Auf das du uns nie wieder in die Quere kommst." zischte Haru erbost als sie bereits ausser Hörweite waren.  
Hätte Ryoga sich nur einen Moment lang umgedreht oder hätte wenigstens über die Schultern geschaut, dann hätte er die Tränennassen Wangen von Ukyo gesehen.  
Gefühle ließen sich unterdrücken, aber nicht für Ewig..._

Wütend stampfte Ryoga mit Akari unter dem Arm davon. Einerseits war er wütend auf Haru und auch auf Ukyo, vor allem auf Ukyo, weil sie ihn so herablassend behandelte und ihn förmlich davon gescheucht haben, aber ein viel größerer Teil von ihm machte sich jetzt stärkere Sorgen denn je...

Ukyos Blick...er war so unnatürlich, so leer... Nur ein einziges kurzes Mal konnte er einen Blickkontakt herstellen und das auch nur für einen winzigen Moment und was er da gesehen hatte, ließ ihn innerlich erschaudern. Es schien, als sei ihre ganze Lebensenergie gewichen. Fahl, müde und erschöpft sah ihr zartes Gesicht aus. So erkannte er sie fast nicht wieder und was auch immer in den letzten Wochen geschehen war, es tat ihr merklich nicht gut. So sah doch keine glückliche Beziehung aus! Das stellte er ganz objektiv fest, ohne dass seine Wut und Sorge sich da eingemischt hätten. Nein Ukyo, Haru… sie konnten sagen, was sie wollten, hier stank etwas gewaltig und er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Das war er ihr einfach schuldig, auch wenn sie ihn nie mehr sehen wollte... so konnte es nicht weiter gehen! Zu seinem Pech hatte er nur leider nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was Haru mit ihr angestellt hatte. Ob er sich alles nun doch nur einbildete - NEIN das konnte einfach nicht sein. Völlig in seine Überlegungen versunken und für seine Außenwelt total abwesend ging Ryoga immer schneller und schneller in der Hoffnung somit auf einen Anhaltspunkt zu stoßen, doch dem war nicht so.

Akari stolperte inzwischen ziemlich hinterher, während sie gleichzeitig den Inhalt ihres Picknick-Korbes ein weiteres Mal sorgsam überprüfte. Ryoga suchte sicher die ganze Zeit schon angestrengt eine Grünfläche, wie süß er doch war. Plötzlich schrie das Mädchen entsetzt auf. Doch Ryoga schien dies kaum zu bemerken, trampelte nur immer weiter ziellos durch die Gegend, doch Akari fiel ihm nach einer Weile förmlich um den Hals und brach in Tränen aus. Dies entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr, da es sich ja genau vor seinen Augen abspielte.

„Aka-Akari, was ist denn los?", fragte er überrascht, als er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Ryoga es ist so schrecklich!", weinte sie weiter wie ein kleines Kind.

„Das ganze Essen, es ist inzwischen abgestanden!" Schluchzend drückte sie sich noch mehr an den schützenden Oberkörper des komplett überfahrenen Jungen. Das Picknick, hatte er fast vergessen...

„Und dabei habe ich mir soviel Mühe gegeben, als ich vor einer Wochen von Osaka aus aufgebrochen bin." Vor einer Woche! Ryoga glaubte nicht so recht, was er da hörte, solange hatte sie ihn gesucht? Sie musste das nach ihrem letzten Treffen gleich nach Hause gerannt sein und dann überstürzt wieder aufgebrochen sein in der Annahme er befände sich noch in Nerima, doch er war ja gar nicht mehr dort...

So leid es ihm auch tat, Akari gab sich ja immer soviel Mühe. Es traf sich ganz gut, dass er jetzt nicht noch wertvolle Zeit mit Essen verlieren würde. Obgleich er ähnlich wie Ranma eigentlich ständig hungrig war, so konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mal ans Essen denken.

„Oh Ryoga du musst ja so furchtbar hungrig sein mein Lieber. Weißt du, Ferkel halten es nicht lange ohne gesundes Essen aus und wie ich dich kenne,… oh ich sorge mich ja so um dich", fing sie wieder an, wobei sie sich theatralisch in seinem Hemd festkrallte. Etwas verletzt schaute Ryoga sie an, wieso zum Teufel sah sie immer den Fluch in ihm, er war ein Mensch! Aber nun war nicht die Zeit um sich mit ihr anzulegen, zudem er das niemals tun würde, da er sie dafür viel zu gern hatte.

„Ryoga komm, dann gehen wir eben zu dir und kochen uns was Schönes", strahlte sie ihm mit dem zuckersüßesten Lächeln ihres Repertoires zu. Ryoga tat es Leid, dass er sie immer so abwimmeln musste, aber ihm war es jetzt weiß Gott nicht nach zärtlicher Zweisamkeit und außerdem war Akari... ach dafür war später noch genug Zeit, allerdings hatte ihn Akari auf eine gute Idee gebracht.

„Akari? Ich muss noch was sehr dringendes mit Ranma und Akane besprechen. Begleitest du mich?", fragte er sie in einem warmen, herzlichen fast brüderlichen Ton. Da willigte sie ein, doch Ryoga bemerkte die leichte die leichte Enttäuschung, die sich in ihrem kleinen Gesicht ausbreitete. Versöhnend nahm er sie darauf wieder an die Hand und eilte mit ihr Richtung...Meer.

„Ryoga, du weißt auch, wirklich wo du hingehst...ich meine wir zwei…allein...am Meer!", schäumte die Kleine vor Glück und eine leichte Röte wanderte um ihre Nasenspitze. Abrupt vollzog Ryoga da eine Vollbremsung und schaute sich wie wild um.

Meer, noch 19 km stand auf einem rostigen Schild am Straßenrand vor ihm. Das durfte alles einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht schon wieder, nicht jetzt!

„Akari, nein...es ist - nicht... wie du!", stammelte er verzweifelt und fuchtelte gestikulierend mit seinen Armen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Etwas entgeistert blickte ihm da Akari in die Augen, drehte sich einmal um und nun ging sie, Ryoga am Kragen gepackt, in die richtige Richtung...

Spät am Abend erreichten sie ihr Ziel und während sich Akari in der Küche angeregt über vegetarisches Essen unterhielt. Ryoga jedoch hatte weder Zeit noch Lust auf einen Small-Talk mit seinen Freunden. Zeit ist Geld, oder besser Rettung, dachte er philosophisch. Manchmal hatte Nabiki eben doch Recht...

„Ranma, Akane!", fing er an und erhob seine Stimme. Sofort hielten die beiden inne, Akanes Hand befand sich nun in Ranmas Mund und verzerrte diesen zu einer Grimasse, wobei Ranma büschelweise Haare von Akane in den Händen hielt, sie mit einem Klammergriff am Boden hielt und nicht daran dachte sie aufstehen zu lassen, doch nun hörten sie auf zu streiten, blickten Ryoga stattdessen nur erstaunt an. Es musste wichtig sein. Zitternd ballte der Junge seine Faut, biss sich mit seinen Eckzähnen auf die Unterlippe und seine Augenbrauen zuckten wie wild.

„WIE KÖNNT IHR BEIDEN JETZT EINFACH SEELENRUHIG STREITEN, WENN DRAUSSEN VIELLEICHT EIN UNGLÜCK PASSIERT!" Ryoga war vollkommen in Fahrt. Die drei Stunden, die er nun schon steif in der Hocke verbracht hatte, reichten ihm. Nie bekam er die beiden zu fassen, weil sie durch das ganze Haus liefen und sich gegenseitig den Abend zur Hölle machten. „Hört jetzt auf", sagte er bestimmend und seine Faust donnerte auf den Tisch.

„Es geht um Ukyo", begann Ryoga jetzt einfach die von ihm geplante Krisensitzung. Akane und Ranma richteten sich langsam auf und ihre Blicke wurden ernst.

„Dir ist es also auch schon aufgefallen...", flüstere Akane. Ranma erzählte Ryoga, dass in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit Ukyo sich komplett verändert hätte.

„Was hätten wir denn tun sollen..?", sagte Ranma resignierend, „wir wollten sie besuchen, doch sie war für niemanden zu sprechen… Selbst nicht für mich!"

Akane gummelte ein bisschen, denn Ranma spielte gerade an, dass Ukyo doch ansonsten alles für ihn tat, aber sie riss sich zusammen, da Ryoga Recht hatte, Streit brachte sie nicht weiter.

„Wir sind ums Haus geschlichen", berichtete Akane, „aber Ukyo hat uns nicht mal gesehen. Ständig war dieser widerliche Kerl um sie herum, er ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Man sieht schon wie schwach sie aussieht..."

Ryoga nickte zustimmend und schloss seine Augen. Er sah Ukyo förmlich vor sich und das schmerzte ihn.

„Ich frage euch das ", erwiderte er, „weil mir die ganze Sache schon sehr lange faul vorkommt. Ich weiß nicht, aber dieser Haru, er ist gefährlich..." Akane und Ranma blinzelten sich verdutzt an. „Wir", flüsterte Ranma, „dachten", fuhr Akane fort, „dachten du kennst ihn...!", beendeten beide ihren Satz. Natürlich...sie konnten es ja nicht wissen, lächelte Ryoga wehmütig. Sie wussten nicht weshalb er Nerima verlassen hatte, er wollte nicht darüber reden... leise schwappten die Erinnerungen an all das, was er inzwischen gesehen hatte wieder hoch. Es brannte und schmerzte,...aber er durfte jetzt nicht an sich denken, es ging um Ukyo ... seine Freundin ,.. seine beste Freundin, wenn er es sich genau überlegte.

Gerade wollte er fragen, was die beiden nun zu tun gedachten, als Ranma wieder das Wort an sich riss: „Das hätten wir wissen müssen du Trottel!"

Akane nickte zustimmend, doch Ryoga verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollten. „Es ist ganz klar Ryoga", begann Akane ihren Zeigefinger belehrend aufrichtend. „DU musst mit ihr reden! Auf dich wird sie hören...!" Ryoga schrak zurück.

„Das ... kann ich nicht Akane", seufzte er leiser werdend. Ranma war das zuviel.

„Ryoga! Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, hörst du! Ich weiß, dass etwas zwischen dir und Ukyo vorgefallen ist und Akane weiß das auch!"

„Ranma", versuchte ihn Akane zu besänftigen, „Ryoga Hibiki, wenn jemand jetzt noch was tun kann, dann bist du es! Geh hin, versuch was du kannst, versuch sie allein zu erwischen." Langsam beruhigte sich der Junge mit dem Zopf wieder und atmete ruhiger.

„...du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du Ukyo bedeutest." Damit ging Ranma die Treppen hoch und leise konnte man hören, wie sich seine Tür schloss. Ryoga anlächelnd sich aber dann auch abwendend, folgte Akane Ranma ins Obergeschoss. Ranma...woher wollte er das so genau wissen? Woher wussten sie von dem Streit, wenn sie nicht mal mit Ukyo geredet hatten... konnte man es ihm ansehen? Egal, er würde zumindest bei U-cahns vorbei schauen. Ranma hatte nicht ganz unrecht, vielleicht würde er ohne Harus Beisein mehr erfahren...

Am nächsten Morgen war Ryoga wieder einmal vor allen anderen wach, Akari kuschelte sich an seinen Arm. Seufzend ruckte er sich los, früh machte er sich auf den Weg, der so schwer für ihn sein würde...  
Aber er war entschlossen, entschlossen zumindest zu versuchen etwas mehr herauszufinden, sein Gefühl hatte sich schließlich selten geirrt wenn es um Gefahr ging.  
Doch auf einmal türmten sich drei unheimliche Gestalten vor ihm auf, deren Silhouetten ihm nicht unbekannt waren.


	10. bukimi unheimlich, gräßlich

Kapitel 9

_bukimi – unheimlich, gräßlich_

„_Wir sind es, der Schrecken der die Nacht durchflattert!" rief die erste dröhnende Stimme._

„_Wir sind es, die den Kindern den Schlaf rauben!" ertönte die zweite Stimme._

„_Wir sind es die dir den Tod bescheren werden, Ryoga Hibiki!" Mit dieser mehr als überlauten Kampfansage schossen sie aus dem Gebüsch hervor, hinter dem sie die ganze Nacht gelauert hatten. Doch anscheinend waren ihre Knochen das lange Warten nicht gewohnt, ihre Knie und Beine zitterten und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken bedrohlichen Schwankens gingen sie allesamt zu Boden.  
Ryoga starrte mit einer Mischung aus überraschter Faszination und köstlicher Belustigung auf das dreier Ninjagespannt dass sich direkt in seinen Weg stellte._

„_Koeda!" der erste der drei Ninjas sprang auf. Seine hässlichen fetten Lippen waren ein graus mit anzusehen. Wer auch immer sie jemals küssen würde, er würde sich auf jeden Fall Herpes holen. _

„_Kosume!" die Fetteste Wachtel die ihm bisher unter gekommen war, kam auf die Füße geschwabbelt, schwankte bedrohlich hin und her und Ryoga hielt es für besser einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite zu weichen, nur für den Fall das dass Ding auf ihn zurollen könnte._

„_und Kotetsu... stehts allzeit bereit ihrem Meister zu dienen und alljene aus dem Wege zu schaffen die sich ihm in den Weg stellen!"  
Sie versuchten so etwas ähnliches wie eine Kampfposition die eigentlich Furcht und Schrecken verbreiten sollten, wie sie es in ihrer Ansage angekündigt hatten, doch bei Ryoga löste es nur einen verwirrten Blick, ein Kopfkratzen und ein knurren aus. _

„_Geht beiseite, ich hab es Eilig!" murmelte er, senkte den Blick, umrundete sie und ließ sie im flackernden Straßenlaternenlicht stehen._

„_H... hey... nicht so voreilig, mein kleines Ferkelchen!" stieß nun Kosume hervor und Ryoga blieb wie Angewurzelt stehen.  
Die Ninjas knurrten gemein, sie hatten anscheinend die richtige Information von Haru, der sie wiederum vorher Ukyo entlockt hatte, doch im nächsten Moment setzte Ryoga sich wieder in Bewegung und ließ sie links liegen._

„_Ich weiss nicht wovon ihr sprecht!" knurrte er ungehalten und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich hab kein Geld im Moment, bin vollkommen blank, bitte geht woanders hin zum Betteln!"  
Langsam glitt er aus ihren Gesichtsfeldern und etwas bedröppelt blieben sie stehen._

„_Hat er etwa geflunkert oder hat er die Falsche Information uns gegeben?" flüsterte Koeda.  
Kotetsu erwiderte: „Ich glaube wir müssen es einfach mal testen. Los heb mich mal hoch Kosume und wirf mich in seine Richtung." während er das sagte hielt er einen dampfenden Kessel empor._

„_Wenn es klappt dann wird er sich gleich in ein kleines Ferkelchen verwandeln und dann trampeln wir ihn alle gemeinsam tot. Dann wird Meister Haru sehr mit uns zufrieden sein." flüsterte Koeda und kicherte gemein._

„_Ihr müsst aber sofort hinterher laufen, denn wenn es schief geht wird er mich verprügeln." flehte Kotetsu, er war wie die anderen beiden ein elender Feigling._

„_Gut, wir kommen dich retten oder dich unterstützen ganz wies gleich abläuft." mit diesen Worten hob Kosume seinen Mitstreiter empor. Dieser hielt den dampfenden Kessel mit dem heissen Wasser fest._

„_Fertig?" flüsterte Kosume._

„_Fertig... und los!" kommandierte Kotetsu und sein Ninjakumpan holte weit aus und schleuderte ihn in Richtung Ryoga..._

Ryoga hatte wieder seinen Spazierhytmus eingestellt. Er brauchte sich nun wirklich nicht vor den Ninjas verstecken, geschweige denn sich aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Patzig trottete er nun mit sogar ein wenig gespielter Langsamkeit. Wie kamen sie nur auf seinen Fluch! Das wusste doch niemand außer Ranma, Ukyo, Konatsu, Akari... in Gedanken zählte er die Personen ab, die von seinem Fluch wusste, also so ziemlich jeden bis auf Akane. Da hörte er wie sich ihm von hinten fliegend etwas näherte. Blitzschnell seinen Instinkten folgend drehte er sich um und sah einen nun ja ziemlich dämlich aussehenden Kotetsu auf sich zu fliegen.

„Ryoga Hibiki ! Zeig uns dein wahres Gesicht, Ferkel-Bubi!"  
Anfangs war Ryoga noch zu Späßen aufgelegt, anfangs hätte er sie noch verschont, aber nun läuteten sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihm. Niemand, wirklich NIEMAND durfte ihn so beleidigen! ER musste sich solche Spielchen schon immer wieder von Ranma gefallen lassen... doch Moment mal! Was war das, was dieses zukünftige Häufchen fliegender Staub da im Arm hatte! Eine Kanne Wasser? HEIßES Wasser? Und genau WAS faselte er da von wahrer Gestalt? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er glaubte es einfach nicht. Die dachten doch tatsächlich er sei ein SCHWEIN! Und nur als Verwandlung ein Mensch? Das war ja noch viel viel schlimmer, das machte ihn ja nur noch rasender. Wie- konnten sie es wagen!

Bebend zitterte Ryogas Faust und die Venen zeichneten sich schon darauf ab. Bereit zum Angriff sammelte er seine Kräfte, da knallte es auf einmal laut und hart auf dem Asphalt. Kotetsu konnte nicht mal zielen, geschweige denn auf ihn zukommen... die Kanne mit heißem Wasser machte einen Luftwirbel und ergoss sich dabei mitten auf die Straße, auch Ryoga bekam etwas ab, was ihn nicht gerade freundlicher stimmte. Schließlich fand sie krachend auf Kotetsus Rücken halt und dieser bedankte sich mit einem kläglichen Weinlaut, während er drei Finger von jeder Hand ausstreckte.

„IHR WERDET MICH KENNENLERNEN!", schrie Ryoga nun erbost. Es war gar nicht seine Art sich einfach an Schwächeren zu vergreifen, aber das war ein Notfall, so sehr würde er sich auch nicht erniedrigen lassen und außerdem wollte er verdammt noch mal wissen woher sie von seinem Fluch Wind bekommen hatten! Was machten sie eigentlich wieder in Nerima? Und wer, Herr Gott noch mal, war ihr Meister! Nicht mal Happosei würde sich dermaßen herablassen...

„Kotestu!", erklang es da immer näher kommend. „Was ist los? Hast du das Ferkel schon zertreten!" Ryogas Augenbraue zuckte unwillkürlich immer schneller und seine Kampfaura loderte.

„WEEEEEN", fauchte er. " NENNT ...IHR HIER ...EIN SCHWWEEIIINNN!" Er brüllte so laut wie nie zuvor und die Bäume erzitterten unter diesen frühmorgendlichen Schallwellen. Mit einem gezielten Kick beförderte er Kotetsu aus seinem Asphaltgrab und traf mitten ins Schwarze, genau auf die anderen Ninjas.

„Ohh Hilffee! Kinder schnell zurück zur Basis", keifte Kosume los und sie nahmen ihren Verwundeten Dritten auf die Arme, schnurstracks weg von Ryoga, direkt in Richtung von U-chans.

„WARTET IHR TRAVESTITEN!", schrie Ryoga hinterher. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit euch!" die Richtung in der er die beiden verfolgte fiel ihm dabei gar nicht weiter ins Auge...doch sie führten ihn genau dort hin, wo er hin wollte.

_Keuchend rannten die drei wirklich dummen Ninjas vor ihrem Opfer davon. Dieser Schrie und Brüllte wütend hinter ihnen her._

„_Hier... hier läuft irgendwas ganz gewaltig... schief!" stellte Kotetsu geistreich fest._

„_Sollte es nicht eigentlich... so sein... das wir ihn so... durch den Morgen hetzen?" überlegte Kosume._

„_Ganz meine Meinung...", keuchte Koeda, der ja am meisten zu schleppen hatte an seinen Ninjakumpanen. Sein massiger Körper schwabbelte hin und her und Ryoga würde sie bald eingeholt haben. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick über die Schultern. _

„_Verfolgt er uns noch?" fragte Kosume._

„_BLEIBT STEHEN IHR BESCHEUERTEN IDIOTEN DAMIT ICH EUCH IN DEN HINTERN TRETEN KANN!"  
Koeda drehte seinen Kopf wieder herum und beschleunigte seine donnernden Schritte noch. Eine Straßenlaterne vibrierte auf seinem Weg._

„_Du hörst es doch, oder bist du taub? Er ist wütender als ein angefressener Tiger dem man sein Mittagessen weggenommen hat!" schrie er. _

„_Nun tut doch was… er kommt immer näher!" schrie nun Kotetsu in Panik nach einem kurzen Blick zurück._

„_Keine Sorge mir fällt da was ein..." murmelte Kosume und zog auf einmal eine Banane aus seiner Ninjakleidung._

„_Wo hast du die denn geklaut?" fragte Kotetsu erstaunt._

„_Aus der Küche von Ukyo, die merkt ja eh nicht mehr was um sie herum geschieht." antwortete Kosume kauend und hatte schon nach wenigen Augenblicken die Schale in der Hand._

„_Hier, auf das du auf die Schnauze fliegst!" schrie er und warf sie Ryoga direkt in den Weg hinein.  
Dieser blickte erstaunt auf das, was ihm da entgegen flog. Er wollte noch ausweichen, doch der Schwung war zu groß. Die Bananenschale landete auf dem Boden und schon im nächsten Moment trat Ryoga darauf, flog mit einem erschrockenen Schrei in die Luft, beschrieb dort einen Salto und landete unsanft auf seinem Rücken. Mit einem erstickten, ärgerlichen und wütendem Laut richtete er sich jedoch sogleich auf und schrie: „KOMMT ZURÜCK IHR FEIGEN HUNDE! Ihr seit doch echt das Letzte!"  
Sie waren dabei in der Morgendämmerung zu verschwinden. Ryogas Rücken schmerzte, er konnte nicht mehr so schnell laufen… doch mit erstaunen bemerkte er dass sie nun nach rechts abbogen und ihr Tempo noch verringerten. Er konnte sie sogar noch mit einander flüstern hören und ihre keuchenden, hektischen Atemzüge zeigten ihm, dass er ihnen ganz schön Angst eingejagt hatte.  
Aber warum hatten sie ihn angegriffen? Natürlich taten sie das des Öfteren, vor allem wenn sie gerade nichts zu Essen hatten oder kein Geld, aber sie hatten ihn noch nie so sehr beleidigt oder gar mit Heissem Wasser angegriffen... auch hatte einer von ihnen von einem Meister gesprochen.  
Ryoga beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, schlich nun mit schmerzendem Rücken, der sich aber schon wieder beruhigte, zu einem nahen Busch, der die Straße von dem Gebäude trennte, vor dem sie sich nun aufhielten und von einem Bein aufs andere traten.  
Ryoga verschlug es beinahe die Sprache als er feststellte wo er da gelandet war...  
_

„_Ist er jetzt endlich weg?" flüsterte Kotetsu._

„_Ich glaube wir haben ihn endlich abgehängt." flüsterte Koeda zurück._

„_Hoffentlich hat er sich das verdammte Genick gebrochen." meinte Kosume nicht ohne eine Spur Boshaftigkeit in der Stimme.  
ZACK „AUA!" schrie nun Koeda und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Warum schlägst du mich Kosume?"_

„_Ganz einfach, weil er ein Kampfsportler ist und nicht so schnell zu knacken ist. Er wird ganz schön böse mit uns sein..." flüsterte Kosume zum Schluss._

„_Wer wird ganz schön böse mit euch sein?" fragte eine ölige Stimme und die drei Ninjas drehten sich herum. Hinter ihnen war Haru aufgetaucht, beide Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und erwartungsvoll seinen Blick von einem zum anderen Wandern lassend._

„_Und? Habt ihr ihn erledigt so wie ich es euch aufgetragen habe?" fragte er streng in die Runde, doch die Ninjas drucksten nur herum, blickten verlegen in andere Richtungen und erst Koeda war es der vortrat, sich räusperte und murmelte: "Naja... ähm… noch nicht so ganz... müssen sie wissen, Meister."  
Haru stürzte sich sofort auf ihn, griff nach seinem Kragen und hob den kleinen wimmernden Ninja empor. Er rückte sein Gesicht so dicht an das des Ninjas dass dieser sich noch kleiner machte als er schon war._

„_Ich gebe euch einen einfachen Auftrag, ich erwarte dass ihr ihn ausführt und was erlebe ich? Einen Fehlschlag! Wisst ihr was ich hasse?" er blickte erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch sie waren so eingeschüchtert, dass sie kaum wagten zu Atmen. So beantwortete er sie sich selbst: „Was ich am meisten Hasse sind Fehlschläge und wenn Mitarbeiter nicht das Leisten was ich von ihnen verlange und ich verlange wirklich nicht viel." er schleuderte Koeda gegen Kosume, der ihn mit Leichtigkeit auffing._

_2Aber Meister, wir haben alle so gemacht wie ihr gesagt habt. Ich habe ihm sogar das heisse Wasser übergegossen, doch es hatte keinerlei Wirkung!" versuchte nun Kotetsu zu retten was zu retten war, doch Haru schlug sich nur die Hand vor die Stirn und murmelte: „Ich bin von Idioten umgeben!" ehe er sich herumdrehte und die drei anfauchte: „Ihr solltet ihn mit kaltem nicht mit heissem, mit KALTEM Wasser übergiessen! Meine Güte..." kurz verschwand Haru in den Laden und kam mit einem neuen Kessel heraus. Es gluckste und gluckerte bedrohlich darin. Er drückte sie Koeda in die Hand und rief: „So und jetzt geht ihr los und macht es Richtig! Dieser Wicht muss verschwinden, ansonsten könnt ihr euch das U-chan aus den Haaren schmieren und wieder auf der Straße leben und Betteln gehen. Wer was leistet, der kriegt auch das was er verdient, aber wer nichts leistet, hat bei mir nichts verloren, ist das ein für alle mal klar!"  
Mit dieser Ansage deutete er hinaus auf die Straße und die drei Ninjas salutierten, standen nun stramm in einer Reihe und schrien Einstimmig: „JAWOHL! Wir werden es schaffen!" und mit diesen Worten glitten sie auf die Straße zurück und rannten den Weg entlang aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren._

Rygas Augen waren unnatürlich weit geöffnet, als er Zeuge dieser Unterhaltung wurde. Wütend ballte er seine Faust ins Gras. Geschockt sank der Junge leicht auf den struppigen Boden unter ihm und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seinen Schläfen. Dass diese Idioten von Ninjas hinter Ukyos Restaurant her waren, wer wusste das nicht, und jeder wusste auch, dass sie allein nie eine Chance haben würden, aber nun schienen sie ganz mächtig Unterstützung von oben bekommen zu haben…

Gänsehaut fuhr über Ryogas Rücken: Haru... dieser ... dieser ... Ihm fehlten die Worte. Ukyo schien für ihn nur Zweck zum Mittel zu sein, doch für welches Mittel eigentlich? Er war ganz bestimmt nicht der Typ, der aus purer Herzlichkeit diesen verlotterten Gestalten helfen würde. Mehr wusste er in diesem Moment auch nicht, doch Haru schreckte nicht einmal davor zurück ihn beseitigen lassen zu wollen... der Fluch… wie hatte er das in Erfahrung gebracht. Ukyo hätte keinen Grund gehabt mit ihm darüber zu reden, und sie würde ihn nicht verraten...oder doch? Aber wusste sie dann auch wozu er diese Information nutzen würde…? Immer mehr fragen bäumten sich in ihm auf, jedoch erleichterte es ihn, dass er sich nicht in Haru getäuscht hatte. Leider hatte diese Erleichterung den fiesen Beigeschmack der Gefahr. Eines war schon mal klar, sitzen bleiben, das konnte er jetzt hier erst recht nicht. Verachtend blickte er in die Richtung, der die Ninjas eben wieder auf der Suche nach ihm gefolgt sind…

„Phee, ihr Idioten...", zischte er scharf. Sie hatten ihn ja genau zum U-chans geführt und Ryoga spürte, dass Haru nicht weit sein konnte. Das war jetzt egal, er musste sofort zu Ukyo und mit ihr reden, egal was es kostet. Entschlossen marschierte Ryoga dem Haus entgegen und aus dem offenen Fenster der Küche drang der Duft von Okonomiyakis. Das Fenster war weit geöffnet, es bot ihm eine perfekte Einladung einzutreten ohne sich vorher noch an nervigen Gästen oder an Konatsu vorbei ärgern zu müssen. Zielstrebig umfasste seine rechte Hand den Fenstersims und zog ihn ein Stück hinauf. Und dort sah er sie schon, Ukyo. Mit einem Satz katapultierte er sich an den Ort des Geschehens und ein leichtes Klopfen auf den Fliesenboden verriet seine Anwesenheit, was ihm auch sehr recht war.

„Ukyo", rief er laut aus. „Ukyo, wir müssen reden. Ich bitte dich!"

_Ukyo blickte empor, die Stimme holte sie sofort aus ihrer Trance heraus, doch dieses Mal ging es nicht ganz so einfach von statten wie beim letzten Mal.  
Sie blickte sich ungläubig nach allen Seiten um und ihre Augenlider flackerten, wie ein Rollo das zu schnell nach oben geschnellt war. Die Trance nahm langsam ab, ihre Augen gewannen ihren Glanz zurück, ihre eigenen Gedanken gewannen die Gewalt über den Geist zurück, ihr stumpfer Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht wandelte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde in pure, blanke Angst.  
Sie fragte sich wie sie hierher gekommen war. Als sie sich zurückerinnerte, war sie auf der Straße in ihrem besten Kimono doch nun trug sie ihre normale Kleidung die sie auch sonst im U-chans trug. Was ging hier vor sich?  
Ungläubig blickte sie auf ihre rechte Hand wo ihr kleiner Okonomyaki-Wender sich befand, aber sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie ihn in die Hand genommen hatte.   
Sie blickte zu halb fertigen Okonomyaki herab, aber auch da wusste sie nicht wie sie diesen angefangen hatte._

„_Ukyo?" die frage wurde eindringlich. Sie hatte die ersten Sätze von Ryoga gar nicht gehört.  
Ihre Augen wanderten von einer Ecke der Küche zur anderen und blieben schließlich an Ryoga hängen.  
Fragend blickte sie ihn an und begann: „Was... was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern meinen guten Kimono ausgezogen zu haben...! Wie komme ich hierher? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dieses Okonomyaki angefangen zu haben... Ryoga... was geht hier vor sich? Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern wie ich diesen Wender in die Hand genommen habe..." mit diesen Worten blickte sie auf ihre zitternde rechte Hand und es sah so aus als hätte sie dort eine giftige Schlange in der Hand die bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung zubeissen würde.  
Sie wunderte sich nicht darüber dass sie beide in der Küche standen. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt herauszufinden was um sie herum aus den Fugen geraten war. Sie erinnerte sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr daran dass sie Ryoga vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, vor nicht mal ganz zwei Wochen mit den Worten dass sie sich nie Wiedersehen sollten. Sie war in diesem Moment nur irgendwie Froh ein bekanntes Gesicht zu erkennen._

„_Ukyo..." begann Ryoga und diese blickte wieder empor, etwas Hilfloses und unendliche Angst lag in ihren Augen.  
Beinahe war es ein flüstern: „Bitte, sag mir was hier passiert ist... ich habe gewaltige Gedächtnislücken und ich weiss nicht mehr was um mich herum passiert..."  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht denn nun überkamen sie sie, die heftigsten Kopfschmerzen die sie jemals gehabt hatte.  
Mit einem feinen Klong landete der Okonomyakischieber auf dem Boden wo er nach einem kleinen Tanz auf dem sauberen Boden schließlich liegen blieb.  
Ryoga blinzelte erschrocken und kam langsam auf sie zu._

„_Was... was ist?" fragte er etwas hilflos.  
Ukyo ging in die Knie und presste nun beide Hände gegen ihre Schläfen und auf ihre Ohren. _

„_Waaaah... Kopfschmerzen und ein hoher gemeiner Ton... bitte schalte ihn aus, schalte ihn aus!" flehte sie und presste die Augenlider aufeinander._

„_Bitte, ich würde diesen Ton gerne ausschalten, aber ich weiss nicht wovon du redest..." begann Ryoga hilflos, kniete sich herab und seine Hände wanderten zu Ukyo herüber, stockten, wanderten weiter auf sie zu, zogen sich ein Stück zurück und schließlich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und umarmte Ukyo.  
Diese begann heftig zu Schluchzen während sie immer wieder stammelte: „Bitte... schalte es aus, schalte es aus... ich flehe dich an... schalte es aus, diese Kopfschmerzen bringen mich um den Verstand!"_

„_So gerne ich es auch täte, ich kann es nicht ausschalten!" rief Ryoga mit zittriger, hilfloser Stimme und Ukyo verstand es kaum. Der pfeifende Ton war unerträglich und erlaubte ihr kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen._

„_Ich glaube dass einfach nicht... diese drei Ninjas sind wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Während ich ihnen den Auftrag erteile ist die Schmeissfliege schon längst in die Küche eingedrungen und verschmutzt die Küche!"  
Ein Schatten legte sich über Ukyo und Ryoga. Es war Haru der überraschend in die Küche rein gekommen war und nun ärgerlich mit einer Faust gegen die Wand hämmerte dass der Putz von der Decke rieselte.  
Ukyo schrie gepeinigt auf. Haru versuchte sie wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, doch ihr Kopf und ihre Seele wehrten sich heftig gegen die Behandlung. Ihr Geist wehrte sich gegen diesen immer lauter werdenden Ton der ihre Gedanken wie ein scharfes Messer durchschnitt und ihre Ohren beinahe taub werden ließ.  
Ryoga tat das was ihm sein Instinkt sagte, er drückte Ukyo noch fester an sich und murmelte: „Bitte, hab keine Angst ich bin jetzt hier..." doch alles was er damit erreichte war ein gellender Schrei._

„_Bitte hört auf zu reden, hört beide auf zu reden, ich ertrage diese Schmerzen nicht mehr... Bitte, hört auf, hört auf HÖRT AUF!" schrie sie wie von Sinnen während sie sich ungewollt heftig von Ryoga losriss ohne ihre Hände von den Ohren zu nehmen und keuchend zu Boden fiel, direkt auf den Rücken wo sie sich wie unter Krämpfen hin und her wandte und anscheinend große Schmerzen auszustehen hatte.  
Ryoga blickte hilflos zu Ukyo herab und Haru fixierte sie beide mit seinen Blicken._

„_Verschwinde du Schmeissfliege! Sie gehört jetzt mir, mit ganzer Seele und ganzem Körper und du hast hier nichts mehr verloren! Mach dich vom Acker, sie ist nicht mehr länger deine Freundin!" mit diesen Worten erhob sich hinter Haru ein dunkler Schatten von der Wand und baute sich hinter ihm auf. Dunkle Materie, eine sehr gefährliche Waffe.  
Ryoga kochte vor Wut und seine Kampfaura baute sich immer schneller auf während er sich schützend vor Ukyo aufbaute und schrie: „Ich gehe nirgendwohin! Du bist sehr dumm wenn du glaubst dass ich sie in diesem Zustand allein lasse! Du bist es der ihr die Schmerzen bringt!" Wieder schrie Ukyo gellend auf und Ryoga schluckte._

„_Irrtum... du bist es der ihr die Schmerzen schickt. Du bist der Auslöser warum sie sich so heftig gegen mich wehrt und wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest werde ich sehr ungemütlich!" mit diesen Worten schoss ein scharfer Wind in der Küche des U-chans empor und Haru stand genau im Epizentrum. Seine Haare flatterten empor.  
Ryoga riss sofort seine Arme schützend vors Gesicht, der Wind glitt scharf an seinem Ohr vorbei. Er konnte keine Kampfaura spüren, nur diese dunkle Materie die immer größer wurde und mittlerweile die ganze Hälfte von Hakus Seite der Küche einnahm._

„_Mit mir legt man sich besser nicht an, kleiner Material Arts Kämpfer, oder sollte ich eher sagen, kleines Ferkelchen?" er grinste gemein als er Ryogas funkelnde Augen erblickte._

„_Niemand... niemand nennt mich ungestraft SO!" brüllte Ryoga, völlig ausser acht lassend, dass im Restaurant bereich noch Gäste waren die diesen Lärm garantiert aufmerksam machen würde, aber in diesem Moment war ihm das völlig egal.  
Er entfaltete auf seiner Seite die Kampfaura bis aufs äusserste und ging zum Angriff über, doch weit kam er nicht. Haru riss beide Arme empor, überkreuzte sie genau vor seiner Brust und rief: „FUUUUU!" ehe er beide Arme nach vorne ausstreckte und Ryoga von einer immensen Druckwelle erwischt wurde, die ihm schier den Atem raubte.  
Völlig benommen wurde er in die Lüfte gehoben und schon im nächsten Augenblick donnerte er Rückwärts gegen die Wand der Küche. Das gesamte U-chans wackelte in seinen Grundmauern, Ryoga schrie gepeinigt auf und Haru glitt blitzschnell auf ihn zu, nagelte ihn am Hals an der Wand fest und drückte ihn noch fester in die Wand hinein. Der schneidende Wind begleitete ihn dabei._

„_Das ist meine letzte Warnung Ferkelboy!" kam es verächtlich von Haru während Ukyo sich taumelnd erhob und wieder den gleichen ausdruckslosen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht hatte._

„_Nein... lass ... lass sie gehen!" fiel Ryoga ihm ins Wort und Haru lachte sein gemeines Lachen in seine Richtung herüber. „Eher würde ich mir die rechte Hand abschneiden als sie gehen zu lassen. Und jetzt hör mir genau zu: Wenn du so etwas noch einmal versuchst wird ihr bald der Schädel platzen und wenn du hier noch einmal auftauchst werde ich ihr statt dir etwas antun, ist das klar? Tauchst du hier auf, ist sie dran." er grinste gemein bei dem nun entsetzten Blick von Ryoga. „Oh nein, ich werde sie nicht umbringen, Ferkelboy, ich werde ihr nur vielleicht mal ein Bein brechen. Man kann auch mit einem Bein noch Okonomyakis herstellen. Oder einen Finger... oder ihr die Haare rausreissen. Mir liegt nichts an dieser Frau, nur an ihrer Kochkunst und solange sie noch weiterkochen kann ist mir alles andere egal, Ferkelboy. Haben wir uns nun endlich verstanden?"_

„_Du gemeiner... Hundesohn!" stieß Ryoga hervor. Heisse Tränen der Hilflosigkeit benetzten seine Wangen und Haru drückte seinen Hals noch fester zu.  
Er pflückte ihn von der Wand wie jemand der sonst eine Fliege von der Wand nahm die zuvor erschlagen wurden._

„_Und jetzt VERPISS DICH DU STÖRST DIE KUNDSCHAFT!" schrie er ihm und der Wind beförderte ihn hinaus in die heisse Julisonne die nun unbarmherzig auf die Erde hinab schien. Doch Ryoga bekam davon nichts mit. Mit einem lauten Krachen landete er genau in der Ziegelsteinmauer die ein paar hundert Meter vom Küchenfenster entfernt stand und brachte sie zum einstürzen._


	11. suberu Kontrollieren, beherrschen

Kapitel 10

_suberu – beherrschen, kontrollieren_

Schmerzend kroch Ryoga unter den Ziegelsteinen empor. Jeder normale Mensch wäre nach so einem Aufprall längst gestorben oder ein ewiger Pflegefall geblieben, doch nicht Ryoga Hibiki.

Eines musste er sich jedoch zähneknirschend aber eingestehen, er käme einfach nicht alleine gegen, wütend zuckte seine Augenbraue, bei diesem Gedanken, gegen diese dunkle Aura, an.

Am liebsten wäre Ryoga natürlich gleich zurückgelaufen und hätte Haru seine ShiShi Hokodan spüren lassen, doch er hätte nicht die Zeit sich genügend lang zu konzentrieren, schon hätte Haru ein erneutes Fu auf ihn geschlagen. Außerdem, er wollte gar nicht dran denken, was er mit Ukyo machen würde...

Sein Mund presste einen stummen Schrei hervor, während seine Wut immer weiter in ihm aufstieg. Ukyo litt so unter Haru, er musste sie total umgekrempelt haben, aber wie nur und inwiefern? Ryoga brauchte jetzt Hilfe, starke Kämpfer, die an seiner Seite standen… Ranma, Mousse kurzum, die anderen!

Sehnsüchtig nach Rache blickte Ryoga noch einmal zu U-chans, an dessen Wand nun ein enormes Loch klaffte, doch weder von Haru noch von Ukyo war etwas zu sehen.

„Ukyo, halte durch", seufzte er leise und schnellen Schrittes machte er sich in Richtung Dojo.

Dort angekommen stand die Schiebewand des Dojos halb offen. Leicht konnte er einige Schatten erkennen. Ranma, Akane und noch einige andere schienen sich dort versammelt zu haben.

„Wir haben dich erwartet...", zischte eine alte aber bekannte Stimme hinter der Balustrade des Tendo Hauses hervor. Der kleine Schatten hüpfte auf seinem Stock die Wand entlang und ließ nun endlich Tageslicht auf sich fallen.

„Cologne?", erwiderte Ryoga verdutzt, als ihn die alte Frau hinein wies.  
Ryoga setze sich wie ihm geheißen mit in den Kreis und sah, dass auch Shampoo und Mousse in der Runde vertreten waren. Ernste Blicke fielen auf ihn. Sie schienen irgendetwas zu erwarten.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen.

„Was war da los Ryoga, Heute als du bei Ukyo warst.", fragte Ranma.

„Erzähl uns alles was du gesehen hast mein Junge", fügte Cologne hinzu. „Diese Materie habe ich schon seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Aber heute war es wieder so weit. Es kam wenn ich mich nicht irre von dem Restaurant eurer kleinen Freundin Kuonji... und mein Schweigersohn versicherte mir, dass du da gewesen bist." So berichtete Ryoga von den Ereignissen und die Tränen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Cologne, Ranma, Shampoo! Ihr müsst mir helfen. Ich komme nicht gegen diese Aura an. Ich schaffe es nicht mein ShiShi Hokodan zu aktivieren..." schloss er seine Bitte.

Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf Cologne, die mit geschlossenen Augen über ihren Stock gebeugt war.

„Natürlich schaffst du das nicht", durchbrach sie schließlich die Stille. „...und das alles in Nerima. Wir befinden uns in furchtbarer Gefahr."

„Urgroßmutter, was du meinen?", wollte Shampoo entsetzt wissen. „Es gibt noch sehr viel, was du nicht weißt Shampoo", erwiderte die Alte. „Die alte Technik der chinesischen Magier...das FU!" Erschrocken zuckten alle zusammen und starrten Cologne nur noch eindringlicher an.

„Was soll das für eine Technik sein, die das ShiShi Hokodan unterbindet?", fragte Ranma verärgert. „Ich dachte dazu ist nur mein Hiryu Shotenha in der Lage!"

„Das stimmt so auch Schwiegersohn... doch diese Materie ist so dunkel und so energiereich, dass sie die Techniken des Lichtes untersagt, die Techniken, die ihr ausführt, die echten Martial Arts..." Cologne setzte sich nun in den Schneidersitz und machte es sich bequem. Sie würde zu einer langen Geschichte ausholen und so begann sie mit düsterer Stimme zu erzählen: „Vor langer, langer Zeit gab es in China ein Dorf, das Dorf der schwarzen Magier. Niemand wusste wirklich wer diese Zauberer waren oder wo sie hergekommen sind, eines stand nur schon immer fest, sie waren die wahren Feinde der echten Martial Arts. Ihre Waffen beruhten daher auf Magie, der dunklen Magie... Eines Tages griffen sie das Dorf von uns Amazonen an, ihr Herrscher Harushikon wollte sich mit einer unserer Amazonen, Lijan, vermählen, aber da er sie nicht im normalen Kampf besiegen konnte, war er vor Jahren davon gewichen... nun war er wieder da und er versicherte uns, dass er sich nun nicht so leicht schlagen würde. Er war nun Herr der Magie. Magie, von der selbst wir Ahnen uns fernhalten… Dass Fu war der Angriff mit dem er uns in die Knie zwang. Wir konnte ihm nichts entgegen setzen... Diese schwarze Aura, die dunkle Materie werde ich niemals vergessen..."

Wie gebannt starrten alle Cologne an und das Entsetzen stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Niemand weiß wohin er danach gegangen ist, niemand hat ihn je wieder gesehen... doch auf jeden Fall ist er Richtung Jusekyo aufgebrochen, mit unserer Lijan."

„Aijjyaa! Urgoßmutter", schrie Shampoo, „Niemals eine Amazone würde FREIWILLIG mitgehen dann." Cologne nickte darauf nur...

„Das verstehe ich nicht...", fragte Ryoga ernst, „Wenn er verschwunden ist..."

„Es gibt nur eine Erklärung Ryoga-kun", sagte Cologne leise. „Dieser Haru muss es gelernt haben, ... die schwarzen Magier sind nicht ausgestorben...und einer von ihnen ist hier! Mitten in Nerima..."

_Ryoga und die anderen spürten bei diesen Worten ein sehr eisiges Frösteln auf der Haut. Die Magier waren schon seit jeher die natürlichen Feinde des Material Arts gewesen, aber noch niemals hatten sie solch einer Übermacht gegenüber gestanden.  
Ryoga winkelte den schmerzenden Arm an, den er bis dahin gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte weil ihn die Gefühle und die Dinge die Haru ihn an den Kopf geworfen hatte so tief berührt hatten.  
Mir liegt nichts an dem Mädchen, solange sie noch Kochen kann ist mir alles andere egal! , eines dieser grausigen Sätze und er schüttelte sich._

„_Was können wir denn dagegen tun, Cologne?" fragte nun Ranma in die angebrochene Stille hinein und Akane blickte sich zu Ryoga um, der verstohlen seinen linken Arm wieder losließ und den starken Mann markierte._

„_Ryoga? Du bist doch nicht verletzt worden oder?"  
Dieser presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte in eine andere Richtung. Er wollte nicht zugeben dass er ganz schön einen abbekommen hatte.  
Akane glitt an Ranma vorbei und kniete sich zu ihm herab. Als sie seinen Arm nur leicht berührte, zischte Ryoga schon durch seine Eckzähne hindurch._

„_Ach weisst du, nur ein kleiner Kratzer..." murmelte er verlegen und schrie auf als Akane nun mit einem Ruck seinen Ärmel hochzog und darunter einen schwarzen Fleck entdeckte. Keinen roten oder blauen wie sie normalerweise waren, sondern einen schwarzen Fleck._

„_Wärest du nicht so hart im Nehmen wäre dein Arm glatt gebrochen worden." stellte Cologne unweigerlich fest und tockte mit dem Stock auf den Tatami Boden._

„_Ich werde ihn versorgen, sprecht nur weiter Cologne." erwiderte Akane auf diesen Wink hin und diese räusperte sich._

„_Mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn fragte gerade was wir gegen diese schwarze Materie tun können... naja so Leid es mir auch tut, aber bisher haben weder ich noch die anderen weisen Amazonen aus dem Dorf ein Mittel dagegen gefunden."  
Entsetzen war nun auf allen Gesichtern zu sehen und Ryoga rief: „Aber das kann doch nicht sein? Wie sollen wir denn dann Ukyo jemals befreien aus dieser... dieser..."_

„_Manipulation?" half Cologne weiter und beobachtete Ryoga dabei aufmerksam.  
Dieser stutze kurz, überlegte und nickte schließlich. Diese Umschreibung traf den Nagel auf den Kopf._

„_Genau das ist es...aber woher...?" begann Ryoga doch Cologne klopfte wieder mit dem Stock auf die Tatami-Matte und er schwieg. _

„_Nicht so hastig, Ryoga Hibiki. Alles der Reihe nach. Wie meine Shampoo schon richtig erkannte ist es eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit das eine Amazone freiwillig jemanden folgt den sie nicht leiden kann oder der sie nicht richtig besiegte. Lijan wurde gesehen während sie dem Magister Magier, wie er sich selbst nannte, hinterher lief wie ein Dackel seinem Herrchen. Ich selbst habe es beobachtet. Ihre Augen waren dumpf und ausdruckslos. Ihre Wangen waren eingesunken, dunkle Ringe waren unter den Augen, weiß, kalkweiss war ihr Gesicht..." „Genau... genauso sieht Ukyo auch aus...!" fuhr Ryoga ihr dazwischen und Cologne nickte bestätigend, so als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet._

„_Doch diese Geschichte geht noch weiter, ich habe euch ja noch lange nicht alles erzählt. Es gab noch einen Mann im Dorf der Amazonen der Lijan ehrlich mit Material Arts besiegt hatte und die beiden wollten auch zusammen sein, doch als sie dem schwarzen Magister Magier, so werden sie genannt, folgte, rannte er hinterher als ginge es um sein Leben. Als ich es nun beobachtete, kam er ihnen die Straße hinterher gerannt. Ich konnte es wie gesagt nur beobachten und Mutmaßungen stellen, aber etwas tat sich als er seine Stimme erhob. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Manipulation, aus ihrer Erstarrung und begann sich von dem Magister Magier los zu reissen und zu ihrem eigentlichen Freund Nova hinzurennen, doch kaum sah sie hoch zum Magister Magier war alle Gegenwehr wie Sand im Wind verstreut. Was ich als nächstes beobachtete war eines der grausamsten Kapitel der Amazonen. Nova forderte den Magister Magier zum Kampf heraus und dieser willigte laut lachend ein während Lijan Höllenqualen durchlitt und sich immer wieder die Ohren zuhielt. So wie du berichtet hast Ryoga schrie auch sie dass beide den Mund halten sollten, sonst würden diese Kopfschmerzen ihr den Schädel platzen lassen. Der Magister Magier kümmerte sich nicht darum und ging auf Nova los. Dieser Tapfere Material Arts Kämpfer wehrte sich mit aller Macht die ihm zur Verfügung stand, doch am Ende scheiterte er weil er an die Macht der Liebe glaubte. Doch Lijan war wieder dem Magister Magier verfallen und verhalf ihm zum sieg über ihre einstige Liebe. Sie verschwanden daraufhin in Richtung der Jusenku Quellen und waren nie wieder gesehen..."  
Cologne richtete ihren Blick nun gezielt auf Ryoga der inzwischen von Akane versorgt worden war, und blickte ihm fest in die Augen._

„_Ryoga Hibiki, ich muss jetzt jede Frage genau beantwortet haben, ansonsten kann ich dir nicht helfen. Wann tauchte dieser Magister Magier auf?"  
Ryoga überlegte kurz: „Etwa vor zwei Wochen."_

„_Warst du im Raum als er auftauchte?" fragte Cologne gezielt und Ryoga weiteten sich die Augen. „Ja...g...genau, aber woher...?" „SCHWEIG!" fuhr Cologne ihm dazwischen und fuhr fort: „Ist etwas passiert? Etwas Ungewöhnliches?"  
Ryoga brauchte jetzt nicht lange zu überlegen: „Sie war fixiert auf diesen Typ. Seine Aura war unheimlich und sehr gebündelt. Auch Konatsu war dem verfallen."_

„_Was geschah dann?" bohrte Cologne weiter und Ryoga begann unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her zu rutschen.  
Ihm kam es beinahe so vor als bohrte Cologne nach etwas bestimmten doch das was Ryoga jetzt erzählen musste war ihm unangenehm. Doch für Ukyo würde er es tun. So senkte er den Blick und berichtete: „Ich... ich hab ein Glas Wasser bekommen und ... und hab mich daran verschluckt... und daraufhin erst kam Ukyo zu mir herüber und rettete mir mit naja diesem spezielle Griff die alle Köche lernen müssen, das Leben."  
Mousse konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ein Kommentar abzulassen: „Er beinahe ersticken an Schluck Wasser...!" doch schon hatte er die Faust von Shampoo im Gesicht und er fiel nach hinten auf die Matte._

„_Halten deine Klappe, Mousse, das hier ernst seien!" fauchte sie und sofort war es wieder still im Raum.  
Er blickte auf und in Colognes triumphierendes Gesicht._

„_Sehr gut mit dieser Information sind wir schon ein Stück weitergekommen." sagte sie ohne auf Mousse einzugehen.  
Sie nahm ihren Stock und deutete nun auf Ryoga._

„_Du bist unerlässlich für den Kampf gegen diesen Magister Magier. Du bist es nämlich der ihn gestört hat als er Ukyo ganz allein auf sich Prägen wollte. Du hast ihn mit deiner beinahe Erstickung gestört und deshalb ist er auch hinter dir her!"  
Ryogas Blick weitete sich, ihm wurde jetzt einiges klar._

„_Was er bei Ukyo gemacht hat war ein Voice coinage, eine Stimmenprägung. Und du bist ihm dazwischen gekommen, Ryoga Hibiki. Ukyo ist nun auf zwei Stimmen fixiert, auf die des Magister Magiers und auf deine... aber das kann nur von statten gehen wenn sie Gefühle für dich hegt und natürlich auch umgekehrt. Bei bereits verliebten funktioniert die Stimmenprägung nicht, deshalb ist Konatsu auch in seinen Bann geraten und deshalb wart ihr beide auch verschont worden." Sie deutete auf Ranma und Akane die erstaunt einander anblickten, dann aber doch mit leicht geröteten Wangen wegsahen. Sie mochten es nicht wenn man so offen über ihre Gefühle sprach.  
Ihr Kopf wandte sich wieder Ryoga zu. „Dir ist hoffentlich klar, wie wichtig du für Ukyos Überleben bist. Dem Kerl scheinen lediglich Okonomyakis wichtig zu sein. Wir brauchen einen Schlachtplan damit wir diesen Magister Magier so schnell es geht wieder von hier vertreiben oder vielleicht sogar vernichten. Diese Art von schwarzer Magie ist eine Gefahr für ganz Nerima. Jetzt müssen wir überlegen was wir gegen ihn ausrichten können, denn ich spüre dass seine Macht immer stärker wird. Am besten wäre es wir greifen ihn morgen bei Sonnenaufgang an, dann ist seine Macht noch am geringsten! Aber meine Freunde, dieses Mal kann ich euch leider kein Patentrezept und auch keine neue Technik zeigen, denn ich weiss selbst nicht wie man einen Magister Magier besiegt. Dieses Mal kommt es auf die neue Generation an… dieses Mal seit ihr es auf die es ankommt. Ihr müsst nun selbst überlegen und auf einen Sieg hinarbeiten und euch Techniken überlegen. Es wird ein harter Kampf, aber danach werdet ihr stärker sein als jemals zuvor!"  
Alle nickten ernst und Ryogas Gedanken schweiften zu dem einen Satz den Haru ihm auch noch an den Kopf geworfen hatte: Wenn du wiederkommst dann tue ich statt dir ihr etwas an! _

_Während Ryoga nun zu den Tendos geschlichen war wie ein geprügelter Hund und sie alle dort von Cologne erstmal aufgeklärt wurden was für einer Macht sie gegenüber standen, war Ukyo indessen dieser Macht hilflos ausgeliefert und ausgerechnet jetzt hatte die Stimme Ryogas und ihre tiefen Gefühle für ihn die Oberhand gewonnen..._

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten bis Ryoga durch die Wand geschmettert wurde und aus Ukyos Gesichtsfeld verschwand.  
Sie riss einen Arm empor, die Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen, Harus Macht war abgeschwächt, die FU hatte alle verfügbaren Kräfte in ihm aufgebraucht. Die schwarze Materie zog sich gerade wieder in ihm zurück als Ukyo sich mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck herumdrehte und ihren Peiniger anstarrte.

„_Was... was hast du Ryoga gerade angetan du ... du Monster!" schrie sie erbost, griff trotz ihres Schwindelgefühls und dem Gefühlschaos in ihrem Inneren nach ihrer Spatula, die links von ihr an der Wand gelehnt stand und ging sofort zum Angriff über. Doch sie hatte nicht mit der Wachsamkeit von Haru gerechnet, denn dieser riss sofort einen Arm empor und eine kleine, abgeschwächte FU-Welle traf Ukyo, riss ihren geschwächten, ausgemergelten Körper von den Füßen und sie krachte ihrerseits mit dem Rücken voran gegen den Herd. Das Wasser für die Miso-Suppe schwappte, sie war kochend heiss... ein paar Tropfen benetzen ihre Haut, sie schrie auf, aber nicht nur deswegen. Ihr Körper bog sich durch und sie rutschte Kraftlos am Herd entlang auf die Erde.  
Die Spatula landete mit einem Krachen auf der Erde, es war ihr einfach aus der Hand gefallen.  
Mühsam richtete sie ihren Kopf auf und zitterte vor Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken. Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit als sie bemerkte dass sämtliches Gefühl aus ihren Beinen gewichen war.  
Doch das entsetzen nahm noch weiter zu als sie nun sah wie dieser Haru sich näherte und immer dichter heranrückte._

„_Geh... gehen sie... verschwinden sie... lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" schrie Ukyo in Todesangst als dieses grimmig böse Gesicht sich über sie beugte. Seine roten Haare standen ihm noch wirrer vom Kopf ab und gaben dem ganzen noch ein gefährlicheres Aussehen. Ein paar vorwitzige Haare kitzelten ihr im Gesicht. Angewidert ruckte ihr Kopf auf dem Hals herum und sie blickte zur Erde hinab.  
Doch er ließ ihr diese Gnade nicht, denn er packte sie nun grob am Kinn und zwang sie ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken, mitten in seine tiefblauen Augen hinein.  
Sie zitterte vor Angst, ihre tauben Beine begannen zu kribbeln, bald würde sie sich wieder bewegen können._

„_Bitte, gehen sie, lassen sie mich in Ruhe..." flüsterte sie flehend und sie bemerkte beschämt dass ihre heissen Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Sie war diesem Kerl vollkommen ausgeliefert. Egal wer er war sie merkte dass er ihr nicht wohl gesonnen war und wer Ryoga angriff der war garantiert nicht ihr Freund.  
Knurrend beugte sich nun Haru noch tiefer zu ihr herab, beinahe berührten sich ihre Nasen, es sah beinahe so aus als wollte er sie Küssen, doch er erreichte anscheinend nicht was er beabsichtigte. Aber so war es besser für Ukyo. Sie tastete vorsichtig mit ihrer rechten Hand seitlich von ihrem Körper weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie dort etwas Vertrautes erblickt. Seine blauen Augen stachen ihr in ihre Augen hinein. Sie konnte den Schmerz vieler kleiner Nadelstiche spüren, dort an der Rückwand ihrer Augäpfel._

„_Lassen... lassen sie mich endlich los...!" schrie sie, griff flink nach dem grauen Metall dass sich kalt und vertraut anfühlte, und riss es herum. Haru konnte so schnell nicht ausweichen und wurde von der Backfläche der Spatula voll getroffen. Es riss ihn von den Beinen, er flog gegen die nächste Wand. Putz rieselte von der Decke. Er dachte in diesem Augenblick nur noch daran dass er zum Glück bereits vor dem Kampf gegen Ryoga eine Schalldämpfmagie eingesetzt hatte, sonst hätten sie an diesem Tage viele Kunden verloren..._

„_Du mieses Drecksluder... ich mach dich kalt!" schrie er erbost und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite. Als er kurz seine Hand entfernte sah Ukyo dass sein Ohr und seine Wange rot wie eine glatte Tomate waren. Doch noch etwas glühte Rot, es waren seine Augen die im Zorn rot schimmerten.  
Entsetzt griff sie nach dem Herdgriff und zog sich mühsam daran empor. Die Kräfte ließen wieder nach, ihre Beine zitterten wie Espenlaub aber sie wusste dass sie so schnell es ging hier raus musste. Selbst als geschwächte Kämpferin spürte sie die erdrückende Kraft der dunklen Materie. Es schnitt ihr in die Haut hinein wie hundert kleine Messerstiche.  
Doch schon rappelte Haru sich wieder auf und ging erneut zum angriff über. Ukyos Gesicht bestand nur noch aus Augen als sie sich umdrehte und Blindlings nach dem Topf mit dem heissen Wasser für die Miso Suppe griff und direkt in seine Richtung hinschleuderte..._

_Haru sah mit entsetzten was dieses kleine Luder tat, sie griff hinter sich, er sah nur noch einen riesigen Topf aus dem Dampf emporstieg. Entsetzen machte sich breit als er gerade noch zur Seite auswich und der glühend heissen Fontaine aus Wasser entglitt.  
Doch jetzt war er wütender als jemals zuvor. Geschickt um das Wasser herumtänzelnd glitt er auf die andere Seite des nun dampfenden Bodens, griff Ukyo grob am Arm und rüttelte daran. Die andere Hand griff nach ihrem Hals, wie noch kurz zuvor bei Ryoga und drückte ihr die Kehle zusammen. Der Topf krachte zu Boden, Wasser spritzte und der Duft von heissem Wasser machte sich in der Küche breit._

„_OK jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu du kleines, aufmüpfiges Miststück! Ich will jetzt keinerlei Zicken mehr von dir oder auch nur im Entferntesten von einen deiner Freunde mitbekommen! Ansonsten könnt ihr euch bald in Scheiben vom Boden aufsammeln! Du spielst dieses Spielchen dass wir ein Pärchen sind hübsch brav mit, oder ich werde es deine Freunde spüren lassen! Du wirst schön brav in der Küche weiterarbeiten wie es sich für ein braves zukünftiges Frauchen gehört oder du wirst mich kennen lernen, ist das klar?" schrie er ihr ins Ohr hinein.  
Ukyos Augen vibrierten zuerst, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit zogen sie sich zusammen und Harus Kopf wich ein Stück zurück._

„_Das ist alles was du von mir kriegen kannst du Arschloch!" schrie sie empört und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht hinein.  
Haru ließ die Hand, die noch eben Ukyos Arm festgehalten hatte, empor gleiten und ein hallendes Klatschen erklang durch die halbe Küche hindurch.  
Ukyos Kopf zuckte zurück, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und unbändiger Angst. Die Wange war taub. Sie würde in ein paar Stunden auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen und morgen rot und purpurn sein, aber im Moment war das einzige was sie spürte ein dumpfer Schmerz. In ihrem Mund schmeckte sie Blut..._

„_Dir ist wohl nicht klar in was für einer Lage du bist, mein Herzchen! Ich bin in der Lage alle deine Freunde mit einem Schlag umzubringen solltest du noch einmal solch eine Gegenwehr leisten wie du es jetzt gerade versucht hast! Du wirst das Spielchen mitspielen, ansonsten...!" er hob wieder die Hand zum Schlag. Ukyo zuckte unter seinem groben Griff zusammen und flehte: „Nein... bitte nicht mehr schlagen, ich tu alles... aber bitte tu meinen Freunden nichts..." wimmerte sie.  
Sie kam sich dabei sehr erbärmlich vor. Ihre Knie zitterten, ihre Wange schmerzte, ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und in ihrem Mund war ein reines Blutbad. Wenn ihr später ein Zahn fehlte würde es sie nicht einmal wundern...  
Sie sah aus den beinahe zusammengekniffenen Augen empor und Haru ließ den Arm sinken. Langsam ließ er sie los und sie sank auf die Knie zusammen direkt in das inzwischen lauwarme Wasser hinein und brach laut schluchzend in Tränen aus._

„_Heul nur..." knurrte Haru. „Das hast du dir alles selbst zuzuschreiben! Ich werde dich nie wieder schlagen wenn du mir versprichst dich nie wieder gegen mich aufzulehnen. Du spürst, nein du musst spüren dass du gegen mich nicht ankommst... wenn du mir entgegen kommst, komme ich dir auch entgegen!" sein gemeines Grinsen entging Ukyo vollkommen. Ihre Kleidung sog sich mit Wasser voll, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach doch ihr war nun Kotzübel. Ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben weinte sie während sie hörte wie er sich entfernte. Sie weinte auch noch als einer der Ninjas herein kam und sie anschubste. „Hey du musst aufräumen sonst wird der Boss sehr wütend...das Geschäft muss weitergehen..." er war gekommen um die Undichte Stelle zu flicken die in der Küche durch Ryogas Rauswurf entstanden war. Ausserdem hatte er den Auftrag erhalten Ukyo nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, genauso wie auch die anderen beiden.  
Ukyo begann widerwillig und mit geschwollener Wange und Augen das ganze Wasser aufzuwischen während ihre Gedanken nur noch um drei Dinge kreisten: wie wurde sie diesen Kerl wieder los, wie konnte sie ihn loswerden ohne ihre Freunde mit hinein zu ziehen und wie sollte sie jemals wieder aus dieser Situation herauskommen..._


	12. kesshin Entschluss

Kapitel 11

_kesshin - Entschluss_

_Die vermeidlich rettende Idee war ihr dann während des Putzens der Küche eingefallen. Sie stellte sogleich ein Okonomyaki her, gerade noch konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten während sie die Botschaft mit Okonomyaki-Soße drauf schrieb und sie in eine Schachtel verpackte.  
Sie glitt in den Kassenbereich und schlich sich zu Konatsu._

„_Hier... eine Bestellung zu den Tendos bitte." murmelte sie verstohlen und zog sich wieder zurück. Sie wollte nicht dass einer der Gäste sie so sahen, das konnte einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen. Was sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten ahnte war das Kontasu Haru noch immer verfallen war. Doch jetzt lächelte er freundlich und versprach dass er diese Lieferung sofort zu den Tendos hinbringen würde..._

Nun war es bereits abends, Ukyo wurde von zwei der drei Ninjas bis nach Hause begleitet. Haru wollte anscheinend kein Risiko eingehen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz war in ihrem Rücken zurückgeblieben. Ansonsten ging es ihr schon wieder verhältnismäßig gut. Nachdem sie die ganze Küche aufgeräumt hatte und das Loch in der Wand mit einer Plane zugenagelt worden war musste sie raus rennen mit direktem Wege aufs Klo. Erst als sie wiederkam ging es ihr besser, dafür schmerzte nun ihr Magen. Er war nun leer. Sie zwang sich ein Okonomyaki aufzuessen und es gelang ihr es bis jetzt in ihrem Magen drin zu behalten obwohl das ungute Gefühl im Magen zurückgekehrt war.

Flankiert von den beiden Ninjas erreichten sie ihre Haustür und sie schloss die Türe auf. Haru hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass nun zwei Ninjas immer ihre Tür und ihr Haus bewachen würden und sollte er erfahren dass sie abhauen sollte, dann würde er persönlich sofort wissen wo er sie zu suchen hatte. Und wenn er sie dort nicht finden würde dann gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr für ihre Freunde...  
Ukyo schluckte als die Tür mit einem Klicken ins Schloss einrastete. Dumpf hörte sie die Stimmen der Ninjas die sie noch vor kurzer Zeit mit einem Tritt in die Stratosphäre hatte befördern können, doch nichts war von ihrer alten Stärke zurückgeblieben. Haru hatte selbst in dieser Hinsicht ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Seufzend glitt sie in den dunklen Hausflur und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Ihr schmerzte der Rücken und die Arme und Beine. Sie würde sowieso nicht an Flucht denken können, denn dafür war sie viel zu Müde und erschöpft.  
Sie verschob das Baden auf den nächsten Morgen und suchte sofort ihr Schlafzimmer auf.  
Ein frösteln glitt ihr über die Haut, sie hatte nicht einmal Gelegenheit bekommen gehabt ihre Kleidung zu wechseln. Ihr ausgezehrter Körper würde diese Behandlung mit einem heftigen Schnupfen quittieren. Trotzdem war sie zu Müde fürs Bad. Seufzend ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen. Jetzt wo sie mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen allein war stiegen in ihre wieder die Tränen der Hilflosigkeit empor. Solch eine auswegslose Situation hatte sie noch niemals zuvor erlebt. Nicht einmal als Ranma mit seinem Vater ihren Okonomyaki Wagen klaute. Nicht einmal da hatte sie sich so schlecht gefühlt wie jetzt... ausser... ausser als sie Ryoga kurz vor dem Erstickungstot gerettet hatte... da war das Gefühl das gleiche gewesen. Hilflos und voller Angst...  
Ihr blick schweifte stumpf im Zimmer umher und wie magnetisch wurde er von einer intensiven Farbe angezogen.  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln blieb ihr Blick daran hängen und erst nach ein paar Augenblicken lichteten sich ihre Gedanken. Ungläubig sprang sie vom Bett auf und taumelte mit wackeligen Knien darauf zu.

„_Du meine Güte, wie kommt der denn hier her!" flüsterte sie erstaunt und nahm den roten Schirm in die Hand. Er war sehr schwer, zog ihren Arm beinahe nach unten. Sie glitt rückwärts zu ihrem Bett zurück und zog den Schirm hastig mit sich. Ungläubig blickte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie wusste immerhin dass sie nie ein Fenster aufließ wenn sie das Haus verließ aber wie war er dann hier rein gekommen? War es eine Nachricht von Ryoga und den anderen? Beinahe hoffte Ukyo es und sie legte den Schirm auf ihren Schoss.  
Wie von selbst strich eine Hand beinahe zärtlich über das raue Material das für sie im Moment das schönste darstellte das es auf der Welt gab. Es war ein roter Hoffnungsschimmer, sie wusste dass sie nicht allein war und wenn die Nachricht die sie Konatsu mitgegeben hatte, rechtzeitig die Tendos erreichen würde, würde auch keine Gefahr mehr für ihre Freunde bestehen. Sie hatte darauf geschrieben dass sie nicht nach ihr suchen sollten, dass sie ihr nicht helfen sollten... diese Sache musste sie allein durchstehen... aber es war auch auf der anderen Seite so schwer.  
Der Blick verschwamm, das Rot und schwarz des Schirms verschlangen sich ineinander und wurden zu einem glatten hellen Rot._

„_Ryoga... es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt oder getan habe während ich nicht wusste was ich tat. Ich weiss nicht was passiert ist aber ich weiss das du meinetwegen verletzt wurdest... es tut mir Leid...!" die Tränen rannen ihr nun die heissen Wangen herab. So viele Tränen hatte sie an diesem Tag vergossen, sie wunderte sich das sie überhaupt noch welche zur Verfügung hatte.  
Sie griff nun mit beiden Händen nach dem Schirm, riss ihn empor und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas, irgendetwas das ihr Halt und Sicherheit gab und der Schirm vereinigte nicht nur das in sich, es zeigte ihr auch dass sie Ryoga selbst während sie nicht wusste was sie tat, nicht vergessen hatte._

„_Vergib mir, ich werde das hier in Ordnung bringen und dann gebe ich dir den Schirm wieder zurück." flüsterte sie so als könnte ein zu laut gesprochenes Wort dieses heilige Ritual stören.  
Und noch während sie diesen Schwur sich selbst leistete bemerkte sie etwas was sie schon lange gewusst hatte... ihre Liebe galt Ryoga und sie würde alles daran setzen ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, koste es was es wolle..._

Die Nacht, die über Nerima eingebrochen war, war kalt uns stürmisch zugleich. Es sah alles nach einem Sommergewitter aus. Shampoo, Mousse und Cologne waren der Einladung Kasumis gefolgt und waren die Nacht über genau wie Ryoga Gäste der Tendos. Das Dojo war zum Gästezimmer hoch vier. Cologne befand sich in ihrer Meditationsposition, die sich auch zum schlafen nutzte, Mousse spreizte alle seine Vieren von sich ab, wobei einige Ketten und Säbel, aus seinen Ärmeln schauten und Shampoo, wer hätte es gedacht, schlief ruhig und selig auf Mousse´s Oberkörper. Geschickt wand sich ihr Körper fast automatisch an den scharfen Werkzeugen vorbei, was Ryoga darauf schließen ließ, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war, das sie Mousse so nahe war.  
Traurig glitt ihm ein Grinsen über das Gesicht. Sogar die beiden hatten ihr Glück gefunden... auch wenn Shampoo es offensichtlich nicht zugeben wollte. Vielleicht hatte Mousse sie ja doch tatsächlich besiegt, als sie nach der Hochzeit seiner Herausforderung gefolgt war... oder es war das kleine Geheimnis der Amazonin, wem ihr Herz gehörte. Das Mädchen schien beinahe zu schnurren, während sich Mousse Brustkorb leicht auf und ab bewegte. „Mousse", flüsterte sie leise. „Wo ai ni...haaarrch"  
Ryoga beobachtete dieses kleine Schauspiel gerne und irgendetwas diabolisches in ihm lechzte nach einer Kamera, um diesen Moment für die Nachwelt aufzuheben. Manchmal konnte er Nabiki zu gut verstehen...  
Der grelle Schein des ersten Blitzes ließ Ryoga aus seinen Überlegungen fallen. Seine mittlerweile halbgeschlossenen Augen klappten sofort nach oben und irgendwo war er froh darüber, denn er wollte nicht einschlafen. Zu sehr machte er sich Sorgen um Ukyo und bei seinem Glück gäbe das heftige Albträume. Aber er war nicht der einzige, der nun erst recht keinen Schlaf mehr fand. Ein leiser aber spitzer Schrei schien aus dem ersten Stock zu kommen. Es war Akanes Stimme.

Vorsichtig schob Ryoga die Schiebetür des Dojos auf. Das Mädchen befand sich vor ihrer Zimmertür und hatte ihr gelbes Kissen an sich gedrückt. Donnergrollen machte sich erneut bemerkbar und sie zuckte stark zusammen. Ryoga wollte sie gerne trösten, doch irgendetwas in ihm sagte, dass er nun doch lieber abwarten sollte und dieses Gefühl stellte sich als berechtigt heraus. Schon einen Moment später öffnete sich eine weitere Tür des Obergeschosses. Eine größere Gestalt trat hervor und Ryoga war es klar, um wen es sich handelte auch, wenn der Schatten die Person noch nicht verriet. Leises Flüstern drang an Ryogas Ohr, doch dennoch verstand er jedes Wort...  
Verschüchtert blickte Akane zur Seite, als Ranma auf sie zukam. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie wieder so sieht. Immer wenn es gewitterte, immer dann verließen sie all ihre Kräfte, all ihr Mut… und es ab nur noch eine Person, an die sie sich wenden wollte. Doch genauso stark war auch der Drang sich wieder abzuwenden und Stärke zu zeigen…

„Schhhht", flüsterte seine Stimme beruhigend auf sie ein. „Akane, es wird alles wieder gut. Es ist nur das Gewitter."

„Ranma, alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen", lächelte das Mädchen ihn gezwungen an. Wieder mal war es ihr Stolz, der sie daran hinderte sich dem hinzugeben, was sie in diesem Moment am meisten wollte, wonach sie sich am meisten sehnte... Ranmas Nähe. Ranma schaute sie blinzelnd an: „Ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht…" Wieso tat sie bloß immer so stark? Er wusste doch wie sehr sie sich bei Stürmen ängstigte, fast so sehr wie er vor Katzen, wenn nicht noch mehr. Gerne hätte er sie in seine Arme genommen. Sie lächelte ihn abermals an und Ranma sah, wie sie auf ihren Fersen kehrt machte, in Richtung ihres Zimmers, da krachte erneut ein heftiger Donner durch die Flure des Hauses und auch Ryoga erschauderte kurz...Das war zuviel für Akane. Zitternd sank sie zu Boden und hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren.

„Ranma", zischte sie kaum vernehmbar, „Mach bitte, dass es aufhört, ich bitte dich…" Eingekauert wie ein Häufchen Elend kniete sie auf dem Holzfurnier des Flures, als sie merkte wie sich zwei starke und warme Arme um sie schlangen. Ihr Herz blieb einen Moment lang fast stehen, aber nur um im nächsten Moment doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um das eine, um den Mann, der ihr nun so nahe war. Diese Momente waren so rar und doch so kostbar für sie...immer in einer Sturmnacht...  
Ranma drückte Akane beherzt an sich, als wolle er ihr Zittern ersticken. Hingebungsvoll schloss er seine Augen und seine Hände schlangen sich um ihre Taille. Er wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt brauchte und er würde sie nie mehr im Stich lassen, das war ihm seit den Geschehnissen am Mount Dragon bewusst geworden und auch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Akane seitdem anders war, aber was waren schon Gefühle. Er konnte es ja nur vermuten. Auf jeden Fall galt jetzt nur ihr einen Halt zu bieten und er genoss die Umarmung, die von ihr nicht abgewehrt wurde. Sanft schmiegte er seine Wange an ihr Haar und atmete den Duft ein, der sich von ihr ausbreitete. Wie in Trance saßen die beiden nun dort oben am Treppenansatz und Ryoga konnte alles beobachten. Akane schlang zaghaft ihre Hände um die von Ranma und seufzte tief aus. Ryoga tat dieser Anblick weh, aber nicht, weil er eifersüchtig war, sondern weil er an Ukyo denken musste, an sein Mädchen… auch sie hatte seine Hilfe gebraucht, wie Akane jetzt bei diesem Gewitter auf Ranma angewiesen war, doch er hatte ihr nicht helfen können... es war ihm nicht gestattet seine Wärme an sie weiterzugeben.

Verstohlen lief eine kleine Träne an seiner rechten Wange entlang und er richtete seinen Blick kurz aus dem Fenster, sah den tobenden Sturm, den Platzregen...und musste an Ukyo denken. Was sie wohl gerade macht? Was sie wohl gerade denkt? Leise stieß er einen verzweifelten Seufzer aus, ließ seine Blicke dann aber wieder Neugierig auf seine Freunde fallen. Ranma hatte sich etwas von Akane gelöst. Die Blicke der beiden funkelten sich verträumt an. Akane war ihm unendlich dankbar für diese Berührung, die ihr soviel neue Kraft geschenkt hatte. Ranmas Blick war hingegen noch voller Sorge, denn es sah nicht so aus als würde das Gewitter sich so schnell verabschieden und er wollte Akane nicht weinen oder leiden sehen. „Akane..?", fragte er, „Akane, soll ich bei dir bleiben?" Gedämpft verließen die letzen Worte dieses Satzes die Lippen des Jungen, die nun zu zittern begannen. Akanes Augen weiteten sich und sie sprudelten vor Glück, leise hauchte sie „Ja, bitte", als Ranma sie auch schon auf seine Arme gehoben hatte und sich mit ihr die Treppe abwärts bewegte. Akanes Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie es nicht abgelehnt, dass er sich um sie kümmerte, zum ersten Mal fielen ihre Hände voller Sehnsucht um Ranmas Nacken und wie es aussah sollte es niemanden geben, der sie stören könnte. Sie wollte jetzt nur eines in Ranma Nähe sein, seine Wärme spüren, seine Kraft, die ihr gegenüber doch immer so zärtlich war.  
Schnellen aber sicheren Schrittes schritt Ranma die Treppe hinab und setzte Akane auf das Sofa, während er sie mit einer Decke umarmte.

„Warte hier", flüsterte er sanft. „Ich mache dir einen Tee." Ranma...er konnte so unendlich aufmerksam sein, so süß, so zärtlich, ja er konnte sich so verliebt benehmen...und irgendwo wusste es Akane auch, dass Ranma sie liebte… hatte er es nicht all zu oft bewiesen? Als er sie beschützte, als er um sie kämpfte, als er eifersüchtig war und es nie zugab...und als er ihr seine Liebe bekundete… auch wenn er sich sicher war, sie hätte es nicht gehört, auch wenn er es seit damals mindestend tausend Mal wieder abstritt...da war etwas zwischen ihnen. Ranma kam schon mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück und ging mit Zehenspitzen über den Boden. Er wollte niemanden im anliegenden Dojo wecken…  
Behutsam stellte er das Tablett auf den Couchtisch vor ihm ab und setze sich nun zu Akane. Sie zitterte noch immer merklich, was Ranma nicht wissen konnte, war aber, dass es diesmal nicht wegen dem Gewitter war, sondern wegen seiner Nähe.

Ryoga konnte nun nicht mehr als Schatten wahrnehmen und es war ihm auch recht so. Dies war ein privater Moment von Ranma und Akane und er hatte dadrin nichts verloren… auch wenn er vermutlich vor einem Jahr wütend dazwischen gesprungen wäre und Ranma eins mit seinen Fäusten gegeben hätte, so verstand er jetzt wie weh es tat, wenn sich jemand zwischen eine Liebe drängte, genau wie Haru es nun tat. Doch er konnte ja nichtmal wissen ob Ukyo ihn liebte. Traurig schloss er die Schiebetür wieder und machte es sich auf seiner Matraze bequem. Er musste Schlaf finden, damit er ausgeruht war für den Gegenangriff... und so gehörten die folgenden Moment wirklich zum ersten Mal Ranma und Akane ganz alleine. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sich der Dojo und Akane richtete ihren Blick auf, was Ranma aufmerksam mitbekam.

„Was ist?", wollte er wissen und blickte das Mädchen mit großen Augen an. Sein Herz raste bis zum Anschlag und er schwitzte so stark wie er noch niemals zuvor geschwitzt hatte. Das hier forderte ihn vielmehr als jeder Kampf zuvor. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass alles gleich vorbei sein würde, dass das nur ein Traum wäre oder dass Akane ihn nun gleich angewidert von sich stoßen würde.  
Akane blickte Ranma nun tief in seine strahlend blauen Augen und diese Farbe beruhigte sie. Unsicher schlang sie Ranma etwas fester an sich ließ aber nicht von seinem Blick ab.

„Es ist nichts", versicherte sie ihm, „Ich habe nur eben ein Geräusch gehört."

„Na dann", lächelte Ranma, während er ihre Umarmung dankend und gebührend stark zurückerwiderte. So saßen sie dort eine ganze Weile. Der Tee war inzwischen kalt geworden, das Gewitter draußen tobte noch immer unerbittlich, doch Akane zuckte nicht mehr zusammen, sie fühlte sich so geborgen. Ranma genoss es auch sehr ihr so nahe zu sein und leise begann er etwas wohlige Töne von sich zu geben. Da kicherte Akane ganz leise auf und Ranma bemerkte, dass er sich sein Schnurren eben wohl nicht nur im Kopf eingebildet hatte. Rotglühend stieg ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht und seine Ohren glühten. Keiner der beiden brachte nun ein Wort hervor und Ranmas Gefühlsäußerung färbte auf Akane ab, die nun auch sehr rot um die Nasenspitze geworden war. Lange schauten sie sich so in die Augen, jeder konnte den Herzschlag des anderen spüren, wie er gegen sie jeweils entgegengesetzte Brust donnerte und klopfte. Ihre Hände wurden verschwitzt und jeder versuchte sie nun an der Decke etwas von der störenden Nässe zu befreien, als sich plötzlich auch ihre Hände trafen. Sofort fielen ihre Blicke wieder aufeinander und Akane schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte Ranmas fragenden Augen ausweichen, als sie plötzlich unerwartet etwas völlig neues spürte. Ruckartig öffnete sie ihre Augen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dies kein Traum war und es war kein Traum. Sie blickte auf Ranmas Stirn, die sich nun nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht enfernt befand, doch etwas anderes entlockte ihr in diesem Moment viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Auf ihren Lippen befand sich etwas weiches warmes, etwas zärtliches... nur langsam realisierte sie, dass es sich dabei um Ranmas Lippen handelte. Kaum hatte sie diesen Augenblick verdaut, da war er auch schon zuende und Ranma blickte peinlich berührt in ihre Augen. Ängstlich traf sein Blick den ihrigen, der den seinen aber verständnisvoll und völlig freudig empfing. Nun war es Akane, die sich etwas streckte, um im nächsten Moment zärtlicher und doch voller Leidenschaft mit Ranmas Lippen zu verschmelzen.

_In dieser Nacht schlief Ukyo sehr schlecht. Nicht nur ihr schmerzender Rücken hielt sie von einem durchgehenden Schlaf ab, sondern auch noch das Gewitter das über Nerima tobte wie ein wütender Donnergott dem das alles hier überhaupt nicht mehr passte was er mitansehen musste. Stetiger, kräftiger Regen prallte gegen ihre Fensterscheiben, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und der Krach den der Donner erzeugte ließ sie zusammenfahren.  
Ukyo lag in der Embryonalhaltung in ihrem Bett und wusste nicht wohin während die Blitze durch ihre Gardinenstoffe zuckten und sie immer wieder Gestalten am Fenster vorbeihuschen zu sehen glaubte. Vor Gewittern fürchtete sie sich nicht, aber sie fühlte sich sehr schwach und angreifbar, deshalb war ihre Angst doppelt so groß. Immer wieder redete sie sich ein dass es ja nur die Ninjas waren die um ihr Haus herumschlichen um ja aufzupassen dass sie keinen Fluchtversuch unternahm. Es war zwar kein schöner Gedanke aber immerhin ein tröstlicher...  
Trotz der dicken Decke lag sie auf ihrem Futon unbequem und fröstelte ständig. Das hartnäckige Pochen in ihrem Rücken machte die ganze Sache auch nicht erträglicher. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment sehr allein und verlassen, aber sie rief sich in Gedanken immer wieder selbst zur Ordnung dass sie sich zusammennehmen musste, das sie es ja schließlich so gewollt hatte letztendlich... aber sie hatte nicht das gewollt was Haru anscheinend mit ihr angestellt hatte. Mager, ihrer jeglichen kämpferischen Kräfte und ihres Selbstbewusstseins geraubt blieb nur ein dumpfes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, Angst und einem zittrigen kleinen Teil in ihr der sich um ihre Freunde sorgte...  
Ein greller Blitz erhellte ihr Zimmer, der Regen prasselte passend dazu stark gegen ihre Fensterscheibe und gleich im Anschluss hörte sie das Krachen des Donners, direkt über ihrem Haus...  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie dieses Naturschauspiel sogar begeistert, doch jetzt fuhr sie zusammen, öffnete die Augen und ihre Arme griffen Blindlings in der Gegend herum, packten etwas das an der Seite ihres Futons lag und zog es dicht zu sich heran.  
Es raschelte etwas und fühlte sich sehr schwer an. Als Ukyo nun zögerlich ihre Augen öffnete um zu sehen nach was sie da gegriffen hatte war sie nicht einmal sehr erstaunt dass es etwas Rotes war.  
Wie ein ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring geklammert hielt sie nun Ryogas Schirm in ihren Armen und presste ihn an sich. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit glitt durch sie hindurch. Schwach, aber immerhin vorhanden, konnte sie den Eigengeruch von Ryoga wahrnehmen. In ihr keimte wieder Hoffnung auf und ihre Stirn schmiegte sich an das raue, raschelnde Materia,l dass um den Schirm herumgespannt war.  
Beruhigt schlossen sich sachte ihre Augenlider und selbst der dumpfe Schmerz in ihrem Rücken schien nachzulassen. Mit einem einigermaßen zufriedenen Seufzen begann sie sich endlich zu entspannen und lauschte den Naturgewalten dort draußen..._

... viel zu früh klingelte der Wecker an diesem Morgen und trieb Ukyo aus ihrem Futon heraus. Kaum bewegte sie sich einen kleinen Zentimeter war sie auch schon hellwach. Der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken war zurückgekehrt. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und dabei fiel der Schirm aus ihrer Hand auf dass Futon herab. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich an alles was am Vortag passiert war ... und auch an ihren Plan den sie in der Nacht noch gefasst hatte.  
Sie strich noch einmal über den Schirm, der sie in der Nacht beschützte, und glitt ins Bad. Erschrocken wich sie vor ihrem Spiegelbild zurück. Ihre linke Wange war rot und purpurn und dick geschwollen.

„_Haru hat ganze Arbeit geleistet..." flüsterte sie und befühlte die dicke Wange. Es tat nicht weh es sah nur sehr gemein aus. Viel schlimmer tat ihr der Rücken weh. Noch während sie sich auszog um noch bevor sie das Restaurant aufsuchte ein Bad zu nehmen, blickte sie in den Spiegel. Ein dunkelroter Fleck begleitet von grünen und blauen Punkten zog sich einmal waagerecht über ihren Rücken hinüber. Es schmerzte, aber es musste einfach gehen. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Wenn sie noch länger wartete dann würde von ihr bald gar nichts mehr übrig bleiben..._

Als sie pünktlich um sieben Uhr ihr Haus verließ, war sie frohen Mutes. Während sie einigermaßen gefasst neben den beiden Ninjas her trottete jauelte ihr Rücken um Erbarmung, den sie ihm aber nicht geben würde. Der Grund dafür war das sie unter ihrer Spatula noch den Schirm von Ryoga umgeschnallt hatte. Schließlich wollte sie ihm diesen gleich wiedergeben sobald sie Haru besiegt hatte, und wenn sie auf dem Zahnfleisch kriechen würde...

_Sie waren nun am U-chans und Harus Okonomyaki Restaurant angekommen und Ukyo gleich einen zweiten Entschluss fasste. Sobald sie Haru vertrieben hatte und Ryoga den Schirm zurückgegeben, würde sie diese Wimpel sofort entfernen. Ihr drehte sich der Magen herum seinen Namen überhaupt irgendwo zu lesen.  
Ärgerlich stieß sie den Schlüssel nun ins Schloss hinein während sich ein großer Schatten über sie legte. _

„_Meine Güte könntet ihr mal etwas aus der Sonne gehen? Ich weiss dass ihr den verfluchten Auftrag habt mich nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, aber müsst ihr mir nun auch noch im Weg stehen?"  
Ein gemeines Kichern war nun hinter ihr zu hören und sie hielt sofort inne, mitten in der Bewegung die ihre Hand mit dem Schlüssel im Schloss unternahm._

„_Meine süße, geliebte Ukyo. Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen." kam nun die ölige, wohlbekannte Stimme an ihr Ohr geschwappt und sofort zog sich alles in ihr zusammen. Sie brauchte sich eigentlich nicht umzudrehen, denn sie wusste bereits wer hinter ihr stand. Aber sie tat es dennoch, denn wenn jemand solche Worte gebrauchte wenn er sonst nur mit den Fäusten sprach, ließ das nichts Gutes verheissen. Sie drehte sich nun herum, Haru stand ihr bereits so nahe als wolle er sie küssen, beinahe wie am Vortag.  
Die Spatula und der Schirm bohrten sich in ihren ohnehin schon gepeinigten Rücken hinein. Er hatte den Schirm anscheinend nicht bemerkt und das war auch gut so.  
Sie sah wie er nun beide Arme vorstreckte und links und rechts neben ihr gegen die Tür donnern ließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie die drei Ninjas die verstohlen in andere Richtungen blickten. Ukyo schwante böses, aber noch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Ausser ihnen war niemand auf der Straße, es war ein Sonntag, die Straßen waren wie leergefegt und selbst wenn Haru würde schon dafür sorgen dass sie unter sich blieben..._

„_Was soll das Haru? Soll ich nun den Betrieb weiterführen oder willst du heute keine Kunden reinlassen?" fauchte sie, aber mit zittriger, unsicherer Stimme. Haru hatte sehr gute Arbeit bei ihr geleistet, ihr Selbstvertrauen war beinahe zertrampelt.  
Harus Kopf legte sich schief, das Grinsen dass er nun auflag passte nicht zu seinem stechenden Blick und Ukyo wich so dicht zur Tür zurück wie es ihr nur möglich war._

„_Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich... sehr große Sorgen... Ukyo!" murmelte er in einem harschen Tonfall und Ukyos Augen weiteten sich._

„_Was... was willst du? Ich... ich tue doch alles was du verlangst...!" schrie sie ihm mit zittriger Stimme ins Gesicht, da schoss der rechte Arm Harus vor und packte nach ihrem Handgelenk. Grob riss er sie von der Tür weg und warf sie praktisch gesehen zu den Ninjas herüber.  
Es ging alles so schnell das Ukyo keine Chance hatte zur Gegenwehr. Ihr Rücken war ein Handycap, sie würde keinerlei Chancen haben... _

„_Haltet sie fest!" befahl er.  
Sie stolperte beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße als sie nun sechs Arme gleichzeitig packten und festhielten._

„_Lasst mich... lasst mich los ihr Blödmänner. Merkt ihr denn nicht dass er nicht auf eurer Seite steht? Wenn er hat was er will dann wird er euch fallen lassen...!"  
Die Ninjas hörten ihr nicht zu, die Griffe wurden noch fester.  
Haru schritt zu ihr herüber, griff ihr wieder grob ans Kinn und rückte mit seinem Gesicht nah an sie heran. Sie ließ ein ängstliches Quietschen verlauten und ihr Gesicht bestand wieder nur aus Augen. Ihr Körper zitterte und vibrierte, sie erwartete Schläge von ihm, doch diese blieben aus. Stattdessen öffnete er seinen Mund während sich sein Gesicht zu einer einzigen Fratze verzog._

„_Ich dachte ich hätte mich gestern klar und deutlich ausgedrückt dass du keinen Kontakt zu deinen Freunden aufnimmst!" Ukyo zuckte zusammen und dachte an das Okonomyaki das sie gestern Konatsu in die Hand gegeben hatte.  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich während ihrer beinahe gebrochen wurde. Es war anscheinend Antwort und Bestätigung genug für Haru denn er grinste wieder Siegessicher._

„_Habe ich also recht gehabt. Gut das ich auch noch Mitarbeiter habe die ihrem Chef voll und ganz ergeben sind...!" er ließ Ukyos Unterkiefer los und in ihr fiel alles in sich zusammen._

„_Ko... Konatsu... hat..." flüsterte sie den Tränen nahe._

„_Ganz recht, er hat mir verraten was du ihm mitgegeben hast, ganz freiwillig und ohne viel Widerstand. Komm heraus Konatsu und beweise wie Treu ergeben du mir geworden bist...!"  
Aus dem Schatten eines Baumes kam nun Konatsu auf die Gruppe zu. Seine Augen waren ebenso wie noch kurz zuvor bei Ukyo stumpf und ausdruckslos. Ein gemeines Grinsen, das dem Harus glich, huschte über sein Gesicht._

„_Sagen sie mir nur was ich zu tun habe, Magister Magi Haru." schnurrte er butterweich während Ukyo die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Mit einem wütenden Gesichtausdruck drehte sie sich zu Haru herum. „Was hast du mit ihm angestellt du Monster?" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht und noch einmal versuchte sie sich aus den Griffen der Ninjas herauszuwinden, aber es gelang ihr nicht._

„_Das Gleiche, dass ich mit dir auch gemacht hatte, aber leider funktioniert es bei dir nicht mehr... bei Konatsu aber umso besser. Und damit du deine Lektion jetzt lernst werde ich ihm etwas befehlen dass dir bestimmt missfallen wird..." Ukyos Blick war auf Haru geheftet und flehendlich bat sie: „Bitte lass ihn nichts Unrechtes tun... dann nimm lieber mich dafür..." _

„_Zu spät... ich habe es dir doch gestern erklärt. Wenn du Mist machst, müssen deine Freunde darunter leiden..." erklärte er ihr im Plauderton und wies nun mit einer Hand auf das Restaurant._

„_Geh hinein und hau alles kurz und klein!" befahl er kurz angebunden und Konatsu nickte während er sich sofort auf den Weg machte um dem Wunsch seines Meisters zu entsprechen._

„_NEIN, nicht das Restaurant! Warum Haru? Warum? Willst du kein Geld mehr verdienen?" versuchte Ukyo mit letzter Kraft einzulenken, aber sie stieß nur auf taube Ohren._

„_Glaub mir, meine Süße ich hab Geld wie Heu, da kümmern mich ein paar lausige Geschäfte nicht..."  
Konatsu hatte bereits die Tür erreicht, der Schlüssel steckte noch... leise war ein klimpern zu hören._

„_Aber... aber Meister Haru... was wird aus uns? Wir sollten doch das Restaurant kriegen..." murrte nun Koeda und Haru drehte sich zu ihm herum während Ukyo mit ansah wie Konatsu in die Dunkelheit des Restaurants hinabtauchte und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken das erste Poltern zu hören war.  
Das nächste war ein Klirren, es war wohl eines der Teller die er einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Holz splitterte, ein Fenster ging zu Bruch und die Glasscherben flogen nach draußen in das ordentlich angelegte Blumenbeet._

„_Hör auf, ich mach alles was du willst, aber hör auf das Restaurant zu zerstören...!" in Ukyo war es als würde dort ebenfalls alles zertrümmert werden. Sie hatte soviel Mühe und Arbeit dort hinein gesteckt, soviele Erinnerungen hingen daran und jetzt wurde es von einem ihrer Mitarbeiter vollkommen zertrümmert. Das konnte und durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein...  
Kraftlos waren ihre Knie und sie sank hinab auf die Erde während ein Stuhl krachend durchs Fenster flog. Die Polsterrungen waren aufgeschlitzt und deren Inhalt beinahe herausgerissen. Die Ninjas ließen sie los, sie hatte eh nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren im Moment. Ihnen selbst war auch nicht mehr so ganz wohl bei der Sache, denn so etwas hatten selbst sie nicht gewollt._

„_Reicht es jetzt nicht langsam, Meister...?" flüsterte nun Kotetsu, doch es war überflüssig, denn nun kam Konatsu wieder heraus, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln unter seinen dumpfen ausdruckslosen Augen und verkündete: „Alles wie ihr befielt, erledigt Meister."_

„_Sehr gute Arbeit Konatsu..." nickte Haru zufrieden und winkte ihn heran.  
Jetzt wandte er sich an die drei Ninjas. „Hier habt ihr euren vierten Ninja zurück, mit besten Empfehlungen des Hauses."_

„_Wir... wir kriegen ihn jetzt schon zurück? Oh Danke Meister Haru, wir sind ihnen zum Dank verpflichtet!"_

„_Nichts für ungut, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet heute und ich bin großmütig heute!" anwortete Haru im Plauderton.  
Ukyos Augen zogen sich bei diesen Worten zusammen, ihr Blick war zur Erde gerichtet. Ihre Fäuste an den Enden ihrer Arme vibrierten.  
Konatsu ist doch kein Vieh das man einfach so verschenkte... , dachte sie knurrend.  
Haru wandte sich an Konatsu und sagte: „Geh zu den drei Ninjas und gehorche ihnen bis an dein Lebensende!"_

„_Jawohl Meister..." murmelte Konatsu tonlos und glitt zu den drei triumpfhalen Ninjas herüber die ihn sofort in ihre Mitte schubsten.  
Haru beobachtete dieses Schauspiel und grinste gemein in sich hinein, doch dabei vergaß er Ukyo für einen Moment vollkommen. _

„_LASS KONATSU WIEDER FREI!" schrie sie erbost, erhob sich unter bestialischen Schmerzen und preschte vor während sie noch die Spatula von ihrem Rücken pflückte und mit voller Wucht draufhielt.  
Haru jedoch brauchte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, dann riss er beide Arme empor und noch während er zurückwich schrie er erbost: „Du erhebst schon wieder die Hand gegen mich... Das wird dir teuer zu stehen kommen...!"  
Kaum hatte sie registriert dass er aus ihrer Flugbahn entwichen war schrie er wieder:_

„_FUUUUU!"   
Die volle Wucht dieser Attacke erwischte Ukyo, riss sie von ihren Füßen und nur wenige Augenblicke später krachte sie gegen den nächsten Baum wo sie erstmal benommen liegen blieb.  
Die dunkle Materie umwaberte Harus Körper nun vollständig und mit irrem Blick wandte er sich Ukyo zu._

„_Du hast schon wieder gegen mein Gesetz verstoßen, du hast gerade erst deine Lektion erhalten und schon muss ich dich wieder bestrafen! Dieses Mal wirst du nicht so leicht davon kommen, dieses Mal knüpfe ich mir deine Freunde vor, einer nach dem anderen und anfangen werde ich bei deinem kleinen Freund der uns gestern mit seinem Besuch beglückte!" sein Grinsen wurde wieder selbstsicherer während er sich die Strähnen zurück in seine Frisur steckte._

„_Passt kurz auf sie auf, ich bin gleich wieder zurück..." wandte er sich an die Ninjas während er sich auf den Weg Richtung Nerimas Innenstadt machte, mit direktem Ziel das Tendo Haus._


	13. hankó Widerstand, Auflehnung

Und da bin ich wieder, mit einem weiteren Kapitel der FF Langsam zieht sich der Kreis zusammen und alles kommt wie es kommen muss. Und wir nähern uns dem was ich meine... der Witz lässt nach und der Ernst hält weiter Einzug in dieser FF. Aber lest erstmal weiter und urteilt dann

Kapitel 12

_hankó – Widerstand, Auflehnung_

Cologne war eine der Ersten, die an diesem Morgen erwachte.  
Eine merkwürdige böse Verheißung und ein dunkles Omen zerrten an ihren scharf geprägten Amazonen-Sinnen und ließen sie aus der Haut fahren. Sie spürte, dass die dunkle Materie nicht mehr lange auf sich zu warten lassen würde.  
Ernsten Schrittes ging sie aus dem Dojo und stellte sich in den frischen Wind und die feuchte Luft, die sich gestern nach dem Sturm gebildet hatte. Ehrfürchtig blickte sie ´gen Horizont, aus dem sich die Sonne an diesem Tag nur mühsam hervorquälte. Sie hatte ein wirklich, wirklich schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache...aber es musste etwas geschehen.  
Shampoo und Mousse waren die nächsten, die erwachten, aufgeweckt von dem leisen Klimpern, das sich beim Windpsiel am Dojo bemerkbar machte.

„Urgroßmutter...", sagte Shampoo ganz leise, denn auch sie bemerkte, dass sich dort am Horizont etwas auftürmen sollte...

Geschäftiges Trippeln machte sich im Dojo breit. Mittlerweile war auch Ryoga aufgestanden und Ranma und Akane traten verschlafen aus dem Wohnzimmer hinzu. Ihnen war es zwar etwas peinlich, dass sie nun gemeinsam daher getrottet kamen, vor den ganzen Augen der anderen, aber wirklich Zeit um diese Tatsache zu verdauen blieb ihnen nicht, es gab an diesem Morgen wichtigere Dinge.

„Der Tag verheißt nichts Gutes", begann Cologne die morgentliche Runde. Besorgt schauten sich alle in die Gesichter ihrer Gegenüber.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch!", schrie Ryoga ungeduldig. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"

„Handle nicht kopflos, Ryoga", zischte ihm da Cologne entgegen. Der Angstschweiß und die Anspannung waren ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und es machte fast den Anschein, als ob sie in diesen wenigen Stunden um viele weitere Jahre gealtert war.

„Woher willst du wissen, wo er sich gerade…" In diesem Moment erschien eine Schockwelle am Himmel, und sie raste rasend schnell aufs Dojo zu. Es war die dunkle Materie.

„Das FU!", platze Ryoga hervor. Wieder bahnte sich eine gewaltige Gänsehaut den Weg an seinem Rücken entlang und ließ ihn bis auf die Knochen erschaudern.Dieser Angriff, diese dunkle Materie strahlte nicht nur gewaltige Kraft aus, sondern sie brannte auch auf der Seele, sie bestand nur aus finsterer Energie. Der Herd der Welle schien das U-chans zu sein. Diesmal spürten auch die anderen diesen Angriff und vor allem Ranma stand der Schock im Blickfeld. Starr fixierten seine Augen den Ort, der den Ursprung dieses mächtigen Angriffs bilden sollte. Cologne fasste sich etwas und verkündete schließlich: „Einen Vorteil haben wir jetzt...wir wissen wo ER ist. Nun können wir aufbrechen. Aber macht euch auf etwas gefasst, das ist kein gewöhnlicher Angriff, versteht ihr, wir müssen uns erstmal einen Überblick der Lage verschaffen." Mahnend wippte ihr Zeigefinger vor ihrem Gesicht daher, aber dies kümmerte Ryoga nicht weiter. „Keine Zeit für Ausschweifungen alte Mumie" Brüsk entfiel ihm dieser Ausdruck aber keiner der Anwesenden schien es ihm in dieser Lage übel zu nehmen, auch wenn normalerweise Colognes Spazierstock jetzt donnernd auf ihn eingeprügelt hätte. Cologne ignorierte diese Bemerkung einfach, hielt Ryoga aber an seinem Kragen fest und so sehr er sich sträubte, er konnte sich nicht von ihr lösen.

„Einen Augenblick noch! Shampoo, bist du dir sicher, dass du mitgehen willst? Es kann sehr gefährlich werden…" Das junge Mädchen glühte nur so vor Anspannung und es sprudelte auch ohne Worte hervor, dass sie sich niemals davon abbringen lassen würde mitzukommen.

„Aiiyya! Natürlich Shampoo kommen mit, Urgroßmutter! Ich nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mann uns verteiben Cat Café-Kunden." Bestürzte Blicke landeten auf ihr… wie konnte sie nur jetzt DARAN denken! Aber es war typisch Shampoo, niemals würde sie zugeben etwas nur aus reiner Herzlichkeit und Freundschaft zutun. Ihr war das aber etwas unangenehm und so setzte sie rettend hinzu: „Und außerdem ich wollen sehen Mann, der damals haben bezwungen ganze Dorf Amazonen." Ihr Kampfgeist blitze in ihren Augen auf und Cologne stimmte nickend zu. Gerade wollten alle Kurs Richtugn U-chans aufnehmen, da legte Ranma seine Hand bestimmend vor Akanes Brust.

„Akane… du kommst nicht mit, verstanden?" Ryoga konnte Ranma nur zu gut verstehen...er wollte Akane nicht in Gefahr bringen, gerade jetzt, wo sich die beiden höchstwahrscheinlich endlich klar und sicher über ihre Gefühle waren. An seiner Stelle hätte Ryoga es Ukyo auch verboten. Aber Akane dachte nicht daran sich das gefallen zu lassen. „WAS bildest du dir eigentlich ein RANMA SAOTOME", schrie sie ihn wütend an. Ihre Fäuste malmten vor sich hin. „Du kannst mir nichts befehlen. Ich werde mitkommen und Ukyo helfen! Sie ist immerhin meine Freundin!" Fast weinerlich und bittend klang ihr Ton in den letzen Worten, zu gerührt war sie über Ranmas Geste, aber dennoch würde sie nicht davon abbringen sie,... nein Ranma, zu begleiten.

„Akane ich habe NEIN gesagt! Kannst du denn nie hören du stures Machoweib!"

„Es ist nun wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt für eure Liebesbekundungen!", pfiff Cologne dass inzwischen schon wieder streitende Wollknäul zurück. Ryoga platze beinahe der Kragen, also schnappte er sich Ranma am Schlaffittchen und zog ihn ganz einfach von Akane weg. Schnell sprang die Truppe aus dem Dojo und in letzer Eile versperrte Ranma den Ausgang nach draußen.  
Aber das sollte nichts nutzen. Kurze Zeit später folgte eine wutschnaubende Akane ihren Freunden in Richtung U-chans.

_Ihr Rücken war taub, vollkommen Gefühllos. In ihren Ohren rauschte der Wind der sie gegen diesen Baum geschleudert hatte. Ihre Hände hielten noch immer krampfhaft die Spatula umklammert. Sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund während sie langsam ihre Augen unter Schmerzen öffnete.  
Haru ging nur wenige Meter an ihr vorbei, ganz gemächlich, beinahe als würde er sich auf einem Spaziergang befinden und nicht auf seinem angegebenen Tötungsfeldzug._

„_Halt... Haru... warte... bleib stehen... ich ... ich lasse dich nicht gehen!" rief Ukyo mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Die eine Hand ließ die Spatula los, rückte nach hinten, umklammerte die Rinde des Baumes und langsam zog sie sich daran empor. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Leib war erschüttert, aber sie würde trotzdem nicht einfach hier am Baum sitzen bleiben und zusehen wie dieses Monster ihre Freunde umbrachte... insbesondere Ryoga, auf den er es anscheinend abgesehen hatte._

„_Du... du wirst ihm nichts tun... dafür... sorge ich...!" murmelte sie beinahe tonlos. Schwankend stand sie nun an den Baum gelehnt. Ihre Knie zitterten wie Espenlaub, ihr Körper versagte ihr beinahe den Dienst, aber dennoch wollte sie sich nicht geschlagen geben.  
Haru blieb sogar mitten in seinem gemütlichen Schlendergang stehen und blickte sich nach ihr um._

„_Bleib lieber da wo du bist. Gegen mich hast du keine Chance, Mädchen. Du willst doch nicht mit gebrochenen Beinen oder Armen in deinem Hochzeitskleid stehen und heiraten?" ein hämisches Lachen glitt über seine Lippen.  
Langsam löste Ukyo sich vom Baum, die Spatula schwankte in ihrer Hand, sie nahm die andere wieder zu Hilfe und griff fest danach._

„_Das letzte was ich tue ist dich zu heiraten...!" knurrte sie, ihre Stimme wurde angesichts dieser Drohung wieder fester. Sie steigerte noch für einen letzten Angriff ihre Ki, ein klein wenig Reserve hatte sie noch, was danach kam das vermochte sie sich lieber nicht auszumalen.  
Die Ninjas und Konatsu standen stumm ein paar Meter entfernt von Haru, in der nähe des Restaurants und blickten unruhig von einem zum anderen._

„_Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, leg dich nicht mit mir an Ukyo meine Süße, oder sollte ich sagen, zukünftige Ehefrau?" säuselte Haru und in Ukyo entfachte es ein Feuerwerk der Wut._

„_Das letzte was ich tun werde ist dich zu heiraten!" fauchte sie mit beinahe alter Lautstärke und preschte vor. Doch auf dem halben Wege bemerkte sie dass sie diesen Angriff lieber nicht hätte starten sollen und abrupt begann sie abzubremsen um vielleicht noch eine bessere Ausgangssituation zu haben, doch es war bereits zu spät.  
Während Haru so locker vor sich hin geplaudert hatte war seine schwarze Materie wieder hinter ihm hervorgekrochen und hüllte ihn nun vollständig ein.  
Aber nicht nur das, diese Materie schien auch noch eine Art eigenes Leben zu entwickeln denn ein Teil löste sich nun daraus und raste direkt in Richtung Ukyo.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, erschrocken begann sie sich zu ducken und riss schützend ihre Spatula empor, doch damit lieferte sie sich praktisch gesehen selbst aus.  
Aus der Materie formte sich eine Hand die flink nach der flachen, breiten Seite der Spatula griff, sie ihr mit Leichtigkeit aus den Händen riss und sie zu Boden fiel.  
Hilflos richtete sie sich noch einmal auf und musste mit ansehen wie die Hand aus schwarzer Materie sich zusammenzog und ihre Spatula vollkommen zerstörte.  
Mit einem lauten ächzenden Geräusch gab das Metall, dass schon so vieles überstanden hatte, einfach nach und die Hand formte daraus eine kleine Eisenkugel die mit einem Klong auf der Erde landete, beinahe direkt auf Ukyo.  
Diese duckte sich, riss ihre Arme empor und hielt sie sich schützend über ihren Hinterkopf während sie entsetzt ihre Augen zusammenkniff.  
Sie hatte ihre Spatula verloren, er hatte sie einfach zermalmt als wäre es nicht aus Metall sondern aus Knetmasse._

„_Bist du jetzt endlich Kuriert? Oder soll ich gleich noch einen weiteren Freund von dir aus dem Weg schaffen wenn ich mich schon um deinen kleinen Freund kümmere!" fragte Haru und verstummte kurz. Ukyo löste langsam ihre Hände aus der Umklammerung und ihr Kopf drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Sie sah sich nun Haru direkt gegenüber. Die drei Ninjas und Konatsu standen ein paar Meter hinter ihm im dichten Gebüsch versteckt. Erst jetzt schienen sie zu merken in was sie da hineingeraten waren und waren nun mitsamt ihrer Beute in Deckung gegangen.  
Entschlossen stemmte Ukyo ihre beiden Arme in die Erde und drückte ihren kreischenden Rücken empor, wo sich noch immer der Schirm Ryogas befand.  
Schwindelig wurde ihr, und sie sah Haru doppelt vor ihren Augen während sie sich langsam erhob und schwankend direkt vor ihm stand._

„_Ich... lasse dich... nicht ... vorbei!" schrie sie mit einigen Aussetzern, streckte beide zitternden Arme nach links und rechts und bildete so eine scheinbar unüberwindliche menschliche Mauer.  
Haru blickte auf das schwankende Mädchen herab das sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Tränen rannten ihr das Gesicht herab, doch ihre Zähne waren gebleckt, ihre Ki noch immer zu einem geringen Teil vorhanden und ihre Augen blitzten vor Entschlossenheit.  
Die dunkle Materie zog sich etwas von ihm zurück, stattdessen riss er nun einen Arm empor und eine hohe Säule aus Wind erzeugt glitt seinen Körper empor. Sein Haar flatterte, ebenso auch sein Anzug der noch immer tadellos an seinem Körper saß. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen blickte er zu Ukyo herüber die keinen Zentimeter zur Seite wich._

„_Mädel, geh beiseite oder du wirst die nächsten Tage im Krankenhaus verbringen!" schrie er ihr entgegen doch auch davon ließ Ukyo sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Harus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er knurrte während seine Zähne zwischen seinen Lippen hervor lugten._

„_Gut... du hast es nicht anders gewollt!" schrie er und riss nun beide Arme weit von sich._

„_FUUUUU!" schrie er wieder und die nächste Druckwelle raste auf Ukyo zu.  
Mit letzter Kraft und der Erkenntnis, dass sie nun in direkter Todesgefahr schwebte, riss sie ihre Arme herum und griff nach Ryogas Schirm, riss ihn aus seiner Verankerung und spannte ihn noch während sie ihn nach vorne zog auf. Er wog jetzt mindestens dreissig Tonnen, aber es war egal, es glich sich wieder aus. Die Windfontaine traf sie wie ein Faustschlag und rammte ihre Füße in den Boden hinein, doch der Schirm hielt was er versprach. Er hielt den Regen, die Sonne und auch den Wind ab.  
Mit aller Mühe und ihrem ganzen Gewicht stemmte sie sich gegen diesen Tornado aus Wind entgegen. Es heulte und sauste in ihren Ohren, ihr Rücken schmerzte doch sie war nicht bereit aufzugeben... ihr Geist jedenfalls nicht, doch ihr Körper war ausgemergelt und vollkommen geschwächt. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihren Tribut gezollt und jetzt brachte ihr Körper ihr die Quittung für diese schändliche Behandlung. Er ließ sie einfach im entscheidensten Moment dieses Kampfes im Stich...  
Mit einem entsetzten Schrei hoben ihre Beine vom Boden ab während der Schirm so grob herum gerissen wurde dass sie noch durch den Sturm hindurch hörte wie ein feines Reissen von ihm ausging.  
Nein... nicht Ryogas Schirm, dachte sie und sämtliche Schreck fuhr ihr durch die Glieder, ließen ihre Kräfte noch mehr nachlassen und mit einem weiteren Schrei flog sie einmal quer durch die Luft, den Schirm noch immer fest mit einer Hand umklammert so als würde alles davon abhängen ob sie diesen Schirm weiterhin in ihrer Hand behalten konnte oder nicht.  
Mit einem dumpfen aufschlagenden Geräusch landete sie wieder auf dem Boden, direkt im Gras. Ihr Körper federte wie ein Gummiball noch einmal nach oben ehe er wieder zur Erde hinab fliel und dort regungslos liegen blieb, den Schirm fest in ihrer Hand umklammert, mit flackernden Augenlidern und bebendem Körper.  
Ihre Hand zitterte, die Hand die den Griff nicht loslassen wollte, die noch immer mitten im Kampf war, die noch immer auf die Rückkehr wartete.  
Ihr Geist und ihre Seele trieb irgendwo in ihrem Inneren umher, versuchten das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und zu vergessen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, sie hatte alles Verloren, aber eines hatte sie immerhin beschützen können, den Schirm von Ryoga._

„_Ich... ich habe gut darauf aufgepasst, der Schirm... ist wenigstens kein Metallklumpen...der Schirm ist wichtig... er ist rot deshalb ist er so wichtig..." Während sie einfach nur im Gras lag und ihre Lippen sowie auch die Worte sich von selbst einen Weg nach draußen bahnten, zum Himmel empor starrte und das blaue blau dort oben bemerkte legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Gesichtsfeld.  
Ihr Mund redete weiter, ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, sie fühlte sich so hohl und leer und matt und vollkommen gefühllos._

„_Wer... trippelt und trappelt... da über meine Brücke? Es ist... Haru, der mir den Schirm... wegnehmen wollte, aber ich ... ich habe ihn... halte in fest in meiner Hand. Wenn er ... auch sonst alles kriegt, meine Wohnung, mein Restaurant, meine Gäste, meine Kellner, meine Spatula ... er kriegt den Schirm nicht... der ist so rot wie die Rose, deshalb ist er so gefährlich für ihn, denn Rosen stechen und der Schirm kann auch stechen... deshalb will er ihn haben, doch er kriegt ihn nicht, weil... weil er Ryoga gehört und ich darauf aufgepasst habe und Ryoga gehört...mir... jawohl... er wird ihm nicht... nicht wehtun, weil ich dazwichen stehe, weil ich ... ich den Schirm habe und weil... weil ich ... niemals... aufgebe..." langsam wurden ihre Lippen trocken und ihre Augenlider immer schwerer. Ihr Kopf ruckte auf ihrem Hals hin und her, eine Hand schob sich irgendwie darunter, doch sie konnte nicht erkennen wer es war. Sie sah nur den blauen blauen blauen Himmel über sich, der teilweise von einem dumpfen Schatten verhüllt wurde._

„_Ein schöner Morgen... nicht wahr?" Ihr Blick verschwamm wieder, er füllte sich mit Tränen, doch das bemerkte sie nicht mehr. „Wie geschaffen dafür um einen Spaziergang zu machen... und ... und den ... das rote... den roten... Schirm ... zurück zu ... bringen..."  
Ihre Augenlider klappten herunter wie Jalousien die gerade mit einem Ruck heruntergezogen worden waren._

Sooo... ich weiss ich bin gemein, aber nächste Woche gehts ja weiter also dann... bis nächste Woche...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	14. gekido heftiger Zorn

Kapitel 13

_gekido – heftiger Zorn_

Der Schatten über Ukyo legte sich näher an ihren Körper an. Wie gelähmt hielt Ryoga die schwer verletzte Ukyo in seinen Armen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen was Haru ihr angetan hatte. Irgendwie breiteten sich die schlimmsten Schuldgefühle in ihm aus. Er hätte sie niemals allein lassen sollen… Wäre ihm das bloß schon viel füher klar geworden... nun schien es fast zu spät. Was wäre passiert, wenn er damals einfach nicht gegangen wäre, als sie gesagt hatte, sie wolle ihn nie wieder sehen...? Was wäre passiert, wenn er damals nicht feige, das Restaurant verlassen hätte, sondern sich Haru schon dort gestellt hätte? Die Tatsache, dass dieser Schuft dass Fu schon viele Male früher angewandt hätte, selbst ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste im Restaurant, kam ihm in diesem Moment gar nicht erst in den Sinn. Tränenströme sucheten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen, liefen über sein Kinn und tropften letzendlich auf ihr Gesicht. Zuerst nahm er gar nicht wahr, was Ukyo eben in halb Trance von sich gegeben hatte.  
Wut stieg unweigerlich in ihm auf...Wut auf sich selbst, Wut auf seine Feigheit ...und Wut auf Haru, diesen Bastard! Wie sehr wünschte er sich, ER wäre es gewesen, der nun so zugerichtet am Boden lag aber in der Gewissheit, dass es Ukyo gut geht...

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein", fing Haru da aufeinmal an zu maulen, „Wie kann sie es wagen jetzt in ein Koma zu fallen? Tzz Tzz, hatte ich mich nicht klar geäußert… wie soll ich denn jemanden heiraten, der auf der Krankenstation liegt...und was noch viel schlimmer ist… WIE kann sie jetzt Okonomiyakis für mich backen? So ein Schwächling, so eine Schlampe." Den letzen Teil seiner Ausführung betonte Haru übertrieben ironisch und melodramtisch, was er noch dadurch versuchte zu bekräftigen, dass er nun seine rechte Hand vor den halb geöffneten Mund legte, wohl wissend welche Reaktion er damit bei Ryoga auslösen würde. Ryogas Zorn vervielfachte sich bei diesen Worten exponentiell. Das Weiß seiner Augen gewann das Übergewicht. Wie konnte er es wagen...SO über sie zu sprechen, so etwas auch nur zu DENKEN! Seine Kampfaura fing an zu lodern, doch sie färbte sich aus dem gewöhnlichen Blau etwas ins Purpurn...seine Schneidezähne fingen an unnatürlich zu blitzen...Keiner schien davon Notiz zu nehmen, was sich aber im nach hinein als schlimmer Fehler erweisen würde.  
Haru sah sich nun einem neuen Problem gegenüber. Ranma und die anderen waren mittlerweile dazugeeilt und auch in ihren Gesichtern malmte der Zorn vor sich hin. –

„Endlich begegnen wir uns persönlich, Magic-boy", blaffte Ranma dem wütenden Haru entgegen. Haru ließ das ganz kalt und er zog sich lässig eine ihm ins Gesicht gefallene Haarsträhne aus dem Blickfeld. „Ach nein wie putzig, der Kleinkinder-Verein meint also zu wissen, wer ich bin, ja?" versuchte er prvozierend zu tätscheln, „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wen die anderen von euch Witzfiguren darstellen sollen, aber du musst Ranma Saotome sein, die Frau im Manne, hahahahaha!" Boshaft grinste Haru schmierig von einer Wange zur anderen. „WEN NENNST DU HIER FRAU!", kam es von Ranmas Seite tobend zurück und er machte sich zu einem Angriff bereit. „Ryoga, ich kümmere mich um dieses ETWAS, bring du dich und Ukyo in Sicherheit."  
Ryogas unwillentliche Konzentrationssteigerung wurde durch Ranmas Worte gelöst und seine Pupillen weiteten sich wieder, seine Aura wich zurück. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig an ... so als ob etwas völlig Neues gerade angefangen hat, sich in seinem Inneren breit zu machen, etwas dass schon ewig in ihm schlummerte. Seine Eckzähne schmerzten etwas, doch er tat im ersten Moment wie ihm geheißen und mit einem Satz befanden er und Ukyo sich einige Meter entfernt vom Geschehen unter einem Baum wieder. Sie fühlte sich so schwer ab... was konnte das bloß sein? Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper und da sah er ihn! Seinen Schirm! Sie... sie trug ihn bei sich...und selbst jetzt, als sie wie leblos in seinen Armen lag, hielt sie diesen an sich gedrückt, dieses enorm schwere Teil. Er erinnerte sich nun an ihre letzten Worte von eben zurück: ... „Doch er kriegt ihn nicht, weil... weil er Ryoga gehört und ich darauf aufgepasst habe und Ryoga gehört...mir...

„Ukyo..." flüsterte er leise und suchte ihren Blickkontakt, der ihm aber verwehrt blieb. Ihre Augen öffneten sich nicht. „Das... das kannst du mir… doch nicht antun Ukyo", weinte der innerlich zertrümmerte Junge los. „Wie kann man nur so dumm sein, Ukyo, sag mir das!" ER trug die Schuld, wegen IHM hatte sie sich letztendlich gegen Haru aufgelehnt und diese schrecklichen Folgen tragen müssen. Es war ganz allein seine Schuld... alles! Seine Hände zitterten und energisch versuchte er sie wachzurütteln. „Ukyo, ich bitte dich inständig, rede mit mir, bitte ich flehe dich an!", wimmerte er, doch das Mädchen zeigte keine Reaktion. Leblos wippte ihr Köper im Takt seines Schüttels mit. Ihr Gesicht drehte sich zur Seite. „Neeeeeeeeeeeiiiiinnnnnnnn", schrie Ryoga da.

Währenddessen hatte Ranma seine Kampfaura fast vollständig aufgebaut. Cologne und die anderen beobachteten ehrfürchtig das Geschehnis und fanden keine Worte. Es sah alles so aus, als würde Ranma zu seinem Hiryu ShotenHa ansetzen, der stärksten Technik, die er beherrschte und die zuvor noch jeden Gegner in die Knie zwingen sollte. Haru sah sich dieses Schauspiel vergnügt an in der Gewissheit Ranma gleich mit seiner eigenen Aura zu pulverisieren, aber dieser verfluchte Junge, seine bloße Anwesenheit nervte ihn. „Halts MAUL dahinten! Verstanden?", rief er Ryoga drohend zu. „Du kannst noch so laut schreien, es nützt nichts."

„Dir werd ich Manieren beibringen", ertönte Ranma darauf selbstsicher.

Ryoga zischte, kochte und bebte vor Zorn, doch er sah, was Ranma so leichtfertig jetzt vorhatte... und er wusste, dass es nach hinten gehen würde.

„Ranma, Stop!" Cologne löste sich in dem Moment aus der Angst-und Staun-Starre, in der sie sich die Zeit zuvor befunden hat. „Schwiegersohn, Ryoga hat Recht, dein Hiryu ShotenHa nützt hier gar nichts, verstehst du! LAUF WEG!"

Doch Ranma wollte nicht hören ließ seine Attacke donnernd auf Haru niederbrettern.

„HAAAAAAA" Ein leichtes Blitzen machte sich in Harus Augenwinklen bemerkbar. In Windeseile hatte er seine schwarze Materie aufgebaut und sie bezog ihre Energie aus Ranmas Energieball. Blitzschnell fuhren seine Arme gen Himmel und schon war das Hiryu Shotenha darin verschluckt, versunken in einem Ball der tiefsten Dunkelheit.

„FFFUUUUU-CHAA!" Ranma bemerkte gar nicht mehr was um ihn herum geschah, sein Blick war wie hypnotisiert von dieser Energie, die seine Attacke einfach verschlungen hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„_Das ist die ganze Energie die du gegen mich verwenden wolltest? Schwächling!" schrie Haru und die dunkle Materie wandte sich um seinen Körper herum wie eine giftige Viper._

„_Das einzige, was du erreicht hast ist meine dunkle Materie zu füttern und ich bin dadurch noch mächtiger geworden...mit besten Grüßen..." Harus nun dunkelblauen Augen glitten über die Kämpfer hinweg.  
Shampoo war ängstlich zurückgewichen bei diesem Monster mit den stechenden Augen. Ohne dass es noch jemand von den Freunden mit bekam, drückte sie sich dicht an Mousse heran der schützend einen Arm um sie legte und seinen anderen mit dem Ärmel voran in Richtung Haru vorstreckte, doch es war überflüssig, Haru bedachte sie zwar mit Blicken, aber für ihn waren sie vollkommen uninteressant, mal abgesehen davon sie zu töten und Ukyo so noch mehr Leid und Kummer zu bereiten um ihren Willen und ihre Seele langsam aber sicher zu brechen.  
Selbst Cologne wich zurück bei dieser Musterung und sie spürte auch die alte Vertrautheit in diesem Blick.  
Aber ... aber das ist nicht der Magister Magier von damals... er hat die gleiche Aura und die gleiche Ausstrahlung, aber das ist er nicht... mit wem zum Teufel haben wir es hier zu tun? überlegte sie Fieberhaft.  
Harus Blick schweifte weiter herum und blieb schließlich an Ranma hängen_

„_"Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört Ranma Saotome, aber du bist es nicht der mich interessiert...!"  
Ryogas Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten und er setzte sich so mit Ukyo unter den Baum das er schützend über sie gebeugt war._

„_Keine Sorge, jetzt bin ich dran auf dich aufzupassen..." murmelte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und ein unendlich gequälter Blick traf seine Ukyo. Ihre Arme waren mit blauen Flecken übersehen, ein Auge schwoll langsam zu, gleichzeitig rückte auf ihrer Wange der inzwischen lilafarbene Fleck heran. Er hatte sie anscheinend richtig hart geschlagen, obwohl es im Ehrenquodex heisst das man keine Frauen derart schlägt. Seine Arme glitten um ihren mageren und leblosen Körper herum. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit den Augenlidern als er ihr endlich den Schirm aus der Hand entfernte und ihn beiseite legte. Der Schirm war gar nicht wichtig... wichtig war nur Ukyos Leben das Haru ihr anscheinend genommen hatte.  
Sein Blick löste sich von ihr, schweifte kurz ab. Er zog sie aber zum Ausgleich dicht an sich heran, nur konnte er diesen geschundenen Körper nicht länger ertragen anzusehen und er sah was mit dem U-chans gemacht worden war. Alle Fensterscheiben waren zertrümmert, ein Stuhl lag auf dem Gehweg wie ein totes Tier dem man die Eingeweide herausgerissen hatte, so stob überall die Füllung heraus. Sein Blick glitt weiter einher und er entdeckte einen kleinen Metallklumpen... das war einmal eine Spatula gewesen, wie er feststellte. Er konnte noch den gelben Griff in dem Klumpen erkennen.  
Erst jetzt begriff er dass Haru nicht nur versuchte Ukyos Leben total zu zerstören, er hatte es bereits geschafft._

„_Und ich... was tue ich während du alles verlierst? Ich kriege einen Egotrip und flüchte mal wieder vor mir selbst... geschied mir recht, du hast allen Grund auf mich böse zu sein, Ukyo..." sein Blick verschwamm, seine Stimme zitterte, sein Kopf senkte sich auf die Brust hinab. Ukyo lag nun in seinen Armen und die Tränen tropften auf ihr Gesicht._

„_Ich hätte dich niemals allein lassen dürfen."_

„_Ry... Ryoga...?" schwach war dieses Wort gesprochen, beinahe geflüstert während der Angesprochene sofort seinen Kopf empor hob und sah dass Ukyos Augen geöffnet waren.  
Aber ihr Blick war nicht stumpf, er war voller Schmerz und gleichzeitiger Erleichterung._

„_Ukyo... du bist wach?" flüsterte er und ein lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er schniefte und versuchte den Tränenstrom zu stoppen, doch nun waren es keine ängstlichen mehr sondern die der vollkommenen Erleichterung.  
Ukyos Stirn runzelte sich. „We... Wein doch nicht... Tränen ... stehen dir nich..." stellte sie fest während sich eine Hand wie von selbst erhob und in Richtung seines Gesichts glitt. Es dauerte alles unendlich lange Sekunden bis ihre Finger seine Wange erreichte und etwas fahrig und zittrig eine Träne wegwischte bis Ryoga voller Mitleid nach der heissen Hand griff und sie fest an sich drückte._

„_Du lebst... ein Glück du lebst." flüsterte er erleichtert, drückte ihre Hand an seine Wange und mehr konnte er einfach vor Glück nicht herausbringen._

Harus Blick schweifte ab zu Ryoga und Ukyo, ein Arm streckte sich vor, deutete auf das Pärchen, das davon gar nichts mitbekam.  
Ranma war es nun der sich in Harus Blickrichtung stellte, sofort in Kampfhaltung ging und Haru die Sicht auf Ryoga und Ukyo versperrte.

„_An mir kommst du nicht vorbei du Arschloch! Ein Mädchen zu schlagen, so etwas darf es nicht geben!" schrie er diesem Monster entgegen._

„_An mir du kommen auch nicht vorbei!" rief nun Shampoo und gesellte sich zu Ranma.  
Dieser blickte sich erstaunt um und Shampoo blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Ranma herüber._

„_Du doch nicht glauben ich lassen dich allein allen Spass haben?" doch ihre Zuversicht war gespielt, zittrig war ihre Stimme und ängstlich vibrierte ihr Körper._

„_Du nicht kämpfen Shampoo, ich dich beschützen werden!" mischte sich nun Mousse mit ein und Shampoo blinzelte ihn erbost an. „Hau ab Mousse! Ranma hier sein um mich zu beschützen!"_

„_Aber Shampoo, ich können doch auch Kämpfen!" gab Mousse empört von sich._

„_Oh mein Gott seit ihr euch gleich einig oder was? Wie ich es sagte ein Kindergartenverein ist das hier und nichts anderes!" lachte Haru gespielt locker und seine Hand war immer noch auf Ryoga und Ukyo gerichtet._

„_Glaubst du wirklich ich kriege nicht das was ich will? Wenn ich etwas will dann nehme ich es mir, und es ist mir egal was andere davon halten oder dazu sagen...!" schrie er und die dunkle Materie erhob sich um seinen Körper herum..._

„_OH nein... schnell ihr müsst da weg!" Ranma drehte sich schnell herum, doch Ukyo und Ryoga waren so sehr in sich selbst versunken in diesem Moment dass nichts auf der Welt sie noch trennen konnte... oder etwa doch?  
An Harus ausgestreckten Arm ringelte sich nun die schwarze Materie und schoss am ausgestreckten Finger in direkte Richtung auf Ryoga und Ukyo zu..._

... es dauerte keine drei Sekunden dann hatte sie Ranma, Mousse und Shampoo hinter sich gelassen.

„_Passt doch auf ihr dummen Narren!" schrie Cologne, doch es war für alles zu spät.  
Als Ryoga nun endlich seinen Kopf hob war es bereits geschehen.  
Ukyos Augen weiteten sich und ihre Hand glitt von seiner Wange herab während er sie noch versuchte fest zu halten._

„_Ich kriege alles was ich will...!" schrie Haru, die schwarze Materie umklammerte Ukyos Bein und zerrte sie langsam aus Ryogas Umarmung heraus.  
Ranma, Mousse und Shampoo versuchten indessen diese Materie irgendwie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten, doch als sie sich ihr näherten und sie angriffen, flogen Blitze aus ihr heraus und trafen sie.  
Ryogas Augen weiteten sich und verzweifelt hielt er Ukyo an den Armen fest._

„_Bitte, Ryoga, lass nicht los... bitte... lass ... lass nicht... los!" flehte Ukyo, ihr Gesicht bestand nur noch aus Augen während Ryoga aufsprang und ihren Oberkörper an seinen drückte.  
Es erforderte seine ganze Kraft, doch schließlich wurde es Haru anscheinend zu bunt denn er schickte einen gezielten Blitz aus der Materie heraus und dieser schlug in Ryoga ein. Für einen Moment konnte er dem Blitz standhalten, doch schließlich musste er loslassen, als er bemerkte das Ukyo mit ihm litt.  
Halb benommen wurde sie nun empor gerissen, ein Arm streckte sich verzweifelt nach ihm aus und sie schrie in panischer Angst: „Bitte Ryoga, lass mich nicht allein!"  
Dann hielt Haru sie auch schon in seinem rechten Arm wie ein Brett unter den Arm geklemmt und lachte erbost._

„_Ich kriege alles was ich will, egal was andere davon halten oder sagen. Ich werde sie heiraten und dann wird sie niemanden mehr je wiedererkennen. Lieben Gruß an dich Ferkelboy, aber du hast verloren!" er lachte erbost während er sich abwandte und mit einer kleinen unbedeutenden Fußbewegung in den Himmel hinauf schoss, gerade noch der greifenden Hand Ryogas ausweichend._

„_Lass sie los du... Monster!" schrie er erbost empor._

„_Sie gehört jetzt mir und ich werde sie kriegen, mit allem was dazu gehört, ihr Körper und ihre Seele..."_

„_RYOGA... lass... lass mich nicht alleine...!" schrie Ukyo, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt während Haru immer mehr an Höhe gewann und schließlich in eine Richtung davon schwebte..._

Ryoga hatte das Gefühl, als würde seine Welt nun vollends zerbersten. Ukyo entglitt in diesem Moment nun erneut aus seinem Leben und das schlimmste war: Sie wollte es nicht! Sie wurde vo diesem Dämon dazugezwungen ihre Heimat und Freunde zu verlassen! Was würde diese teuflische Kreatur nur mit Ukyo anfangen, wo er sie doch schon so sehr gepeinigt hatte? Es war im mittlerweile egal, ob diese Materie ihn vollends zerschmettern sollte, ob sie ihn verstümmeln sollte oder ihn gar umbrächte. Niemals würde er es zulassen, dass seine Ukyo dieser Ratte in die Hände fällt.

„Uyko!", schrie der Junge dem scheinbar immer kleiner zu werdenen Punkt im Himmel entgegen. „Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen und sei es auch das letzte, was ich tueee!"  
Shampoo, Mousse und Ranma hatten mittlerweile große Mühe daran sich wieder aufzurappeln. Die Blitze, die sie aus der dunklen Materie getroffen haben, waren so durchtränkt von gebündelter schwarzer Energie, dass sie das Licht des Material Arts vollens unterband. Keiner von ihnen hatte soetwas jemals schon gespürt. Entsetzt realisierten sie wie sehr Haru Ukyo wohl verletzt haben müsste und es sicherlich in Zukunft weiter täte, denn Ukyo war die letzte, die sich rang und klanglos alles bieten lassen würde. Es sei denn, er würde, wie es zu erwarten war, erneut Zauber einsetzen...  
Mousse und Shampoo halfen sich gegenseitig auf die Beine, während die Glut in den Augen der chinesischen Amazone nur so sprudelte. Wütend malmte ihre zitterde Hand vor sich hin, als sie ausrief: „Du denken DU können fliehen! Vor mir! Niemals ein anderer besiegen Amazonin Shampoo, sie schon haben ihren Airen!"

Ranma zuckte nur verärgert mit den Augenbrauen und pfiff das Mädchen entrüstet zurück: „Shampoo! Es ist nun wirklich nicht die Zeit für sowas!"

„Wer denn sagen ich von dir sprechen Ranma!" giftete sie zurück, was Mousse mit einem flüchtigen Ansturm von Nasenbluten zur Kenntnis nahm. Cologne, deren Aufmerksamkeit die ganze Zeit über auf Haru gelastet hatte, schweifte mit ihren Augenwinkeln auf den kleinen nahenden Streit im Lager der Martial Artists herüber:

„Würdet ihr eure Privatangelegenheiten bitte hier raushalten! Akane, bläu meinem Schwiegersohn bitte etwas Verstand ein!"

Erst jetzt drehte sich Ranma herum und erblickte die keuchende Akane, die neben Cologne stand und erbost mit ihren Fäusten vibrierte.

„Akane, hab ich dir nicht gesagt du solltest...!" blaffe Ranma die inzwischen Dazugekommene an.

„SCHLUSS JETZT! IHR HABT NOCH WAS ZU TUN! Ryoga ist schon auf und davon! Und ihr? Ihr werdet euch mal wieder nicht einig!", ertönte mächtig das Machtwort der alten Frau.

Haru hatte mittlerweile schon enorm an Tempo zugelegt und flog zielsicher in eine Richtung, die sich aber im genauen Kurs immer wieder leicht zu ändern schien, fast so als ob sein Ziel beweglich wäre… Er und seine "Beute" überflogen gerade ein Waldgebiet Nerimas und als Haru prüfend nach unten blickte, vermerkte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, dass diese lästige Klette einer Witzfigur Ryoga ihn wohl kaum noch folgen könnte, ohne ihn zu sehen... Hähmisch begann er zu kichern, während sein rechter Arm immer mehr Mühe hatte das wie wild herumzappelnde Mädchen zu halten. Tränen von ihr benetzen seine Hand.

„Lass mich Augenblicklich runter du mieser Schuft! Ich werde niemals deine Frau werden, nicht über meine Leiche... du hast mein Leben zerstört! Du hast...", leise drangen einige dieser Wortfetzen an das Ohr des Black Magister doch er ließ sich nicht weiter davon stören, schließlich konnte sie tun, was sie wollte… es half doch alles nichts. Haru bekam immer, was er will und diesmal sollte es nicht anders sein...

Ryoga am Boden hatte die Problematik bemerkt, die sich ihm nun auf seiner Verfolgungsjagd bot. Er konnte die beiden Gestalten am Himmel durch die dichte Blätterkrone nicht mehr sehen und Haru war ein Meister darin seine Aura für andere unsichtbar zu machen - weit und breit konnte der Junge kein Ki ausfindig machen, nicht einmal das von Ukyo.  
Wütend schoss ihm das Blut in jede einzelne Region seines Körpers, der unter dem enormen Zorn in ihm schon vibrierte, dazu stahlen sich unpassend salzige Wasserfälle von Tränen an seinen Wangen entlang. Er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben, er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Es war seine Pflicht Ukyo zu beschützen, war es nicht ihr letzter Wunsch gewesen? „RYOGA... lass... lass mich nicht alleine...!" ... fuhr es ihm wieder pochend durch den Schädel. Was sollte er jetzt tun! Verzweifelt hielt er kurz inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Angstschweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, wand sich seine Runzelfalten entlang, während gleichzeitg das kampfbereite Glühen seiner Augen immer mehr Oberhand gewann. Es war wieder so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wie vorhin... es war, als befänden sich zwei Seelen in einem Körper, von der die eine nur auf einen rücksichtslosen aber gerechten Kampf brannte, viel mehr als es der Geist eines Martial Artist tun könnte... dumpfer Schmerz in der Brust, schmerzende Eckzähne… Mit einem Mal hatte Ryoga erneut die Spur aufgenommen nun vernahm er es ganz deutlich.

„Ukyo, ich komme!"

„Ryogaa!", rief eine hoffnungsvolle Stimme nach unten ihm entgegen. Es handelte sich um Ukyo. Verbiestert drehte Haru seinen Kopf in die Richtung seines Verfolgers und er traute seinen Augen nicht! Nicht nur, dass er so einfach mit seinem Flugtempo Schritt gehalten hatte, nein, er hatte sie auch noch aufgespürt, obgleich er sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken unmöglich orten konnte... Dieser Junge hatte ein Gehemnis und das beschränkte sich nicht nur auf seinen Fluch zum Schwein.

_ Diese Witzfigur ist ja immer noch hinter mir her! dachte er während er seinen Kopf herumdrehte und einen Blick nach unten riskierte. Er flog knapp über die Dächer der Stadt Nerimas hinweg, von zeit zu zeit streifte er Bäume oder wich einem hohen Kirchturm aus, sämtliche neugierige Augenpaare blickten ihnen nach, aber dieser Junge bahnte sich einen eisernen hart erkämpften Weg zwischen die Straßen hindurch. Achtete nicht auf Autos die ihn überfahren könnten, achtete nicht auf andere Leute auf der Straße, achtete nur auf ihn, sein Blick zielgerichtet in den Himmel empor gestreckt und seine vor Wut in Flammen lodernden Augen trafen Haru bis direkt dorthin wo es ihn treffen soll... Angst machte sich breit, doch die konnte er natürlich nicht zeigen. So kniff er böse die Augen aufeinander während Ukyo auf seinen Armen noch immer Schrie._

„_Halt endlich deine Klappe, du Miststück!" schrie er und rammte ihr den Ellenbogen auf den Hinterkopf.  
Nach einem kurzen erstickten Keuchlaut und die Augen nach innen verdreht, verlor Ukyo das Bewusstsein. _

„_UKYOOOO! HÖRST DU MICH?" schrie Ryoga nun von unten herauf und Haru bemerkte noch einen weiteren Kraftanstieg. Er war zwar nur ein Magier, aber trotzdem konnte er natürlich Kampfauren orten und auch ihre Stärke einigermaßen einschätzen... und diese Stärke die nun zu ihm empor schwappte hatte noch einmal an Gewaltigkeit zugenommen. Er bemerkte dass seine Unterlippe leicht bebte.  
Seine Zähne bleckten sich wie von selbst, um nichts auf der Welt wollte er riskieren das Ryoga seine Angst mitbekam._

„_DU siehst sie NIE wieder. Hör auf mir zu folgen oder ich werde dich töten wie alle anderen Material Arts Kämpfer vor dir es versucht haben!" schrie er voller Hass hinab, begann nun Harken zu schlagen wie ein Kaninchen und so aus seinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden, aber jedes Mal wenn er dache ihn abgehängt zu haben, war er wieder aufgetaucht.  
Verflixt ich muss mir was einfallen lassen... ich hab mein Schloss bald erreicht! dachte er verbissen._

„_LASS UKYO WIEDER FREI DU MONSTER!" schrie Ryoga empor, er schien keine Seitenstiche zu haben, keinerlei Schmerzen zu kennen. Der Schweiss rann ihm in strömen hinab und seine Kleidung klebte ihm am Körper, doch alles was er denken konnte waren die Worte die Ukyo ihm zugerufen hatte: Lass mich nicht allein! , sah immer wieder ihre Verletzungen die ihr von diesem Monster beigebracht worden waren und ihre Tränen. Er hatte sie zuvor niemals weinen sehen... und es brach ihm schier das Herz entzwei während es die Wut in ihm noch weiter anfachte... und die Rücksichtslosigkeit, selbst gegenüber seinem eigenen Leben nahm mit jeder Minute weiter zu.  
_

„_Spürt ihr das?" flüsterte nun Cologne und hielt sich an ihrem Kampfstab fest. Die anderen Kämpfer waren nun verstummt und blickten sich nach ihr herum. Sie blickte in die Richtung in der zuerst Haru mit Ukyo und schließlich Ryoga Hals über Kopf hinterher gerannt verschwunden waren._

„_Ja, ich spüre das auch..." murmelte nun Ranma ehrfürchtig während er mit einer anderen Hand Akane etwas auf Abstand hielt. Sie fuchtelte bis vor kurzem mit dem Kessel, gefüllt mit heissem Wasser, vor seine Nase herum und wollte ihm klar machen wie wichtig es war, doch als alle verstummten, war auch sie verstummt. Sie zitterte unwillkürlich und die freie Hand glitt über den Oberarm._

„_Das... das ist Ryoga... hab ich Recht?" wisperte sie und bekam direkt Angst._

„_Seine... seine gesamte Kraft muss sich mobilisiert haben... und noch weit darüber hinaus. Er musst Ukyo sehr Lieben wenn er bereit ist so weit zu gehen..." murmelte Cologne und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen. Es schien als würde sie Nachdenken._

"_Was meinen du damit Großmutter?" fragte nun Shampoo und Cologne blickte empor._

„_Das versteht ihr nicht. Folgt eurem Freund lieber, der kann eure Hilfe sehr gut gebrauchen...!" mit diesen Worten deutete sie mit ihrem Stab in die entsprechende Richtung und Shampoo nickte, schnappte sich Mousse und rannte als erstes los._

„_Ich diesen Magister Magier fertig machen! Niemand so böses besiegen Shampoo ungestraft!" fauchte sie und Mousse fügte hinzu. „Ich ihn auch ein bisschen Verhauen... er meiner Shampoo weh getan!" dann waren sie aus dem Gesichtsfeld der anderen Verschwunden._

„_Akane du bleibst dieses Mal wirklich hier, das ist kein Kampf für dich... verzeih mir..." wisperte nun Ranma, versetzte seiner Verlobten einen Stoß so dass sie rückwärts auf die Straße fiel und ein empörtes: „RANMA,.. ich hasse dich!" ihm hinterher rief, das sie aber ganz sicherlich nicht so meinte wie sie es sagte.  
Cologne seufzte. „Glaub mir, es ist besser wenn du nicht mitkommst... siehst du das hier?" sie deutete mit dem Stab auf einen kleinen klumpen Metall auf der Erde. „Das war einmal eine Spatula. Ich weiss nicht welche Kräfte in diesem Magister Magier schlummern... aber er hat Ukyos Seele beinahe damit gebrochen... willst du das gleiche Schicksal erleiden?"  
Akane richtete sich indessen auf und zuckte etwas zusammen bei diesen Worten. Sie ordnete ihre Schuluniform und hob den Kessel wieder auf. Zum Glück war kein Wasser vergossen worden.  
Sie blickte über das Schlachtfeld, bemerkte nun die Grasnarben in die Haru Ukyo immer wieder mit seinem FU hineingetrieben hatte und sie sah was mit dem U-chans passiert war. Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Schirm den Ryoga natürlich in aller Eile hier vergessen hatte. Aus weiter Ferne hatte sie bereits gesehen was passiert war und so wusste sie wer den Schirm noch in den Händen gehalten hatte...  
Entschlossen blickte sie zu Cologne und sagte: „Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen. Ryoga braucht seinen Schirm und Ranma wird sicherlich wieder in ein Mädchen verwandelt. Dann kann er nicht sehr gut gegen einen Jungen kämpfen. Ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen... Ranma verzeih mir aber ich muss einfach..." sagte sie zum Schluss mehr zu sich selbst, glitt zu dem Baum hinüber, wo Ukyo und Ryoga sich zum ersten Mal seit langem endlich wiedergesehen hatten, bückte sich, hob den Schirm auf und warf ihn sich auf die Schulter. Entschlossen blickte sie geradeaus und rief Cologne zu. „Danke für die Hinweise aber ich kann nicht anders...", und mit diesen Worten rannte sie den anderen hinterher.  
Cologne blieb allein zurück auf diesem Trümmerfeld, das einmal Ukyos Leben gewesen war und seufzte._

„_Bitte kommt gesund wieder zurück... das ist kein normaler Kampf..."_

Haru wurde es indessen zu bunt. Er hatte bereits alles Mögliche ausprobiert um Ryoga abzuhängen, doch leider ohne Erfolg.  
Mit gebleckten Zähnen sah er sich jetzt zum mindestens einhundersten Mal um und erblickte noch immer Ryoga, der ihm dicht auf den Fersen hing.

„_DU MISTKERL!" schrie er ihm auch zum mindestens einhundersten Mal hinauf.m"LASS SIE FREI!" _

„_NIE IM LEBEN!" schrie er nun zurück. Er hatte nun entgültig genug von dieser Witzfigur die immer noch meinte Ukyo wieder an sich bringen zu können.  
So entschied er sich mitten in der Luft stehen zu bleiben und Ukyo wie einen Sack sich unter den Arm zu klemmen. Ryoga war so erstaunt dass er beinahe in ein Haus hineinkrachte während er bremste._

„_Gibst du endlich auf, Ferkelboy?" schrie Haru und hob einen Arm empor, die Handfläche füllte sich mit schwarzer Energie..._

„_Niemals... lieber sterbe ich!" schrie er empor, noch wutgeladener als jemals zuvor.  
Haru stutze, war er schon so lange auf der Flucht vor ihm oder täuschten ihn seine Sinne, aber waren seine Haare vorher auch schon so lang gewesen und seine Zähne so spitz?  
Er schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und er bemerkte dass seine Sinne ihn getäuscht hatten.  
Wütend auf sich selbst aber vor allem auf diesen Ferkelboy da unten, schrie er nun erbost. „FAHR ZUR HÖLLE, DU SIEHST DIE KLEINE NIE WIEDER!" während er den ausgestreckten Arm hinunter riss und die schwarze Energie direkten Kurs auf Ryoga nahm...  
Dieser riss die Augen weit auf, hob seine Arme empor und wurde schon im nächsten Moment in eine schwarze Energiekugel eingehüllt die schon im nächsten Augenblick um ihn herum explodierte, von einem gellenden Schrei Ryogas begleitet..._

Haru blickte zufrieden hinab, ließ seine Finger knacken die die Energiekugel geschleudert hatte. Rauch stieg empor, Leute rannten kreischend davon, er hatte mitten in eine Einkaufspassage hineingefeuert... doch es scherte ihn einen Drecke.

„_Den bin ich ein für alle mal los... und du Täubchen gehörst jetzt mir..." flüsterte er mit sich selbst zufrieden, drehte sich nicht mehr herum und flog auf sein riesiges Schloß zu das sich bereits hinter den Häusern Nerimas erhob.  
Es stand auf vier riesigen Krähenfüßen. Überall trat Dampf aus dem Schloss heraus. Eine Windmühle stand auf einem der Zinnen. Auf einem anderen ragte ein großer Krähenkopf heraus. Die riesige Zugbrücke war hochgezogen, doch schon wenige Augenblicke später, nachdem Haru mit seiner Hand einen Wink tat, öffnete sich diese mit einem Knirschen. Direkt davor landete er, legte Ukyo wie eine Braut über seine Arme und trug sie förmlich über die Schwelle seines Schlosses._

„_Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause, mein Darling..." flüsterte er der ohnmächtigen Ukyo in Ohr hinein._

„_Bald werde ich mich mit dir vereinigen und dann gehörst du mit Leib und Seele mir...mir ganz allein...!"  
Mit einem knirschen und ächzen schloss die Zugbrücke sich wieder, doch das Lachen war noch lange draußen zu hören..._


	15. hangeki Gegenangriff

Oh, hier habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr weiter gepostet. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte die FF bzw. das RPG vollkommen vergessen. Tut mir Leid, hatte zuviel um die Ohren und zuviele Kurzgeschichten die heraus wollten. Aber ich biete euch heute drei weitere Kapitel. Und ich werde zusehen dass ich die letzten Kapitel bis 23 je Wochenende langsam vervollständige. Bis dahin, viel Spass beim weiter lesen.

Kapitel 14

_hangeki - Gegenangriff_

„Hier entlang!", befahl der Junge mit fast führerischer Stimme. Schnellen Fußes machten sich die anderen gleich hinter Ranma in die Richtung auf, aus der sie diese enorme Energie verspürten. Haru musste erneut sein Fu angewandt haben und Ranma schien es fast so, als sei es diesmal noch Stärker gewesen, als die anderen Male zuvor. Hatte dieser Bastard Ryoga etwa getroffen? Wenn dies der Fall war, so würden sie gleich Ryogas Aschepartikel von der Straße auffegen können, denn die Aura der Materie war diesmal so düster und so gewaltig, dass sie für sich selbst schon fast ein Ki ausbildete. Und diese tödliche, unmenschliche Waffe abzufeuern, mitten in Nerima! Ranma konnte und würde das Haru niemals verzeihen. Nicht nur, dass er Ukyo, seine beste Freundin, in der Gewalt hatte, nein, nun schreckte er nichtmal mehr vor den Konsequenzen seiner Attacken auf eine wherlose Stadt zurück. Das hier war die Stadt in der er, seine Freunde,seine Familie, Akane und viele andere Menschen bis zu diesen Tagen friedlich wohnten, zugegeben relativ friedlich, aber egal welche Streitereien oder Ärgernisse die Luft Nerimas bislang zum Brennen brachten, nie lag etwas derartig Diabolisches in ihnen…

Der Zorn des Jungen mit dem Zopf wuchs und wuchs. Seine Aura loderte grell auf und mit einer ungekannten Schnelligkeit bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die ihm so bekannten Straßen bishin zu dem Ort, an dem eben so etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Doch Ranmas aufsteigende Wut und die damit verbundene Kraft waren nichts, zudem was sich gleich vor den Augen der drei Freunde offenbaren würde.

Totenstille… es war leise geworden an diesem sonst so belebten Ort…ein lauer Wind wehte über den Platz, der bis vor einigen Minuten noch das Pflaster enormer Aggressivität darstellte… Hatte sich jemand verletzt? Ryoga schaute sich besorgt um, doch er sah keine Verwundeten. Stattdessen blickte er in zahllose fragende und erschütterte Gesichter, die seinen Körper mit erkennbarer Neugier von oben bis unten musterten. Was war hier geschehen? War er ein Geist, war er schon tot? Sein gesunder Menschenverstand schickte dem verlorenen Jungen immer wieder diese Botschaft, unfähig und sich weigernd etwas anderes als Realität wahrzunehmen. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war die schwarze Materie, die diesmal so stark wie nie zuvor gewesen war. Jetzt noch sah er die voll Hass gefüllten kleinen elektrischen Ladungen und Blitze aus dem inneren des Energieballs vor seinen Augen zucken. Tot? Nein, irgendwie konnte er das nicht sein… er spürte noch zuviel, zu viele Blicke auf ihm ruhen…

Neugierig musterte Ryoga weiter seine Umgebung. Mit Leichtigkeit tat er einen Schritt nach vorne. Dabei verspürte er nur ein kleines Ziehen im rechten Oberarm und dieses dumpfe Dröhnen in seinen Ohren, welches wahrscheinlich von seinem schrillen Schrei folgte. Wieso konnte er sich so leicht bewegen? Was war hier los? Nur ein Geist würde so etwas nach einer solchen Attacke schaffen, ein menschlicher Körper müsste zertrümmert sein… oder etwa nicht? In seinen Gedanken verloren merkte er nichtmal, wie seine Freunde langsam keuchend hinter ihm auf dem Platz Einlass fanden.

„Ranma bist du das?", fragte Ryoga ungläubig. Hastig atmend jappste Ranma Ryoga seine erschöpfte Antwort zurück: „Ja natürlich bin ich das du Schwachkopf! Erklär uns lieber, was hier passiert ist!Hast du etwa ein Fu auf Haru gefeuert, denn du siehst alles andere als so aus, dass das Fu DICH getroffen hätte. Du hast ja nicht mal eine Schramme!"

Ungläubig weiteten sich Ryogas Augen, nein, das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war das Fu, was definitiv auf IHN zuraste, wie konnte es auch anders sein, er beherrschte diese widerwärtige Technik ja auch nicht. Der Gedanke allein ließ ihn erschaudern, aber wenn das so ist. „Nein Ranma, das Fu kam auf mich zu. Ich weiß es zwar nicht mehr so genau, aber ich hob die Arme und dann…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn nun stellte er entsetzt fest, in was für einer Form im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner körperlichen Verfassung sich seine Umgebung befand. Sie war dem Erdboden gleich gemacht! Ein riesen Krater, dessen Mittelpunkt er selbst bildete, hatte sich um ihn herum ausgebildet. Was? Nur eine Druckwelle sollte den Erdboden erreicht haben? Wo war dass Fu geblieben? Aber anders ließ es sich nicht erklären… hätte dass Fu die Straße erreicht, dann stünden jetzt nicht mehr so viele Menschen um ihn herum versammelt.

ER musste es… ganz einfach er musste das Fu…

„Ähm… Entschuldigung" Eine kleine piepsige Stimme machte sich in Ryogas Hintergund bemerkbar. Sie stammte von einem kleinen Jungen, der nun Schritt für Schritt auf Ryoga zukam und ihm an seinem Hemd zupfte. „Ähmmm, mein Herr? Sicher bin ich mir nicht, es ging alles viel zu schnell, aber ich weiß, dass dieses komische Ding direkt über Ihren Händen explodiert ist, hier mitten über unseren Köpfen. Dann wurde ich von einem Windstoß zu Boden geschleudert." Respektvoll verbeugte sich die kleine Gestalt und tappste dann zurück in die Arme einer jungen Frau, die auf Ryogas darauffolgenden fragenden Blick nur mit einem Nicken antwortete. „Das... das ist unmöglich..", stammelte er. „RYOGA!" eine erstaunte Stimme drang nun an die benebelten Ohren von ihm. „Ryoga, DU hast diese Materie ABGEWEHRT!" Ranmas Augen hatten sich geweitet und schauten Ryoga ehrfürchtig an. Diesen Blick kannte Ryoga nicht von Ranma, nicht gegenüber ihm… aber die jetzige Situation ließ keine andere Erklärung zu. Fassungslos ließ sich Ryoga auf die Knie sinken und betrachtete seine Handinnenseiten. Er hatte das geschafft? Ganz allein? Und er lebte jetzt noch? Seine Hände waren verschmiert von einer Art scharzen Staub, der an Ruß erinnerte und seine Handflächen waren heiß, sie glühten förmlich noch, aber sie waren unverletzt.  
Nun meldete sich Shampoo klagend zu Wort. Nicht, dass sie nicht mindestens genauso erstaunt wie die anderen da stand, aber ihrer Meinung nach war es nun wirklich nicht an der Zeit für inoffizielle Siegesbekundungen und ehrfürchtige Predigten.

Hektisch wie immer klirrte ihre hohe Stimme: „Ryoga! Ranma! Ihr später können weiter in Ruhm und Ehre baden. Aber nun wir müssen finden Spatelmädchen und dämonischen Mann. Sonst wir wirklich sein alle verloren. Wir nicht dürfen mehr Zeit verlieren. Klar!" Ryoga erwachte bei diesen Worten aus seiner kleinen Trance. Ukyo… Was nützte ihm, dass er Haru eben gerade noch mal davongekommen war? Diese Kratur besaß immer noch Ukyo, und er hatte die beiden aus den Augen verloren. Wie sollte er sie jetzt bloß wieder finden…

„Das weiß ich auch Shampoo", blaffte Ranma der Amazone gereizt entgegen. „Aber hast du einen Vorschlag, wie wir diese Haru-Gestalt jetzt wieder finden sollen? Hast du etwa eine hellseherische Pille im Ärmel versteckt? Kannst du sie erschnüffeln? Huh? Haru hat sein Ki abgestellt, Schlaumeierin!" Bei den letzen Worten Ranmas fiel Ryoga etwas auf. Er bemerkte wie seine Nase unbewusst anfing in schnellen Zügen ein und auszuatmen. Die Luft durchströmte nicht nur seine Lungen sondern auch seinen Gaumen, und es war kein gewöhnlicher Geruch, den er da wahrnahm. Fast schon hatte es den Anschein, als sei es eine Fährte, so wie sie die Wölfe immer auf der Jagd wahrnehmen… aber das ist es doch… Absurt!

„Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse! Folgt mir! Hier entlang!" Weisend richtete Ryoga seinen Zeigefinger in Richtung Horizont.

_Ukyos Kopf dröhnte als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam. Ihre Augenlider flackerten wie zu schnell aufgerollte Rollos und ihr Rücken schmerzte. Die ganze Welt um sie herum schien sich zu drehen. Es war ihr als wäre sie tief unter Wasser, alles verschwamm in einem Meer aus Farben und Formen und auch die Geräusche kamen dumpf zu ihr herübergeschwappt, so wie man hörte wenn man unter Wasser war. Doch es waren nicht nur diese wasserähnlichen Geräusche, es war auch noch ein pfeifender lang anhaltender Ton der in ihrem Ohr vorherrschte und sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Sie schob es auf ihren ohnehin geschwächten Zustand der sich nun auch noch mit einer bis eben andauernden Ohnmacht vermischte.  
Sie blickte empor und konzentrierte sich trotz der Schmerzen. Sie ahnte, nein sie wusste dass es wichtig war so schnell es ging wieder voll bei Sinnen zu sein. Waage konnte sie sich daran erinnern dass sie hoch in die Luft empor gerissen worden war als sie Ryoga endlich wiedersah. Das Pfeifen des Windes rauschte noch in ihren Ohren. Sie erinnerte sich das Ryoga ihr folgte, dass sie verzweifelt zu ihm hinab schrie und um hilfe flehte, bis sie einen kurzen Schmerz spürte und von wabernder Dunkelheit umgeben war.  
Doch hier war keine Dunkelheit, die Geräusche nahmen eine schärfere Akustik an, sie waren ihr Fremd und lösten bei ihr Angst aus.  
Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an den hellen Raum und sie erkannte endlich die hohe Decke die ihr wie der Himmel vorkam, unendlich weit entfernt. Sie erkannte dass sie auf einer Ebene lag die nachgab. Sie befühlte es, es war ein Bett. Wo war sie nur gelandet? Wo hatte dieser Haru sie nur hingebracht? Sie richtete sich, ohne ein unnötig lautes Geräusch zu verursachen, ein kleines Stückchen auf, rückte ihren nun schräg liegenden Kopf herum und erkannte aus der waagerechten Lage die Rückseite ihres Peinigers.  
Beinahe hätte sie einen Laut über ihre Lippen gelassen, doch im letzten Moment beherrschte sie sich und presste sie verzweifelt aufeinander.  
Ihr Kopf pochte und ihr Rücken meldete sich schmerzhaft zu Wort, doch sie konnte darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in den Raum hinein. Karg war er ausgestattet, mit einem Doppelfenster auf der einen Seite und einer Tür auf der anderen Seite. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stand diese Sperrangelweit offen. Er schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein. Für sie war es eine offene Käfigtür und sie war der Vogel der nun bald ausfliegen würde. Nun hörte sie wie Glas gegeneinander schlug und ihr Kopf bewegte sich mit Wachsamen Blick zurück zu Haru. Sein gemeines und abstoßendes Kichern erfüllte den Raum, eine blaue Wolke stob links und rechts an seinem Kopf vorbei und auf Ukyos Gesicht erblühte ein Grinsen. Beinahe sah es so aus als würde er blau aus den Ohren Qualmen.  
Doch ihr Grinsen erlosch so schnell wie es gekommen war. Sie durfte hier nicht bleiben und egal was der Kerl dort zusammenbraute, ihr würde es ganz sicherlich weder Schmecken noch gefallen.  
Entschlossen bleckte sie die Zähne und ließ sich langsam ins Kissen zurücksinken. Diesem Kerl würde sie es zeigen. Sie legte sich wieder so hin wie sie vorher gelegen hatte und schloss die Augen, täuschte eine Ohnmacht vor die Haru anscheinend für sich Ausnutzen wollte, schamlos ausnutzen...  
Nicht mit mir, Freundchen! dachte sie erbost während sie vorsichtig mit einem Auge blinzelte und gerade noch mitbekam wie Haru begann sich herum zu drehen.  
Sie legte sich locker, aber dennoch die wichtigsten Muskeln unbemerkt gespannt auf das Bett. Beinahe kam sie sich wie eine Maus vor die der Katze vortäuschte dass die Beute bereits tot war und sie ein leichtes haben würde sie zu schnappen und zu zermalmen._

„_Nun zu dir mein kleines Sklavenmädchen..." raunte Haru genüsslich. Das Bett vibrierte unter seinen Bewegungen, langsam kroch er näher zu ihr heran. Sie konnte seinen Atem hören, der stoßweise durch die Nase entwich. Und was noch viel schlimmer war sie konnte ihn riechen. Er roch nach einem vermoderten alten Keller, nach Spinnen, nach Fäulnis, nach Verderben und nach schwarzer Materie... falls diese einen Geruch besaß so haftete sie an Haru, denn einen anderen Ausdruck fand Ukyo dafür nicht.  
Sie spürte nun seine Hände an ihren Wangen und beinahe hätte sie gezuckt. In Gedanken stellte sie sich vor das es nicht Haru war der sie berührte sondern Ryoga und sie entspannte sich wieder ein bisschen. Noch war er nicht nahe genug, noch konnte er ausweichen. Sie spürte wie er langsam näher kam, sich hinab beugte.  
Aber auch bei ihr beugte sich etwas...  
Langsam spürte sie eine widerwärtige Hitze auf ihrem Gesicht. Wenn sie einen passenden Vergleich dafür hätte finden müssen hätte sie ohne zögern geantwortet: so muss es in der Hölle sein wenn der Fürst sich über einen beugt und die Seele aus dem Körper saugt.  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie bekam Angst dass er es hören konnte. Er stutzte anscheinend schon denn er kam nicht näher, aber ein Stück fehlte noch bis zum entgültigen.  
Komm schon ... komm schon, noch ein Stück du Arsch... dachte sie beinahe wimmernd und ihre Gedanken waren bei Ryoga. Das gab ihr etwas Kraft.  
Schon im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie er die letzten Zentimeter, die noch fehlten, überwand und kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, riss Ukyo die Augen auf._

„_Verschwinde du perverses Schwein!" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht und spuckte hinterher. Er war so überrascht und überwältigt dass er zurückwich. Ukyo konnte ganz leicht beide Beine entgültig anwinkeln und ihm mit voller Wucht, die ihr noch zur Verfügung stand, gegen die Brust treten.  
Eine blaue Flüssigkeit tröpfelte aus seinem Mund heraus und benetzte die Bettdecke als er ihn zum Schrei öffnete, einmal quer durch den Raum flog und gegen seine Tinkturenwerkstatt Marke Frankenstein flog.  
Ukyos Rücken rebellierte, doch sie gab der Revolution nicht nach, richtete sich so schnell es ging auf und hüpfte aus dem Bett, hastete zur Tür, verhedderte sich auch noch in den Laken, stolperte, konnte sich gerade noch am Türrahmen festhalten und streifte das Laken ab.  
Oh bitte, oh bitte, lass ihn wenigstens einen kleinen Moment benommen sein... bitte, bitte, bitte... flehte sie in Gedanken während sie sich am Türrahmen entlang hangelte und ihre Augen in wilder Panik weit aufgerissen waren.  
Sie hastete in den Flur hinein während sie den unmenschlichen Schrei hörte, der nun an ihr Ohr drang. Es klang wie eine Bestie, die ihren Willen nicht bekommen hatte._

„_KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK DU MISTSTÜCK ODER DU WIRST ES BEREUEN!" schrie Haru wie von Sinnen.  
Ukyo hielt sich beide Ohren zu, schrie gegen den Schrei an und rannte über den sandigen … Sand? Wo kommt der Sand her? Was hat er hier verloren? … _

_Boden über den Korridor.  
Auf diesem Korridor, in dessen Richtung sie gerannt war gab es nur noch eine einzige Tür am anderen Ende. Verzweifelt streckten sich ihre Arme danach aus, sie war den Tränen nahe.  
Schon hörte sie das Poltern das direkt aus dem Zimmer drang aus dem sie gerade geflüchtet war.  
Ein verzweifelter Wimmerlaut glitt ihr über die Lippen und gehetzt wie ein wildes Tier in einer Schlinge blickte sie sich um.  
Sie sah bereits Harus Schatten und gleich daraufhin sein Provil im Türrahmen auftauchen. Sie konnte trotz der Entfernung sehen dass ihm die Haare wirr ins Gesicht hingen._

„_DAS WIRST DU BEREUEN DU MISTSTÜCK!" schrie er donnernd wie ein Orkan über den Korridor und Ukyo hielt sich wieder die Ohren zu, schrie dagegen an, begann zu taumeln und prallte seitlich mit dem Körper gegen die Tür.  
Sie war nicht verschlossen und sie war nur angelehnt. Beinahe stolperte sie in die Küche hinein, riss doch instinktiv die Augen auf und konnte sich gerade noch mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken abstützen. Vollkommen erschöpft war sie, ihr Herz dröhnte gegen ihre Brust und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ihre Beine zitterten wie Espenlaub, aber sie hatte keine Zeit für eine Pause. Dort draußen war eine wilde Hornisse und die hatte sie ganz schön geärgert. Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen was er mit ihr anstellen würde würde er sie jemals in die Finger kriegen. Gehetzt blickte sie sich um und entdeckte eine zweite Tür die unweigerlich eine weitere Chance bedeutete.  
Polternde Schritte Hörte sie nun über den sandigen Boden direkt in ihre Richtung gleiten.  
Sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, sie war wie gelähmt und starrte zur Tür durch die sie gerade erst den Raum betreten hatte._

„_BLEIB STEHEN DU MISTSTÜCK!" schrie er wieder, es klang näher und die Tür schlug nach Innen. Dort stand nun Haru, mit wild nach allen Seiten abstehenden roten Haaren, die wie Feuerzungen in die Luft lecken. Seine Augen loderten im giftigsten und unnatürlichsten Grün das sie jemals gesehen hatte._

_ Waren seine Augen nicht blau gewesen? dachte sie Zusammenhangslos.  
Schreckerstarrt dreht Ukyo sich um ihre eigene Achse und versucht mit beiden fahrigen Händen verzweifelt nach einer Waffe oder wenigstens etwas das sie werfen konnte zu angeln, doch alles was sie in die Hand bekam war der Wasserhahn._

„_Lass... lass mich in Ruhe!" schrie sie zurück, riss den ausziehbaren Wasserhahn heraus und drehte gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand das Wasser auf.  
Sie beobachtete nun mit dröhnendem Herzen und rebellierendem Rücken wie Harus Augen sich weiteten und er verzweifelt und anscheinend im letzten Moment beide Arme empor riss und die Wasserfontaine seitlich an ihm abprallte, den Boden, der auch hier mit Sand gefüllt war traf, die Wände durchnässte und sämtliche Küchengegenstände durchnässte. _

„_Du... wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!" schrie er hinter der Wand aus Wasser. Wenn er vorher schon Zornig war so war er nun Fuchsteufelswild. Dampf bildete sich und Ukyo registrierte mit ihrer Hand dass das Wasser kochend Heiss war.  
Als hätte sie gerade eine giftige Schlange in die Hand genommen ließ sie den Wasserhahn mit dem langen Schlauch auf den Boden fallen und ein ärgerliches Zischen erfüllte kurz den Raum, der sich in eine schlammige Matschpfütze verwandelt hatte. Sie hatte sich etwas verbrüht, aber dafür hatte sie einen kurzen Moment Zeit gewonnen.  
Sie drehte sich herum ohne noch einmal auf Haru zu achten, stieß mit dem Oberarm gegen die Tür und sie Schwang zur anderen Seite auf. Schon hastete sie durch den nächsten Korridor der dieses mal direkt auf eine Freitreppe zuwies.  
Entschlossen blitzen ihre Augen auf und sie raffte ihre Kleidung. Ihre Haare wehten ihr ins Gesicht hinein, erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass sie ihre Schleife verloren hat.  
Sie bemerkte dass auch hier alles mit Sand gefüllt war doch sie bemerkte es nur nebensächlich. Während sie um die nächste Ecke glitt stieß sie einen triumphalen Schrei aus als sie die riesige Tür erblickte hinter der ihre Freiheit bereits winkte.  
Mit einem Lächeln dass sie selbst nicht einmal richtig bemerkte, behielt sie die Tür direkt im Blickfeld und vor Freude machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer in der Brust.  
Noch nie war sie über eine Treppe so schnell geglitten wie diese, trotz des Sandes.  
Die dreissig Stufen kamen ihr beinahe wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, doch als sie das untere Ende erreicht hatte und die Tür schon zum Greifen Nahe war hörte sie wieder dieses entsetzliche Poltern dass in ihr alles gefrieren ließ._

„_DU entkommst mir NICHT!" schrie Haru und sie spürte, dass er Magie anwendete. _

„_CRAB" schrie er und eine Sturmböhe erfasste sie um den Körper, wirbelte die schreiende Ukyo herum, die von einem Moment auf dem anderen keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatte und sowieso nicht mehr wusste wo oben oder unten war.  
Das nächste was sie spürte war dass ihr armer Rücken wieder einen heftigen Schlag einstecken musste.  
Im nächsten Moment schmeckte sie warmes Blut in ihrem Mund, ihre Augen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. Kalt bohrte sich der harte Felsen in ihren Rücken. Gegen ihren Willen wurden ihre Arme und Beine seitlich ausgestreckt. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich noch alles und als sie die Augen öffnete erblickte sie Haru der gemächlich schlendernd und anscheinend als Dreiergespann auf sie zukam. Es waren nur ihre überanstrengten Augen die ihr dieses Vorgaukelten aber es war schon schlimm genug.  
Sie registrierte dass er sie mittels Magie an die Wand nagelte. Sein Grinsen war höhnisch und voll von gespieltem Mitgefühl während er lässig einen Arm halb erhoben hatte und mit den Fingerspitzen in ihre Richtung hindeutete.._

_Ukyo hatte keine Chance zu entkommen, Haru hatte wieder alles fest im Griff und seine Selbstsicherheit kehrte zurück. Noch während er auf sie zu stolzierte wie ein eitler Gockel, strich er sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht._

„_TzTzTz... Uyko Ukyo Ukyo... was soll ich bloss mit dir machen? Ich habe dir Regeln gegeben, dir Lektionen erteilt, aber zu lernen scheinst du ja überhaupt nicht! Warum läufst du einfach so davon? Dabei wollte ich es dir so angenehm wie möglich gestalten, jetzt sieh was du angerichtet hast."  
Er deutete empört auf seinen Maßgeschneiderten Anzug, der vor Matsch starrte._

„_Lass mich in Ruhe!" presste Ukyo unter größter Anstrengung hervor und fletschte beinahe die Zähne. Sie hatte nun Ähnlichkeit mit einem beinahe bis zum Tode gehetzten Tieres das durchaus um der Übermacht des Gegners wusste, aber dennoch nicht aufgeben wollte.  
Haru jedoch tat alles andere, nur nicht sie in Ruhe lassen.  
Hastig überwandt er die letzten Meter, packte Ukyo am Unterkiefer und sein Gesicht rückte näher an sie heran._

„_Reitz mich nicht, Mädel! Ich kann auch noch ganz anders. Ich hab die Faxen Dicke und für dich gibt es sowieso kein Entkommen mehr. Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer als es ist. Ich hab gewonnen und du verloren, sieh das endlich ein und du ersparst uns beiden eine ganze Menge Ärger. Aber keine Sorge, wenn ich mit dir Fertig bin spürst du nichts mehr. Du wirst ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben als seelenloses Etwas verbringen dass mir jeden Tag die Wünsche von den Augen abliest, nämlich mir jeden Tag Okonomyakis zu backen soviele wie ich haben will..."  
Er grinste gemein und ließ Ukyos Unterkiefer los.  
Es wäre jetzt ein leichtes gewesen ihr die Blaue Mixtur in den Mund einzuflössen, doch als sie ihn wider erwarten überraschte und mit einem Tritt gegen die Wand beförderte, hatte er alles runtergeschluckt und mit seinem Körper als unfreiwilliges Wurfgeschoss sämtliche Mixturen vermischt und die ganzen Reagenzgläser zerdeppert. Jetzt gab es leider nur noch eine Möglichkeit sie für immer auf sich zu prägen...  
Ein gemeines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen während er an diese eine letzte Möglichkeit dachte.  
Seine Zunge trat hervor und beleckte die Lippen. Ukyo wich noch angewiderter als zuvor von ihm zurück und legte den Kopf schräg. Wütend blitzten ihre Augen während sie hasserfüllt vorstieß: „Gar nichts wirst du erreichen weil Ryoga und die anderen kommen werden um mich zu retten. Sie sind meine Freunde, sie lassen mich nicht im Stich!" mit diesen Worten riss sie verzweifelt an ihren Armen und Beinen und versuchte sich mental aus der Magie zu befreien doch Haru lächelte nur noch gemeiner und ein dröhnendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum._

„_Weisst du was? Da hoffst du vergebens! Dein Ferkelboy ist Tot, ich hab ihn mit der schwarzen Materie abgemurkst. Den kannst du nur noch in einer Pfefferminzdose aufbewahren, in kleinen Fetzchen, falls überhaupt welche übrig geblieben sind von ihm. Es ist während der Zeit passiert wo du gepennt hast, Fräulein...!" noch während er das sagte rückte sein Körper fordernd gegen ihren und sie riss bei dieser Nachricht die Augen weit auf. Ihr Herz drohte zu zerspringen, ihre Nerven lagen blank, sie begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern während Tränen sich in ihren Augen füllten._

„_Das... das ist nicht wahr... das stimmt nicht... das ist nicht wahr." murmelte sie erschüttert während Haru seelenruhig begann ihr Oberhemd aufzuknöpfen und sogar noch ein Stück zurückwich um das was er dort ausgepackt hatte sich noch einmal zu betrachten, bevor er es gleich verwüsten würde..._

…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	16. kizuato Narbe

Kapitel 15

_kizuato - Narbe_

Schneller, immer schneller… den schneidenden Wind im Gesicht, fast so als wolle er sie vor etwas schlimmen bewahren… schneller, immer schneller… den Asphalt unter seinen Füßen brennen spüren… immer dieser Fährte nach! Schneller, immer schneller… würde er sie wieder finden, würde er sie wieder in seine Arme schließen können…  
Ruckartig kniff er seine Augen zusammen, türmte sich beim Gedanken an Ukyo doch wieder dieses schmierige Grinsen vor seinen Augen auf. Ryoga musste unweigerlich wieder daran denken wie schwach und hilflos Ukyo in den Armen Harus lag und selbst da nicht im Traum daran zu denken schien aufzugeben… standhaft wie eine unbezähmbare Raubkatze... das war sie, und doch so angewiesen auf seine Hilfe. Und er würde sie nicht im Stich lassen, nie wieder! Funken sprühten aus den Augen Ryogas, als er sie ruckartig wieder öffnete. Der Kampfwille und die Entschlossenheit schienen sich auf seine Iris tätowiert zu haben. Geschmeidig schnitt sich sein Körper einen Weg durch den Wind, stromlinienförmig und raubtiergleich trugen ihn seine Füße über die Straßen. Er führte die Truppe mit einem gehörigen Vorsprung an.

Obwohl er noch immer keine Spur eines Ki´s oder einer Aura erfühlen konnte, wusste er genau wo es lang ging. Diese Fährte war unfehlbar. Es war der Geruch von Gefahr, Angst, Wut und Sehnsucht. Mit jedem Atemzug gewannen diese Sinneseindrücke mehr an Gestalt. Ryogas Kampfaura loderte noch stärker bei dem Gedanken auf, dass er das Fu eben so einfach abgewehrt hatte… zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte sich so etwas wie Stolz und brennender, unzähmbarer Hunger auf rücksichtslose Vergeltung in ihm breit. Der Junge war in ein bedrohlich aussehendes tiefdunkles Rot gehüllt, fast so als stünde er in einer lodernd züngelnden Flamme der Wut und Erwartung…  
Schroffe Umrisse eines dunklen aber gewaltigen Gemäuers erhoben sich allmählich aus dem blutroten Purpur der untergehenden Sonne, und diese kamen mit jedem Schritt unaufhaltsam auf ihn und sie anderen zu..

„He Konatsu? Komm endlich zu dir!"

„HÖRST DU SCHLECHT, DU MUTTERSÖHNCHEN EINES NINJAS?"

………………. keine Reaktion.

Obwohl seit der Kampfszene nun schon einige Zeit vergangen war, stand den Drei mickrigen Gestalten der Schock und die Angst immer noch bis in alle Gliedmaßen und ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Konatsu, verdammt und zugenäht! Komm endlich zu dir! Wir… wir müssen hier weg und du musst alle Arbeit nachholen, die du dir erschwänzt hast!" brüllte Kosume in sein Ohr, doch Kontasu rührte sich nicht wirklich. Leer und ausdruckslos starrten seine Augen in die Richtung, in die Haru verschwunden war… obwohl die Entfernung zu ihm schon beträchtlich war, so wirkte die Prägung noch schmerzhaft in seinem kopf nach. Er reagierte einfach nicht auf seine Umwelt. Wütend setzte Koeda zu einer schallenden Ohrfeige an, die sich aber viel eher als laues Lüftchen entpuppte und Konatsu ziemlich unbeeindruckt ließ…  
Da rührte sich auf einmal etwas in dem Busch hinter ihnen. Geschockt wandten sich die voluminösen Körper der Ninja-Damen unter einem kreischenden knirschen ihrer Korsetts herum und ihre Gesichter färbten sich kreideweiß bei dem Anblick eines knorrigen alten Gehstocks, der einer alten Amazone gehören sollte…  
Cologne trat aus dem Gestrüpp heraus und blickte erstaunt in die angsterfüllten Augen der Ninjas. Ungläubig lehnte sie sich etwas vor und flüsterte: „Hmmm nicht das, was ich gesucht habe, aber nun gut!"

„BITTE, tu uns nichts!", heulten die verschreckten Gestalten auf, und wichen beim wippen des Holzstocks ein Stückchen zurück.

„Wir schmecken auch garantiert nicht gut, alter Drachen!" wimmerte Koeda weinerlich dazu.  
„WEN NENNT IHR HIER ALTEN DRACHEN!", fauchte Cologne wütend zurück. „Außerdem stehe ich nicht auf Fast-Food…"

Ihr Blick schweifte nun etwas umher und schließlich fiel er auf Konatsu. „Konatsu, he!", fuhr Cologne ihn ungeduldig an. „Hast du gesehen, was hier….." nach wie vor keine Reaktion. „Ach ich vergass.", Genervt fuchtelte die Alte mit ihrem Stock herum und versetzte dem Armen einen gehörigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf

Seine Augen sprangen darauf hin unnatürlich weit auf und langsam aber stätig bildete sich der Glanz wieder in seinen müden Augenhöhlen zurück.

„So, habe ich dich endlich wieder zurück in die Realität gebracht, Konatsu?", fragte Cologne.

Konatsu hielt sich daraufhin wütend den Arm auf den Hinterkopf und giftete seine eigentliche Retterin mit einem bösen Blick an „ WOFÜR WAR DAS ALTE MUMIE!", schrie er ihr entgegen. „Wen nennst du hier alte Mumie!", und schon hatte Konatsu wieder die Kraft von Colognes hartem Schlag zu spüren bekommen. Er drohte daraufhin wieder in eine Srt kleinen Tiefschlaf zu fallen, doch geistesgegenwärtig drückte ihm Kotetsu ihre großen Lippen an den Hals. „Endlich, bist du wieder waaaaaaach. WURDE JA auch langsam Zeit du faules Ding!" röchelnd in ihrer brutalen Umarmung versunken versuchte Konatsu seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte! Gereizt stieß er den an sich klebenden Ninja-Leidensgenossen mit einem gekonnten Fausthieb von sich. „Wag es ja... nie WIEDER! Und was macht ihr hier verdammt noch mal Koeda? Kosume!"

„Rede nicht so mit uns! Haru war schon genug! Uns einfach so über den Tisch zu ziehen und unser geliebtes Restaurant U-chans zu zerstören", Koeda und die anderen waren außer sich vor Wut doch Konatsu blieben nur Fragezeichen vor den Augen. „Wovon redet ihr verdammt noch Mal, ihr alten, hässlichen…!"  
„Ach, wie Schade", unterbrach Cologne die kleine Kampf- und Streitrunde der Ninjas.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass wenn ich dich wieder zurück aus deinem Dämmerzustand hole, ich auch deine gesamten Erinnerungen lösche. Dabei dachte ich du hättest vielleicht gesehen, wer die dunkle Materie hier eben abgewehrt hatte. Ich habe mir das doch nicht eingebildet!" Konatsu blickte sie daraufhin nur weiter fragend an, doch Cologne befand sich da schon wieder auf dem sprung hinweg in die Richtung aus, der sie diese enorme Übermenschliche Aura eines Kämpfers wahrnehmen konnte. Diese Person musste dass Fu abgewehrt haben. Ranma, so war sie sich sicher, war dazu nicht in der lage, ganz zu Schweigen von Mousse und ihrer Einschätzung nach besaß Shampoo nicht die richtige Technik dafür … konnte es etwa sein, dass Ryoga? aber wie, wie NUR!  
„Vielleicht haben die Kinder ja doch eine reele Chance", murmelte sie verstohlen, während sie weiter Richtung Horizont hüpfte und die Ninjas hinter sich ließ. Um Konatsu machte sie sich keine Sorgen, der kam schon zurecht, seit dem Ukyo ihn bei sich eingestellt hatte, tat er gut daran die drei Ninjas auf Abstand zu halten.

Nach einiger Zeit, die Ryoga selbst aber wie unzählige quälende Stunden vorkam, erreichte er mit den anderen das düstere Schloss, welches sich am Rande einer steilen Klippe befand. Die untergehende Sonne fand gerade Einlass im mittlerweile tiefdunklen Meer und sandte mit letzter Kraft noch ihre kraftspendenden Strahlen auf das Festland aus. Bedrohlich brauste die Gischt an den Felsen. Ryoga hielt abrupt inne. Unzählige Türme wucherten aus dem massiven Grundbau des Schlossen gen Himmel. Dunkle Vorhänge oder getöntes Glas verhinderten den Einblick ins Innere des Schlosses. Insgesamt verbreitete es einfach eine extrem kalte Aura, ähnlich der, die Haru schon immer umgab. Hierher hatte ihn seine Fährte geführt. Irgendwo hinter diesen Mauern würde Ukyo sein und mit ihr auch Haru. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Ryoga würde sich endlich an seine Rache machen können.

Ranma, Mousse und Shampoo traten neben den Jungen und entschlossen fixierten sie das dunkle Gebilde, das sich vor ihnen aufgetürmt hatte.

„Das sein es also, Schloss des amazonenraubenden Zauberers", flüstere Shampoo ehrfürchtig. „Ja…", gab Ryoga kalt von sich. Für einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille, doch dann meldete sich Ranma wieder zu Wort. „Ryoga, sag mal… Wie hast du dieses Schloss eigentlich gefunden. Ich konnte kein Ki geschweige denn eine Aura erspüren. Verrate mir bitte wie du das gemacht hast…"  
Ranmas Verwunderung wuchs von Minute zu Minute, hatte Ryoga nun vor einigen Stunden einfach das Fu abgewehrt, so hatte jetzt auch noch ohne eine für die anderen erkennbare Spur dieses Schloss gefunden, was für Ryogas Orientierungslosigkeit einem achten Weltwunder glich, und es sollte doch ein unmöglicher Zufall sein, wenn dies nicht das Schloss von Haru wäre. Ryoga… wie viel wusste er nicht über seinen besten Freund..? Zu was war dieser unfassbare Kerl noch in der Lage; besaß er doch schon die merkwürdigsten Gaben und Techniken wie die des hoffnungslosen Verlaufens, die der tiefsten Depression und dem daraus entstehenden ShiShi Hokodan und nun diese neuen Fähigkeiten… Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das spürte Ranma einfach und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er seinen Kontrahenten nun nicht besiegen, nicht seine neuen Techniken erlernen, um sie dann wieder zu übertrumpfen, er bewunderte Ryoga einfach nur… den nichts zurückschrecken lassen konnte im Kampf um Ukyo.  
Ryoga wusste nicht, was er Ranma auf diese Frage antworten sollte, wusste er doch selber nicht, was mit ihm los war. Ursache dafür mussten seine Gefühle zu Ukyo sein, die etwas in ihm erweckt hatten, was zuvor im Tiefschlaf darauf wartete erweckt zu werden, eine unbändige Stärke und einen unzähmbaren Willen zum Sieg, doch was es genau war, das konnte er nicht sagen, nur schmerzten seine Schneidezähne wieder ziemlich stark. Ryoga hielt sich die Backe und gab Ranma keine Antwort auf seine Frage, sondern blickte sich nur weiter suchend um. Er suchte den verdammten Eingang von diesem Höllengebäude.

Nichts… er fand einfach nichts!

„Shampoo, Mousse? Habt ihr den Eingang gefunden!" fragte Ryoga seine Begleiter ungeduldig. Keuchend kamen diese von ihrem dritten Rundgang um das Schloss zurück. „Nein…er es müssen haben verzaubert!" kam es gleichzeitig aus den Mündern der beiden. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", maulte Ranma. „Wir sind schon soweit gekommen und sollen uns nun von einer deratigen Kleinigkeit aufhalten lassen wie von einer nicht vorhandenen Tür? NICHT MIT MIR!" Nachdenklich musterte Ryoga das Fundament des Schlosses. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sich Haru Mühe mit der Fassade gegeben, waren es doch nur einfache Steinblöcke. Doch plötzlich flog schon eine kleine glühend schwarze Kugel an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Blinzelnd verfolgte er die Flugbahn derselbigen, die direkt auf Das Schloss abzielte. BOOFFFF! Und schon klaffte ein großes Loch vor ihnen in der Mauer des Schlosses.

„Bwahhahaa!", lachte Mousse hysterisch. „ Meine Überall-gibt-es-einen-Eingang-Attacke!" Mousse streckte stolz die Brust hervor und lachte einfach weiter, bis ihn eine schallende Kopfnuss endlich ins Schweigen verfallen ließ.

„DAS WAREN EINE BOMBE DU OBERTROTTEL! NIX ATTACKE!", kläffte Shampoo Mousse ins Ohr. Doch Zeit die Tatsache zu verdauen, dass auf Mousse Taschen und Ärmelinhalte immer Verlass war, blieb ihnen nicht, denn das Loch vor innen begann sich schon wieder zu schließen. „Doch verzaubert!", rief Ryoga und nahm gefolgt von Ranma und den anderen schnell Anlauf auf den nun erzeugten Eingang.

Nun befanden die vier Kämpfer sich in einer Art Burginnenhof. Abertausende von Fenstern schienen sie zu beäugen und umrundeten die Mauern des Hofes. Im Inneren des Hofes befand sich ein Brunnen, der bei genauem Hinsehen versperrt war.  
„Da vorne, eine TÜR!", endeckte Ryoga euphorisch. Hinter ihnen schloss sich nun vollends das Loch in der Mauer und im gleichen Moment öffnete sich mit einem unheimlichen Knarren die Tür vor ihnen und bot einen Einblick in das finstere Innere der Burg. „Wir wollen ihn doch nicht warten lassen oder", grinste Ranma und machte sich mit Ryoga auf den Weg zur Tür.

Dort angekommen standen sie in einem unendlich lang wirkenden Flur, an dessen Seiten sich viele Türen reihten. Entschlossen riss Ryoga die erste davon auf und er befand sich nun in einer großen Küche. Blitzeblank und sauber war sie und auf der Anrichte in der Mitte waren einige Zutaten fein säuberlich aufgerichtet. Neugierig schritt Ranma näher an den Tisch heran, während sich Ryoga lieber ein Gesamtbild der Situation bildete. „Hmmm, nun mal sehen", begann Ranma und nahm einen großen weißen Sack in seine rechte Hand. Mühsam versuchte er die Aufschrift zu entziffern, indem er seine Augen zusammenkniff, wieder weitete und den Sack schließlich auch umdrehte.

„Mich mal sehen lassen Airen", bat Shampoo, trat nun an die rechte Seite von Ranma und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Kein Wunder du das können nicht lesen. Das sein chinesisch!", stellte sie kleine Amazonin weise fest.

„Ja das war mir von Anfang an klar Shampoo!", motzte Ranma verdattert und etwas beldeigt. Doch Shampoo und Mousse antworten ihm nur mit einem ungläubigen Blick.  
„Ganz klarer Fall", verkündete Shampoo. „Das hier sein Mehl, Eier, Tempura-Flocken, Yakisoba-Nudeln und Soße! Grundzutaten für Okonomiyaki" Erstaunt ließen Ryoga und die anderen ihre Blicke nun auf den Zutaten ruhen. Sie hatte Recht! Diese ganze Küche…war…war viel eher eine kleine Fließband-Fabrik für OKONOMIYAKI! Das passte zu Ryogas Beobachtungen in den letzten Minuten.

„Ranma, schau mal" Ryoga hob weisend seine Hand und deutete auf die schwarzen Herdplatten und Okonomiyaki-Wender, die fast den gesamten anderen Raum der Küche ausmachten.

„In Ordung, auch ein Black Magister haben Hunger", stellte Mousse fest.  
So verließen sie diesen Raum wieder auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer, in dem Haru Ukyo versteckte. Shampoo schmiss die nächste Tür in dem Gang auf. Ungläubig weiteten sich die Augen der anderen. Was zum Teufel sollte das! Hier war schon wieder eine Küche, dieselbe Küche, eine identische KÜCHE! Mit einem Schlag warf Ranma die Tür wieder zu. „Komisch", murmelte Ryoga. Nun verteilten sich die vier und jeder nahm sich eine Tür im Flur vor, um so schneller dahinter zu kommen, was sch hinter diesen verbergen sollte.  
Doch ihre Verwunderung sollte nicht kleiner werden. „WAS SOLL DAS!", beschwerte sich Ranma erbost. „ Ich komme mir verarscht vor!" Hinter jeder Tür, die die Freunde nun öffneten, verbarg sich eine Okonomiyaki-Fabriks-Küche!

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", schrie Ryoga erbost. „Wer soll denn in sovielen Küchen zur gleichen Zeit kochen!" Doch da fiel es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wer war die schnellste? Wer war die Geschickteste? Wer war die Stresserprobteste und beste Köchin in weitem Umkreis? Starr verwandelte sich Ryogas Ausdruck zu einer Eissäule und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. - UKYO – Sie sollte wohl Harus Koch-Sklavin werden! Wut türmte sich wieder in Ryogas Augen auf, das Weiße seiner Knöchel färbte die Gelenkstellen seiner Fäuste.

„Kommt schnell!", befahl Ryoga und winkte die anderen zu sich, während er zielstrebig Kurs auf das Ende des Flures nahm, um die dort wartende Wendeltreppe hinauf zu eilen. Auf diesem Weg führte es unweigerlich zu Haru, das spürte Ryoga, der nun langsam wieder ein diabloisches Ki verspürte. Haru musste gerade in diesem Moment etwas Schreckliches vorhaben.

Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät bat Ryoga innerlich zitternd...

Die Treppe führte viele Stockwerke nach oben und schien kein Ende haben zu wollen. Fast kam es Ryoga in den vielen um sich selbst gewundenen Schrauben der Treppe so vor, als ob sie sich sogar immer weiter verlängerte. Doch das immer stärker werdende schwarze Ki ließ ihn erschaudern und vergewisserte ihm, dass dies der richtige Weg sei.  
Und dort stand sie dann, am Ende der Stufen, eine gewaltige Tür! Nichts konnte Ryoga nun mehr halten, ungeduldig wie er war. Ohne zu überlegen riss er die schwere Tür auf. „HARUUU! Hab ich dich endl…!"……………….

…………..abrupt stockten Ryogas Worte in seinem Hals. Er fühlte wie sich ein dicker Kloß in seiner Stimme bildete. Unfähig diesen zu lösen, traten seine Augen etwas aus den Augenhöhlen. Ein eisiger Bann legte sich um seinen Körper und er spürte wie seine Gliedmaßen sich bei dem Anblick der ihm nun geboten wurde, versteiften. Er verfiel fast in eine Art Leichenstarre. Vor seinen Augen tat sich nun das Schlimmste auf, was er sich hatte vorstellen können. Nein, es war viel schlimmer, als das, was er sich hätte jemals auch nur in den dunkelsten Alpträumen vorzustellen vermocht.

Wie gelähmt wichen seine Knie etwas zurück. Tränen füllten seine Augen, als er in das hähmisch grinsende Gesicht Harus blickte und Ukyo sah, die sich wimmernd unter Haru immer Kleiner machte…

Dort an die Wand gelehnt war sie, unsichtbare Fesseln legten sich um ihren Körper, der sich kaum bewegte und nur laut und schwer vor sich hin atmete. Ihre Bluse war vollständig aufgeknöpft und ihr Rock lag achtlos in Fetzen zerrissen auf ihrem BH…

Doch Haru presste Ukyo gegen die steinige Wand.

Ryogas Kehle verschloss sich nun vollständig, als er in Ukyos erschüttertes kleines Gesicht blickte, das unfähig war die Augen zu öffnen vor Angst.  
Haru war im Begriff vollständig Besitz von Ukyo zu ergreifen und es sah alles so aus, als… als ob Haru… Ukyo…  
Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen schossen Ryoga einfach nur wie kleine Blitze Bilder durch den Kopf, angefangen mit der ersten Begegnung von ihm und Ukyo, als er noch dachte sie sei ein Junge gewesen, wo er fast mit ihr gekämpft hätte. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter ab, blieben bei dem ersten privaten Treffen der beiden hängen, an dem sie für ihn gekocht hatte, und ihn mal wieder getröstet hatte, obwohl es ihr damals wegen Ranma kaum besser ging, als ihm, wegen Akane. Er erinnerte sich an ihre gemeinsamen Abende im Park, an denen sie Pläne schmiedeten, Ranma und Akane auseinander zu bringen. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen, was von Tag zu Tag immer mehr sein Herz erfüllt hatte… und letztendlich auch sein Herz gewann. Sie hatte ihn verzaubert mit ihrer gutmütigen Art, mit der sie sich selbslos und oft ohne an sich zu denken um ihre Freunde und Kunden kümmerte… aus Freundschaft war Liebe geworden… und er hatte es ihr schon so oft versucht zu sagen… zum letzen Mal nach der Hochzeit von Ranma und Akane –

……… „Schade dass auf der Hochzeit alles schief gelaufen ist..." … „Bitte sei nicht traurig, du hast doch noch Akari. Ich habe schließlich niemanden, ausser meinen Laden und meinen Gehilfen."…

„Ja... nein... es ist... ich meine... nun ja..."…

„Na komm... jetzt lach doch mal!" …

„So ist es schon besser." - …………

………… „Machs gut Ryoga, wir sehen uns nicht wieder..." … „Ich hasse dich!"…..-

Diese ganzen Eindrücke und Überlegungen waren in weiniger als eingen Sekunden von statten gegangen, doch in Ryogas Kopf schmerzte und schepperte alles, als ob er einen ewigwährenden Schmerz überwinden müsste. Haru! ER hatte alles zerstört, was je zwischen ihnen gewesen ist und was noch viel schlimmer war, er hatte UKYO zerstört, ihr Leben, ihre Existenz, ihr Restaurant und nun machte er sich lachend daran ihr den letzten Funken Stolz zu nehmen! NEIN, NIEMALS! Das würde Ryoga Hibiki niemals zulassen, selbst wenn er dabei draufgehen würde. Langsam ballte sich seine ganze Wut und wie bei einem zerberstenden Staudamm nahm sie mit einem Mal Besitz von seinem ganzen Ich ein. Sein Körper war nun bis in jede feinste Kapillare mit bebenden, heißen Blut durchtränkt und zum äußersten gespannt. Er verlor jedliche Kontrolle über seine Gedanken, über seine Vernunft, und das Bild, was sich nun auf seine Netzhaut gebrannt hatte, ließ ihn nicht wieder zu sich kommen. Wieder verspürte er starke Schmerzen, die sich aber diesmal nicht nur auf seine Eckzähne beschänkten, sondern in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreiteten. Er verlor jeglichen Glanz in den Augen, seine Haare verfilzten sich und seine Zähne fletschend richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Haru: „DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜSSEN!"

_Die Tür war aufgerissen worden. Kälte drang durch den ganzen Raum, doch es war nicht die Art von Kälte, wie sie durch ein offenes Fenster glitt, es war eine andere Art von Kälte... eine die Haru noch nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben gespürt hatte.  
Gerade hatte er Ukyo auf den Mund küssen wollen, er hatte noch einen letzten Rest der blauen Tinktur in seiner Mundhöhle gefunden. Es war so wenig dass es nicht lange gereicht hätte, aber wenigstens für das was er mit ihr vor hatte hätte es auf jeden Fall gereicht.  
Doch als dieser Schrei durch den Raum hallte und er mit dieser eisigen Kälte angereichert wurde, hielt Haru inne und schluckte aus reinem Reflex den letzten Rest, den er auf seiner Zunge zusammengetragen hatte, herunter. Ärgerlich knurrte er und bleckte die Zähne. Das Schloß war eigentlich gegen jegliche Angreifer und Diebe gesichert. Man fand ja auch schon so gar keinen Eingang durch den man hätte eindringen können. Haru hatte an alles gedacht, nur nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit seines jetzigen Gegners.  
Er drehte sich herum, äußerst empört darüber schon wieder gestört zu werden._

„_Wer immer dort ist, er wird gleich meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen."  
Er drehte sich herum und seine ärgerlich blitzenden Augen suchten den Raum ab, doch er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen denn es stand nur ein einziger mitten im Raum..._

„_F... Ferkelboy? Ich hab ... dich doch in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt?" stammelte Haru erstaunt und mit einer gewissen Spur an Respekt, die sich schon im nächsten Moment in blanke Wut verwandelte._

„_WIESO STÖRST DU MICH? DU KRIEGST SIE NICHT WIEDER SIE GEHÖRT JETZT MIR. VERSCHWINDE BEVOR ICH DICH UMBRINGE!" schrie Haru nun mit blankem Hass in den Augen._

Ukyo hatte die Augen angewidert geschlossen und ihren Kopf abgewandt. Sie wollte nicht sehen, nicht hören, nicht spüren wenn er es tat... sie hatte so oft darüber nachgedacht wie es sein würde, was passieren würde... aber niemals hatte sie sich ausmalen lassen dass es durch jemanden passieren würde, den sie nicht liebte. Aber welche Hoffnung hatte sie denn noch wenn Ryoga tot war?  
Als er ihr den BH öffnete hatte sie gewimmert und daran gedacht wie sie Ryoga damals nach der vermasselten Hochzeit getröstet hatte. Das Okonomyaki wäre schlecht geworden, sie selbst hatte damals keinen Appetit mehr verspürt aber in ihrem Herzen hatte sie etwas gespürt als sie das Okonomyaki Ryoga überlassen hatte, doch damals hatte sie nicht gewusst wie sie es benennen sollte.  
Als Haru ihr dann den kurzen Rock von den Hüften gerissen hatte war ein heiserer Schrei über ihre Lippen gekommen. Wieder waren ihre Gedanken bei Ryoga gewesen, wie er in ihrem Restaurant beinahe gestorben wäre und sie beinahe mit ihm. Die Angst um ihn hatte sie beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht und sie war so froh gewesen dass sie diesen Griff, diesen speziellen Griff drauf gehabt hatte. Sie war so dankbar dafür gewesen... so dankbar...und jetzt würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen...  
Sie hatte als nächstes seine, Harus, Hände gespürt an Orten wo sie diese Hände niemals haben wollte. Sie hatte sich aber nicht gewehrt, es gab keine Gegenwehr... es gab keine Hoffnung... nur noch die eine Hoffnung, das es schnell gehen würde...  
Eine eisige Kälte holte nun auch sie aus ihrer Hoffnungslosigkeit. Haru hatte seine Hände wieder zu sich genommen, sein Atem an ihrem Hals war weg, er hatte sich vollständig zurückgezogen. Sie roch ihn nicht mehr, sie spürte ihn nicht mehr. Der Ekel blieb trotzdem, der Ekel vor sich selbst...  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. Ein Schluchzer verließ ihre Brust die sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Sie hatte es sich selbst nicht erlaubt laut zu weinen, diesen Sieg wollte sie Haru nicht geben. Als sie sich nun umsah erblickte sie etwas das sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte und sämtliche Ängste mit einem Schlag zerstreute. Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf und es war als hätte sich etwas in ihr gelöst, das nun frei herum flatterte wie ein aufgeregter Vogel der aus seinem Käfig befreit worden war und nun hinfliegen konnte wohin er auch immer wollte.

„_Ryoga..." flüsterte sie. Schamgefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wollte nicht das er sie so sah...  
Wärme umschwappte ihr Herz trotz der Kälte die von Ryoga ausging. Beinahe hätte sie ihn nicht wieder erkannt. Er hatte sich verändert... Hatten der Zorn und die Wut das aus ihm gemacht! Tat er das alles etwa für sie?_

„_Ryoga... nein... bitte..." flüsterte Ukyo und ein neuer Tränenstrom bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen. Sie Schluchzte wieder. Was war mit Ryoga geschehen? Was hatte er auf sich genommen um sie zu retten? Das durfte nicht sein... _

„_Ryoga... was ist mit dir geschehen?" flüsterte sie wohl wissend dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Ihr Blick verschwamm. Sie blickte zu Haru weil dieser irgendetwas schrie. Wollte er ihn etwa umbringen? Nicht mit ihr...  
Ihre Augen zogen sich wieder zusammen... sie spürte das Harus Kräfte, die auf sie wirkten, etwas schwächer wurden..._

Noch etwas anderes passierte mit Haru... sein Körper begann zu beben, zu zittern vor dieser Kraft die dort vorne gleich neben der Tür von diesem Jungen ausging. Jeglicher Glanz war aus seinen Augen gewichen, seine Aura war nicht mehr sehr menschlich, etwas ging von ihm aus das geweckt wurde... etwas das lange geschlafen hatte und das Haru lieber nicht hätte wecken sollen.

„_Ich hätte dich gleich dem Erdboden gleich machen sollen als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Du störst mich!" schrie er und ein Arm streckte sich vor. „STIRB ENDLICH." schrie er und schickte ein gewaltiges FU in Richtung Tür._

„_LASS RYOGA IN RUHE!" schrie Ukyo, ihre letzten Reserven waren geweckt und ein Funke hatte ein kleines Feuer in ihr entfacht.  
Sie hatte Harus Bann mit einem Arm durchbrechen können und Schlug nun zu, traf ihn mitten auf der Wange, direkt unterhalb des linken Auges.  
Er begann zu taumeln, die Fu ging beinahe vollständig daneben. Ein gewaltiger Sturm bildete sich mit Hilfe des Sandes genau dort wo Ryoga zuvor noch stand und versperrte die Sicht vollständig.  
Ukyo drehte sich herum, ihr restlicher Körper war noch immer an die Wand gefesselt, aber sie hatte noch Kraft etwas zu schreien: „LAUF RYOGA...LAUF WEG!"_

„_MACH DAS NICHT NOCHMAL, KLEINE HEXE!" schrie nun Haru, hatte sich schneller gesammelt als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte und fasste sie grob am Unterkiefer. Sie begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern und zu beben. Seine dunkelblauen Augen funkelten sie bösartig an. Jetzt war er zu allem im Stande... er würde sie fertig machen wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Erst würde er sie sich vornehmen und danach würde er sie vollständig erledigen. Für ihn war sie nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug, das spürte sie jetzt in jedem Winkel ihres Körpers. Unfähig den befreiten Arm noch einmal zu heben, allein auf Grund der Furcht und Angst vor diesem übermächtigen Magier flossen die Tränen der Angst._

„_B... bitte... bitte nicht..." flüsterte sie flehendlich und sie spürte wie wieder ein Stück ihres Stolzes den Bach hinab trieb.  
Ruckartig ließ er sie los und sie heulte vor Schmerz auf. Er hatte ihr über die Wange gekratzt und sie spürte die drei Striemen die sich nun über ihr Gesicht zogen mehr als deutlich._

„_Wir sprechen später darüber, erstmal muss ich deinen kleinen Freund aus dem Weg räumen!" schrie er ihr ins Ohr hinein. Noch während er das sagte riss Ukyo ihren Kopf empor, Haru streckte einen Arm vor. Die schwarze Materie waberte daran entlang und nahm Kurs auf sie.  
Mit einem spitzen Schrei umfasste es ihren Körper, riss sie von der Wand los und hob sie in die Luft hinein._

„_Lass mich..." schrie Ukyo verzweifelt während sie die große Wendeltreppe empor flog und dahinter verschwand..._

…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	17. udai die ganze Welt

So das wars erstmal von mir soweit. Es geht aber bald weiter, sollte ich doch mal daran nicht denken, dann bitte eine kurze Mail an diese Addy: chibipoolyahoo.de Auch können hier beschwerden, Kritiken oder sonstiges eingereicht werden.

Viel Spass mit dem folgenden Kapitel.

Kapitel 16

_udai – die ganze Welt_

_Ryogas Augen verzogen sich und die Schmerzen drangen wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Der Glanz kehrte noch einmal in seine Augen zurück als er nun sah wie Ukyo selbst jetzt noch wie eine Löwin kämpfte und nicht aufgab. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran dass er wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Energien damit sie den gemeinsamen Feind besiegen konnten, oder ihm wenigstens etwas entgegen setzen konnten.  
Wie aus weiter ferne drangen die Stimmen nun zu ihm durch aber er konnte jedes einzelne Wort verstehen. Selbst die Worte die nur geflüstert worden waren von Ukyo.  
Jetzt konnte er nichts mehr sehen, die ziemlich schwache Fu die ihn traf wehrte er mit einer Hand ab, aber der Sand, der dabei aufgewirbelt wurde, schnitt ihm die Sicht ab.  
Als nun der Sand ihm den Blick vewehrte und er statt dessen einen angsterfüllten Schrei wahrnahm. In seinen Herzen war ein feiner Stich zu spüren, der mehr schmerzte als alle anderen Schmerzen die er jemals zuvor gespürt hatte.  
Durch den sich lichtenden Sand konnte er sehen wie Ukyo die Wendeltreppe empor getragen wurde, fest umklammert von dieser elenden schwarzen Materie und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand._

„_Ukyo..." flüsterte er wie aus weiter ferne...  
Verstört und auch traurig blickte er die Stufen empor wo nun ein weiterer Schrei zu hören war und eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Dann zog sich die schwarze Materie zu Haru zurück und er drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum.  
Der Sand war wieder auf den Boden gesunken und nur gelegentliches Rieseln ließ erahnen, dass er zuvor in Bewegung war.  
Harus Augen blitzten vor Zorn und unbändigem Hass gegenüber Ryoga der diesen Blick nur ewidern konnte.  
Doch ehe einer der Kontrahenten etwas sagen konnte erschienen nun endlich Ranma, Mousse und Shampoo hinter ihnen, völlig ausser Atem. Sie hatten etwas länger gebraucht um bis Haru vorzudringen._

„_Was denn hier los seien? Alles voller Sand!" murrte Shampoo und Mousse fügte hinzu:_

„_Hier schon lange niemand mehr sauber gemacht haben. Magister Magier haben wohl keine Putzfrau!" _

„_Seit still...!" schrie nun Ryoga und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Genau das war es vermutlich was Haru mit Ukyo machen würde wenn sie genug Okonomyakis gebacken hatte... die blanke Wut stieg wieder in ihm empor und das Bild das sich ihm allen vorhin geliefert hatte, kroch wie ein dicker schleimiger Virus in ihm empor und infizierte ihn erneut mit Hass.  
Er bemerkte, während er Haru anstarrte, das sich ein blauer Fleck auf dessen Gesicht breit machte. Diesen Fleck hatte er vorhin noch nicht gehabt... der musste von Ukyo stammen. Deutlich konnte er noch den Schrei hören: LAUF WEG! _

„_Nein... ich werde nicht weglaufen, ich lasse dich nicht noch einmal im Stich!" murmelte er und seine Eckzähne schmerzten stäker den je.  
Ranma besah sich den Raum, blickte zu Haru herüber der mit verschränkten Armen und einem blauen Fleck an der Wange nun langsam Stellung mitten im Raum bezog._

„_Aha noch mehr Gäste die darauf aus sind einen schnellen Tod zu sterben. Nun denn ich will euch nicht den Spass verderben und auch nicht lange warten lassen. Ich habe Hunger und meine neue Köchin muss noch eingewiesen werden."_

„_LASS UKYO WIEDER FREI!" schrie Ryoga und die Schloßmauern erbebten unter seinem zornigen Ruf.  
Ranma und die anderen hielten sich die Ohren zu und blickten voller Erstaunen auf den sonst so friedlichen Ryoga in dessen Gesicht nur noch Wut geschrieben stand.  
Der Glanz war wieder aus seinen Augen gewichen und Ranma bemerkte dass seine Haare gewachsen waren. Sein Stirnband war zum zerreissen gespannt.  
Aber noch etwas war anders, Ryogas Aura... er erkannte Ryogas Aura nicht mehr wieder. Dies war eine vollkommen andere, fremde, angsteinflössende, übermächtige Aura. Er bemerkte nebensächlich, dass ein Frösteln über seine Haut glitt und er Angst vor Ryoga hatte..._

„_Schreien wird dir auch nichts nützen, Kleiner!" schrie Haru zurück, rieb sich über die Wange und blickte giftig von einem zum anderen.  
Er versuchte sich die Angst, die er vor Ryoga hatte, nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es war sehr schwer. Immerhin hatte er sein Fu abgewehrt und das war bisher kaum einem Material Arts Kämpfer gelungen. So junge Kämpfer schon gar nicht. Er würde mit seiner stärksten Waffe kämpfen müssen die ihm zur Verfügung stand. Lange, schon sehr lange hatte es niemanden mehr gegeben der ihn so geärgert und herausgefordert hat dass er diese starke Technik anwenden musste._

„_Ihr da hinten, die dazu gekommen sind. Wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt, dann geht jetzt. Ich nehme keinerlei Rücksicht auf euer Alter oder eure Herkunft. Auch ob Mann oder Frau ist mir egal... wenn ihr sterbt habt ihr verloren. Bis jetzt hat noch niemand diese Technik überlebt, deshalb überlegt es euch gut..." rief Haru seine Warnung aus, doch keiner der Kämpfer wich zurück, jeder blieb dort wo er stand und blickte entschlossen zu Haru herüber._

„_Wir nicht weichen zurück vor Ungeheuer wie dich!" schrie Mousse._

„_Ich dich in den Hintern treten werde, dafür das du besiegen Amazone und entführtest sie!" rief Shampoo._

„_Rvoga, wir stehen dicht hinter dir... du kannst dich auf uns verlassen!" rief Ranma und blickte dann erst zu Haru herüber. „Du wirst Ukyo wieder freigeben und wenn du dafür mit deinem Leben bezahlen wirst!"_

„_Du... du Scheusal wirst büssen was du Ukyo angetan hast!" schrie Ryoga ohne auf die Worte der anderen einzugehen._

_Harus Augen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen während er die letzten Haarsträhnen zurückstich und von einem zum anderen blickte._

„_Dumme, widerwärtige Narren! Dann sterbt doch wenn ihr es so haben wollt!" schrie er erbost und langsam und stetig begann sich sein FU wieder aufzubauen._

„_Sterbt durch die edle Technik des Sandes. Er ist leise, er rieselt seinen Weg entlang, er ist ein grausamer Mörder und tödlicher Gegner. Manchmal verdeckt er, manchmal versteckt er, manchmal ist er tröstlich, manchmal ist er nützlich... manchmal jedoch geraten kleine dumme Kämpfer in seinen Strudel und ersticken... und euch wird er zum Verhängnis werden. Schmeckt meine Sandfäuste!"  
Die vier Freunde konnten nun beobachten wie Haru seine Fu dieses mal nicht materialisiert anwendete, sondern es unter den Sand, der in diesem Raum besonders hoch angehäuft war, schob und er langsam in kleinen Wirbeln empor gehoben wurde.  
Auf dem Boden befand sich schon nach wenigen Augenblicken kein einziges Sandkörnchen mehr.  
Harus Augen blitzten fröhlich während er genüsslich seine Lippen benetzte._

„_Und damit willst du uns Angst einjagen? Wir spielen nicht mit dir im Sandkasten!" rief Ranma übermütig während um Haru sich vier Säulen aus waberndem Sand bildeten._

„_Ihr nicht mit mir ... aber der Sand mit euch..." flüsterte Haru beinahe nicht hörbar und schon im nächsten Augenblick schossen die vier Säulen aus Sand auf die vier Kämpfer zu…_

_  
Mousse erreichte es zuerst. Er wich geschickt zur Seite aus, doch der Sand flühlte seine Flucht und folgte ihm, riss ein Loch in den Boden wo Mousse gerade noch gestanden hatte, und folgte ihm. Mousse blickte erstaunt und auch erschrocken empor während er wie ein Kaninchen Haken Schlug und immer wieder auswich._

„_Was das für Sand seien?" schrie er empört während der Sand sich direkt über ihm noch einmal in vier Teile teilte und ihn schließlich in sich einschloss, empor hob und gegen die Wand schleuderte.  
Mousse stöhnte gepeinigt auf, ließ einen Ärmel seitlich heraus hängen und drückte mit dem anderen den Sand, der ihn zu zerquetschen drohte, von sich weg.  
Aus dem Ärmel schossen nun sämtliche Utensilien die er mit sich führte, hervor. Doch sie glitten allesamt durch den Arm aus Sand hindurch, so als wäre er gar nicht so fest wie er es gerade spürte._

„_Werde langsam zerquetscht..." flüsterte Haru.  
Shampoo war die nächste die es mit dem Sand aufnahm. Sie wich nicht zurück, sie holte ihre Bonbori hervor und rief Mousse zu: „Halte durch, ich gleich bei dir seien!" _

_Mit gezielten Schlägen wehrte sie die Sandattacken ab. Hart waren die Schläge und Shampoo taumelte bei der Abwehr. Einem geballten Faustschlag des Sandes konnte sie nicht ausweichen und sie wurde voll von ihm getroffen. Mit einem gepeinigten Schmerzensschrei taumelte sie herum, versuchte sich noch zu konzentrieren, doch die Konzentration war dahin. Der Schmerz war zu heftig und wieder wurde sie von einer geballten Ladung dieses festen Sandes getroffen. Es fühlte sich an als würde jemand sie mit riesigen Felsbrocken bewerfen. Der nächste traf sie am Arm, eine Bonbori fiel ihr aus der Hand während der nächste sie in den Magen traf.  
Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und der nächste traf sie am Rücken. Jetzt bäumte sie sich auf während die kleine, spitzen Schläge immer heftiger und wilder auf sie einschlugen und sie maltretierten._

„_Nun zu dir Ranma Saotome..." flüsterte Haru und bleckte seine Zähne. Eine gewaltige Wand aus Sand hielt auf ihn drauf und Ranma hob beide Arme zur Abwehr überkreuzt vor sein Gesicht. Der Schlag mit der Sandfaust ließ seinen KÖrper erbeben, doch er konnte den Sand mit seinen Armen zu beiden Seiten abwehren. Doch was er dahinter fand war eine weiter Sandfaust. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er von dieser voll getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Die Sandfaust beschrieb einen kleinen schnellen Bogen und hielt auf Ranma drauf der am Boden lag. Schnell drehte er sich im Kreis und rollte von der mächten Attacke weg. Wieder wurden mächte Krater in den Boden hineingerammt. Verzweifelt drehte Ranma sich einmal um sich selbst, kam auf die Hände und stieß sich ab, floh weiter vor der Attacke Harus, versuchte etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, doch er hatte nicht mit der Wand gerechnet. Er stieß dagegen und taumelte wieder auf die Sandattacke zu. Schnell jedoch drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, ballte eine Hand zur Faust und traf den Sand. Er stob zu beiden Seiten davon, wie ein Spinnennetz ähnlich, umspannte Ranma und wickelte ihn in sich ein. Ein fester Mantel umgab ihn nun, es war wie in Beton gegossen zu sein._

„_Und nunmehr war da nur noch einer...!" schrie Haru zuversichtlich und lachte laut und meckernd auf.  
Ryoga blickte sich nach seinen Freunden um, es war schier unmöglich ihnen so zu helfen. Er blickte sich nach Haru um. Er schien die Sandfäuste mit den Gedanken zu steuern... also musste man nur dicht genug an ihn heran kommen und seine Konzentration stören...  
Die nächste Sandfaust hielt auf Ryoga drauf und dieser wich geschickt ein kleines Stück zur Seite, riss seinen rechten Arm empor und entblösste auf seinen fünf Fingern fünf rasiermesserscharfe Krallen die er nun mitsamt seiner Hand in die Sandfaust hineinhielt und sie so sechsteilte... Doch noch während seine Hand durch die Sandfaust hindurch schnellte preschte er vor, mit einer nie gekannten Geschwindigkeit und Geschmeidigkeit glitt er um die anderen Sandfäuste herum, die Haru nun auf ihn abfeuerte. Eine nie gekannte Zuverlässigkeit und Unbändigkeit machte sich in seinem Herzen breit und er wusste und fühlte dass er diesen Kampf gewinnen würde. Zufrieden bleckte er die Zähne während Harus Augen sich doch etwas weiteten._

„_NEIN... so weit kommst du nicht!" schrie Haru, ein kleiner Teil des Sandes ließ er nun direkt um sich herum wabern während Ryogas Faust mit den Krallen an einer Wand aus hartem Sand kapitulieren musste.  
Er zog sie eilig zurück während er einer Sandfaust auswich und herumschnellte. Blitzschnell hob er einen Fuss und hob ihn gegen Haru, doch er prallte an einer dünnen Mauer aus Sand ab. Ryoga drehte sich wieder um sich selbst, wich einer Sandfaust aus, wehrte eine mit der Krallenhand ab und versuchte erneut ihn mit dem Fuss im Gesicht zu treffen, doch wieder traf er nur eine Sandwand die sich genau in diesem Bereich wo sein Fuss sich befand aufgebaut hatte.  
Ärgerlich wich Ryoga zurück, Harus Miene verzog sich nicht, er hatte noch immer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und machte einen etwas gelangweilten Eindruck.   
Angetrieben durch dieses aufgeblansene Getue und angestachelt durch die Schmerzensschreie seiner Freunde schrie er: „Wie Feige bist du! Stell dich einem fairen Kampf!"  
Haru lachte und rief: „Ich habe euch gewarnt... das ist meine Art zu kämpfen! Ihr Material Artists und eure Fairnis. Die wird euch allen noch mal zum Verhängnis werden. Magister Magier haben keinen Ehrenquodex dem sie schwören müssen. Wir können tun und lassen was wir wollen…"  
Ryoga bleckte wieder die Zähne, seine Eckzähne waren gewachsen und seine Nase war länger geworden, aber das bemerkte in diesem Augenblick nur Haru allein.  
Jetzt schossen Ryogas Fäuste nach vorne, immer wieder versuchte er die Barriere zu durchbrechen die Haru aufbaute mit dem Sand, doch es gab einfach kein Durchkommen. Auch wurde es für Ryoga immer schwieriger den Sandfäusten noch auszweichen._

„_Gib endlich auf... deine Freunde machen es genau richtig." murmelte Haru und Ryogas Augen weiteten sich. Nur für einen kurzen Moment sah er sich um, entdeckte Ranma verzweifelt den Sandfäusten entgegen wirkte, Shampoo, die reglos am Boden lag und Mousse, der gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.  
So konnte er nicht sehen was Haru tat und dieser nutzte diese Gelegenheit._

„_DUMM!" schrie er und eine gewaltige Sandfaust traf Ryogas Wange, schleuderte ihn einmal quer durch die Luft. Seine Arme und Beine flatterten wie von einer Stoffpuppe.  
Haru grinste siegessicher, doch schon im nächsten Moment verging ihm das vollständig. Ryoga drehte sich einmal in der Luft im Kreis und landete sicher auf allen vier Gliedmaßen. Schon im nächsten Augenblick richtete er sich vollständig auf. Haru blinzelte erschrocken und löste seine Arme aus der Verschränkung.  
Das darf einfach nicht sein. Er müsste tot sein! , schrie etwas in seinen Gedanken.  
Sofort riss er einen Arm herum und streckte ihn vor. Jetzt brauchte er doch vollen Körpereinsatz, sonst würde es diesem Ferkelboy doch noch gelingen ihn zu treffen. Er entsandt eine Sandfaust in seine Richtung, doch Ryoga wich geschickt aus, blickte sich nicht einmal nach ihr um und hielt weiter auf Haru drauf. Dieser nahm nun seine andere Hand zur Hilfe und versuchte rechtzeitig einen Wall vor seiner vorderen Front zu errichten, doch Ryoga tat nur so als wolle er zuschlagen. Mit bereits erhobener Faust glitt er um diese Mauer herum und griff nun von der Rückseite an. Sein Fuss zuckte vor, er hielt auf Harus Hinterkopf und ehe dieser sich schnell genug herumdrehen konnte, hatte Ryoga endlich getroffen.  
Haru, von diesem Schlag schwer getroffen, flog einmal quer durch die Luft und landete kaum ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Boden.  
Doch es genügte seine Konzentration für ein paar Sekunden zu unterbrechen. Die anderen hatten nun Zeit sich von ihren Sandfäusten zu befreien._

„_Haut ab... das schaffe ich allein!" schrie Ryoga während Haru sich am anderen Ende bereits aufrichtete und mit grimmigem Blick zu Ryoga herüber starrte._

„_Das wirst du mir büssen!" schrie er während er sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb.  
Ryoga blickte sich bereits um und ehe Haru wieder Zeit hatte neue Sandfäuste gegen seine Freunde zu richten griff er erneut an. Harus Augen weiteten sich, dieses Mal vor richtiger Angst und er baute bereits seinen kleinen Wall um sich herum wieder auf. Ryoga jedoch grinste nur und begann ihn zu umrunden, mit geschmeidiger Geschwindigkeit und ausdauernder Leichtigkeit, dass es beinahe an ein Tier erinnerte. Ryogas Augen blitzten und sein Mund entblöste gewaltige Eckzähne.  
Wenn er so gegen sein FU gegensteuerte konnte Haru nicht angreifen, das war ihm klar geworden während er mit ihm kämpfte. So ein Hochgefühl hatte er noch niemals in seinem Leben gespürt. Es war auch kein Kampf wie die die er sonst gegen Ranma bestritt. Hier ging es um Leben und Tot, hier ging es darum jemanden zu retten. Seine tierischen Instinkte waren erwacht, er konnte spürten wie alles in ihm sich freudig zusammen zog. Es war keine Angst mehr die er spürte, er spürte nur noch das verlangen seinen Gegner, seine Beute, zur Strecke zu bringen. Er wusste nicht dass sein menschliches Wesen an einem seidenen Faden hing..._

Schließlich stieß Ryoga sich mit einem kichern nach oben ab und landete auf der anderen Seite von Haru wieder auf dem Boden. Sofort schoss seine Faust vor und Haru drehte sich gerade herum. Doch Ryoga hatte nicht vor ihn richtig zu treffen, der Sand reagierte so wie Ryogas Instinkte es ihm sagten. Der Sand wurde durchlässiger, weil seine Faust direkt vor Harus Gesicht stoppte. Dessen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er wich ein Stück zurück doch ehe Haru einen Gegenangriff starten konnte war Ryoga schon auf der anderen Seite und trat leicht zu, ohne Haru zu treffen, der Sand verfehlte auch hier seine schützende Wirkung. Haru drehte sich herum, doch Ryoga befand sich schon wieder in der Luft. Haru bemerkte es nicht und blickte sich ängstlich nach allen Seiten um. Er sah nicht das Ryoga mit einer Geschwindigkeit die ihm verwehrt blieb, Angriff. Ryoga stieß nun von oben zu, seine Ellenbogenspitze hielt auf Harus Hinterkopf drauf und traf ihn auch mit voller Wucht.  
Von Haru war nun ein ersticktes Keuchen zu hören und er ging unweigerlich in die Knie. Der Sand fiel herunter, seine Konzentration war vollkommen dahin.  
Ryoga keuchte und seine Nase bewegte sich auf eine Weise wie sie sich noch nie zuvor bewegt hatte. Ein Hochgefühl des Triumphes machte sich in ihm breit und er blickte auf den wimmernden Haru herab.

„_Gibst du Ukyo nun frei oder muss ich dir noch deutlicher Beweisen dass ich dir Überlegen bin?" raunte Ryoga triumphal und grinste dazu. Seine Zähne bleckten sich... er war der stärkste im Rudel... und somit der Anführer... er würde das stärkste Weibchen abkriegen und so hatte alles seine Richtigkeit... solche und andere wirre Gedanken schossen durch Ryoga hindurch... und sie kamen ihm Vertraut und nicht Widersprüchlich vor. Seine Instinkte hatten beinahe die Oberhand gewonnen..._

…

Bald geht's weiter…


	18. takeaneru nicht ertragen können

Kapitel 17

_takeaneru – nicht ertragen können_

_Dumpf hallten die Schläge gegen die massive Eichentür. Ihre Hände taten bereits weh und waren Rot und Wund vom Holz, gegen das sie ständig scheuerten.  
Haru hatte sie durch die Luft gewirbelt und sie hatte nichts gegen diese schwarze Masse, die ihren Körper umklammerte, tun können.  
Schließlich flog sie über den Flur, genau den gleichen den sie noch eben gerade entlang geflüchtet war, geflüchtet vor Haru und flog anschließend, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, durch die Tür direkt ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie erwacht war. Sie war unsanft aufs Bett gefallen, doch ehe sie sich hatte aufrappeln können war die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zugefallen und ein mächtiger Riegel davor geschoben, jedenfalls hörte es sich so für Ukyo an. Seit dem war sie in diesem Zimmer gefangen ohne Hoffnung hier jemals wieder heraus zu kommen._

„_Macht die Tür auf... lass mich raus!" schrie Ukyo und hämmerte gegen das Holz das keinen Zentimeter weit nachgab.  
Keuchend atmete Ukyo ein und aus, vom Schreien war sie schon ganz Heiser, doch sie war nicht bereit aufzugeben, nicht nachdem Ryoga endlich bis ins Schloss vorgedrungen war und offensichtlich noch am Leben war... doch fragte sich wie lange noch... _

_Sie selbst hatte sich massiv gegen Haru zur Wehr gesetzt und die dadurch entstandene Wut würde er an Ryoga auslassen und anschließend zu ihr kommen und da weiter machen wo er aufgehört hatte..._

„_LASS MICH RAUS!" schrie sie noch einmal voller Wut und schmetterte zum mindestens einhundersten Mal ihre Schulter gegen die Tür weil ihre Hände so sehr schmerzten.  
Ihre Angst um Ryoga war weitaus mächtiger als die Angst vor Haru oder die Angst ihr eigenes Leben zu verlieren.  
Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen als sie Geräusche hörte, Geräusche die offensichtlich zu einem Kampf gehörten.  
Sie stockte in all ihren Bewegungen und glitt von der Tür davon, wich zurück und spannte noch einmal ihre Muskeln an._

„_LASS MICH HIER RAUS ODER ICH SCHLAGE DIE TÜR EIN!" schrie sie erneut. Sie wusste dass sie dies schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit versuchte, aber vielleicht schaffte sie es ja doch noch die Tür einzutreten und Ryoga zu Hilfe zu kommen. Er war wegen ihr hier und sie würde zu ihm gelangen, koste es was es wolle.  
Sie hob noch einmal ihre schmerzenden Glieder und rannte seitlich auf die Tür zu. Ihre linke Schulter schmetterte gegen die Tür und die Fäuste trommelten wie ein Maschinengewehr immer wieder gegen das Holz der Tür._

„_Lass mich raus... lass mich raus... bring ihn nicht um... bitte bring ihn nicht um! Nimm mich aber... bring ihn nicht um!" schrie sie nun und ein Schluchzen verließ ihre Kehle während ihre Schläge immer kraftloser wurden und ihre Beine unter ihrem Körpergewicht nachgaben. Sie sank auf die Knie und aus den hämmernden Fäusten waren nur noch klopfende Hände geworden._

„_Bring ihn nicht um... bitte tu ihm nicht weh..." schluchzte Ukyo und ihre heisse Stirn lehnte gegen die massive und unüberwindbare Holztür. Wäre sie bei Kräften gewesen wäre es ein leichtes sie einzuschlagen, aber in diesem Zustand war das einfach unmöglich.  
Tränen rannen in die sich gerade schließenden Kratzwunden an ihrer Wange und es brannte wie Feuer.  
Mechanisch glitt ihre rechte Hand zitternd empor und glitt über die Verletzung._

„_Bitte, bring... bring ihn nicht um..." flüsterte sie nur noch und machte sich so klein es nur ging.  
Verstohlen glitt ihre linke Hand zu ihrem Ausschnitt empor und mit fahrigen Bewegungen knöpfte sie ihr Hemd wieder zu. Haru hatte es nicht zerrissen, er hatte es genüsslich geöffnet, ihre Hilflosigkeit richtig ausgenutzt.  
Ein erneutes Schluchzen verließ ihre Kehle als sie nun daran dachte wie Ryoga um sie Kämpfte und sie hier in diesem Zimmer gefangen saß und nichts tun konnte als Qualen der Unwissenheit und der unbändigen Angst auszustehen.  
Es... es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben... überlegte Ukyo und richtete ihren Kopf wieder empor. Sie hatte ja auch zuerst Harus Worten geglaubt dass Ryoga tot war und nun kämpfte er dort irgendwo jenseits der massiven Tür um sie. Und was machte sie? Sie saß hier vor der Tür und heulte sich die Augen aus.  
So Sentimental war sie doch sonst auch nie... es hatte zwar nie Zeiten gegeben in denen es so schlimm für sie verlaufen war wie jetzt, aber sie war doch schon so weit gekommen, jetzt aufzugeben war doch gleichzusetzen mit jemanden der sein Todesurteil unterschrieb.  
Entschlossen pochte ihre rechte Faust zum letzten Mal gegen die massive Tür ehe sie sich schwankend erhob. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte sich im Zimmer um.  
Als erstes brauche ich etwas um mich einigermaßen anzuziehen! , entschied sie und glitt taumelnd zum Bett herüber. Ihre Wange schmerzte wieder als sie ihren Mund öffnete und ihre Zähne bleckte während sie die Decke zurückschob und darunter etwas einigermaßen Passendes fand.  
Nicht gerade mein Geschmack aber besser als in Unterhose herumzulaufen! Ärgerlich dachte sie daran dass ihr Rock unten in der Halle herumlag, zerrissen und unbrauchbar.  
So war es nur fair dass sie nun nach der Schlafanzugshose von Haru griff und schnell in sie hinein schlüpfte.  
Etwas angewidert war sie schon, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, wie man ja so zu sagen pflegt.  
Nachdem sie diese widerwärtige Arbeit erledigt hatte blieb nur noch eines zu tun, endlich dieses Zimmer verlassen... aber wie?  
Ihr Blick glitt flüchtig zur Tür, doch das konnte sie vergessen das versuchte sie ja schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit und das sich daran noch etwas änderte war schier unmöglich.  
So schüttelte sie nur flüchtig den Kopf und ihr Blick glitt über die Bilderlose Wand hinüber zum Bett und direkt zum Fenster herüber, durch dessen Scheiben sie die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne sehen konnte.  
Selbst durch die schummrige Atmosphäre in dem Zimmer konnte sie erkennen, wie die Wolken dort draußen im Eiltempo vorbei flogen um ja schnell weg zu kommen.  
Ukyo jedoch zögerte nicht lange und glitt zum Fenster herüber. Die Riegel ließen sich leicht bewegen und sie betete inständig dass sie nicht auch mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt waren. Als der Riegel aber mit einem klickenden Geräusch nachgab war ihre Erleichterung umso größer. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht während sie das Fenster nach aussen aufstieß. Doch das Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war als sie einen Blick nach unten warf. Es ging mindestens einhundert Meter in die tiefe, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Ihre Haare flatterten wie Kleine Wimpeln hektisch im Wind und er schnitt ihr in die Kratzwunde an der Wange. Während sie sich mit beiden Händen am Fenstersims festkrallte riskierte sie einen Blick nach unten. Dort war wohl so eine Art Burginnenhof in dessen Mitte sich ein Brunnen befand, der anscheinend schon lange kein Wasser mehr führte, denn er war knochentrocken. _

_Ukyo zuckte verschreckt zusammen als sie ein Kreischen vernahm. Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf und entdeckte den Schnabel und ein Auge eines riesigen Rabens der sie aus mindestens zwanzig Metern Entfernung mit seinem spiegelnden riesigen Auge anstarrte.  
Ukyos gesamter Körper zuckte zurück während sie sich immer noch krallenartig am Fenstersims festhielt.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zu den Ohren hinauf und wieder herunter. Sachte schloss sie ihre Augen. Jetzt hörte sie nur noch das Pfeifen des Windes der sich mit dem Kreischen des Raben vermischte.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte noch einmal in das Zimmer zurück, wollte sich vergewissern dass es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit gab und richtete ihren Blick dann entschlossen nach vorne. Ein Bein kletterte auf den Fenstersims das andere zog sich hinterher. In der Hocke, mit beiden Händen links und rechts gestützt, saß sie nun da und blickte hinab. Es gab einen kleinen Vorsprung. Ihr Blick glitt nach links, dort gab es keine Fenster mehr, nur noch unendlich viel Mauer und auch der Vorsprung war hier zuende. Ihr Blick glitt nach rechts und dort befand sich ein weiteres Fenster, aber leider erst in zehn Metern Entfernung.  
Sie schluckte und ein Grösteln glitt ihr über die Haut.  
Nur nicht nach unten sehen. Los Ukyo, altes Mädchen, das schaffst du... du willst doch schließlich Ryoga helfen, oder etwa nicht? , rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung und tat einen wackeligen Schritt auf den Vorsprung. Während sie sich langsam herumdrehte glitt das andere Bein hinterher und schon stand sie, gerade mit den Zehenspitzen auf dem schmalen Vorsprung und stützte sich am Fensterrahmen ab.  
Wenn ich Fit wäre könnte ich einfach springen, aber das traue ich mich nicht in meiner Verfassung… dachte sie und tat einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach Rechts während sie den linken Fuss gleich nachzog. Zum Glück war das Mauerwerk hier etwas offenherzig gehalten, sie konnte sich bequem entlang hangeln. _

_Der Wind pfiff ihr durch die Haare und versperrte ihr die Sicht während der Rabe kreischte und es in ihren Ohren dröhnte.  
Doch sie hatte nur eines im Sinn, so schnell es ging das andere Fenster erreichen um Ryoga zu helfen..._

_Akane war indessen stehen geblieben und blickte sich verwirrt nach links und rechts um. Nirgendwo waren Ranma und die anderen zu sehen und das machte sie sehr nervös. Sie musste sich eingestehen dass sie sie aus den Augen verloren hatte und das mindestens schon seit geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten. Hätte sie nicht einige Passanten gefragt wäre sie nicht einmal so weit gekommen wie sie jetzt war. Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihre Brust und der Kessel mit dem heissen Wasser gluckerte. Sie nahm Ryogas ramponierten Schirm von den Schultern und sah sich erneut um während sie ihn mit der Spitze auf den Boden stellte und erstmal tief Luft holte.  
Sie war nicht so fit wie die anderen Energien zu orten oder erspüren aber dafür war sie gut darin sich selbst zu helfen wenn sie nicht weiter wusste.  
Ihre Augen wanderten einher und blieben schließlich schräg links von ihr hängen. Ihr Kopf legte sich in den Nacken als sie das ganze Schloss mit einem Blick erfassen wollte, dass sich über die Dächer am Rande Nerimas hervorhob._

„_Ich will nicht mehr Akane heissen wenn das Harus Schloss ist und die anderen schon da drin!" rief sie entschlossen und schulterte den roten Schirm wieder._

„_Dann wollen wir mal Ranma, den Trottel, ein bisschen helfen!"  
Der Kessel schwappte und klapperte während sie sich in Bewegung setzte und direkt darauf zu rannte._

Ukyo hatte indessen beinahe den ganzen Weg bis zum anderen Fenster geschafft als eine besonders starke Böe ihr die Haare ins Gesicht wehte und ihrem Körper drohte davon zu tragen. Der Rabe schrie erbost und wütend über den Störenfried, der da über die Mauern und den kleinen Vorsprung auf das Fenster zuhielt.  
Verzweifelt streckte sie ihren Arm vor und er zitterte und vibrierte während sie versuchte nach dem Fensterrahmen zu greifen der so nah und doch so fern schien.  
Bitte, nur noch ein Stückchen... sonst falle ich gleich hier herunter...   
Ihre Kräfte hatten sehr nachgelassen, es war eine Tortur hier draußen bei diesem Wind in dieser Höhe sich von einem Fenster zum anderen zu Hangel und Ukyo ordnete diese Idee zu den bisher Schlechtesten ein.  
Eine weitere Böe erwischte sie und sie quietschte erschrocken auf als er unter die Schlafanzugshose von Haru glitt und ihn aufblähte. Es sah jetzt beinahe so aus als hätte sie so dicke Beine wie ein Elefant, doch in diesem Moment kümmerte es sie wenig wie sie damit aussah, vielmehr was diese Windböe anrichten konnte. Hastig trat sie noch einen Schritt auf das Fenster zu und sie hörte wie kleine Steine sich aus dem Vorsprung lösten.  
Ängstlich kniff sie die Augen etwas zusammen und gleich darauf konnte sie das Pfeifen des Windes in ihren Ohrmuscheln und das Klopfen ihres Herzens im Tackt hören.  
Der Vorsprung war locker und ihr wurde schwindelig in dieser Höhe bei diesem Windgang, mit dieser Angst im Bauch...  
Bitte... bitte lass es mich schaffen flehte sie, Bitte... sie beugte sich noch ein Stück nach vorne und endlich erwischte die Hand den Fensterrahmen und krallte sich mit aller Macht daran fest.  
Ihre Hände waren schweissnass und es war schwierig sich fest zu halten, aber immerhin hatte sie jetzt endlich das Gefühl bald in Sicherheit zu sein.  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus während sie einen Fuß weiter in Richtung Fenster bewegte. Durch das Pfeifen des Windes konnte sie hören wie Steine unter ihrem Fuss nachgaben und in die Tiefe stürzten. Sie wusste das man so etwas niemals tun durfte, schon gar nicht wenn man Angst hatte und nicht ganz bei Kräften und einem sowieso schon schwindelig war, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders als ihren Blick nach unten gleiten zu lassen.  
Um ein Haar hätte sie den Fensterrahmen losgelassen und sie Schrie heiser und laut auf. Schweiss rann ihr an den Schläfen entlang.  
Reiss dich zusammen, du hast es doch schon beinahe geschafft! , rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung während sie langsam und vorsichtig über den Spalt hinwegstieg und das Fenster nun auch mit der anderen Hand erreichen konnte.  
Erst als sie halb im Fensterrahmen stand atmete sie wieder regelmäßig ein und aus. Der Schweiss rann ihr an den Schläfen entlang und sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe. Diesen Luxus wollte sie sich wenigstens für einige Minuten gönnen. Der Rabe krähte und schimpfte, aber jetzt machte es Ukyo nicht mehr soviel aus.  
Sie öffnete triumphierend die Augen während sie daran dachte dass sie Haru ganz schön ausgetrickst hatte. Doch dieser Triumph hielt nur so lange an bis sie bemerkte dass man dieses Fenster von aussen her nicht öffnen konnte...

_Akane blieb direkt vor dem großen Schloß stehen und bemerkte die beinahe unüberwindliche Mauer die sich zwischen dem Schloß und ihr befand.  
Eine Augenbraue zog sich ratlos nach unten und sie murrte: „Der empfängt wohl nicht gerne Leute, hier gibts ja nicht mal einen Eingang!"  
Aber es half ja nichts, sie musste da rein weil Ranma da drin war und sicherlich bereits seine Hilfe benötigte.  
Ratlos blickte sie daran empor und kam zu dem Schluss dass auf der anderen Seite des Schloßes sich vielleicht irgendwo ein Eingang befinden könnte.  
Sie begann das Schloß halb zu umrunden als sie mit einem Mal einen heiseren Schrei wahrnahm. Ihr Blick glitt empor und blieb sofort am riesigen Rabenkopf hängen der sie mit wütenden Augen anstierte. Sein riesiger Schnabel öffnete sich und schrie etwas in ihre Richtung während Akane schluckte._

„_Liebes Haustier, nettes Haustier!" rief sie und bemerkte nebenbei dass das Schreien des Raben nichts mit dem Schrei zu tun hatte den sie eben gehört hatte.  
Ihr Blick glitt suchend über die Mauern doch erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie eine Gestalt in einem der Fenstereinbuchtungen und diese Gestalt kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor erstaunen und sie beleckte ihre Lippen._

„_UKYO! HÖRST DU MICH?" schrie sie empor, nahm den Schirm von den Schultern und winkte damit zu ihr empor um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Sie sah dass Ukyo gezielt zu ihr hinab blickte und winkte zaghaft mit einer Hand zurück.  
Akane zog die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen und blickte nun hektisch an der Mauer empor ehe sie sich einfach dafür Entschied über die Mauer hinweg zu klettern. Aber als sie bemerkte dass es keinerlei Möglichkeiten gab sich irgendwo an der Mauer fest zu halten blieb ihr nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit.  
Mit dem schweren Kessel würde es zwar sehr mühselig werden, aber dafür hatte sie bereits eine Idee.  
Sie nahm das Band, das an dem Schirm befestigt war und verknotete es auf ihrer Brust zusammen. Der Schirm war sicher auf ihrem Rücken verstaut. Den Kessel unterzubringen war schier unmöglich, also musste der mindestens in einer Hand bleiben weil sie die andere Hand brauchte um sich eventuell von der Mauer abzustützen.  
Sie holte tief Luft und spannte ihre Muskeln an während sie langsam rückwärts ging. Schließlich hielt sie den Abstand für angemessen und preschte vor, bekam Schwung und Geschwindigkeit und stieß sich mit beiden Beinen direkt vor der Mauer ab. Sie streckte den freien Arm vor und erwischte gerade noch das obere Ende der Mauer. _

_Mit der Hand zog sie sich empor, legte dort oben den Kessel ab und zog ihren eigenen Körper hinterher. Von hier oben war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Sie blickte in einen Innenhof in dessen Mitte ein vertrockneter alter Brunnen stand, der schon über und über mit Moos bedeckt war.  
Aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich jetzt darüber zu wundern, es sah nämlich danach aus als bräuchte Ukyo dringend Hilfe. Sie richtete sich auf und erkannte, dass sie noch immer im Fenster hockte. Sie winkte hinab und Akane winkte zurück._

„_Ich komm rauf zu dir, bleib wo du bist!" schrie sie empor und sie sah das Ukyo zustimmend Nickte um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
Akane ließ sich in den Innenhof hinab gleiten und preschte am Brunnen vorbei. Der Rabe dröhnte mit seiner lauten Stimme und zerriss ihr beinahe das Trommelfell. Hier unten hallte es noch zehn Mal schlimmer als dort draußen vor den Mauern des Schlosses.  
Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung stellte sie fest dass es an der Schloßmauer ganz einfach war empor zu klettern.  
Sie musste sich nur von Vorsprung zu Vorsprung empor Hangeln und schon nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie Ukyo dort oben erreicht._

„_Geht es dir gut?" war ihre erste Frage, doch beim zweiten Blick bereute sie diese bereits. Ukyo sah nach allem Möglichen aus, nur nicht gut._

„_Danke, es geht schon irgendwie..." murmelte Ukyo erschöpft und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster._

„_Wo sind Ranma und die anderen? Und was machst du hier draussen auf dem Fenstersims vor einem geschlossenen Fenster?" fragte Akane und Ukyo deutete auf das Fenster zehn Meter hinter sich. „Von dort komm ich. Haru hatte mich dort eingesperrt und die Tür mit einem Zauber belegt gerade als Ryoga Haru und mich erreichte. Wo Ranma ist kann ich dir nicht sagen... ich Versuch ja schon hier rein zu kommen aber ich hab einfach keine Kraft mehr das Fenster zu zerschlagen."  
Akanes Haare wehten ihr wild ins Gesicht hinein während sie ernst zum Fenster blickte und dann hinab. „Wäre es nicht einfacher ich würde dich auf den Rücken nehmen und dann hinunter bringen?"  
Ukyos Augen blitzten hoffnungsvoll. „Das würdest du tun?"  
Akane lächelte. „Natürlich, gib mir nur einen Moment. Ich würde kurz runter klettern und den Kessel und Ryogas Schirm abstellen und dann sofort wiederkommen. Ich hab dort unten ein Tor gesehen durch das wir beide ganz bequem ins Schloß hinein kommen."  
Ukyo lächelte dankbar und lehnte sich noch mehr gegen die Fensterscheibe._

„_Danke, aber eine Frage hab ich noch, wieso hast du Ryogas Schirm dabei?"  
Akane blickte sie verdutzt an. „Den braucht er doch um zu kämpfen und der Kessel ist für Ranma, falls du fragst."_


	19. kokaku einsamer Wanderer

Kapitel 18

_kokaku – einsamer Wanderer_

Der aufgestobene Sand füllte für einen kurzen Moment die Luft des Raumes und fiel im nächsten auch schon prasselnd auf den Steinboden zurück, womit er die Sicht aller Beteiligten vollends vernebelte und schließlich sein verdientes Ruhebett auf dem steinigen Boden fand.

Ranma, Shampoo und Mousse fielen zu Boden und entkamen so dem knapp bevorstehenden Würgegriff der Sandboa, die noch vor wenigen Momenten um all ihre Gliedmaßen geschlungen war. Röchelnd krochen die Drei näher an die Wand, um einen kleinen Halt zu finden, wobei Shampoo mittlerweile vollkommen bewusstlos war und von Mousse mitgeschleift wurde.

Das alles war doch nicht zu fassen! Haru rang tief nach Luft, halb aus Verwirrung, halb aus Angst. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass dieses Früchtchen ihn gerade auf die Knie gezwungen hatte. Das war unmöglich! Und abgesehen davon brachte das eine gehörige Ecke seines Stolzes zum zerbersten. Angespannt zog er einen Ärmel an seinen Mund und wischte diesen und den daran geratenen Sand ab, als er bemerkte, dass sich der Stoff seines Hemdes dunkelrot verfärbte. Blutete er etwa! Ungläubig versuchte er einen Blick auf seine Mundwinkel zu erhaschen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. Es war nicht gerade mehr als ein Kratzer, aber das war schon zuviel, soweit hätte er nicht gehen dürfen. NIEMALS! Nich mit ihm, Haru, dem unumstrittenen Meister unter den Black Magister Magier…

Langsam aber sicher und mit einer unfassbaren Wut ihm Bauch fand Haru wieder seinen Weg auf die eigenen Beine, während sein Blick keine Minute lang von seinem Kontrahenten wich. Mit seiner Zungenspitze leckte er sich seine Wunde wieder sauber und das Stahlblau seiner Augen nahm eine derartige Kälte ein, dass man denken konnte, sie gewährten einem den direkten Blick an einen der Erdpole.  
Ganz anderes Ryoga, seine Augen flammten und schäumten vor Wut, seine Pupillen hatten kleine Schlitze gebildet und phosporiszierten in dem kargen Licht, was einige Fackeln des Flures in diesen an sich vollkommen düsteren Raum fielen ließen. Ryoga grinste triumphierend von einer Seite zur anderen, doch viel mit einer menschlichen Gefühlsregung hatte es nicht gemein. Zuviel Ehrgeiz, Gier und Blutrünstigkeit lag darin, es erinnerte viel eher an das Fletschen der Zähne eines Wolfes, dem nur noch ein einziger Gedanke im Kopfe rumschwirrte: Vernichtung. Mit jedem gepeinigten Seufzer seiner Freunde im Hintergrund nahm seine Kampfaura zu und loderte wie wild entflammt um seinen Körper herum. Ranma, der einzige der seine Augen noch halbwegs offen halten konnte, allerdings mühevoll, erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden erbitterten Kontrahenten, die sich bedrohlich vor seinen Augen auftürmten. Seine Konzentation fiel dabei aber eher auf Ryoga. Er… er sah so verändert aus, so unmenschlich in dieser Aura. Seine Bandana löste sich gerade von seiner Stirn, da sie das aus dem nichts aufgequollene Haar Ryogas nicht mehr beisamen halten konnte. Leicht flatternd fand sie ihren Weg in die Atnosphäre, doch als sie an Ryogas Aura entlangstreifte, verglühte sie sofort zu einem kleinen Häufchen schwarzer Asche.  
Auch Haru blieb dies nicht unbemerkt und krampfhaft dachte er darüber nach wie er diesen Taugenichts und chronischen Störenfried eines halben Ferkels endlich loswerden könnte. Was der konnte, konnte er schon lange und im Nu würde statt seiner nun Ryogas Konzentration gleich Null sein, beschloss Haru ärgerlich und wartete auf die erste Reaktion seines Gegners. Mitten im Angriff würde er ihn abwürgen, so dass er keine Zeit haben würde um sich neu zu sammeln. Ein diabolisches Glitzern legte sich in seinen Blick.  
„Na komm schon du verstaubte Ratte!", fauchte Ryoga ihm entgegen. „Ist das alles, was du drauf hast! Dann tut es mir aber Leid!" Ryoga tat einen Schritt zur Seite, begann Haru erneut zu umrunden, ihn anzuvisieren, um ihn gleich zu zerfetzen.

Gemächlich blieb Haru indess jedoch genau am selben Fleck stehen und beäugte seinen Gegner nur argwöhnisch. Dabei konnte er sich wiederum ein Kichern aber nicht nehmen lassen. Ryoga reizte das nur umsomehr und für einen Augenblick verloren seine Augen wieder an Farbe, verfielen in ein kalkweißes Paar, das ungesühnt vor Rache zu Funkeln begann.  
Das war der Moment auf den er gewartet hatte, Harus Chance. „Weißt du eigentlich, was das für eine Wand ist, an der du stehst?", fragte er ihn kalt lächelnd. Ryogas Antwort darauf war nur zu vorhersehbar. „Quatsch nicht, kämpfe!", brüllte er Haru entgegen und holte zum Angriff aus. Dass Haru sich diesmal so sicher war, dass er sich nichtmal die Mühe gab eine Sandwand aufzubauen, fiel dem triebgesteurten Jungen gar nicht mehr auf. Blitzschnell wich Haru einige Zentimeter zurück, umso genügend Zeit zu gewinnen, seinen anstehenden Satz beenden zu können. „An dieser Wand habe ich deine kleine Freundin zum ersten Mal so richtig zum Schreien gebracht", entfuhr es leicht seinen Lippen, als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt. Doch schon diese kleine rhetorische Geste reichte aus, um Ryoga so weit aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass er abrupt im Angriff stehen blieb und zusammenzuckte.  
Haru hatte die gewünschte Reaktion erreicht und war sich dessen äußerst bewusst. Wie dumm solche Menschen nur sind, die mit Haut und Haaren an die Liebe verloren sind, das macht sie schwach , dachte Haru bitter während er einen Schritt auf den kurz geschwächten Jungen zuging.  
Ryoga war etwas verwirrt, aus der Fassung gebracht, doch damit würde er sich nicht abspeisen lassen. Erneut keimte die Wut in ihm auf doch irgendetwas in ihm hinderte ihn daran wieder seine Konzentration zu sammeln. Zischend fuhr ihm das erste Bild durch den Kopf. Er sah das Mädchen an der Hand Harus durch die Gassen schlendern, im Kontrast dazu bildete sich im nächsten Moment sofort das passende Bild, in dem er dieselbe Person an diese Wand gedrückt sah, tränenverschmiert…

Zuckend schüttelte Ryoga seinen Kopf, etwas Menschliches glitt kurz in seinen Verstand zurück. Verstört rüttelte er seinen Kopf weiter, fast so, als hätte dieses Menschliche gar nichts darin zu suchen. Zeit seinen Blick wieder aufzurichten, blieb ihn aber nicht, denn da packte ihn schon eine sandige Faust und stieß seinen Körper gegen die harte Steinwand hinter ihm.  
Keuchend prallte Ryoga von ihr ab und landete hart auf dem Boden. Ein Siegeslächeln fand nun wieder Eintritt ins Harus Gesicht, wie hatte er es schon so vermisst in der kurzen Zeit.  
Zeit zum Aufstehen würde er diesem Wurm diesmal nicht mehr lassen, er war eben schon zu gnädig gewesen, aber es machte ihm Spass seine Gegner richtig leiden zu sehen und vor allem machte es ihm bei diesem Würmchen da vor ihm Spass.

„Oh, und das war nocht nicht alles! Freudig erwiderte sie meinen Kuss vorhin. Doch ich muss schon sagen, herrje so etwas Schlechtes habe ich lange nicht mehr gehabt…", sprach Haru ruhig und zynisch, während Ryoga sich vor steigendem Schmerz bei jedem Wort innerlich krümte. Und schon wieder jagten die nächsten zwei Bild-Dias in seinem Kopf vorbei. Er sah Ukyo mit Haru im Restaurant, wie er sich über sie beugte und küsste und gleich danach sah er die beiden wieder hier, in diesem Raum, wie dasselbe geschah. Harus Worte verzerrten seine Wahrnehmung der Wirklichkeit und so schlichen sich die von Haru gewünschten Fehler in die Bilder. Der Kuss sah nun gewollt aus...  
Ryogas Haltung verlor an Kraft und er sank noch ein Stückchen in mehr in sich zusammen, während ein immer kleiner werdender Teil in ihm sich verzweifelt versuchte dagegen aufzubäumen und einfach wieder zum rohen Kampf über Leben und Tod zurückzuschreiten. Seine Eckzähne schrumpften unmerklich und auch seine Haare gewannen ein Stück ihrer alten Länge zurück. Verstohlen stieg etwas Feuchtes in seinen Augen auf. „Hör auf! Hör auf!", wimmerte er, als er endlich wieder den Weg auf seine Beine gefunden hatte.

Verzweifelt setzte er zum Angriff an, doch diesmal so stümpermäßig und unüberlegt, dass es jedes kleine Kind besser getan hätte. Er handelte nicht mehr so überlegt und kampferprobt wie vorhin, sondern zunehmend immer mehr menschlich, naiv und schwach. Zu sehr drehten sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf.  
Gelangweilt wich Haru ihn einfach aus und schaute verächtlich von oben auf ihn herab.  
„Ferkelboy, so macht das keinen Spass. Du musst schon ordentlich zurückschlagen. Phhee, da hole ich doch lieber meine kleine Gespielin zurück aus ihren Loch, denn mit ihr konnte man doch weitaus mehr Vergnügen haben, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.." Krampfhaft versuchte Ryoga die auf ihn einprasselnden Worte zu verdrängen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Immer mehr Bilder durchzogen seinen Kopf und verfärbten sich mit dem, was Haru gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Sein menschliches Wesen war bis vor einigen Momenten zu instabil gewesen und jetzt holten seine Emotionen ihn schnell und somit schmerzhaft zurück in diese Welt, aus der ihn bis eben noch merkwürdige Gedanken vertrieben hatten. Ryoga spürte wie die Schwäche in ihm aufstieg und mehr und mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff, als schon die nächste Faust sich den Weg unter sein Kinn suchte. Blut quoll aus seinem Mund, als er hustend und spuckend immer weiter nach hinten taumelte. Nie gelang ihm etwas, er war so einsam, er war immer einsam, ganz auf sich allein gestellt, verlassen von allem, was er brauchte… war es nicht schon immer so?  
Haru wusste, dass er in diesem Moment seinen Kontrahenten vollends in der Gewalt hatte und dabei war alles so leicht gewesen, so leicht, hatte er es sich gar nicht vorgestellt. Haru war sich gar nicht bewusst über seine Fähigkeit die Realität durch so einfache Worte ins Unerkenntliche zu verzerren, doch egal wie er es tat, bei diesem Jungen hatte es die gewünschte Wirkung und hähmisch glitt ein Lächeln über Harus Lippen.  
Gespielte Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, er würde diesen Jungen nun zerquetschen, sich endlich von dieser nervigen Insekten-Plage befreien und ihn wortwörtlich zermalmen.  
Doch noch hatte Haru nicht gewonnen, Schweiß rann über Ryogas Schläfen und als Haru sich ihm wieder näherte, gelangte dieser ihm so bekannte Geruch wieder an die Nase, seine Instinkte gewannen kurz wieder Oberhand. Bebend stand er auf und stellte sich Haru gewillt aber innerlich immer noch zitternd und schluchzend in den Weg.

„Lass sie frei, lass… sie gehen!", flüsterte er ihm entgegen. Seine Lippen prasselten aufeinander und Gänsehaut überfuhr seinen gesamten Körper.  
Verärgert bliebt Haru kurz stehen, wagte es sein Kampfgeist doch tatsächlich noch mal zum Vorschein... nun gut, so sollte es sein. Er würde schon dafür sorgen dass sein Kampfgeist dahin kehrte, von wo er niemals wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen würde. „Sag mal, kapierst du es nicht, du Idiot! Sie WILL nicht mal gehen! WIESO MISCHST DU DICH IN DAS EIN, WAS DICH NICHTS ANGEHT!", schrie Haru den wankenden Ryoga brüsk an.

„Das ist nicht wahr! DU lügst!", versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch Haru setzte nun noch eins drauf: „Wer hat dir denn gesagt, dass sie dich nie mehr wieder sehen will! War das damals nicht klar genug!" Und da aufeinmal erlosch der letzte Wille in Ryogas Körper. Wie ausgelöscht waren die Bilder, die vorhin noch ohne Harus Beeinflussung in seinem Kopf wanderten. Dieser Satz WAR Real und er hatte ihn damals schon fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, all die Traurigkeit, all die Verzweiflung und all die Hilflosigkeit, die sich sein ganzen Leben lang immer wieder in ihm aufgestaut hatten, brodelten auf einmal mit geballter Kraft hervor.  
Es war nicht so, dass Haru ihm etwas Neues sagte, doch dieser Satz bildete die Spitze des Eisberges… Bitter füllte der Nachgeschmack davon Ryogas Seele aus und er musste unweigerlich an ihre Augen von damals denken, er sah ihr Gesicht nun detlich vor sich. Ukyo, der Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, wollte ihn in Wirklichkeit auch nur loswerden. War es wirklich das, was sie wollte…?

Harus Konzentration hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihr gewünschtes Maximum erreicht und mit einem Schlag schäumte sich eine Sand-Mauer vor ihm auf, die in tausend kleine einzelne Pfeile zerbrach und Ryoga an jedem Gelenk seines Körpers traf.

Die enorme Druckwelle schleuderte ihn zu Boden, als sei er eine kleine Stoffpuppe, er durchlitt höllische Schmerzen, unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun. Die Hände waren ihm gefesselt und dies nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig…

Blutüberströmt blieb Ryoga einfach auf dem Boden liegen, unfähig auch nur noch einen Gedanken zu fassen, während Haru in ein schallendes Gelächter verfiel.

_Haru lächelte zufrieden, seine falsche Gedankenübertragung hatte mit seinen Worten genau das erreicht was er erreichen wollte... seinen Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen. _

_Aber er atmete auch erleichtert aus. Wie schnell hätte das hier auch schief gehen können. Dies war kein normaler Gegner den er vor sich hatte. Dies war einer mit tierischen Instinkten, das hatte er an der Form der Pupillen seiner Augen sehen können und gegen so etwas war selbst er machtlos. Doch zu seinem großen Glück hatte sich doch noch alles so entwickelt wie er es vorher gesehen hatte und seine Attacke hatte den gewünschten Effekt genossen._

_Seine Zunge glitt hervor und beleckte die Lippen während er dem Sand befahl zu ihm zurück zu kehren._

_Dabei erhaschte er einen Seitenblick auf die anderen drei Trottel die diesem Ferkelboy hinterher gerannt waren. Die waren zu nichts mehr im stande, die waren fertig. Die Kleine war sogar Bewusstlos. Vielleicht würde er sie später verschonen. Man konnte ja nicht wissen wozu so ein Mädchen noch nutze war. Er hatte mehr als genug Küchen um eine ganze Mannschaft von Okonomyaki Bäckern aufzunehmen und mit Ukyo würde sie ebenfalls die Beste werden. _

_Triumph war auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen während sein Blick weiterwanderte. Ranma war der einzige der schon wieder auf seinen Beinen stand, wenn auch an der Wand gelehnt, aber er stellte keine große Bedrohung mehr für ihn dar._

_Dennoch... er wollte kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Vielleicht hatten diese drei Witzfiguren ja auch noch sowas ähnliches wie dieser kleine Spinner hier drauf. Noch einmal wollte er sich nicht überrumpeln lassen._

_Der Sand umwaberte seine Beine und türmte sich hinter ihm zu einer undurchdringlichen Mauer auf._

_Er wusste dass er sie alle Töten musste, aber dazu brauchte er mehr Energie, mehr Konzentration und die hatte er hier nicht._

_Ärgerlich bleckte er die Zähne und streckte nun beide Arme seitwärts aus. Nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gab es seine Konzentration und auch seine Energie zu verdoppeln, ja geradezu zu verdreifachen. Seine Wurzeln musste er erreichen, seinen Ursprung, seine Heimat..._

_Sein Kopf legte sich in den Nacken und er blickte zur Kuppelartigen Decke dieses Raumes empor. Er blickte direkt auf eine riesige Stange auf der zwei riesige Krallen sich festkrallten. Leicht schabten die Federn über die Mauern des Schlosses und das Kreischen des Raben war selbst hier drinnen noch zu hören. Schwarz wie die Nacht waren seine Federn und gelb wie Eidotter waren seine riesigen Krallen die an diese Mauern gefesselt waren. Der Rabe war Harus Gefangener und für alle Ewigkeit mit dem Schloß verbunden._

„_Erhebe dich in die Lüfte und trag mich und das Schloß dorthin wo meine Heimat ist...!" schrie Haru und das Schloß erbebte unter einem dröhnenden Rabenschrei._

_Die Krallen der riesigen Füße scharrten über die überdimensionale Stange aus Holz. Ein paar Rabenfedern segelten langsam zu Boden während sich der Rabe versuchte auszubreiten. Haru beobachtete wie er langsam seine Flügel seitlich ausstreckte, durch die einzigen Schlupflöcher, die dieses Schloss zu bieten hatte. Wieder rutschten die Federn über das Mauerwerk und gaben ein unheimlich, unwirkliches Geräusch von sich._

_Wieder kreischte der Rabe, die Krallen bohrten sich in die große Stange hinein während ein Ruck durch das Schloß ging._

_Ranma riss die Augen ungläubig auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Bisher hatte er die Lage überschaut. Ryoga lag regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen halb an der Wand gelehnt und Mousse war dabei sich um Shampoo zu kümmern. Ihnen beiden ging es nicht gerade gut._

_Auch er selbst war nicht gerade in einer guten Verfassung, aber das was er sah stellte alles in den Schatten was er bisher gesehen hatte._

_Ein riesiger Rabe war mit diesem Schloß verbunden und setzte es nun in Bewegung. Ein Ruck ging durch das alte Gemäuer und es gab kein kratzendes, schabendes Geräusch. Putz rieselte von den Wänden. Ihn selbst haute es von den Füßen und er landete wieder auf dem Boden._

_Während er sich den schmerzenden Rücken hielt blickte er zu Haru herüber._

_ Wo will dieser Wahnsinnige mit uns hin? In seine Heimat? , seine Augen weiteten sich als er daran dachte wie Shampoo die Säcke mit den Zutaten vorgelesen hatte._

„_China... der Kerl will mit uns nach China...!" schrie er, doch es wurde vom Kreischen des Raben übertönt._


	20. kawa Haut, Fell, Leder, Rinde, Schale

Kapitel 19

_kawa – Haut, Fell, Pelz, Leder, Rinde, Schale_

_Akane blickte erstaunt empor. Gerade hielt sie sich mit beiden Händen an der Fensterbank fest während sie Ukyos seitliches Provil betrachtete. Der Kessel stand direkt vor ihr._

_Erst jetzt fiel ihr nebenbei auf das Ukyo schon die ganze Zeit ihre rechte Wange mit einer Hand verdeckte._

„_Was hast du denn da an deiner Wange? Lass doch mal…" begann Akane, doch weiter kam sie nicht._

_Die beiden Mädchen schrien gleichzeitig auf, doch es wurde vom Schrei des Raben übertönt. Akane krallte sich mit aller Kraft an der Fensterbank fest während Ukyo sich noch dichter an das Fenster drückte._

_Akane war es die ihren Blick schweifen ließ und nun einen einzelnen riesigen Flügel entdeckte der immer größer und größer zu werden schien._

_Ihre Augen weiteten sich passend dazu und ihr Mund öffnete sich sperrangelweit._

„_Das... das gibt es doch nicht..." stammelte sie und dachte an den Rabenkopf. „Dies... dies ist ein fliegendes Schloß..." schrie sie während ein erneuter Ruck durch das Gemäuer ging. Der Rabe kreischte erneut während das Schloss begann sich in die Länge zu ziehen._

_Putz rieselte an ihnen vorbei, das gesamte Gemäuer ächzte und stöhnte und der Rabe kreischte vor Schmerz und unbändiger Wut an der Last die er nun zu tragen hatte._

_Akanes Körper wippte auf und ab, immer wieder krachten ihre Beine gegen die Mauern und ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Knie. Der Kessel begann unter den heftigen Schlägen, die der Rabe nun tat, zu tanzen und langsam auf das Ende des Fensterbrettes zuzuwanken. Die Flügel hoben und senkten sich, ein unbändiger Sturm riss an Akanes Haaren und an ihrer Schuluniform und wieder kreischte sie._

_Sie öffnete die Augen als Ukyo gerade ihren Kopf herumdrehte und einen Arm vorstreckte. „Komm, komm rauf auf die Fensterbank.." doch ehe sie nach Akanes Hand greifen konnte, fand der Kessel seinen Weg von der Fensterbank und kippte über den Rand hinweg._

_Akane riss ihre Augen auf und griff Geistesgegenwärtig nach dem Kessel, aber dafür hatte sie nicht mehr genügend Kraft und Gleichgewicht um sich selbst fest zu halten. Ihre andere Hand glitt einfach an der Fensterbank entlang und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie zu dem schlagenden, schwarzen, langen Rabenflügel der immer weiter aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld glitt._

„_AKANE!" schrie Ukyo und packte nach der Hand ehe sie für immer von der Fensterbank abglitt und Akane einen sicheren Tot gefunden hätte._

_Ihre Haare wehten im Wind mit jedem Flügelschlag. Krampfhaft hielt sie sich mit einer Hand am Fensterrahmen fest und mit der anderen hielt sie zitternd Akanes Hand fest._

„_Bitte, halt dich fest! Lass nicht los!" schrie sie gegen den Wind an. Akane hatte nun freie Sicht auf Ukyos rechte Wange die sie bisher immer versteckt hatte._

_Drei rote Striemen zogen sich darüber hinweg, das Blut war bereits geronnen und Akane schluckte als sie daran dachte wem Ukyo dies zu verdanken hatte..._

_Ukyos Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls als sie bemerkte wo Akanes Blick hingewandert war._

_Verstohlen legte sie ihren Kopf schief und blickte krampfhaft in eine andere Richtung._

„_Stell den Kessel hier ab dann kann ich dich raufziehen!" schrie sie gegen den Wind an und zog an Akanes Arm. Schon im nächsten Moment hörte sie wie der Kesselboden über das Mauerwerk schrabbte._

_Das Wasser schwappte und der Kessel strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Ukyo zog Akane mit einer Hand nun ganz empor und diese konnte sich nun endlich wieder auf den Fenstervorsprung setzen. _

_Ein erleichterter Seufzer verließ beide Mädchen und Akane blickte zu Ukyo herüber._

„_Danke für deine Hilfe, sonst wäre ich jetzt sicherlich tot..." murmelte sie während Ukyos Blick verlegen in eine andere Richtung schweifte und ihre Augen weiteten sich._

_Akane blinzelte erschrocken und folgte Ukyos Blick, auch sie erschrak._

_Sie befanden sich nicht mehr in Nerima, sie waren jetzt irgendwo über dem Wasser... Akane schätzte dass es das Meer war._

_Ihr Blick glitt zu dem schwarzen Flügel dessen Spitze sie immerhin noch erkennen konnte._

„_Wo fliegt dieses Schloß hin?" rief Akane und Ukyo zuckte nur mit den Schultern._

„_Ich möchte es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen, ich will nur rein!" schrie sie zurück und ein Blick Akanes genügte um zu wissen warum sie rein wollte._

_Zustimmend nickte sie nun und drehte sich dem Fenster entgegen._

„_Bei diesem Windgang können wirs vergessen den Abstieg zu wagen, also müssen wir uns von hier aus einen Weg freimachen." erklärte Akane und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Fensterrahmen fest während die andere nach dem Henkel des Kessels griff._

_Ukyo beobachtete Akane dabei mehr als verwirrt._

_Diese grinste nur und ihre Augen verzogen sich unternehmungslustig. _

„_Jetzt machen wir uns eine eigene Tür!" sprach sie, holte weit mit dem Kessel aus und ließ ihn gegen die Fensterscheibe donnern._

_Glas klirrte, Ukyo hielt sich die Ohren und Augen zu um keine Splitter ab zu bekommen während Akane, die ihren Kopf zur Seite geworfen hatte, langsam den Kessel wieder zurück zog._

_Ein triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht._

„_Hab ich doch gleich gesagt, mit Fauenpower erreicht man alles und...", doch weiter kam sie mit ihrer Lobeshymne nicht mehr denn nun war es das Schloß das zurückschlug._

_Ungläubig rissen beide Mädchen die Augen auf als sie sahen wie die Splitter des Fensters mitten in der Luft zum stehen kamen und den Weg zurück flogen aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren._

„_PASS AUF!" schrie Akane und zog die verdutzte und wie gelähmte Ukyo dicht an sich heran während die andere Hand nach hinten griff und Ryogas Schirm in die Finger bekam. Mit einem Ruck riss sie ihn herum und spannte ihn noch während dessen auf. Es war wirklich ein Glück dass das Fenster so groß war sonst hätten sie richtige Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Doch es passte und die Splitter, die sie sonst getroffen hätten, bohrten sich in den harten und widerstandsfähigen Stoff von Ryogas Schirm hinein._

_Akane atmete stoßweise ein und aus während Ukyo neben ihr zitterte wie Espenlaub._

„_Ich hab... so langsam... wirklich echt die Nase voll von diesem bescheuerten Schloß!" knurrte Akane und Ukyo neben ihr nickte. Ein paar Glassplitter fielen klirrend auf die Fensterbank während Akane Ryogas Schirm wieder einspannte._

„_Dann lass uns mal sehen wo unsere Jungs und Mädchen abgeblieben sind...", rief Akane während sie als erste den Raum betrat. Er entpuppte sich als Küche._

_Sie drehte sich herum, harkte den Schirm wieder auf ihren Rücken ein und reichte Ukyo die Hand damit sie leichter in den Raum hinein kam._

_Ukyo blickte sich ungläubig um._

„_Vorhin... lag hier noch alles voller Sand... er ist verschwunden...!" stellte sie fest und ein gewisser Grad von Unbehagen überfiel sie während Akane nach dem Kessel griff. _

„_Dann hat Haru wohl endlich mal geputzt...nun komm schon oder willst du da Wurzeln schlagen!" trieb Akane Ukyo zur eile an._

_Cologne war nicht fern gewesen als dass Schoss sich mit Hilfe des Raben in die Lüfte erhob. Die alte Amazone musste ungläubig auf ihrem Gehstock stehen bleiben und das Phänomen betrachten._

„_So kommt er also von einem Ort zum nächsten... aber wieso hat ers auf einmal so eilig?" rief Cologne und ihr Stock tockerte noch schneller über den Asphalt, vorbei an den Leuten die stehen geblieben waren und dem Schauspiel entgegen blickten._

_Direkt unterhalb des Schlosses blieb Cologne stehen. Das Schloß war nun schon ganze zehn Meter in der Luft und die alte Hexe nahm zielmaß. Sie berechnete ebenfalls noch die Mauer mit und konzentrierte sich ehe sie zweimal mit ihrem Stock aufschlug und schließlich empor schoss, über die Mauer hinweg und direkt bei dem alten, verwilderten Brunnen im Innenhof stehen blieb..._

_Auf Harus Gesicht erblühte ein diabolisch, teuflisches Grinsen, dass jeder Normalität trotzte._

_Dazu verließ ein gemeines Kichern seine Kehle während er sich selbst mit schwarzer Materie anreicherte. Je näher er seinen Wurzeln kam, desto Stärker wurde er. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers konnte er sie spüren, die Macht die ihn anreicherte, füllte jeden noch so kleinen Raum in ihm aus. Seine verkrampften Finger die links und rechts an jeweils langen Armen in den Raum hinein reichten, wurden von winzigen Sandstürmen umspielt die langsam aber sicher über den Boden zu Ryoga krochen. Langsam und grausam würde er sein, keinerlei Gnade würde er kennen, keinerlei Risiko durfte er mehr eingehen, er würde bekommen was er wollte und wenn er dafür über Leichen ging, so sei es dann..._

„_Ihr habt geglaubt mich aufhalten zu können... mich, den mächtigsten Magister Magier diesseits und jenseits von China und Japan? Ihr müsst wirklich verrückt gewesen sein euch mit mir anzulegen. Selbst du Ferkelboy..."_

_Ryoga zuckte unter diesem Spottnamen kurz zusammen, doch ansonsten rührte er sich nicht. Er war nicht kampfunfähig, die Schmerzen waren es nicht was ihn zurückhielt... es war sein gebrochenes Herz das in seinem Inneren mit den zerbrochenen Scherben gegen seine Seele drückte und alles aufriss was ihm in den Weg kam._

_Haru erfasste ihn mit seinem Blick._

„_Du bist der erste der stirbt, Ferkelboy...", flüsterte er und er spürte wie die dunkle Materie einen erneuten Schub in ihm verursachte. Mit soviel schwarzer Energie hatte er sich noch nie selbst angereichert, aber immerhin war er der stärkste der Magister Magier und er würde es aushalten können. Seine Augen veränderten sich, die blaue Farbe wich und wurde nun vollständig von einem Schwarz ausgefüllt das selbst die Dunkelheit vor ihr zurückweichen würde._

_Sein Blick glitt zu Ranma herüber, der versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber bei dem Versuch nur zur Seite fiel und halb gegen die Wand krachte. Seine Knie zitterten, das Schloß bebte, wenn man es nicht gewohnt war, so wie Haru, dann konnte man dabei schnell sein Gleichgewicht verlieren._

_Haru grinste selbstsicher und nickte zu Ranma herüber._

„_Dein kleiner Freund hier vorne wird der erste sein der durch meine Hand stirbt... geniess die Show, danach bist du an der Reihe...!"_

_Ranma blickte hilflos zu Ryoga herüber der noch immer in sich zusammengesunken dasaß und sich nicht rührte. Das einzige was sich bewegte waren seine Lippen die irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelten aber natürlich ging das im Getose durch den Sand und des Raben und Harus Geschrei unter._

„_Du mieses Schwein... lass ihn. Du hast doch schon alles was du wolltest... du hast ihm die Seele zerstört… was willst du noch!" schrie er deshalb und erntete dafür nur ein gemeines Lachen von Haru._

„_Er ist noch immer Gefährlich und ich werde dafür sorgen dass er mir niemals wieder Gefährlich sein wird. Diesen kleinen Fehler in meiner Rechnung werde ich gleich korrigieren, das verspreche ich dir!" schrie Haru ihm entgegen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Hauptsandstrom, der direkt auf Ryoga zuhielt._

_Ranma schüttelte ungläubig und zornig seinen Kopf während er sich Ryoga zuwandt._

„_Bitte, wach endlich auf... nimm dich zusammen sonst tötet er dich...!" _

_Der Sand war nun nur noch wenige Meter von Ryoga entfernt und er schien mit jeder einzelnen Sekunde an Geschwindigkeit zuzunehmen. Schon konnte er eine Hand sehen die sich am Ende bildete und sich langsam vom Boden abhob. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern dann würde diese Hand Ryogas Fuss zu packen bekommen..._

_Ein Frösteln glitt Ukyo über die Haut während sie einen Schrei wahrnahm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sich ihr Blick mit dem von Akane kreuzte, es war Ranma der dort schrie._

_Akanes Augen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen._

„_Ich wusste es doch, man kann diesen Trottel keine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen lassen...!" sofort stürzten die Mädchen vor und griffen beinahe gleichzeitig nach der Tür die aus der Küche herausführte._

_ Hoffentlich ist sie nicht verschlossen... , schoss es Ukyo durch den Sinn, doch diese Bedenken waren unbegründet, ganz leicht ließ sie sich öffnen._

_Akane war es die die Tür schließlich aufriss. Sie standen nun am oberen Ende der Treppe die mit nur wenigen Stufen direkt in den Raum hineinführte wo der Kampf gerade im vollen Gange war._

_Ukyo stürzte auf die Treppe hinaus und erfasste noch während sie die Stufen doppelt nahm, die ganze Situation. Sie erblickte Ranma der bei Mousse und Shampoo auf dem Boden saß und Ungläubig zu ihr empor blickte. Sie sah wie sich ein Wort in seinem Mund formte das wie Ukyo aussah doch sie hatte keine Zeit darauf zu Antworten._

_Haru und Ryoga waren es die ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahmen._

_ Der Sand... schoss ihr durch den Sinn während sie die wabernde Schlange aus Sand über den Boden kriechen sah mit der Hand die direkt auf Ryogas Bein gerichtet war. Jetzt wusste sie wo der ganze Sand geblieben war. Haru benötigte ihn zum Kämpfen._

_Ihre Augen verzogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen während es in ihr Heiss und Kalt gleichzeitig brodelte. Ihr wurde Schwindelig, leicht begann sie zu taumeln. Hätte sie sich nicht am Treppengeländer festgehalten wäre sie mit Sicherheit die Treppe hinab gestürzt. Das wäre zwar schneller gegangen doch wäre für den weiteren Verlauf nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen._

_Sie hörte hinter sich Akane schreien doch auch dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Ihr Blick glitt zu Ryoga herüber dessen Körper von kleinen Einstichen von irgendetwas übersäht war. Blanke, heisse und alles umfassender Hass auf Haru umspülte ihr Herz und ließ sie alles andere Vergessen, selbst das Auge für die Gefahr war verschlossen._

_Mit einem Ruck lenkte sie ihren Kopf Haru entgegen, derjenige der für das alles hier verantwortlich war._

_Er war es der Ryoga soviel Leid zugefügt hatte und sie war es der ihn hier hineingezogen hatte. Jetzt war es endlich an der Zeit ihren eigenen Beitrag in dieser kleinen Geschichte zu leisten._

_Mit wild entschlossenem Blick sprang sie die letzten vier Stufen hinab und landete geschickt auf ihren Füßen. Leicht schwankte sie wieder, ihr wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen, doch sie wusste ganz genau was sie nun zu tun hatte._

_Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht hastete sie weiter und baute sich schließlich mit bebendender Unterlippe und keuchendem Atem zwischen Ryoga und Haru auf. Ihre Arme streckten sich weit zu beiden Seiten aus, beinahe sah es so aus als wolle sie Haru immitieren, doch dieser war alles andere als begeistert davon._

_Mit einem mehr als ungläubigen und auch etwas dümmlichen Blick musterte er seine neue Gegnerin die sich direkt vor ihm aufgebaut hatte._

„_Lass Ryoga in Ruhe, du Schwein!" schrie sie während sich ein Fuß hob und wieder senkte. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt einen mutigen Schritt in seine Richtung zu tun, doch alles was sie erreichte war dass sie genau auf Harus Sandboa trat._

_Erschrocken ruckte nun ihr Kopf herum während sie sah wie die Sandboa sich langsam um ihr Fussgelenk und schließlich um ihr Schienbein wickelte. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich._

_Doch schon im nächsten Moment besann sie sich und beugte sich sofort hinab. Sie versuchte die Sandboa von dort zu vertreiben, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder griff sie in den Sand hinein als wäre er gar nicht fest._

„_Geh da weg, du Unglücksmagnet!" schrie Haru erschrocken und er verlor kurz die Kontrolle über seine Hände. Ganz wie von selbst schloss sich eine Hand zur Faust._

_Doch die Konsequenz dieser Handlung erkannte er sofort._

_Ukyo schrie gepeinigt und laut auf während ein brechendes Geräusch alle anderen in diesem Raum für einen kurzen Moment übertönten._

_Sofort stürzte Ukyo in sich zusammen, landete halb auf der Seite und halb auf dem Rücken während ihr Bein noch immer von der Sandboa fest umschlungen war._

_Haru riss ungläubig die Augen auf und zog ruckartig beide Arme wieder zurück. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht gewollt._

_Doch er hatte vergessen seine Sandboas zurück zu pfeiffen, so taten sie nun was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Sie packten nun Ukyo an ihrem gebrochenen Bein, wieder schrie sie vor Schmerz auf, der gebrochene Knochen verschob sich und erhoben sie in die Lüfte. Noch während sie vor Schmerz schrie wurde sie durch die Luft geschleudert und krachte kaum ein paar Meter von Ranma, Mousse und Shampoo entfernt oberhalb in die Mauer hinein und rutschte ohne einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben daran hinab._

_Wie ein nasser Sack kam sie auf den Boden auf. Reglos war ihr Körper, die Augen waren geschlossen, dass eine Bein vollkommen verdreht._

_Akane schrie vor entsetzen auf und riss ihre Arme empor, hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht während ein neuer Laut den Raum erfüllte. Der Kessel glitt ihr aus der Hand und prallte die Treppenstufen hinab._

_Ranma stockte der Atem bei soviel Grausamkeit und in langsamer Hast begann er zu ihr herüber zu kriechen._

„_Ukyo... wach auf... bitte wach wieder auf...!" rief er und robbte sich immer näher an sie heran._

_Haru indessen stand einfach nur da, hatte seine beiden Arme um sich geschlungen. Der Sand war schon lange zu Boden geglitten und ein Zittern hatte seinen Körper überfallen. Seine pechschwarzen Augen vibrierten in ihren Höhlen während er immer wieder mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Die schwarze Materie hatte die Kontrolle über ihn gewonnen und seine Kräfte hatten sich verselbstständigt._

„_Diese... diese dumme Kuh... wie kann sie nur so einfach... wie ist sie hier überhaupt… warum... wieso... weshalb... diese dumme Kuh...!"_

_Langsam gewann er die Selbstsicherheit über sich wieder. Um diese dumme Kuh würde er sich später kümmern, jetzt musste er erstmal da weitermachen wo er eben gestört worden war... gerade hob er wieder seine Arme und entfaltete wieder seine Konzentration..._

_Ryogas Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, ausdruckslos, hohl und vollkommen leer. Getrocknete Blutrinnsale waren wie eine abschreckende Bemalung über sein Gesicht verteilt in Ungleichnis und vollkommener Disharmonie...  
Wirr hingen ihm die Haare ins Gesicht und legten seine Augen in einen undurchdringbaren Schatten. Seine Schultern hingen an ihm herab, die Handflächen waren nach oben gerichtet und die Beine lagen ungleichmäßig nebeneinander auf dem Boden.  
Immer wieder glitten dieselben Worte über seine Lippen, dessen Sinn er aber nicht mehr verstand und die Bedeutung schon längst verloren hatte. Seine Ohren selbst waren Taub für alles um ihn herum, seine Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich auf den kleinen Sandhaufen vor seinen Füßen._

„_Ukyo... sie hasst mich...sie will mich nie wieder sehen...Ukyo... sie hasst mich... sie will... mich... nie... wieder... sehen..." murmelte er.  
Ryogas Wahrnehmung war beinahe gänzlich ausgelöscht. Es war wie damals als er die Technik des entnervten Löwen anwendete, nur dass dieses noch eine viel schlimmere Argonie war, die schlimmste in die er jemals hineingestürzt war und die schon beinahe katatonisch anmutete.  
Ein Schatten legte sich über seinen Körper und störte seine Agonie. Er hob müde und widerwillig den Kopf empor. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht, aber er wollte auch nicht gestört werden. Er wollte den Schmerz fühlen den er fühlte, er wollte sich ihm hingeben, denn es war das einzige das ihm von Ukyo geblieben war. Ein Trümmerhaufen seiner selbst mit dem schmerzendem Inneren das durch ein tief verwundetes Herz langsam verblutete..._

„_Ukyo... sie hasst mich...sie will mich nie wieder sehen...Ukyo... sie hasst mich... sie will... mich... nie... wieder... sehen...", murmelte er in einem leiernden Singsang wieder vor sich hin während er versuchte das was er sah zu interpretieren.  
Eine Gestalt, eine dunkle Gestalt hatte sich vor ihm aufgebau. Er bemerkte dass diese Gestalt eine Hose trug die gar nicht zu ihr passte. Seltsam... niemand zog doch so eine Hose an wenn er ausging, überlegte er zusammenhangslos. Immerhin bemerkte er dass es eine Schlafanzugshose war.  
Diese Gestalt hob nun beide Arme empor und Ryogas Augen beobachteten es trübe. Wozu die Arme heben? Auch bemerkte er dass diese Person etwas schrie, aber er konnte nicht genau verstehen was...  
Seine Ohren öffneten sich einen Spalt und erhaschten ein Wort: "...Schwein..."  
Er zuckte in sich zusammen und versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen als er ohnehin schon war. Ja er war ein Schwein, ein Ferkelchen... ein schwarzes vom Pech verfolgtes, einsames, verfluchtes Ferkelchen dass niemand liebte, das von niemandem geliebt wurde und von allen verhasst war..._

„_Ukyo... sie hasst mich...sie will mich nie wieder sehen...Ukyo... sie hasst mich... sie will... mich... nie... wieder... sehen..." passend zu diesen Worten schlang er mühsam die Arme um seinen Körper herum und wollte gerade seinen Kopf einziehen, die Augen verschließen vor dieser grausamen Welt und sie nie wieder öffnen als er etwas wie in Zeitlupe näher kommen sah und die Gestalt vor ihm trat genau darauf.  
Sand... sie trat auf Sand... das war aber nicht gut... man konnte sich wehtun wenn man zu tief in den Sand eintauchte, man konnte stolpern und sich verletzen.  
Wie um seinen Gedanken gerecht zu werden fiel die Person tatsächlich rückwärts nach hinten und wäre beinahe auf ihn drauf gefallen. Die flatternden Haare umspülten seine Füße am Boden während die Gestalt den Mund weit aufriss und etwas schrie... aber was das konnte er nicht verstehen.  
Erst jetzt entdeckte er die andere Person, die der Gestalt gegenüber stand und den er irgendwie kannte... irgendetwas war hier doch vorgefallen was ganz wichtig war. Seine Augen blinzelten, ein vertrauter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase der aber vermischt war mit Angstschweiss und Blut.  
In ihm begann es wieder zu brodeln, dieser Geruch, der nur Schwach unter den intensiveren Gerüchen hervorstieß, war ihm so vertraut dass er ihn an etwas erinnerte... etwas das ebenfalls wichtig war... etwas dessen Name er kannte, etwas noch wichtigeres als die Person dort vorn...  
Während sich seine Augen zu engen Schlitzen verengten und er nicht bemerkte wie seine Haare wieder wuchsen und seine Fingernägel sich beim Wachsen in seine Oberarme hineinbohrten, durch den Stoff seines Hemdes hindurch und durch die Haut stachen, wurde die Gestalt, dessen Haare und Geruch ihm so vertraut waren, empor gerissen und entzogen sich seines Blickfeldes.  
Seine Pupillen zogen sich zusammen, sie nahmen wieder die eines Wolfes an. Das Augeninnere war nicht mehr weiss, es war ein mattes Gelb, umspült von grasgrünen Irisen dessen schwarzes Inneres sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte.  
Sein Kopf streckte sich empor, erhaschte die Flugbahn der Gestalt und seine tierischen Instinkte erwachten wieder zum Leben. Seine Ohren stellten sich auf, wackelten leicht hin und her während sie sich langsam mit Fell bedeckten. Auf seinem gesamten Körper begann nun das Fell zu wachsen und zu gedeihen. Ein knirschendes Geräusch erfüllte seine Kleidung und stöhnte unter dem harten, rauen Fell des Wolfes der gerade in Ryoga erwachte._

„_Ukyo..." ein einzelnes Wort... so viele Suggestionen, so viele Eindrücke, soviele Empfindungen die er mit diesem einen Wort verband stürzten abermals über ihn herein und vermischten sich nun mit dem Poltern des Kessels und dem Angstschrei der von Akane ausgestoßen wurde.  
Die Gestalt war Ukyo, sie hatte sich schützend vor ihm geworfen damit Haru ihn nicht töten konnte wenn er am Angreifbarsten war. Sie hatte sich geopftert damit er Leben konnte. Er hörte wie ihr Körper gegen die Mauer krachte, daran entlang rutschte und auf den Boden aufkam. Kein einziges Lebenszeichen kam von ihrem reglosen Körper.  
Und mit dem letzten erwachen keimte auch der letzte Funke Menschlichkeit in ihm empor der ihm nun das letzte Puzzelteil in diesem unendlich schwierigen Bild lieferte. Die Erkenntnis und die damit verbundenen Gefühle brachen über ihn herein wie ein plötzlich aufgezogenes Gewitter und der Sturm den es in seinem Herzen entfachte, wehte auch die letzte Menschlichkeit hinfort und ließ nur noch Platz für den Wolf in ihm._

„_UKYOOOOOOO!" schrie der letzte Funke Mensch in ihm in einem heiseren wehklagenden, gebrochenen Laut heraus. Sein Herz blutete, seine Urinstinkte erwachten daraufhin. Seine Nase zuckte und war umspielt von Wolfshaaren. Sein Gesicht war nur mit einem Flaum aus Fell bedeckt, aber seine Zähne waren dabei zu wachsen. Sie traten bereits zwischen den Lippen hindurch. Seine Hände lösten sich von selbst von seinen Oberarmen und das Fell kämpfte noch einen kurzen Moment mit der Kleidung ehe der Stoff, der schon so vieles Ausgehalten hatte, dieses eine Mal nachgab und mit einem ratschenden Geräusch zerriss.  
Seine Ohren zuckten und ein kehliges Knurren verließ seine Kehle während er sich langsam auf die Hinterbeine stellte und auf die Pfoten kam. Seine menschlichen Arme und Beine waren verschwunden, an dessen Stelle waren nun Wolfspfoten getreten die sich mit geschmeidiger Leichtigkeit über dem Boden bewegten.  
Der Wolf legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte empor. Triumpf war in seinen Augen abzulesen und die halbe Schnauze, das einzige an ihm, das noch etwas Menschliches an sich hatte, verformte sich zu einem lang gezogenen Geheul. Der Wolf war erwacht und der Mensch Ryoga für immer verschwunden. Der Hass hatte gesiegt, die Angst um den den man liebte hatte überhand genommen und der einzige Weg aus der Agonie war vollendet.  
Auf allen vieren baute der Wolf sich nun lauernd auf und blickte seinen Gegner maßnehmend in die Augen, versuchte zu erahnen wann er das nächste Mal angreifen würd und seine Instinkte sagten ihm: schon sehr bald. Seine Ohren zuckten, seine Nase vibrierte und seine halb Menschliche Schnauze war gebleckt und offenbarten eine Reihe rasiermesserscharfer Zähne.  
Der Wolf spürte dass sämtliche Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren aber das störte ihn nicht. Erstmal war der stärkste in diesem Raum dran und dann kamen die anderen...  
Einer nach dem anderen... er würde reiche Beute heute machen... höchst zufrieden konnte er sein. Blutgeruch lag in der Nase und sein ausgehungerter Magen sagte ihm dass hier reichlich leichte Beute vorhanden war. Aber erstmal der stärkste, damit die schwachen Angst hatten und keinerlei Gegenwehr mehr leisteten...  
Er war der Leitwolf, er war es der die Gruppe beschützte... er war es der die Verantwortung trug und er war es der alles Tötete was seinen Hunger stillen würde..._

_Ein ohrenbetäubendes Jaueln erfüllte die Luft und ließ sämtliche Trommelfelle in diesem Raum erbeben. Putz rieselte von der Wand und die Decke und der Rabe Kreischte vor Angst beim Geruch des Wolfes, der ihm nun in die Nase stieg. Der Rabe schrie und zuckte abwechselnd mit den Flügeln unkontrolliert hin und her, kam leicht aus dem Takt und begann zu schlingern. Das Schloß neigte sich leicht zur Seite was aber für die die im inneren verblieben waren nicht gerade angenehm war.  
Ranma hatte es geschafft immerhin bis zu Ukyo vor zu dringen und konnte den erschlafften Körper packen ehe er davon geschliddert wäre. Akane schrie laut auf und hielt sich gerade noch am Geländer fest. Der Kessel rollte polternd über den Boden und landete weit hinter Haru an der Wand. Das heisse Wasser war längst aus dem Kessel herausgelaufen und hatte sich über dem Boden vor der Treppe verteilt. Der Dampf zeigte eine kleine Spur an die den Weg des Kessels beschrieb. Mousse hatte alle Schwierigkeiten Shampoo festzuhalten und selbst auch noch in dieser Lage nicht davon zu rutschen. Das Schloß befand sich jetzt in einer unangenehmen Schräglage, die nur von zwei Personen ausgehalten werden konnte. Der Wolf, der ansatzweise noch Ryogas Gesichtszüge besaß und sich mit Hilfe seiner Krallen am Boden festhielt und Haru, dessen Arme zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt war und der vom Sand auf den Boden gehalten wurde.  
Seine Augen die pechschwarz und wabernd in seinen Höhlen herumflirrten und seine roten Haare die sich alle aufstellten in dem Sturm den er selbst verursachte und sämtlichen Sand aus dem ganzen Schloss zu sich hertrug._

„_DU ... DU MISSGEBURT... Du willst es wohl nicht anders... Aber mich... mich den Magister Magier kann man nicht einfach so besiegen. DU widerwärtiger, stinkender Wolf. Komm nur her, mir machst du keine Angst. Ich werde dich zerquetschen wie eine Fliege an der Wand. Ich werde dich Lehren dich mit mir anzulegen. DU BEKOMMST MEINE RACHE ZU SPÜREN!"  
Der Wolf knurrte nur und bleckte die Zähne. Seine Pupillen zogen sich noch enger zusammen, seine feuchte Nasenspitze zuckte wild hin und her und das knurren wurde immer wilder und war immer deutlicher zu hören._

Langsam schien der Rabe sich wieder zu beruhigen und Ranma und Mousse konnten ihre bewusstlosen Freunde wieder loslassen. Das Schloss hatte wieder eine Waagerechte Position eingenommen und Ranma atmete etwas erleichtert auf. Seine Besorgnis war aber dennoch nicht getrübt. Was war nur mit Ryoga geschehen? Was war mit ihm gesehen dass er sich so verwandelt hatte? War es die unbändige Wut oder hatte dieser Wolf schon immer in ihm geschlummert? Aber wieso war es ihm dann nie aufgefallen? Seine Glieder zitterten und er bemerkte es zuerst gar nicht. Eine Hand hatte sich beruhigend auf Ukyos Kopf gelegt und der Kopf ruhte nun auf seinem Schoss. Er wollte nicht dass sie vollständig auf dem harten Boden lag. Ryoga hätte dies nicht gewollt... aber gab es dort drüben überhaupt noch Ryoga? Seine Aura war verschwunden... er spürte dort drüben nur ein Tier... ein unnatürlich starkes und kräftiges Tier... es war keine Spur von Ryogas Aura oder irgendein Anhaltspunkt von ihm zurück geblieben. Nur seine Gesichtszüge erinnerten noch unter dem Wolfspelzflaum an den alten Ryoga, aber ansonsten stand dort ein Wolf, dem ein paar Kleiderfetzen vom Leib hingen. Als hätte ein kleines Kind gefallen an dem Wolf gefunden und versucht ihn in Kleidung zu stecken, aber dieses Unterfangen war einfach gesagt daneben gegangen.  
Angst machte sich breit und er blickte zu Akane herüber die sich zitternd noch immer mit einer Hand am Geländer festhielt und mit der anderen Hand ihren Mund verdeckte.  
Ranma merkte dass sie genau in der Gefahrenzone stand und blickte sich um.

„_Mousse, hast du noch ein paar Seile oder sowas? Akane muss da weg sonst gerät sie in den Kampf zwischen den beiden...!" schrie er und Mousse blickte erschöpft zu ihm herüber. Doch er nickte, löste eine Hand von Shampoo und streckte den Ärmel hoch in die Luft._

„_Ich müssen genau zielen sonst ich sie verfehlen. Du ihr bitte sagen!"  
Ranma nickte und riss seinen Kopf herum._

„_AKANEEEE... Mousse wird gleich ein Seil zu dir herüberwerfen und dich dort wegholen, bitte erschrick nicht davor!"  
Akane blickte zitternd zu ihnen herüber, nickte aber zustimmend. Mousse indessen nahm genau zielmaß..._

Ein Ohr zuckte unruhig hin und her, horchte auf den Sand, horchte auf seine Instinkte und die Krallen fuhren unternehmungslustig über den Boden. Das Blecken der Zähne war zu einem Fletschen geworden. Gelb war die Aura die ihn langsam umwaberte. Gelb, die Farbe der Wölfe, die Farbe ihrer Augen und die Farbe des Mondes wenn es einen vollen Kreis beschrieb. Bei Vollmond jagte es sich am besten.  
Seine Schnauze verzog sich vor Vorfreude auf das zerfleischen des Gegners, das schlagen der Zähne in das rohe, noch pulsierende Fleisch. Geifer rann ihm aus dem Maul heraus bei diesem Gedanken und die Krallen fuhren noch weiter aus den Ballen der Pfoten heraus.  
Genau jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und er neigte den Kopf leicht zu Boden, legte die Ohren an und fixierte sein Opfer mit Blicken. Doch etwas riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration heraus. Etwas schnelles, dass sich seinem scharfen Blick aber nicht entziehen konnte. Es schoss an ihm vorbei und schlängelte sich herum um eines der anderen Opfer die seinen Hunger später stillen würden. Jetzt wurde sie empor gehoben, das Schreien dröhnte in seinen Ohren und trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Das Opfer sollte Still sein, so konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Seine Pfote hob sich vom Boden ab und trabte in Richtung auf Akane zu die genau auf ihn zu flog. Seine Hinterbeine knickten ein, er spannte seine Muskeln erneut an und sprang in die Luft als das Opfer in seine Reichweite geriet. Doch er war nicht schnell genug. Das lange, schlängelnde war nur einen winzigen Moment schneller als er. Seine Zähne klappten aufeinander ohne in das herrliche rohe Fleisch hineinversenkt zu werden. Geschickt kam er auf die Vorderpfoten auf und sein Kopf ruckte herum. Das kehlige Knurren verließ wieder seine Kehle. Das andere Opfer musste warten, jetzt kam erstmal dieses schmackhafte Stück Fleisch dran. Seine Nase zuckte in heller Vorfreude als er seinen gesamten Körper in Richtung der Freunde drehte und sie nicht wiedererkannte...

Haru musterte den Wolf argwönisch aber Angst oder Reue kannte er bei diesem Anblick nicht. Er musste ihn zur Strecke bringen und dann alle anderen Töten und dann würden sie ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen und dann konnte er endlich Okonomyaki essen soviele er wollte und er würde kriegen was er wollte weil er immer bekam was er wollte. Es hatte noch nie eine Zeit gegeben wo dies anders war. Seine Konzentration wuchs an, sein Kopf dröhnte bereits, der Puls raste durch seine Ohren hindurch und sein Trommelfell schrie vor Empörung auf. Seine Muskeln stöhnten unter der Last der ständigen Konzentration und der Kraftaufwendung.  
Jetzt wo der Wolf abgelenkt war war es die beste Zeit ihn anzugreifen, das wusste er. Seine Augenlider zuckten unruhig und seine Haare wehten ihm ins Gesicht unter dem Sturm den er selbst erzeugte. Der Sand stach ihm bereits in die Augen und verklebte seine Nase, aber es war ihm egal. Solange er diesen elenden Wolf besiegen konnte war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Er spürte dass er ihn besiegen musste wenn er jemals an sein Ziel gelangen wollte.

„_FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!" schrie Haru wie von Sinnen und seine beiden Arme streckten sich nach vorne. Auf ihnen glitten die Sandboas herab und schossen auf den Wolf zu. Dieser rissn seinen Kopf herum und versuchte noch auszuweichen, aber dafür fehlte ihm im Moment die nötige Zeit. So wurde er von einer der Sandboas ergriffen und jauelnd gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sand und rieselnder Putz behinderten die Sicht zunächst aber Haru war sich sehr sicher dass er getroffen hatte. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, Schweiss, vermischt mit Sand stand ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben und die Adern traten bereits vor Anstrengung an den Schläfen hervor._

„_ICH HABE ES DIR DOCH GESAGT DU ELENDER WOLF! MIT MIR LEGT MAN SICH NICHT AN, NICHT MIT DEM MÄCHTIGEN MAGISTER MAGIER... und die Kleine hole ich mir auch gleich wieder...!" zischte er zum Schluss, mit einem Seitenblick, Ranma und den anderen zu.  
Doch er hatte nicht mit der Zähigkeit eines Wolfes gerechnet. Schon im nächsten Moment schoss ein dunkler Schatten aus dem Sandnebel hervor und mit weit geöffnetem, tiefendem Maul und einer Reihe messerscharfer spitzer Zähne schoss er direkt auf den mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dastehenden Haru zu..._


	21. kutsujoku Sklavengeist

Tut mir Leid dass ich so lange nichts geupdatet habe, aber ich habe diese Fanfiction total aus den Augen verloren. Dabei ist sie vollständig und abgeschlossen auf meiner Festplatte. Es sind insgesamt 24 Kapitel, also haben wir nach diesem Kapitel, noch 4 vor uns.

Habt ein wenig Geduld. Wenn ich wieder vergessen sollte das nächste Kapitel nächste Woche online zu stellen, dann zögert nicht mir gehörig auf die Füße zu treten.

LG ChibiShiina

Kapitel 20

_kutsujoku - Sklavengeist_

_Die gelben Augen blitzten vor höhnischer Überlegenheit gegenüber dem unwissenden und dummen Opfer das dort in seinem armseligen Sand stand und versuchte ihn sich vom Leibe zu halten. Ein triumpfhales Knurren verließ seine Kehle und in heller Vorfreude schoss er durch den Sandnebel hindurch. Die Krallen und Pfoten klickten über den Boden und deuteten das Ticken einer Todesuhr an, die Haru galt. Dieser riss seine Augen weit auf, seine Irise zogen sich zusammen, versuchten sich hinter dem weiß zu verstecken, aber dies war unmöglich..._

„_Nein... hör zu... warte...!" schrie er wie von Sinnen und in heller nackter Panik auf. Seine Arme streckten sich vor, die Handflächen deuteten auf den Wolf dessen Maul sich immer weiter öffnete. Geifer tropfte auf den Boden und verschmutzte sein Fell. Die Zähne blitzten gefährlich wie seine Augen die nur noch Haru fixierten. Seine Pfoten glitten über den Sand als wäre er Boden und die Sandboas versuchten ihn zu ergreifen, aber sie hatten nicht die nötige Geschwindigkeit. _

_Noch ein letztes Mal klickten die Pfoten auf den Boden und deuteten auf die scharfen, bereits weit ausgefahrenen Krallen an. Mit einem einzigen Anspannen seiner Hinterläufe erhob sich der Wolf in die Luft und schwebte beinahe über den sich gerade erst aufrichtenden Wall aus Sand hinweg. Elegant, zielsicher, ein Tier das seinen Instinkten vertraute und ihnen bedingungslosen Gehorsam entgegen brachte und reich dafür belohnt wurde._

_Dies dauerte nicht einmal ganze zwanzig Sekunden..._

„_NEEEEEIIIIN!!" schrie Haru hilflos, es war zu spät um noch auszuweichen. Erst jetzt hatte er erkannt dass sein Sand wirkungslos gegenüber dem Wolf war._

_Die volle Wucht von ein paar Mehlsäcken traf seinen Oberkörper und die messerscharfen Krallen drangen durch seine Haut hindurch und bohrten sich tief in sie hinein._

_Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei riss er beide Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht während er rückwärts zu Boden fiel. Ein zufriedenes Knurren erfüllte die Luft als der Wolf hastig nach seinem Opfer schnappte und seine Zähne endlich in das rohe Fleisch hinein trieb. Haru, der bereits am Boden lag, versuchte noch seine Arme aus der Bahn zu lenken und statt dessen seine Flanken fest zu halten damit er ihn sich von seinem Gesicht fernhalten konnte, doch es war bereits zu spät. Tief hatten die Zähne sich in das Fleisch des Oberarms hineingebohrt und Blut vermischte sich mit dem Geifer des Wolfes. Der wirbelnde Sand verlor erneut die Konzentration des Magister Magiers und fiel nach und nach wieder zu Boden._

_Haru war im ersten Augenblick unfähig auch nur eine einzige Gegenwehr zu leisten, statt dessen reagierte sein Körper unkontrolliert und unkoordiniert auf den über ihn hereinbrechende Schmerz, nämlich mit einem lang gezogenen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei der das Schloß erneut zum Beben brachte. Der Wolf stieß ein wohliges Knurren aus und biss noch fester zu während seine Krallen sich in den Oberkörper und die Schenkel seines Opfers hineingruben und ihn auf die Erde festnagelten._

„_DUU... DUU ELENDE MISSGEBURT... LASS MICH LOOOSS!" schrie Haru wie dem Wahnsinn nahe und mit einer viel zu hektischen Stimme dessen Tonlage sich radikal geändert hatte._

„_DU sollst loslassen!! Du machst diesen nützlichen Körper kaputt du elendes Mistvieh!! Die ganze Energie die ich aufbringen muss um ihn wieder in Stand zu setzen...!!" schrie nun eine dunkle, kehligere Stimme empört aus Haru hervor. Der Wolf jedoch blickte nur auf sein Opfer herab und begann seinen Kopf hin und her zu bewegen. Er schüttelte ihn um die Zähne noch tiefer in den Knochen hinein zu treiben um sie zu brechen. Ein erstes Stück abzubrechen... es würde ein Hochgenuss werden. Der Geruch des frischen Blutes stieg ihm in die Nase und erfüllte seine gesamte Denkweise._

_Haru wandte und schrie unter dem massigen Körper des Wolfes, aber untätig blieb das, was zu der Stimme gehörte in ihm nicht. Langsam schien etwas auch über Haru die Oberhand zu gewinnen, etwas das sein Überleben anscheinend sichern sollte._

_Der Körper hörte auf sich unkontrolliert unter dem Wolf hin und her zu winden und das weiss in den Augen verfärbte sich Rot als Haru seinen Blick auf den Wolf richtete._

„_Du elendes Mistvieh. So etwas ist mir noch niemals untergekommen...warte du... dich werde ich lehren dich mit einem mächtigen Magister Magier anzulegen!!!" schrie er mit der rauen, kehligen Stimme eines alten Mannes. Verzerrt und unwirklich schien diese Stimme... sie gehörte zu Haru und gehörte auch nicht zu ihm. Es war ein Teil von ihm und doch etwas eigenständiges, Lebendiges, das ohne Haru nicht überleben konnte..._

„_Es hat so lange gedauert diesen perfekten Körper zu finden, du wirst mir nicht in meine Pläne hineinfunken!!" und mit diesen Worten streckte der den noch unbeschadeten Arm aus und der Sand, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unscheinbar am Boden lag, begann sich langsam wieder in die Lüfte zu erheben._

_Doch der Sand zögerte jetzt keine einzige Sekunde mehr. Sofort schoss er in einer einzigen Windböe auf den Wolf zu und hüllte ihn nach und nach ein, wollte ihn ersticken, wollte seine Schnauze verstopfen, wollte seine Augen blenden und ihn langsam und qualvoll töten..._

_Der Wolf stieß ein ärgerliches Knurren hervor, doch er ließ den Arm nicht los. Sein Bluthunger war geweckt, er würde nicht mehr loslassen... _

„_Ich werde dich zerquetschen wie eine Fliege... von dir wird nichts übrig bleiben als ein Haufen weicher, roter Matsch!" schrie die verzerrte Stimme aus Harus Mund und ein kehliges Lachen erfüllte den Raum._

_Der Wolf bemerkte dass Haru seinen Kopf nach hinten hinaus streckte und seinen Hals wie eine Einladungskarte offen präsentierte. Der Bluthunger in ihm sagte ihm dass es dort noch viel schmackhafter war und das Opfer schneller getötet werden würde... sofort riss er sich von dem Arm los und noch bevor der Sand auch seinen Kopf entgültig einhüllen konnte, stieß er blitzschnell vor und schlug seine noch blutigen Zähne in den Hals seines Opfers..._

_Ein Schmerzensschrei der sofort wieder verstummte, erfüllte kurz den Raum und nur noch Platz für einen gurgelnden Laut gab. Der Wolf spürte wie die Zuckungen, die bis vor kurzem noch den Körper unter ihm erbeben ließ, langsam abebbte. Der Sand um den Wolf herum fiel mit einem einzigen einheitlichen Geräusch zu Boden._

„_Duuuu ... du elender Wolf, du hast meinen Körper zerstört! Dafür wirst du sterben...!!" schrie die verzerrte Stimme ohne dass sich die Lippen Harus noch bewegten. Der Körper zuckte unter ihm, ruckartig, unkoordiniert._

_Der Wolf stieß ein knurren hervor als sich etwas Schwarzes aus dem Mund Harus herausbewegte, mühselig, schwerfällig und voller Hass._

_Die Wolfsaugen glitten empor und erblickten nun die schwarze Materie die schon so lange Besitz vom Körper Harus ergriffen hatte, das sie beinahe schon erlahmt war ohne Körper auszukommen._

_Etwas waberndes, unförmiges, Körperloses glitt nun knapp über Harus leblosen Körper und schwebte drüber hinweg. Das einzige was sich aus dieser konturlosen Masse hervorhob waren die roten, wabernden, stechenden Augen, die den Wolf hasserfüllt fixierten._

_Der Wolf entließ langsam seine Zähne aus dem Hals Harus und seine Ohren zuckten unruhig. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können klemmte sich der Schwanz zwischen seine Hinterbeine und er fletschte die blutigen Zähne._

_Die schwarze Materie die mit lidlosen roten Augen hinab starrte, hüllte nun den Körper Harus komplett in schwarze Materie ein und regenerierte ihn._

_Eigentlich wäre es vorteilhafter einen neuen Körper zu suchen, aber ihm gefiel diese wehrlose Person ohne Rückrad oder Gegenwehr. Sie hatte sich ihm hingegeben ohne jeglichen Widerstand oder Bedingungen zu stellen. Es hatte keinen Kampf um die Seele gegeben, er hatte sie einfach gefessen..._

„_Und nun zu dir du elender Bettvorleger!!" schrie die Stimme grell vor Hass und der Wolf jauelte unter dem dröhnenden Donnergrollen, den die Wände des Schlosses wiedergaben._

_Die schwarze Materie umklammerte den Wolf und hoben ihn vom Körper Harus auf, so wie ein kleines Kind sein Spielzeug vom Boden aufhob, mühelos, ohne besondere Kraftaufwendung._

_Der Wolf jauelte erneut auf und ein kehliges Knurren verließ sein Maul während er den Halt unter den Pfoten verlor. Wild begann er zu zappeln und zu strampeln und die grelle gelbe Aura pulsierte um den Wolf herum._

„_Was ist das?" schrie die schwarze Materie empört und ein hoher Ton der sich mit dem quietschen einer Tafel verband, erfüllte den Raum ehe der Wolf aus seiner Lage befreit wurde und auf allen vieren neben Haru auf dem Boden landete._

_Knurrend stellte er sich auf, fuhr die Krallen wieder aus, legte den Kopf leicht nach unten und die Ohren an._

_Die gelbe Aura spiegelte sich in seinen wild zuckenden Augen wider und wuchs ins Unermessliche._

„_NEEEINN... das kann nicht sein... du kannst das einfach nicht... das ist unmöglich! Die habe ich doch alle ausgeschaltete die diese Gabe haben... woher kannst du das?!" schrie die schwarze Materie und entließ Harus Körper aus seiner Genesung. Er spürte dass er die volle Kraft seines Selbst benötigt wenn er den Kampf gegen diesen alles andere als normalen Wolf gewinnen wollte._

_Die gelbe Aura erhob sich und wuchs immer mehr über den Körper des Wolfes hinaus. Dieser legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein dröhnendes Heulen verlauten. Angespannt, tödlich und unbändig. Dann begannen seine Pfoten und Beine zu vibrieren und unter seinem Gewicht zu zittern. Die gelbe Aura verließ den Körper des Wolfes und erhob sich von ihm. Ein Winseln und jaueln erfüllte die Luft, voller Angst und Schmerz. Die Augen des Wolfes waren verdreht, nur noch das Gelbe war zu sehen als er ein letztes Mal seinen Kopf empor reckte und ein klägliches Jaueln verlauten ließ. Erst dann stürzte der leblose Körper zu Boden und nur noch das leichte Zucken des Schwanzes verriet einen letzten Rest Leben in diesem Körper._

_Die gelbe Aura schwebte nun direkt über dem Wolf und nahm langsam die Gesichtszüge Ryogas an, die sich mit dem eines Wolfes vermischten. _

_Ein geiferndes Knurren war wieder zu hören, doch dieses Mal klang es verzerrt, wie aus einer anderen Welt, ganz weit weg... Noch ein langgezogenes Heulen verließ die nicht vorhandene Kehle des gelben, ebenfalls Körperlosen Wesens, die die Grundzüge eines Wolfes immitierten ehe sie hinüber zur schwarzen Materie schwebte und sich auf sie stürzte..._

„_Nein... NEIN... NEEEEIN!!" schrie diese verzerrte, gellende Stimme die das ganze Schloß zum Beben brachte. Die Freunde an der Wand, die bisher nur Stumm dagesesessen hatten, schrien vor Angst und in blanker Panik auf und mussten sich die Ohren zuhalten._

_Mahlende Kaugeräusche erfüllten die Luft und vermischten sich mit dem Sirenengebrüll das die schwarze Materie in Todesangst ausstieß. Doch die Laute wurden langsam immer schwächer und schwächer bis sie beinahe gänzlich verschwanden._

_Als die Freunde sich getrauten wieder auf zu blicken sahen sie wie die gelbe Aura mit dem angedeuteten Wolfskörper gerade dabei war die letzten Reste der schwarzen Materie zu verspeisen._

_Kaum war der Hunger der gelben Aura gestillt riss sie ihren Wolfskopf herum und stieß ein lang gezogenes triumpfahles Geheul aus. Ganz langsam glitt sie zum Boden zurück und wurde wieder eins mit dem Wolfskörper._

_Doch noch während das Heulen der gelben Wolfsaura anhielt löste sich etwas kleines, ganz kleines und strahlend weisses aus dem gelben angedeuteten Maul des Wolfes. Es war so klein dass ein einziger Heuler genügte um ihn von der gelben Aura zu trennen. Nur für einen winzigen Moment schwebte es unschlüssig und anscheinend zögerlich knapp über dem Boden. Es zitterte und vibrierte, anscheinend hatte diese Körperlose Kontur Angst... leises Pochen war zu hören, wie von einem Herzschlag, einem kleinen Herzen dass schon lange keine Wärme mehr empfunden hatte und unter der Last der schwarzen Materie sehr gelitten hatte._

_Dies weisse konturlose Wesen glitt zu Harus Körper hinüber, kaum dass es ihn entdeckt hatte. Wie um zu prüfen oder etwas zu kontrollieren, schwebte es knapp über dem leblosen Körper. Blutspuren an der Kleidung war das einzige was noch auf den harten Kampf mit dem Wolf hin deutete._

_Der Mund war leicht geöffnet, die schwarze Materie hatte es als ausstieg benutzt... die weisse konturlose Masse benutzte es nun als einstieg. Langsam vermischte es sich wieder mit dem ursprünglichen Körper der wieder ganz ihm gehört..._

_Still war es geworden nach diesem harten und langen Kampf den sich der Wolf und Haru geliefert hatten. Das weisse, gleichmäßig pulsierende Licht war schon lange wieder eins geworden mit Haru. Der Rabe, der nun vom Bann der schwarzen Materie erlöst war und es nicht mehr für nötig erachtete weiter zu fliegen, flatterte noch kurz mit den Flügeln und das Schloß begann sich herab zu senken. Dann hörte man ein dumpfes Geräusch und das Schloß vibrierte kurz als es auf die Erde aufkam und endlich still stand, wie es sich für ein normales Schloß gehörte. _

_Akane schrie in Panik auf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Putz rieselte von der Decke und der Rabe gurrte erschöpft während er die Flügel zu sich zog und mit den Flügeln unheimlich über die Mauern ratschte. Mousse löste gerade sein Rettungsseil von Akanes Körper als Shampoo auf seinem Schoss erwachte und ermattet empor blickte._

„_Was... was passiert seien?" flüsterte sie und Mousse, der hastig das Seil in seinem heilen Ärmel verstaute, blickte hinab._

„_Shhh... Still jetzt seien... alles in Ordnung... alles vorbei... du ruhen dich aus, ich bei dir seien..." flüsterte er lächelnd und blinzelte unter seiner Brille erstaunt hervor. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er zurück, die Alarmglocken läuteten in seinem Inneren. Normalerweise würde er für solche Vertraulichkeiten gleich eine gelangt bekommen, aber Shampoo war entweder gar nicht aufgefallen dass es Mousse war der sich um sie kümmerte oder es ging ihr noch immer sehr schlecht. Denn sie drehte sich nur auf seinem Schoß etwas herum und schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust was Mousse mit einem wohligen Laut quittierte.  
Etwas zögerlich blickte er zu Ranma, Akane und Ukyo herüber, aber letztere war noch immer nicht erwacht und die anderen beiden fixierten ihre Blicke auf den Wolf, der einst Ryoga gewesen war und Haru, der seine Seele zurückerhalten hatte.  
_

„_Was... Ranma... was ist hier passiert?" flüsterte Akane ehrfürchtig und nahm ihre Hände von den Ohren während ihr die Beine den Dienst versagten. „Ist... ist das da vorn noch Ryoga, oder was ist das was dort gerade gegen dieses schwarze Ding gekämpft hat?" fragte sie weiter und Ranmas Körper zuckte etwas zusammen.  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und blickte zu Ukyo herab, deren Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag und sah Akane danach in die fragenden Augen._

„_Akane... das dort ist ein Wolf mit überdurchschnittlicher Kraft und einer Macht die der unseren völlig in den Schatten stellt... aber ... aber es ist nicht Ryoga der da vorn auf dem Boden liegt. Ich spüre nichts mehr von Ryoga... es gibt ihn nicht mehr..."  
Akanes Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Ansage und ihr erster Blick riss herum und zu Ryoga herüber._

„_Aber... wo ist dann Ryoga geblieben? Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein...! Wir müssen ihm helfen!" schrie sie aufgebracht und mit zittriger Stimme erhob sie sich. Er war einer ihrer besten Freunde und sie wollte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben dass da vorn nicht Ryoga in Wolfsgestalt lag, sondern ein Wolf mit aussergewöhnlichen Kräften. Sie begann in seine Richtung zu laufen, aber es war Ranma, der sie am Rockzipfel festhielt und vom weiteren gehen abhielt.  
Ihr Kopf schwenkte wieder herum zu Ranma der bedauernt zu ihr herüber blickte und ein Kopfschütteln wahrnahm._

„_Du weisst nicht was das ist...geh nicht an den Wolf heran."  
Akanes Blick weitete sich. Wollte Ranma damit etwa sagen das Ryoga gefährlich sein könnte in dieser Gestalt? Ihre Beine gaben bei dieser Schlussfolgerung wieder unter ihrem Gewicht nach. „Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun... das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein das Ryoga weg ist!" sie erhob sich etwas und rutschte auf den Knien näher an Ranma heran, packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn durch. Tränen rannen ihr an den Wangen entlang und ein hilfloses Zittern hatte ihren Körper ergriffen._

„_Bitte, tu etwas...! __Es gibt doch bestimmt irgendeine Möglichkeit! Bitte, du kannst ihm doch nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen und sagen das Ryoga verschwunden ist! Bitte, sag was sollen wir tun? Wie sollen wir das jemals Ukyo sagen? WIE?? Sie liebt ihn... sie würde alles tun... bitte, das darf doch nicht so enden!!!" schrie sie ihm verzeifelt ins Gesicht hinein während Ranma besonnen beide Arme vor streckte und sie bei den Schultern griff. Mit einem heftigen Schluchzer warf sie sich Ranma um den Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter. Etwas unbeholfen Schlang er beide Arme um sie herum und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken._

„_Shh... ganz ruhig Akane..." flüsterte er sanft, „Vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit ihn wieder zurück zu holen, aber im Moment sehe ich keine... es tut mir Leid aber ich bin leider keine Hexe oder Zauberer oder dergleichen...!"_

„_Wer ist hier eine Hexe?" polterte es auf einmal hinter seinem Rücken, doch ehe er sich umdrehen konnte um nach zu sehen wer sich da an ihn rangeschlichen hatte, spürte er einen Harten Schlag in den Nacken hinein auf dass er Sterne sah._

„_Cologne...!" begann Akane die sich von Ranma löste und schnell ihre Tränen wegwischte. Sie wollte nicht als Heulsuse dastehen._

„_Habe ichs mir doch gedacht dass ich euch alle hier finde... bei diesem ganzen Chaos und dem Lärm hab ich ständig den Weg verloren und musste durch ziemlich viele Küchen hindurch... aber anscheinend habe ich das Wichtigste verpasst...!" beendete sie ihre kleine Ansprache und ließ ihren Blick schweifen.  
Ihre Augen verengten sich als sie zu Haru und den Wolf herüber starrte. Beide rührten sich nicht aber sie wusste dass keiner von beiden Tod war._

„_Ryoga hat also seine wahre Identität gefunden... erstaunlich, normalerweise erreichen die meisten seiner Abstammung diesen Status nicht einmal als alte, erfahrene Kämpfer... haach ich bin so dumm gewesen..." murmelte sie und sprang etwas entnervt auf ihren Stock hinauf._

„_Wie... was ... was meinst du damit?" fragte nun Akane und die anderen blickten ebenfalls auf.  
Cologne seufzte ergeben und blickte zum Ryoga-Wolf herüber ehe sie begann: "Es gab einst einen Stamm, der Stamm der Ryouga, der mit einem befeindeten Stamm Sógi im Krieg lag. Um zu gewinnen gingen die Stammesstärksten einen Packt mit einem Dämon ein... einem Wolfsdämon. Sie verwandelten sich wenn der Hass, der Schmerz die Wut oder Angst zu groß wurde für ihr Herz in einen Wolf der alles verschlang und tötete was ihm in den Weg kam. Auch Materien und Zauberkünste... Der Nachteil bei diesem Packt war dass der Wolf auch seine eigenen Stammesanhänger nicht mehr wiedererkannte und wirklich wahllos alles töteten. Auch konnte ein Mensch, der zu einem Wolf geworden war nicht mehr in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückkehren. Der Dämon hatte die Kontrolle dann über den Menschen in Wolfsgestalt und machte aus ihn einen vollständigen Wolf. Über die Jahre hinweg gewann der Stamm der Ryouga den Kampf gegen die Sógi aber die verwandelten Wölfe waren nun auch eine Gefahr für den Stamm der Ryouga. Sie wurden verfolgt, gejagt und getötet sobald man einen fand. Doch wie es scheint gab es doch einige Wölfe die überlebt haben. Irgendeiner muss es dann letztendlich doch geschafft haben seine menschliche Gestalt zurück zu erkämpft und so Nachkommen gezeugt hat... Ryoga ist ein entfernter Nachkomme eines der Krieger vom Stamme der Ryouga... aber um deine Frage gleich im Keim zu ersticken Akane..." ,wandte Cologne ein als sie sah wie Akane Luft holte, „Iich weiss nicht wie ein Wolf wieder ein Mensch werden kann... dazu bin ich zu machtlos und unerfahren. Aber es ist wirklich erstaunlich wozu dieser Junge in der Lage gewesen ist. Ich hätte ihn nur nicht noch ermuntern dürfen, aber selbst mir unterlaufen zuweilen Fehler die unverzeihlich sind...", murmelte sie und senkte bedauernd den Kopf._

„_Dann... dann ... muss Ryoga für immer..." begann Akane und Cologne nickte stumm während Ranma die Zähne aufeinander biss und versuchte seine eigene Traurigkeit im angesicht dieser Tragödie zurück zu halten._

„_Sehen wir es von der guten Seite." Cologne hob den Kopf und ein schwaches Lächeln glitt über ihren Mund. „Er hat ganz Nerima und vermutlich auch ganz Japan, sowie auch China vor einer großen Katastrophe bewahrt. Der Magister Magier ist verschwunden, der Wolfsdämon hat ihn gefressen und ein wahrlich großes Mahl an ihm gehabt. Wenigstens brauchen wir so keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, im Moment jedenfalls nicht." beendete Cologne ihre Tragische Erzählung als sie sah wie der Wolf unkontrolliert begann mit den Hinterläufen wild in der Luft zu zucken..._

Fortsetzung folgt…


	22. chújó die innersten Gefühle

Hab ichs mir doch fast gedacht, ich habs wieder vergessen. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an "Alterego", die mich freundlicherweise daran erinnert hat. ^^ So, und damit es zu keinen Verzögerungen mehr kommt tue ich jetzt das, was ich von Anfang an hätte tun sollen. Ich lade alles hoch was noch da ist, dann ist die Fanfiction beendet und kann von vorn bis hinten gelesen werden wies beliebt. Deshalb wünsche ich schon an dieser Stelle viel Spass mit den letzten Kapiteln. Wenn ihr etwas dazu sagen wollt am Ende, immer raus damit.

Anmerkungen von mir noch vorher kurz:

Zu Hydroxion hab ich leider keinen Kontakt mehr. Die letzten Kapitel die ich hier reinstelle, sind auch ausnahmslos von mir, weil sie mir freundlicherweise das Schreiben des Endes überließ. Ich hoffe das stellt keine Probleme dar.

So, jetzt aber ohne weitere Verzögerungen zur eigentlichen Fanfiction. Viel Spass beim lesen.

Kapitel 21

_chújó – die innersten Gefühle_

_Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sprang erstaunt von ihrem Stab herunter als sie sah wie der Wolf seinen Kopf langsam vom Boden aufhob und sich auf die Vorderbeine stemmte während er seine Hinterläufe hinterher zog. Ein unkoordiniertes Jaueln und Winseln erfüllte nun das Schloß und als Antwort erhielt der Wolf nur das angsterfüllte Kreischen des Raben, der unruhig begann auf seiner Stange hin und her zu tänzeln. Einzelne Federn glitten zu Boden und landeten weich auf dem ruhigen Sand._

„_Er... er bewegt sich jetzt schon wieder, aber dabei... dabei hätte doch... das kann doch nicht sein... bei der hohen Energiekonzentration hätte er mindestens noch zwei Stunden ruhig liegen und Schlafen müssen...!" schrie Cologne empört darüber dass der Wolf sich anscheinend nicht an ihre Zeiten hielt und jetzt bereits wieder auf allen vier Pfoten stand. Zwar hechelte er und schwankte bedrohlich, aber er war bei klarem Verstand, das sah man an den hellen und klaren Augen. Seine Nase vibrierte unruhig während seine Ohren unbeständig hin und her zuckten. Mal in die eine dann wieder in die andere Richtung. Wie ein Sonargerät das jeden Winkel dieses Raumes abtastete._

„_Er... er scheint noch nicht Satt zu sein... oh Himmel steh uns bei!" flüsterte Cologne so leise wie möglich, aber der Wolf hatte es gehört. Seine Ohren drehten sich in ihre Richtung und der Kopf bewegte sich passend dazu hinterher. Er entdeckte sie, fletschte sofort die Zähne, legte die Ohren eng an den Kopf und ein kehliges Knurren war zu hören._

„_Oh nein...", entwich es Cologne während Mousse sich aufrichtete und Shampoo halb dabei im Arm haltend hinter sich her zog. Sie drückte sich dicht an ihn und ein ängstlicher Blick glitt zum Wolf herüber. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen dass es Ryoga war der als Wolf nun sein Dasein fristen musste, sie erkannte dort nur einen Blutrünstigen Wolf der auf Beutezug war. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst._

„_Wir hier schnell weg müssen... Wolf ist böse." hauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme während Mousse schützend beide Arme um sie schlang._

„_Shampoo hat Recht, alle raus hier!!" schrie Cologne und deutete mit ihrem Stab in Richtung Tür während der Wolf seine Beute ins Visier nahm und die Krallen langsam ausfuhr.  
Akane und Ranma sahen sich zuerst an und dann glitt ihr Blick hinab zu Ukyo. _

„_Ich nehm sie schon, los geh und bring dich hier raus!" rief Ranma im Befehlston und behende glitten seine beiden Arme unter Ukyos Körper. Während er sich aufrichtete schoss ein bestialischer Schmerz durch ihn hindurch, die Sandattacken hatten ihm doch mehr zugesetzt als er es zunächst angenommen hatte. Bedrohlich schwankte er mit seiner Last und wäre Akane nicht bei ihm geblieben wäre er zu Boden gestürzt._

„_Ich lass dich nicht allein, weil man dich nie allein lassen kann!" meinte Akane etwas spitz und ließ Ranma auf sich stützen.  
Cologne blickte zurück und sah dass der Wolf sich bereits in ihre Richtung bewegte. Die scharfen Krallen wetzen über den Boden und das Knurren erfüllte jetzt den gesamten Raum.  
Doch gerade als Cologne noch weiter zur Eile antreiben wollte hörten sie alle ein Stöhnen dass nicht aus ihren Reihen kam und erst recht nicht aus dem Maul des Wolfes.  
Alle blieben gleichzeitig wie Angewurzelt dort stehen wo sie waren und selbst der Wolf ließ sich aus der Konzentration bringen. Seine Augen vibrierten und seine Ohren drehten sich in die andere Richtung während er seinen Kopf wieder aufrichtete. Das hörte sich nach etwas Verletztem an, etwas leicht zu Erlegendem... etwas das vielleicht schon Blutete...  
Leicht öffnete sich sein Maul und der Geifer benetzte sein Fell während er den Kopf herumdrehte und seine Nase in die Richtung zuckte. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihm lag Haru. Sein Arm hob sich und wie aus einem langen Schlaf glitt eine Hand über sein Gesicht und fuhr sich über die Augen.  
Ein weiteres stöhnen erfüllte die Luft und dies ließ den Wolf entgültig von seiner ersten Beute ablenken...langsam drehte er sich herum, lauerte auf irgendeine verdächtige Bewegung und senkte langsam den Kopf herab während er wohlig knurrte und die Zähne fletschte._

„_Wer immer du bist... steh auf und verschwinde da oder der Wolf wird dich töten...!" schrie Cologne doch alles was sie damit erreichte war dass der Wolf ein Ohr in ihre Richtung hinstreckte und damit beinahe sagen sollte: Schrei nicht so, du bist auch gleich noch dran..._

„_Oh Nein er wird ihn zerfleischen!" schrie Akane und Mousse gab zum Besten: „Besser er als wir. Wegen ihm wir den ganze Ärger haben!" doch für dieses erntete er von allen nur böse Blicke. Das Knurren wurde immer wohliger und kehliger und lenkte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wolf und dem bedauernswerten Opfer, das noch immer am Boden lag._

„_Ich... ich kann nicht mehr..." trat es nun aus Ranma heraus und er ging in die Knie mit Ukyo im Arm die noch immer nicht erwacht war. Besorgt kniete sich nun auch Akane zu ihm herab und ihr hektischer Blick glitt wieder zu dem Jungen herüber der dort am Boden lag und dessen Identität sie nicht einmal kannten._

„_Er darf ihn nicht umbringen! Material Arts Kämpfer bringen niemanden um der bereits am Boden liegt. Das besagt der Ehrenquodex!"  
Cologne blickte ihr verdutzt ins Gesicht. „Hast du es noch nicht begriffen? Das dort ist nicht mehr Ryoga es ist ein Wolf der sich einen Dreck um Ehrenquodexe schert!!"  
Akanes wütender Blick glitt von einem zum anderen. _

„_Ihr tut ja gerade so als wäre alles verloren!! Ich glaube daran dass Ryoga noch irgendwo in diesem Wolf ist und Ryoga ist ein Material Arts Kämpfer der sich immer an den Ehrenquodex gehalten hat!"_

„_Ryoga...was... was ist mit Ryoga...?" erstaunt blickten die Freunde auf und in Ranmas Arme hinab. Es war Ukyo die endlich wieder erwacht war und nun verdutzt von einem zum anderen Blickte._

_Ihre Augen vibrierten und lagen tief in ihren Höhlen. Ihr Atem ging flach und ihr Gesicht war ganz Blass. In sich fühlte sie nur eine dumpfe Leere und den bestialischen Schmerz der an ihrem Bein auf und ab kroch und sie daran hinderte wieder in die wohlige Dunkelheit zurück zu tauchen...aber sie durfte jetzt nicht dorthin zurück... sie erinnerte sich daran was vorhin passiert war... Ryoga hatte reglos an der Wand gelehnt und sich nicht mehr gerührt. Sie war dazwischen gegangen und Haru hatte ihr ein Bein gebrochen... was danach geschah wusste sie nicht...  
Ein neuer Laut drang an ihr Ohr und ihre Augen weiteten sich. _

„_Ein... Wolf... ich höre... einen Wolf... hat Haru sich etwa...?" fragend blickte sie von einem zum anderen doch anscheinend lag sie nicht richtig mit dieser Vermutung denn die besorgten Gesichter, die nun ausgetauscht wurden, sagten etwas vollkommen anderes.  
Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen._

„_Lasst mich sehen...!" befahl sie und Ranmas Blick allein verriet ihr dass er ihr lieber den Wunsch erfüllt hätte ihn zu heiraten als dies zu genehmigen._

„_Aber Ukyo, du musst dich ausruhen, du bist vollkommen..." begann Akane als ein wohliges Jaueln die Luft erfüllte und ihren Kopf herumdrehen ließ._

„_Lasst ... mich ... sehen!" schrie Ukyo beinahe und hustete. Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem eigenen Blut im Mund. Ein metallener Geschmack breitete sich aus während Ranma nun ohne ein weiteres Kommentar beide Arme um sie legte und sie langsam aufrecht setzte. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und kniff die Augen zusammen. Erst als der Schmerz in ihrem Bein nachgelassen hatte wagte sie es den Blick herum zu drehen._

_Der Wolf hatte inzwischen sein Opfer erreicht. Eine Pranke war bereits erhoben und kreiste direkt über dem Kopf der Person dessen Namen sie nur vermuten konnten. Ein geifernder Laut vermischte sich mit einem ängstlichen Wimmern die eindeutig von der Person stammte. Sie versuchte sich so klein es nur irgend ging zu machen und irgendwie in einer der Felsspalten zu verschwinden die es hier gab, aber leider war das unmöglich wenn man nicht zaubern konnte und so beschränkte sich die Person auf eine kleine, jämmerliche Piepsstimme die da verlauten ließ: „Bitte... verschwinde... lass mich in Ruhe... tu mir nicht weh..."_

_Ukyo hielt ihren Blick auf diese Szene gerichtet und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich noch enger zusammen. Bei der Reaktion der anderen und aufgrund dessen dass Ryoga nicht im Raum war gab es nur eine einzige Schlussfolgerung...  
Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander um den aufkeimenden Schluchzer bereits in der Kehle zu ersticken. Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte war Heulen. Heulen und weinen konnte sie später noch wenn sie erfuhr was passiert war aber im Moment gab es so vieles was sie tun und sagen musste. Ryoga war anscheinend über seine Grenzen hinaus gewachsen ... und das alles nur für sie... es war ihre Schuld das Ryoga nun so aussah wie er aussah und so wie die Dinge standen gab es wohl auch nichts das ihn zurückholen konnte, sonst hätte Cologne oder Ranma oder irgendeiner von ihnen schon längst etwas gesagt.  
Schwer schluckte sie während sie tief Luft holte und allen Mut zusammennahm den sie noch besaß. Die Pranke begann herab zu sausen..._

„_RYOGAAAAAAA!!" schrie Ukyo nun aus vollstem Halse und die Pranke mit den messerscharfen Krallen stoppte tatsächlich direkt über der Kehle Harus._

„_U...Ukyo... was ... was tust du da?" fragte Ranma verdutzt und Akane blinzelte hilflos von einem zum anderen._

„_Er... er hat reagiert!" stieß Cologne hervor und ihr Blick glitt zu Ukyo herüber.  
Ukyo antwortete nicht, erklärte nicht, dafür gab es später noch genügend Zeit. Jetzt musste sie handeln. Er hatte ihr geholfen, jetzt war sie dran ihm zu helfen. Ihr Herz schwappte beinahe über vor Sorge und Trauer aber auch gleichzeitig vor Mut und Hoffnung. Sie hatten es so weit gebracht und sie war nicht bereit Ryoga so sich selbst zu überlassen. Er hatte es schließlich für sie aufgenommen, wusste nur Gott und die anderen was er sich dabei gedacht hatte.  
Ein Arm streckte sich nun nach vorn und der Wolf richtete seinen Blick auf Ukyo. Die Zähne gefletscht, die Augen vibrierten in ihren Höhlen und der Geifer tropfte dieses Mal auf den Boden. Er hasste es... er hasste es gestört zu werden und er hasste es nochmehr von einem Opfer gestört zu werden. Langsam drehte er sich herum, behielt immer Ukyo im Auge und knurrte Laut in ihre Richtung. Er war wütend, nicht umsonst würde er gestört werden. Seine weißen Zähne zeigten sich wieder und die Ohren legten sich an. Dieses Mal würde er nicht zimperlich sein, dieses Mal würde er nicht langsam sein, dieses Mal würde er seine Opfer lehren was es heisst einen Leitwolf bei der Jagd zu stören!  
_

„_Ukyo...was was hast du getan?" rief Akane verzweifelt während sie sich langsam erhob._

„_Dumme Gans, er wird uns nun angreifen! Du hast uns die einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht verbaut!" schrie Cologne ihr ins Gesicht hinein doch Ukyo achtete nicht darauf, fixierte den Wolf mit ihrem Blick._

„_Geht... und zwar alle...!" befahl sie während das klicken der Krallen über dem Boden wieder lauter wurde und näher kam.  
Cologne riss die Augen weit auf. „Mädchen... bist du verrückt geworden? Das ist nicht mehr Ryoga ... das ist nur ein Fleisch fressender Wolf der dich zerfleischen wird... er wird dich nicht wiedererkennen... es ist nur ein wütendern Wolf auf der jagt... mehr nicht!!" rief sie und riss ihren Blick herum. Der Wolf setzte jetzt zu einem gemütlichen Spurt an der sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde steigerte._

„_Bitte geht, ich weiss schon was ich tue!" rief Ukyo und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer einzigen Grimasse während Mousse und Shampoo immerhin ihrer Weisung folge leisteten. Sie wollten nicht auf dem Speiseplan des Wolfes landen denn Cologne irrte sich selten...  
Der Wolf indessen hatte Haru vollkommen vergessen... in schnellen Sätzen kam er mit weit geöffnetem Maul Ukyo immer näher. Seine Schritte waren zu wilden Sätzen geworden und in wenigen Augenblicken würde er sie erreicht haben._

„_Akane nun geh schon, ich muss hier bleiben und Ukyo beistehen!" rief Ranma und begann Akane von sich zu schubsen was diese nur mit einem wütendem: „Ich gehe nicht!" quittierte. Doch schließlich wurde ihr die Entscheidung durch Cologne abgenommen die ihr einfach den Stock in die Kniekehlen donnerte und sie so zum Laufen bewegte.  
Ukyo streckte nun auch noch den anderen Arm nach vorne und ihr Blick wurde weicher, geradezu sanft._

„_Ryoga... komm zu mir... ich bin es... Ukyo..." raunte sie und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht während der Wolf nur sein Maul weit öffnete und seine Ohren zurücklegte. Seine Augen waren hasserfüllt und vollkommen auf das Opfer fixiert während die Krallen bis aufs äußerste nach aussen getrieben worden waren._

„_Ukyo... weisst du was du da tust?" flüsterte Ranma und Ukyo spürte dass er zitterte. Selbst er hatte Angst vor Ryoga... dabei war es doch Ryoga... der so sanft sein konnte und niemandem etwas zuleide tat solange man ihn nicht reitzte oder ärgerte..._

„_Natürlich weiss ich das...", log Ukyo und streckte ihre beiden Arme noch weiter nach ihm aus. Sie war dankbar dafür das Ranma bei ihr war, er gab ihr den Halt den sie brauchte und die Kraft, die sie nötig hatte.  
In wilder Vorfreude sprang der Wolf immer näher heran. Das rohe Fleisch, das rohe Fleisch, das saftige, rohe Fleisch... gleich würde er seine Zähne in die Kehle des Mädchens hineintreiben und es fressen... er würde Ukyo fressen... er würde sie fressen... mit Haut und Haaren fressen...  
Seine Hinterbeine spannten sich an, er tat noch einen Satz und sprang dann, öffnete weit sein Maul und entblöste eine Reihe spitzer Zähne die direkt auf Ukyos Hals gerichtet waren... doch er hielt genau mitten im Sprung inne und seine Nase fing an wild hin und her zu zucken. Der Sprung verkürzt sich und er landet direkt zwischen den Beinen von Ukyo. Seine Ohren richteten sich auf und die Augen blinzelten erstaunt, ja geradezu Neugierig in ihre Richtung herüber._

„_Nun komm schon Ryoga... komm zu mir... ich weiss das du da irgendwo bist...sonst hättest du mich schon längst getötet..." flüsterte Ukyo vertrauensvoll und der Wolf begann mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.  
Leise jauelnd und wimmernd kam er nun näher heran und tappste vorsichtig zwischen den Beinen von Ukyo näher heran, schleckte über ihr Gesicht während sie nun endlich ihre Arme um ihn schlang. _

„_Ryoga... du bist es wirklich ... ich hab keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt dass du es noch bist...Ryoga...warum tust du so etwas... und dann für mich... in einen Wolf... du Baka!" rief sie und schlang nun heftig schluchzend beide Arme um ihn während Ranma sich etwas von den beiden zurückzog. Die Zähne glitten gefährlich nahe in seine nähe und nur weil er Ukyo nichts tat hiess das noch lange nicht dass er ihn ebenfalls verschonen würde…_

_  
Der Wolf stieß einen klagenden Wimmerlaut aus als er sich langsam aus Ukyos Umarmung befreite und die drei Striemen auf ihrem Gesicht entdeckte. Zärtlich begann er sein Fell an ihr zu reiben und die Wunde an der Wange sauber zu lecken. Ein kurzes Jaueln erfüllte den Raum und Ukyos Augen die mit Tränen gefüllt waren, fixierten nun den Kopf des Wolfes. Sie griff nach ihm, hielt ihn in den Händen und blickte ihm genau in die Augen. Doch es waren die Augen eines Tieres, daran gab es keinerlei Zweifel. Nur die Gesichtszüge, sie erinnerten entfernt an Ryoga, das war ihr bereits jetzt aufgefallen. Selbst sein Stirnband hatte er irgendwo während des Kampfes verloren, ebenso die letzten Fetzen seiner Kleidung. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht._

„_Nun komm schon Ryoga, werde wieder du selbst... das kannst du doch, oder etwa nicht?" Der Wolf legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Verstand anscheinend nicht so recht was sie von ihm wollte. Schließlich öffnete er sein Maul und begann zu Hecheln._

„_Er wird nie wieder er selbst sein... er muss für immer und ewig ein Wolf bleiben..." diese bitterharten Worte kamen von Cologne doch Ukyo weigerte sich dieser Tatsache ins Auge zu sehen._

„_Das Glaube ich nicht! Er ist ein Mensch gewesen und ein Wolf geworden und dann kann er natürlich auch seine wahre Gestalt wieder annehmen, ist doch klar!" stellte sie fest und ihre Augen glitten wütend zu Cologne empor die sofort verstummte.  
Doch tief, tief in ihrem inneren ahnte Ukyo bereits das Cologne Recht hatte, weil die alte Hexe so gut wie immer Recht hatte...  
Ein neuer Tränenfluss füllte sich in ihren Augen und rannen die Wangen hinab während der Wolf wieder näher kam und ihr dieses mal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht leckte._

„_Er ist gefährlich..." begann Cologne doch Ukyo unterbrach sie. „Er ist nicht gefährlich, oder hat er mich schon gebissen oder verletzt? Er wird niemandem etwas tun solange wir ihm nichts tun...!" stellte Ukyo fest und der Wolf stupste mit dem Kopf gegen ihre Wange. Ein wimmern verließ seine Kehle und Ukyo drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum._

„_Beruhige dich, niemand wird dir hier wehtun... verlass dich darauf..." raunte sie sanft in sein Ohr hinein und schluckte als ihr Herz einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer tat. Wie sollte es denn so weitergehen? Ryoga als Wolf, alle griff er an nur sie nicht...? Wie sollte das nur weitergehen... All ihre Hoffnungen die sie gesetzt hatte und alles was zwischen ihnen gewesen war war mit einem Schlag zu einer Bedeutunglosigkeit zusammengeschrumpft und in Form eines Wolfes wieder aufgetaucht...  
Sie schlang hilflos wieder beide Arme um seinen muskulösen Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schnauze. Sie ließ nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf sie verfingen sich in seinem Fell, in seiner Nase, wanderten über das gesamte Gesicht hinweg und vermischten sich auch mit den Tränen des Wolfes..._


	23. jija das Ich, das Selbst

Kapitel 22

_jija – das Ich, das Selbst_

Warum weinte sie nur? Was war nur los? Der Wolf konnte sich nichts dessen erklären, was nun um ihn herum geschah. Und warum zur Hölle zerfleischte er seine offensichtliche Widersetzerin nicht? Immer wieder pochte dieselbe Frage in seinen Kopf, die wohl viel eher instinkt- und trieb- als gedankengesteuert war. Seine Gedankenströme zerflossen wirr in den Gefühlen, die er jetzt empfand. Ein Wolf, der etwas für seine Opfer empfand? Unmöglich! Und doch irgendetwas war da... seine Muskeln… unfähig sich anzuspannen, seine Konzentration… unfähig sich wieder zu sammeln… sein Maul und seine Fänge… unfähig sich auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zu öffnen und sich dem ihrigen Fleisch zu nähern. Immer heftiger stieß das Bedürfnis in ihm auf sich ihr zu nähern, sich ihren Zärtlichkeiten hinzugeben… an nichts anderes mehr zu denken. Die Arme dieses Mädchens schlossen sich nur immer enger um seinen Hals, fuhren hektisch seinen Rücken entlang und fanden schließlich Ruhe an seinen Schultern, an denen sie büschelweise Fell in ihren Hände umschloss. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Herzen breit und umspülte seinen ganzen Körper, doch genauso wuchs auch die Traurigkeit in seiner Kehle, als er durch ihre Haare hinweg in ihr trauriges, weiches und mattes Gesicht sah. Eine Gefühlswelle nach der nächsten umschwappte seinen Körper, vernebelte seinem Geist völlig den Verstand und ihr Geruch ließ ihn innerlich erschaudern. Etwas war da… irgendetwas war da… es fühlte sich an wie aus einem vergangenen Leben, ein Kleines zwar, dass aber langsam, stetig und immer fordernder beanspruchte Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde verschwand der brennend pochende Gedanke seines Leitwesens das Mädchen vor ihm in tausend Stücke zu reißen und in sich einzuverleiben. Er wollte sie… haben… sie gehörte ihm… soviel gaben die wölfischen Instinkte in dieser Sekunde noch von sich, doch viel mehr war von wilden, blutrünstigen Tier nicht mehr übrig geblieben.  
Wieder schluchzte sie auf. Was war nur los? Der Wolf konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er für ihre Traurigkeit zu verantworten war und das war in dem Moment das, was er am wenigsten wollte. Laut verließ sein wehleidiges Jaulen wieder seine Schnauze und drang unter ihrer Umarmung in den Raum ein.  
Ihre Tränen benetzten sein ganzes Gesicht. Warm fühlten sie sich an, als sie sein Fell verklebten und ihm Schritt für Schritt die Sicht raubten, doch gleichzeitig auch so melancholisch und tief verzweifelt...

Winselnd verließ die erste Träne des Tieres seine verschmierten Augenlieder… ein Tier, das weinte, war so etwas überhaupt möglich? War dies nicht schon viel zu menschlich? Die Tränen liefen seine Kiefer herunter, bahnten sich den Weg durch sein Gesicht und durch das ihrige. Liefen langsam herab, bildeten kleine dicke Tropfen an seinem und dem ihrigen Kinn und vermischten sich schließlich unwillkürlich….

…Zusammengekauert lagen beide nun dort auf dem kalten Boden des karg ausgestatteten Raumes, völlig ineinander verloren, als sich den tiefen seelischen Schmerzen des Raubtieres ein neuer hinzufügte. Es zog und schmerzte ihn bitterlich an seinen Fangzähnen, unerbittlich vergrößerte sich dieser Schmerz, wuchs und wuchs und ließ den Wolf erzittern. Noch heftiger jaulend zog er seinen Schweif zwischen die Hinterläufe und sein Rückgrad bäumte sich krümmend auf. Sein schwarzes Fell begann unweigerlich herumzustoben, es richtete sich immer schneller werdend auf und ab, zuckte und zerrte auf seiner Haut. Ukyo bemerkte, dass es ihrem Wolf, ihrem Ryoga zusehends schlechter erging und hilflos wich sie etwas von ihm zurück, was der Wolf aber nur noch mit einem weiteren kläglichen Jaulen beantwortete. Tränen sammelten sich wieder in ihren tiefblauen Augen und verzweifelt stieß sie das aus, wonach sie sich am meisten sehnte in dieser Verzweilung, jetzt, vorhin… schon immer: „Ryyoooogaaaa!!!!! Komm zurück!! Ryoga, ich bitte dich!!! Komm zurück!! Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen, ich brauche dich!!"

Ehrfürchtig starrten Ranma und Akane den Wolf an, dessen gelbe Aura immer stärker aufblitze und sich zögerlich in ein schwaches Blau verzog. „Das… das ist UNMÖGLICH!", rief Cologne völlig perplex aus.  
Dem armen Tier drangen diese Worte viel stärker in seine vor Schmerz horizontal zurückgestellten Ohren und sie durchschüttelten sein ganzes Innere, drangen von der Ohrmuschel in seinen Kopf, durch die Nervenbahnen, in sein Gedächtniszentrum und plötzlich… erwachte es wieder…  
Hellleuchtend hüllte eine von ungekannter Intensität geprägte blaue Aura das Wesen ein, das sich in ihr befand, doch die Lebzeit dieser Aura war nur von kurzer Dauer, danach fiel sie so abrupt wie sie aufgeflammt war wieder in sich zusammen und gab den Menschen preis, den sie im vergangen Moment noch schützend umhüllt hatte.  
Schwankend und völlig hilflos hüllten in seine Augen in die sich so lange gewünschte Stille der Dunkelheit ein, als Ryoga in sich zusammensank.

Unfähig ihre Augen zu öffnen saß Ukyo immer noch zitternd in sich zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Sie hatte eben etwas gespürt, etwas Großes war erloschen doch gleichzeitig hatte sich etwas Neues gebildet, das ihr so bekannt und vertraut war, dass die Erinnerung daran sie nur noch mehr schmerzte. Einbildung war dies… sicher nur Einbildung, doch Ukyo wurde abrupt aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen, als auf ihrem Schoß plötzlich etwas Schweres seine Ruhe fand. Aufgeschreckt begann sie ängstlich mit ihren Augenlidern zu blinzeln, was ihr aber wahrlich keine große Sicht auf das Geschehen zu geben bot, da ihr dieselbigen noch durchnässt und verschwommen lediglich einen Blick durch einen Tränenfilm gewährten, der die Wirklichkeit verzerrt wiedergab. Ihre Hände bewegten sich ruckweise zaghaft nach vorne und was sie dort erfühlte ließ ihr Herz für einen kurzen Moment stillstehen, damit es im nächsten Augenblick mit ungekannter Wallung und Kraft umso heftiger weiterschlagen konnte und gegen ihren Brustkorb donnerte. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sich das Mädchen so, als sei ihr ein zweites Leben eingehaucht worden, was wie ein kleiner Schmetterling völlig unbeholfen und doch in sich gestärkt begann seine Welt neu zu entdecken. Das konnte einfach keine Täuschung sein ... Nein, das war real.  
Hastig schnellte ihre linke Hand zu ihrem Gesicht empor und wischte sich unter ihren Haaren, die ihr wirr ins Gesicht hangen, die restliche Feuchtigkeit ihrer Tränen hinweg. Die andere Hand blieb ungläubig uns starr auf dem liegen, was sie gerade zu fassen bekommen hatte… Mit einem Ruck öffneten sich ihre schweren Lider und ihr Mund ließ sie wirre Wortspiele von sich geben. „Ryoga… ich ... immer gewusst… du weißt…nicht…wie sehr ich."  
ER war es wirklich, es war Ryoga… ihr Ryoga.  
Sie hatte recht gehabt! Er hatte sie gehört, er hatte sich erinnert, selbst als Wolf, selbst, als die Situation aussichtslos war… war er doch zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass er das auch nie getan hatte. „Ryoga…endlich", murmelte sie leise, so leise, dass eigentlich nur sie selbst es hören konnte und bei diesen Worten bildeten sich wieder kleine Tränen in ihren Augen, aber diesmal nicht aus Wut und Verzweiflung, sondern aus Freunde, Erleichterung und.. Liebe. Sanft streichelte Ukyo Ryoga über die vernarbte Wange, während ihre andere Hand sich durch seine Haare wand und diese zärtlich kraulte. Ihre Tränen liefen erneut ihre Haut entlang und tiefe Schluchzer und Seufzer erfüllten die Luft. Sie war unfähig ihre Gefühle auch nur eine weiter Sekunde im Zaun zuhalten, brach nun alles hervor, was sie über eine lange Zeit in sich aufgestaut hatte und nun seinen Weg an die Freiheit forderte. Ihr Becken und ihr Rücken erzitterten leicht unter ihren schnellen kurzen Atemzügen. Sie konnte die Situation kaum realisieren so sehr war sie jetzt von Glücksgefühlen umnebelt, die so stark waren, dass sie beinahe das Gefühl bekam den Verstand zu verlieren.

Die Tatsache, dass Ryoga noch immer bewusstlos war, bemerkte sie noch nicht einmal, bis sich schließlich Cologne und die anderen in den Handlungsverlauf einschalteten.  
„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!!", bemerkte Cologne spitz und noch immer etwas sprachlos, während sie mit ihrem knorrigen Stock auf Ukyo und Ryoga zuhüpfte.  
„Die Rückverwandlung hätte ich ihm in diesem Zustand nicht mehr zugetraut. Konnte er sich doch vorhin schon kaum auf den Beinen halten. Doch da retteten ihn seine wölfischen Instinkte und die Seele des Wolfsdämons das Leben unter der Bedingung seinen menschlichen Körper nun vollends als verloren anzugeben, aber nun… schaut her!"

„Unglaublich", fügte Ranma noch immer von der ganzen Situation gefesselt hinzu, als nun endlich auch Akane und er auf die beiden zutraten.  
Akane und Ranma waren ebenfalls so erleichtert wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Selbst die Situation am Mount Dragon konnte sich nicht mit ihrer bis vor wenigen Stunden aussichtslosen Lage hier messen. In Akanes Freude mischte sich aber auch Ärger auf Cologne und das Mädchen trat in ihrer überschwänglichen Euphorie wutschnaubend und scharf blickend auf die Alte zu „Alte Hexe!! Wieso hast du gesagt es gäbe keine Rettung mehr für Ryoga, WIESO??!! Kannst du mir das einmal erklären??!", verlangte sie zu wissen, wobei sie Cologne am Schlaffittchen packte und erstmal ordentlich durchschüttelte. „Ich….ich…weiß es ... doch auch nicht!! Brutales.. Mädchen!!", keifte diese sie dabei nur übel an, während sich schon einige schnell drehende Kreise vor ihren Pupillen bildeten. Ranma, etwas zwiegespalten darüber ob er sich nun nicht lieber zusammen mit Ukyo um Ryoga kümmern sollte oder Akanes Wutausbruch besänftigen sollte, Schritt etwas unbeholfen und kopfdrehend auf ein und derselben Stelle herum, wobei sein Blick schwankend von Ryoga zu Cologne rüberglitt. Schlussendlich entschied er sich aber für letzteres, da er spürte, dass Ryoga in diesem Moment ziemlich gut bei Ukyo versorgt war und er Ukyo lieber etwas mit Ryoga in Ruhe ließ. Zuviel hatten die beiden jetzt durchgemacht.

„Akane, nun komm…", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. „Lass doch gut sein! So erfahren wir nie eine Antwort auf unsere Fragen." Etwas unbehände griff er Akane an die Schultern, was diese aber nur mit einem gezielten Ruck abblockte. „Lass mich in Ruhe Ranma Saotome!! Ich habe was zu erledigen. Diese alte Hexe zum entgültigen Schweigen zu bringen!!! Fast wären wir wegen ihr gegangen und hätten Ryoga seinem Schicksal überlassen, nur weil sie an ersten Formen von Alzheimer leidet und sich nicht an die Umwandlung dieses Fluches erinnerte!!"  
Akane war nicht wirklich sauer auf Cologne, doch so wie es ihre aufbrausende Art war, musste sie dem Gefühlschaos, was sich über die ganze Zeit in ihr gebildet hatte, mal frei Luft lassen und Ranma wunderte es nur, dass er nicht wieder mal als ihr Ablassventil missbraucht wurde. Doch vielleicht hatte ihr die Nacht vor kurzem im Wohnzimmer doch mehr bedeutet, als beide danach weiterhin zum Anschein gaben.

Gedankenverloren polterte Akane mit Cologne in ihren Armen in der Gegend herum, als sie schließlich wie zu erwarten das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf Ranma zudonnerte. „Whuahaha, Akane!", kreischte dieser nur noch hilflos, als er versuchte mit seinen um sich fuchtelnden Armen dem Mädchen wieder auf zwei Beine zu helfen. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Im Übereifer hatte Ranma Akane einfach umpackt und seine Hände sind dabei unglücklicherweise auf ihrem Busen gelandet, was diese zunächst mit einem puterroten Gesicht und schließlich mit lauten und schrillen Schrei quittierte. Dabei riss sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen ihre Hände von Cologne und verlor doch ihr Gleichgewicht, als sie auf Ranma landete.  
„Danke zukünftiger Schwiegersohn", räusperte Cologne sich mit heiserer Stimme, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Stock schwang und mit angezogener Augenbraue auf das nun übereinander liegende Paar blickte. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte eine angespannte Stille, die dann aber von einem schallenden Geräusch unterbrochen wurde. „Ranma du Flegel!!!", giftete Akane ihren eigentlichen Retter an, während sie ihm eine Backpfeife gab und der sich mal wieder total und zu recht missverstanden fühlte.

„Akane, wann begreifst du es endlich? Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!"

„Sei einfach ruhig, du…duu DUUU!!"

„Na...na… NA??!?"  
„Kümmert euch später um eure Liebesangelegenheiten", verlangte Cologne ernst.  
Sofort verstummten die beiden wieder und schauten sich nur verschüchtert in die Gesichter. Ukyo, die bislang fast nur Augen für Ryoga gehabt hatte und der die vorige Szene ihrer Freunde nicht viel mehr als schemenhaft und unverarbeitet durch den Kopf gelangt war, richtete plötzlich ihren Blick auf und ließ ihn blitzschnell bedrohlich in die Ecke des Raumes fahren. Diese Stimme… dieses Seufzen, was sich nun, wenn auch nur minimal wieder in die Atmosphäre drängte, erschauderte ihren Geist seit diesen Ereignissen für die Ewigkeit und ließ ihren Körper sich wieder mit schwarzen Gedanken füllen.

„Schaut doch nur!", stieß sie gedämpft auf und wies hinweisend mit ihrer Hand zum Herd des immerlauter werdenden Geräusches. Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf einen Punkt oder besser eine Person, die sich stöhnend und wimmernd versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu bringen…


	24. sekinin Verantwortung

Kapitel 23

_sekinin - Verantwortung_

_Wie gebannt Starrten nun alle auf die Person, die für all dieses Leid, all diese Sorgen und all das was geschehen war, verantwortlich war – und es doch nicht war._

_Sie alle hatten es gesehen, mit Ausnahme von Ukyo und Ryoga, wie dieser schwarze Dämon, die Materie, sich aus dem Körper der Person herausbewegt hatte und von Ryogas zweitem Ich verschlungen worden war._

_Schwankend kam die Person mit dem Namen Haru auf die Beine und hielt sich den Kopf, an dessen Stirn ein kleiner Blutrinsal sich einen Weg bis hinunter in die Halsbeuge gebahnt hatte._

_Ein leises Stöhnen, noch verstärkt durch diese riesige Halle und den steinernen Wänden, schwappte zu den Freunden herüber._

„_Was… was ist passiert…", er schaute auf, verwirrt, ängstlich, mit flackernden Augen und schwachem Geist. „Wer…seit ihr denn alle?" Piepsend war seine Stimme, glich beinahe der eines Kleinkindes. Nichts, absolut nichts war von der harten, herrschenden und gewaltigen Stimme des alten Haru zurück geblieben. Der alte Haru war tot und dies war eine völlig andere Person die nicht wusste was geschehen war._

„_Wie… kommt diese Beule an meinen Kopf? Wart ihr das etwa?" fragend blickten die ängstlichen Augen von einem zum anderen und Haru tat einen Schritt auf die Freunde zu._

_Ukyo, die natürlich spürte dass von dieser Person keine Gefahr mehr ausging, konnte nicht anders als sich ein wenig über Ryoga zu beugen und beide Arme schützend über ihn auszubreiten._

„_Komm ja nicht näher, du … du Monster!!" zischte sie erbost und bebte dabei vor unverhohlenem Hass._

_Die Freunde blickten zu ihr herab und es war Cologne die sich zu ihr herumdrehte._

„_Rede bitte nicht so… das ist nicht mehr der für den du ihn hälst." Erklärte sie, doch Ukyos Körper zitterte und bebte trotz allem. Zu frisch waren die Wunden, die Erinnerungen und die Verletzungen die sie durch ihn erfahren hatte und bei Gott, dieses Gesicht asoziierte sie nun mit ihrem Schlimmsten Albtraum._

_Die Person die einmal Haru gewesen war, stockte mitten in der Bewegung und hob beide Arme in die Luft, winkelte sie etwas an und präsentierte die offenen Handflächen wie in einem Western, wenn der Revolverheld dem Banditen eine Waffe an den Rücken oder Bauch hielt._

„_Bitte, ich weiss nicht was passiert ist, aber bitte… Ich… ich hab glaub ich nichts getan..!"_

_Ukyos Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Ankündigung und sie umklammerte Ryoga noch fester… halt suchend mit viel zu Feuchten Augen._

_Hasserfüllt war nun ihr Blick als sie losbrüllte: „NICHTS GETAN?? NICHTS GETAN???? Du… du Monster… du hast meinen Laden zerstört, meinen Mitarbeiter gegen mich aufgehetzt, mir ein Bein gebrochen, mich Manipuliert, meine Spatula zu einem Klumpen Metall verarbeitet, Ryoga bis an seine Grenzen hinaus getrieben und mich beinahe… WAAAAH… du hast kurzum mein ganzes Leben zerstört!!! Und dann kommst du an dass du nichts getan hättest? Sieh ihn dir an, das hast DU zu verantworten!" Bei diesen Worten deutete sie auf Ryoga in ihren Armen. Ihre Schulterblätter zuckten hilflos in die Luft und ein gequälter Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle. Die Tränen rannen nun in Strömen. „Fahr zur Hölle du elende Missgeburt!!" kam es nun noch aus ihr herausgepresst während sie Ryoga wieder dichter an sich rückte und verzweifelt durch sein Haar strich._

_Haru war tief von diesen Worten getroffen und seine Schultern sanken beinahe bis auf die Erde herab._

„_Das… das habe ich nicht gewollt… bitte… ich weiss nicht einmal wo ich hier bin und wenn ich etwas getan habe, dann tut es mir Leid…!" warf er in den Raum hinein doch er erntete von Ukyo nur einen eiskalten Blick._

„_Verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld…" knurrte sie, „Und hör auf hier auf Unschuldig zu machen, denn das glaube ich dir nicht…"_

„_Ukyo… es reicht jetzt wirklich…!" kam es nun streng von Cologne und Ukyo drehte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr herum._

„_Was… was willst du damit sagen, alte Hexe? Dass er das Recht dazu hatte das alles mit mir zu tun? Das dass alles so in Ordnung war wie er es getan hatte? Oh… ich könnte dich…" _

„_Bitte Ukyo, beruhige dich doch endlich… es ist noch eine Menge passiert als du bewusstlos warst…!" versuchte nun Akane einzugreifen und ließ Ranma einfach fallen, wie eine heisse Kartoffel._

_Sie schwankte zu Ukyo herüber und begab sich in die Knie. _

„_Akane… bitte… du nicht auch noch auf seiner Seite…!" schluchzte Ukyo und brach nun entgültig in Tränen aus. Tränen, die keinerlei Zorn oder Wutausbrüche oder Gebrüll zuließen. Akane tat das einzige was in dieser Situation noch half, sie spendete Trost indem sie beide Arme um ihre Freundin schlang und sie zu sich heranzog._

„_Ich bin auf niemandes Seite, ich möchte nur dass du zuhörst bevor du weitersprichst." Erklärte Akane und blickte zu Haru herüber, der ganz verstockt in der Ecke stand und nicht mehr weiter wusste._

_Cologne war es, die sich nun an ihn wandte._

„_Kannst du dich an gar nichts von alledem erinnern Haru?" fragte sie nun an ihn gewandt und dieser blinzelte etwas erstaunt. Dann blickte er nach links und rechts und deutete schließlich auf sich selbst. „Meinen sie etwa mich damit?" _

_Cologne stockte und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist dein richtiger Name nicht Haru?" fragte sie grund heraus._

_Eilig schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Nein nein, das ist nicht mein Name. So hiess jemand anderer. Ich heisse Naku."_

_Cologne legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Das ist aber ein trauriger Name…" meinte sie daraufhin und der Junge nickte bestätigend. „Klar, es ist ja auch der Begriff für das Weinen."_

„_Wie kommst du zu so einem ungewöhnlichen Namen und was ist mit Haru? Du sagtest du kennst ihn." fragte nun Ranma, der die ganze Anspannung nicht mehr ertrug._

_Mousse und Shampoo standen in seiner nähe, aber im gehörigen Abstand zu Naku, denn immerhin war er es gegen den sie alle noch bis vor kurzem Gekämpft hatten._

„_Meine Eltern waren stets unglücklich, und das hat wohl auf mich abgefärbt. Sie gaben mir diesen Namen weil ich ständig immer nur am weinen war. Da meine Eltern sehr arm waren, gaben sie mich zu einem Zauberer, weil dieser Meinte ich hätte großes Talent und könnte ein großartiger Zauberer werden. Naja… ich tat alles was mir geheissen, aber leider wurde ich das ständige Weinen einfach nicht los. Die anderen mieden mich und machten einen Bogen um mich. Überall in China war ich nur unter Naku, die Heulsuse bekannt. Ich hatte keine Freunde. Eines Tages war mein Meister zu einer Reise aufgebrochen und hatte mir aufgetragen das Haus zu hüten. Ich tat wie er mir es befohlen hatte. Während ich die mir aufgelegten Zaubersprüche begann auswendig zu lernen, klopfte es an der Tür. Ich dachte mir schon dass es ein Kunde sein könnte und ging zur Tür. Doch ich sollte mich gewaltig getäuscht haben. Es war kein Kunde, es war ein Zauberer der sich als Harushikon vorstellte, aber nur Haru genannt werden wollte…" _

_Cologne erbebte bei diesem Namen und blinzelte zu Naku herüber._

„_Und was geschah dann?" fragte sie ohne lange nachzudenken._

„_Naja…", druckste Naku herum und rieb sich über den Oberarm. „Ich ließ ihn herein, er sah sehr abgekämpft aus. Er blutete stark und sein Körper war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen." Er schaute in die etwas entsetzten Gesichter und schluckte. „Ich glaube das kennt ihr hier nicht, deshalb erkläre ich es euch: Bei uns Zauberern ist das so, wenn ein Körper verschlissen ist, dann können wir uns neue Körper suchen mit dem wir uns verbinden. In der Regel klonen wir uns selbst und behalten so unsere Körper, aber dieser Zauberer hatte keinen Klon von sich… er war auf der Suche nach einem Körper…"_

_Die anderen schluckten und jeder konnte ahnen was nun kam, doch Naku erzählte auch den Rest der Geschichte. „Wir gingen einen Handel ein. Ich sollte ihm meinen Körper überlassen und dafür würde er mir die letzten Geheimnisse der alten Magiekunst zeigen. Doch leider war es niemals dazu gekommen. Kaum hatte er meinen Körper in seine Gewalt gebracht, hatte er auch schon die Kontrolle über ihn gewonnen. Ich war in meinem eigenen Körper versiegelt gewesen während diese schwarze Materie sich meines Körpers bemächtigte. Die einzigen die uns gefährlich werden konnten waren die vom Stamme der Ryouga, doch die hatte der Zauberer schon vor langer Zeit ausgerottet… alle… bis auf einen…!"_

„_Ryoga…" beendete Cologne und deutete mit ihrem Stock auf den Jungen in Ukyos Armen._

_Naku blickte erstaunt zu dem nackten Jungen, der nur von Ranmas Hemd bedeckt war, herab. Er lächelte… _

„_Dann ist er es, bei dem ich mich bedanken muss…" begann er und tat einen weiteren Schritt auf Ukyo und Akane zu, doch Ukyo blinzelte eiskalt und fauchte wieder: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, komm ihm nicht zu nahe… du feiger Schwächling…!!!"_

_Naku blieb nach einem einzigen Schritt wieder stehen und blickte hilflos von einem zum anderen._

„_Wir werden ihm deinen Dank ausrichten wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, aber es ist wohl besser wenn wir verschwinden und er dich nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommt. Du hast eine Menge Schaden angerichtet und diese Kämpfer maltretriert und Gedehmütigt bis aufs Blut. Versteh und akzeptiere bitte dass du nicht willkommen bist bei uns und dass wir niemals Freunde werden können, so tragisch deine Geschichte auch sein mag." Erklärte Cologne und blickte Naku fest in die Augen._

_Naku blickte etwas erschrocken, aber immerhin gefasst von einem zum anderen und seufzte schließlich. Sein Kopf hing so weit hinunter dass sein Kinn bereits auf seiner Brust ruhte._

„_Na gut, ich verstehe schon… es tut mir Leid was geschehen ist, aber ich habe das ganz bestimmt nicht gewollt. Aber dieses Leid was ich euch, und vor allem euch beiden", er blickte zu Ukyo und Ryoga herüber, „zugefügt habe, werde ich wohl nie wieder gut machen können. Aber lasst mich euch wenigstens einen kleinen Dienst erweisen, denn immerhin habt ihr mich aus meinem Gefängnis in meinem Inneren befreit."_

_Mit diesen Worten hob er einen Arm und streckte einen Finger in die Luft. Eine Windsäule wirbelte empor und sprengte die große Kuppel des Schlosses weg. Der riesige Vogel kreischte empört und danach erleichtert. Er war nun endlich frei…_

„_Komm her Tori…" rief er und der Vogel kreischte und seine riesigen Schwingen ratschten an den Wänden des Schlosses entlang, während er langsam zur Landung ansetzte._

„_Tori wird euch hinbringen wo auch immer ihr hinwollt. Danach wird er wieder zu mir zurückkehren und wir werden gemeinsam einen Neuanfang starten… ohne Zauberei oder Magie… davon haben wir beide genug…" _

_Cologne nickte bedächtig während sie und Ranma langsam näher heran traten._

„_Vorsicht, sonst frisst der Vogel euch noch auf. Immerhin ist er von diesem… diesem Scheusal da vorn…!" keifte Ukyo empört doch als Ranma und Cologne es sogar wagen konnten den riesigen Vogel zu erklimmen, waren auch ihre letzten Zweifel zerstreut._

„_Es immer noch besser seien als zu Schwimmen…" meinte nun Shampoo, die an Mousse Arm hing, während sie dem Vogel langsam näher kamen._

_Ranma sprang vom Vogel hinab als Mousse und Shampoo ihn erklommen. Er beugte sich hinab und hob Ryoga behutsam auf._

_Ukyo blickte ihm mit Mulmigen Gefühl nach als Akane nun unter ihre Arme griff und sie Huckepack nahm. Ein zischen verließ ihre Zähne, ihr Bein war ja schließlich gebrochen, doch anstatt sich zu beschweren blickte sie zu Ranma herüber und rief: „Pass auf, dass Ryoga sich nicht wehtut…" _

_Akane lächelte dabei still in sich hinein während sie Ukyo auf ihrem Rücken tragend zum Vogel hinbrachte. Ranma hatte sich erst auf dem Vogel nach Ukyo herumgedreht und mit einem hoch gestreckten Daumen signalisiert, dass alles in Ordnung sei._

„_Machts gut, und bitte verzeiht mir…" meinte nun Naku und winkte aufgeregt während Cologne die einzige war die zurückwinkte._

„_Bring sie sicher nach Japan zurück!!" gab er noch die letzte Anweisung an Tori, der dies mit einem fiepsenden Geräusch quittierte, dann waren sie aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden._


	25. hanran Rebellion, Aufstand

Und hier haben wir auch das letzte Kapitel dieser "kleinen" Fanfiction.

Kapitel 24. - Finale -

_hanran – Rebellion, Aufstand_

_Der Wind heulte ihnen allen um die Ohren und die Federn strichen um ihre Körper wie ein schützender Mantel. Ukyo hielt sich etwas an Akane, die sie noch immer stützen musste, selbst auf dem breiten Vogelrücken. Sollte sie ins Rutschen geraten, dann würde es für sie kein Halten geben. Mit einem gebrochenen Bein auf einem solchen Vogel war beinahe leichtsinnig, aber sie hatte einfach nicht darauf verzichten wollen Ryogas Kopf auf ihren Schoß zu platzieren und ihm liebevoll die Haare zu streicheln. Sie hatten ihr alles über den Kampf Ryogas gegen Haru erzählt… und sie hatte geweint dabei._

_Er war noch immer nicht aufgewacht…_

_Seine Augen waren so fest geschlossen wie die Fensterläden eines Hauses. Sein Atem ging Flach und sein Körper war nicht gerade geschützt, mit nur dem Oberhemd Ranmas._

„_Können wir denn gar nichts tun?" rief Ukyo, nun schon zum mindestens einhundersten Mal zu Cologne, die am Kopfe des Vogels Tori tronte und den Rückflug beaufsichtigte._

_Der Schatten der Krähe war auf dem seicht dahinwiegenden Wasser zu erkennen. Schwingend bewegten sich die Flügel auf und ab und verursachten ein paar kleinere Wellen._

„_Nein… leider nicht. Ryoga muss von selbst aufwachen, sonst hat das alles keinen Sinn…!" In wirklichkeit war Cologne froh dass er noch nicht erwacht war. Sie hatte ja gesehen was Ukyo nicht gesehen hatte… und es machte ihr mehr und mehr Sorgen._

_Schwer stützte sie sich auf ihren Stock während sie das kräuselnde Wasser dort unten beobachtete. Bald würden sie Japan erreicht haben und dann würde es nur noch ein kleiner Katzensprung sein bis Nerima._

„_Tori können wirklich schnell fliegen!" meinte Mousse und Shampoo schnurrte zufrieden an seiner Seite. Sie saßen knapp hinter Cologne und waren recht guter Dinge. Sie hatten an diesem Kampf die wenigsten Blessuren zurückbehalten._

„_Hmm…" machte Cologne nur zur Antwort und ihre weissen Haare flatterten wie Wimpeln._

„_Ukyo, nimm es nicht so schwer. Er hat viel durchgemacht und er wird auch bald wieder aufwachen, glaub mir, den haut nichts so schnell um." Gab Akane zum Besten und strich der Angesprochenen beruhigend über die Schultern._

„_Ja… der hält ja sogar das Essen von Akane aus und überlebt noch dabei…" gab Ranma seinen Kommentar doch er erntete von Akane nur einen wütenden und giftigen Blick._

„_Ranma, kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben im richtigen Moment deine Klappe halten?"_

„_Ist ja schon gut…" mauelte er und drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Er mochte es nicht zugeben aber er war ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Ukyo und Ryoga. Zwar war diese Beziehung erst am Anfang, aber sie war bereits jetzt weiter als seine mit Akane, die sich zu allem überfluss mehr um Ukyo und Ryoga kümmerte als um seine Verletzungen._

_Ukyo selbst seufzte nur bei den Worten Akanes. Stumm blickte sie auf. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, noch immer trug sie diesen unkleidsamen Schlafanzug von Naku. Die drei Striemen auf ihrem Gesicht waren noch überdeutlich zu sehen._

_Akane überlegte dass sie diese Stellen auf jeden Fall behandeln musste, sobald das gebrochene Bein verarztet war. Jetzt war es lediglich mit einem zerbrochenen Speer aus Mousse Repereatuar notdürftig geschient worden. _

„_Schon gut, ich weiss schon, aber… ich würde mich gerne endlich bei ihm bedanken und ihm sagen was ich fühle… das ist alles…" murmelte sie, kaum hörbar in dieser Lage, doch Akane und Ranma tauschten über ihren nun wieder gesenkten Kopf einen vielsagenden Blick aus und nickten sich gegenseitig zu. Nicht mehr davon sprechen, hiess die Geste._

_Ukyo indessen bekam davon nichts mit. Sie strich immer wieder durch sein krauses, zerzaustes, wieder kurzes schwarzes Haar hindurch und sah seinen Atem mehr als dass sie ihn spürte._

_Es stimmte alles was sie Ranma und Akane gerade gesagt hatte. Sie würde jetzt gerne mit ihm sprechen, ihm zeigen dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war, dass seine ganze Mühe nicht umsonst gewesen war. Sie wollte ihm einfach sagen dass sie ihn liebte, egal welche Antwort er darauf geben würde. Nach allem was passiert war würde sie sogar mit einer klaren Ablehnung fertig werden. Er hatte soviel gesehen und soviel durchgemacht, es war gut möglich dass er sie aus diesem Grund niemals wieder sehen wollte und auf eine Reise ging, von der er niemals wiederkehren würde._

_Wieder glitt ein Seufzen aus ihrer Kehle heraus während sie ihm ein paar Stränen aus dem Gesicht strich. Leicht beugte sie sich vor, ihre Stirn berührte beinahe seine Wange. Ihre Lippen kamen seinem, ihr zugerichteten Ohr immer näher._

„_Ryoga, wenn ich dir doch nur jetzt gleich sagen könnte dass deine ganze Anstrengung nicht umsonst war." Noch immer war keine Reaktion zu sehen oder auch nur zu erahnen. Er rührte sich einfach nicht. _

_Cologne hatte ihr glaubhaft versichert dass er bald aufwachen würde und alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei… aber warum hatte sie dabei einen solch besorgten Ausdruck in ihren Augen gehabt?!_

_Ukyo schluckte bei der Erinnerung an diesen Blick. Leicht davon überwältigt und von einem brechreitz geschüttelt, schloss sie leicht ihre Augen. „Bitte, sei bald wieder bei mir…" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr hinein als seine Augen wie eine einzige Bewegung aufklappten…_

_Ukyos Kopf zuckte zurück und ihre Augen waren Tellergroß aufgerissen._

„_Ryoga… du bist wach!!" rief sie erfreut und legte sofort beide Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich._

_Ranma und Akane blinzelten zuerst erschrocken, waren dann aber mehr als erleichtert über den Glücklichen Gesichtausdruck von Ukyo. Cologne, Shampoo und Mousse hatten davon noch nichts mitbekommen._

„_Wa… wa … wa…gaaa…" war das einzige was Ryoga hervorbrachte während er mit halb geöffneten Augen in Ukyos Armen lag… etwas steif, etwas willenlos… etwas desolat…_

_Ranmas Augen zogen sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen. Lag es an dem Kampf oder war da noch was anderes? Irgendetwas passte hier nicht ins Bild hinein._

„_Akane…" begann er vorsichtig, ohne den Blick von Ryoga abzuwenden, doch es war bereits zu spät._

_Wie knorrige Baumstämme erhoben sich nun Ryogas Arme links und rechts und seine zu klauen verzogenen Hände wiesen auf Ukyo. Ein heiseres Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle hervor mit einer Stimme die nicht die von Ryoga war. Ukyo selbst hatte bis hierher die Augen geschlossen gehalten, doch jetzt blickte sie auf… und erstarrte._

„_AKANE… pass auf!" schrie Ranma und erhob sich blitzschnell._

_Ryogas Arme holten indessen aus und einer traf Akane, mehr beiläufig als Gewollt in die Seite._

„_Ryoga… was tust du denn?" rief Ukyo erschrocken._

_Akane Schrie entsetzt auf und begann vom Vogel herunter zu fallen._

„_AKANEEEE…" schrie Ranma in heller Panik und sprang hinterher, bekam Akane zu fassen und hangelte sich mit hilfe einer Feder wieder auf Tori empor._

_Ukyo selbst war wie gelähmt. Was war da gerade passiert? Hatte Ryoga das getan…? Ihr Ryoga… sie blickte auf und stieß einen schrei aus. Diese kalten, blauen Augen, die gehörten nicht zu Ryoga… die kannte sie aber sehr gut…_

„_RYOGA… komm zu dir!!!" schrie sie, doch sie hätte diesen Moment lieber für etwas anderes nutzen sollen, denn nun stießen seine krallenartigen Hände vor und umklammerten sie mit einem eisernen Griff._

„_Jetzt habe ich doch noch bekommen was ich wollte… auch wenn mich dieser Junge vom Stamm der Ryouga gefressen hat… sein Willen und seine Macht ist durch das viele Blut dass durch seine Vorfahren floss, verwaschen. Er hatte nicht einmal den hauch einer Chance mich in sich zu bannen… und nun werde ich in diesem neuen, frischen Körper, mein Werk vollenden…!! Und kommt mir auch nur einer zu nahe dann stirbt sie…"_

_Haru hatte Ryogas Körper wirklich sehr schnell übernommen. Aus Ryogas Fingern schossen gewaltige Krallen hervor und er hielt sie dicht an Ukyos Hals die vor Angst wie gelähmt in seinen Armen lag._

_Haru sprang nun in Ryogas Körper auf und begann Rückwärtsgehend zu fliehen. Ukyo wehrte sich, aber sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft und ihr gebrochenes Bein war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. So schrie sie gepeinigt auf und ihre Freunde standen machtlos da._

„_Nicht so voreilig mein Magister Magier…" murmelte Cologne dicht hinter ihm und stieß ihm den Stock in den Rücken._

„_Alte Hexe, das hätte ich mir denken können…" knurrte Haru. „Lass mich passieren oder die Kleine hat noch ein Atemloch dazu bekommen, kapiert?" _

_Cologne grinste siegessicher. „Du bringst sie nicht um, dafür ist sie viel zu wertvoll… aber ich warne dich… nenn mich nie wieder eine Hexe…auch wenn ich ein Narr war und nicht bedachte was du gerade fröhlich herausposaunt hast…!" Mit diesen Worten gab sie ihrem Stab einen Wink und einen kurzen Spruch auf den Weg und schon wurde Ranmas Hemd auf dem Rücken zerfetzt._

„_WAUAAA… was soll das… soll ich sie töten?" schrie Haru empört und Ukyo stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus._

„_Soviel Zeit… gebe ich dir gar nicht mehr…" antwortete Cologne ruhig und hielt beschwörend den Zeige- und Mittelfinger vor ihr Gesicht während sie eine Beschwörungsformel herunterbetete…_

_Ryogas Augen mit Harus Farbe darin, rissen Tellerweit auf und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem schmerzverzerrten Schrei, der dem glich wenn jemand mit den Fingernägeln über eine Tafel glitt._

„_Hör auf du alte Hexe… das halte ich nicht aus… hör auf…!!" und mit diesen Worten riss er beide Arme empor und Ukyo fallen. Ranma schoss vor und fing sie gerade noch auf bevor sie auf Toris Rücken fiel._

„_NEIN.. COLOGNE… du darfst Ryoga nicht töten… bitte… er kann doch nichts dafür…!" schrie Ukyo verzweifelt._

_Tori stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, wie zur Bestätigung._

_Haru ging indessen, noch immer in Ryogas Körper gefangen, zu Boden während Cologne den Stock noch immer gegen seinen Rücken hielt und sich langsam schwarze Zeichen darauf bildeten._

_Ein gleißendes Licht hüllte die beiden ein, dann war Ruhe…_

_Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man noch Harus Augen flackern sehen, dann waren sie für immer aus Ryogas Blick verbannt… er blinzelte noch einmal verwirrt ehe sich die Fenster zur Seele wieder fest verschlossen und er bewusstlos nach vorne glitt._

_Ukyo richtete sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um ihn aufzufangen._

_Doch schon im nächsten Moment riss sie ihren Kopf herum und fauchte Cologne an._

„_DU hast ihn umgebracht…was Hast du getan, alte Hexe? Er konnte doch nichts dafür…!!"_

„_Nun mal immer halblang… ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht, ich habe nur Haru in ihm versiegelt, das ist alles…!!" flüsterte sie halb ermattet und stützte sich schwer auf ihren Stock. Es war ein Wunder dass Tori während dieser auseinandersetzung keine Schleifen geflogen war oder irgendwie ausgebrochen… Cologne hatte die volle Zeit ohne unterbrechung gebraucht und sie bekommen. Hätte sie den Spruch unterbrochen hätte sie nicht gewusst ob sie damit diesen bösen Geist aus seinem maroden Gefängnis befreit hätte._

_Ukyo stockte und zuckte etwas zusammen. Ihr Blick glitt hinab zu Ryoga und dann wieder zu Cologne herüber._

„_Du … du hast ihn in ihm … versiegelt…?"_

„_Er war zu schwach dafür… die die reinen Blutes gewesen wären die hätten es geschafft, aber nicht Ryoga und dann noch in seinem Zustand…" antwortete Cologne._

„_Du… du willst damit sagen… Haru lebt noch immer in ihm?"_

„_Nicht so eigenständig wie bei Naku, ich habe ihn ja gerade versiegelt, aber so könnte man es ausdrücken… ja…!"_

„_Wieso hast du ihn nicht gleich von ihm genommen? Wieso muss er nun mit dieser Last weiterleben? Wieso tust du ihm das an?!" rief Ukyo nun empört._

_Cologne neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf._

„_Es… es tut mir Leid…ich kann keinen so mächtigen Zauberer vernichten und was geschieht wenn Ryoga stirbt, danach mag ich gar nicht zu denken… Aber solange wie er lebt wird er nicht noch einmal von Haru übernommen werden können, das garantiere ich…"_

_Ukyo hörte diese Worte kaum, ihr Blick galt Ryoga, der auf ihrem Schoss lag und in dessen Inneren ihr persönlicher Albtraum schlummerte. Es würde schwer werden den den sie liebte und gleichzeitig den den sie am meisten Hasste, in einer Person wieder zu finden… aber wie würde es für Ryoga sein… würde er es verstehen? Würde er jemals begreifen was hier vorgefallen war? Was Haru mit ihm anstellen konnte und was Cologne ihm angetan hatte um sein Leben zu retten?_

_Warum musste der sowieso schon so einsame Junge nur soviel Schmerz und Qual erdulden…?_

_Bei diesen Gedanken fasste Ukyo einen Entschluss… sie würde bei ihm bleiben, egal was noch kam, egal was noch passierte… sie würde ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten, sie würde ihn Pflegen, sie würde sich um ihn kümmern, denn das war sie ihm schuldig, für all das was er für sie getan hatte…_

_Mit diesen Gedanken drückte sie Ryoga noch enger an sich und schloss die Augen während sie flüsterte: „Ich… ich liebe dich…"_

_- Ende, End, Fin -_

_..._

Das war die komplette Geschichtemit einem Happy End. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es etwas länger gedauert hat mit dem Hochladen.

Vielleicht liest man sich in einer anderen Fanfiction wieder. Bleibt mir gewogen ^^ LG ChibiShiina


End file.
